retrouvailles
by dexash
Summary: debut d une fic assez longue, dont je ne connais pas encore le nombre de chapitres ... le rating a viré à M en cas d'ames sensibles dans le coin...Bonne lecture!CHAPITRE 36 EN LIGNEbientôt la fin...
1. Chapter 1

Les Darths sifflant au-dessus d'eux, ils couraient. Pour leur survie. Lorne entendit le bruit caractéristique d un rayon, et poussa deux de ses hommes hors d'atteinte. Alors qu'il allait être pris dans le rayon, il se sentit heurter brusquement le sol. Plaqué par quelqu'un.

« Major ! Vous allez bien ? »  
« Oui. Ne bougez pas. Je suis de l autre côté »

Il se retourna pour remercier son sauveur. « Je vous dois la vie. Que… » Il s'interrompit. Une jeune femme, assez jolie, avec une sorte d'armure, le regardait, tout en surveillant le ciel du coin de l'œil. Elle avait à la hanche une arme ressemblant à celle de Ronon

« Venez ! » lui dit-il. « Il faut rejoindre la porte »  
« Je ne peux vous suivre. Je vous mettrai en danger. »  
Lorne se remit à l'abri, intimant l'ordre à ses hommes de rester tranquilles.  
« Pourquoi ça ? »  
« Ils m'ont implanté un traceur… Ils me retrouveront »  
« Comme Ronon… »fit le major à mi-voix.

A l'énoncé de ce nom, le cœur d'Héléa manqua un battement. Ronon ! Se pourrait-il qu'il soit vivant… La voix de l'homme la ramena à l'instant présent.

Lorne réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il ne voulait pas faire courir de dangers à Atlantis, mais il lui répugnait de laisser seule cette jeune femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

« Ecoutez, nous avons un médecin, là d'où je viens, qui pourrait faire quelque chose contre votre petit souci »

Il activa sa radio, expliqua la situation à son sergent , et lui donna ses ordres. Puis les deux autres soldats filèrent vers la porte, l'activèrent et passèrent. Lorne compta dix secondes. Voilà, là ils doivent avoir réactivé le bouclier.

« Dr Weir ! »  
« Oui, Major ? »  
« Nous avons trouvé un autre Runner. C'est une jeune femme. Est-ce que Beckett pourrait… ? »  
« Oui, mais vous ne pouvez passer la porte comme ça »  
« Oui, Madame. Serait-il possible d'envoyer un Jumper occulté…et Beckett et McKay à bord ? »  
« McKay n'est pas disponible. Zelenka ! »  
« Comme vous voulez…. Mais faites vite ! »  
« Major ! Revenez vous aussi. Nous reviendrons récupérer votre… nouvelle amie »  
« Non Madame… »

Et il coupa sa radio.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, alors Qu'ils continuaient à se cacher. Sa radio grésilla.

« Major »  
« Oui sergent. »  
« Dix mètres devant vous.. »  
« Ok »

Il attrapa sans cérémonie le poignet valide de la jeune femme et courut se jeter dans le Jumper occulté , lequel décolla immédiatement avant de s'occulter.

Lorne reprit son souffle, avant de jeter un oeil à la ronde. Beckett les regardait tous les deux, l'air inquiet.

« Tout va bien sergent ? »  
« Oui merci »

Beckett lui tendit une gourde avant d'aller s'agenouiller devant la jeune femme.

Héléa, elle, reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Une douleur dans les côtes, à chaque respiration un peu forte, l'obligeait à controler complètement son souffle.  
Elle n'avait pas peur, mais était quand même un peu intimidée. Habituée à se débrouiller seule, elle ne comprenait pas que tous ces hommes aient risqué leurs vies pour la sauver elle.

« Mademoiselle ? Comment vous vous sentez-vous ? »  
Elle grimaça .  
« Bof. Je dois avoir des côtes cassées, mon poignet me fait un mal de chien, sinon tout va bien. Du moins tant que les Wraiths ne m'auront pas retrouvée. »  
« On va remédier à ça. Vous permettez ? »

Il déboucla le plus délicatement qu'il put son arme, puis ses plastrons.  
Etant donné qu'il n'y avait que des hommes, il se contenta de la palper par-dessus ses vetements. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il approcha ses côtes blessées.

« Bon effectivement vous devez avoir des côtes cassées, ou au moins fêlées. Votre poignet, on verra plus tard. Le plus important , c'est ce traceur. Je vais vous donner un sédatif. »

Elle esquissa un geste de dénégation.

« Ca va vous faire extremement mal. »

Lorne s'approcha.  
Elle le regarda.  
Après tout, pourquoi l'attaquer alors qu'il avaient tout fait pour lui sauver la vie ?

Elle regarda le médecin et lui donna son accord .  
Il lui fit une piqure, et elle sombra.

C'est tout pour ce premier chapitre... Oui je sasis c'est court, mais je préfré ça et en mettre le plus souvent possible.  
A vos reviews 


	2. Chapter 2

« Bonjour ! »  
« Bonjour » souffla-t-elle.  
« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »  
« Bien. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi aussi longtemps et aussi bien. »  
Elle vit passer une lueur de compréhension dans son regard. Puis il sourit.  
« En effet, vous avez dormi quinze heures. Vous deviez vraiment en avoir besoin. »  
« Merci à vous en tout cas. »  
« Mais de rien. C'est mon métier vous savez. J'ai pu vous enlever cette petite bête que vous aviez dans le dos »  
« Merci »  
Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Finie la vie à se cacher, à ne pouvoir approcher ses semblables de peur que les Wraiths ne se vengent. Elle les refoula. Depuis toutes ces années elle avait appris à ne pas pleurer.

Pendant ce temps, le Dr Weir et le major Lorne discutaient de l'avenir de la jeune femme à Atlantis. « Pourquoi n'intègrerait-elle pas l'une des équipes d'exploration ? »  
« Je me trompe Major, ou vous êtes vous déjà attaché à elle ? »  
Le militaire ne répondit pas.  
« Pour l'instant nous ne savons rien d'elle. Je suggère que nous attendions de voir. »  
« Bien Madame. »  
« Bien. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations »

Après un passage par le laboratoire ou Rodney décortiquait le transmetteur, elle se rendit à l'infirmerie. Elle trouva le major et le sergent Syler en grande discussion avec la jeune fille.

Elle toussa pour signaler sa présence. Les militaires s'excusèrent rapidement et s'en allèrent, proposant de revenir plus tard. « Messieurs, Héléa va bientôt me quitter. J'en suis désolé d'ailleurs…Ce ne sera donc plus la peine de venir ici » sourit Beckett en saluant le Dr Weir.

« Bonjour … Héléa » « Bonjour »  
« je suis Elizabeth Weir. Je dirige cette cité »  
« Merci à vous et vos équipes de m'accueillir, en ce cas »  
« De rien, c'est naturel. De plus, vous avez aidé certains de mes hommes. »  
« …qui ont à leur tour risqué plus que leur vie pour me sauver » la coupa Héléa.  
« En effet. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Vous est-il possible de m'en dire plus sur vous ? »

Héléa réfléchit une seconde. Il était normal qu'ils veuillent en savoir plus sur elle. Et elle n'avait pas oublié que le major Lorne avait prononcé le nom de Ronon. Elle avait entrevu une nouvelle lueur d'espoir , certes très fragile, mais qui s'était rallumée dans son cœur.

« Bien. Je m'appelle Héléa . Héléa Nox. Je suis née et j'ai grandie sur Satéda, une planète de cette galaxie. Satéda a été détruite voici sept ans par les Wraiths… »  
Ses yeux se voilèrent aux souvenirs qui resurgissaient.  
« Oui nous le savons » dit le Dr Weir à mi-voix.  
Elle et le Dr Beckett s'étaient assis près du lit de la jeune femme. « J'ai été recueillie, avec deux ou trois jeunes de mon age, sur un autre monde. Qui a été visité lui aussi par les Wraiths il y a cinq ans. Plusieurs groupes jeunes ont été capturés et emmenés sur un vaisseau ruche et je ne sais comment, je ne leur ai pas servi de repas, contrairement à mes camarades. »Elle Déglutit difficilement.  
« Me trouvant plus robustes que mes amis, ils ont décidé de faire de moi une Runner. Cela fait cinq ans que je leur échappe du mieux que je peux, en évitant de rester trop longtemps au même endroit pour ne pas mettre en danger les gens qui veulent bien m'aider»  
Elle ferma les yeux, comme si raconter tout ça avait été trop dur pour elle.  
« C'est terminé maintenant », lui dit le Dr Beckett en lui pressant affectueusement la main. « Je vous ai retiré le transmetteur qui leur signalait votre position », continua-t-il. « Et le Dr Mc Kay l'a désactivé sans problèmes. »

Le Dr Weir réfléchit un instant.

«Le Dr vient de dire que pourriez bientôt quitter son infirmerie. Je vous amènerai alors à ce qui sera vos quartiers pour l'instant. Et j'aimerai avoir un entretien avec vous »  
« Bien sur » répondit doucement Héléa.  
« Ds un petite demi-heure, si vous voulez Elizabeth » finit Carson.  
« Très bien ».

Et elle s'installa un peu à l'écart attendant que Carson ait terminé les examens de leur jeune invitée.

Pendant ce temps, les militaires discutaient au mess. « Hey Major ! Vous vous êtes fait une nouvelle amie, à ce qu'il parait.. »  
« oui… » Les autres ne purent rien tirer de plus de lui. C'est donc ses subordonnés qui expliquèrent en quelques mots la situation.  
Le major était pensif. Il pensait aux bienfaits que pourrait apporter une présence féminine de plus dans la cité, et lors des missions d'exploration.

Elizabeth faisait visiter la cité à Héléa. Ils terminèrent par les embarcadères. Le temps magnifique permettait de profiter du beau temps à l'extérieur, sur l'un des nombreux balcons.

Un vent léger soufflait, faisant jouer les mèches de cheveux des deux femmes. Elles étaient chacune dans leurs pensées, profitant sans rien dire du beau temps. Héléa n'osait rompre le silence. Pourtant une question lui brulait les lèvres : Ronon, son ami, était-il encore vivant ?  
Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, puis se ravisa.

Elizabeth, elle aussi réfléchissait. Que faire de cette jeune femme ? La prudence commanderait de la laisser se remettre puis de la laisser vivre sa vie. Pourtant, elle sentait en la jeune femme un certain potentiel.  
Sans compter qu'une présence féminine de plus ne serait pas du luxe…  
Et puis, où irait-elle ? Apparemment, elle n'avait, tout comme Ronon, aucun endroit ou aller.

D'ailleurs, peut-être les deux se connaissaient-ils…

L'équipe du colonel Sheppard étant en mission sur le continent depuis quelques jours, il lui faudrait attendre avant de les présenter. Alors qu'elle se tournait vers la jeune femme pour l'inviter à aller au mess avec elle, elle se rendit compte qu'Héléa voulait dire quelque chose, mais n'osait pas.  
Elle prit alors les devant.  
« Est-ce juste une impression, ou y a-t-il une question que vous n'osez pas me poser ? » suggéra-t-elle en souriant. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rating : T général qui pourrait virer au M

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi malheureusement... mais si les créateurs veulent me laisser Ronon , moi je prends!  
Rendez vous en bas!

Héléa vira au rouge écrevisse – ou du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus dans cette galaxie. Elizabeth sourit.  
«Il ne faut pas hésiter. Vous savez, vous êtes en sécurité ici.»

«A vrai dire, c'est un peu délicat...» Elle s'interrompit, mais le regard de son interlocutrice l encouragea a continuer.

«Lorsque nous etions sur la planète où le major Lorne m'a trouvée, j'a cru l'entendre prononcer le nom de Ronon. Je n'y aurais pas plus prêté attention mais à l'infirmerie, le devenir de Sateda vous semblait déjà connu... Et là encore, j'ai entendu prononcer le nom de Ronon . Excusez ma question, mais s'agirait-il de Ronon Dex, de Satéda ?»

Elizabeth ne répondit pas. Elle réfléchissait.

Se pourrait-il qu'ils se connaissent? Venant de la même planète certes, ayant eu la même vie difficile.  
Elle sonda un instant la jeune femme, puis sourit.

«Oui. Ronon Dex est ici. Enfin, pas actuellement, mais il fait partie d'une de nos équipes d'exploration.Pour le reste, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que ce soit lui qui vous en parle.Je vous expliquerai le peu que je sais pendant le repas»  
«D'accord.»

Héléa se tut et suivit Elizabeth. Ronon était un prénom assez répandu sur Sateda, mais avec le nom de famille.  
Elles venaient de s'installer et commençaient à manger lorsque le major Lorne et son équipe firent leur apparition.  
Elizabeth vit très nettement le visage d'Héléa s'éclairer. Pour elle, ces hommes étaient liés à son sauvetage. Mais apparemment, le major l'avait prise en affection car il se dirigea vers elles et les salua.

«Bonjour Héléa.Docteur» salua-t-il Elizabeth d'un signe de tête. «Pouvons nous...?» Fit-il désignant les places vides autour d'elles.

Elizabeth leur donna son accord en souriant. Il s'installa en face d'Héléa, et les jeunes sergents vinrent se joindre à eux. La discussion s'engagea, animée, entremêlée d'explications pour Héléa, qui ne comprenait pas toutes les expressions terriennes.

Elle semblait tout assimiler à une vitesse surprenante, se dit le Dr Weir. Effectivement, le Major Lorne n'avait pas tort. Elle pourrait être un atout non négligeable.

Son repas fini, elle s'excusa, et partit dans son bureau. La paperasse, toujours la paperasse! Soupira-t-elle en voyant la montagne de dossiers qui l'attendait.  
Avant de quitter le mess, elle avait hésité à laisser Héléa seule, mais un geste discret du Major lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

Héléa termina paisiblement son repas, puis se sentant fatiguée, se leva pour rejoindre les quartiers assignés par le Dr Weir.  
Le Major lui proposa gentiment de la raccompagner, arguant du fait qu'elle risquait de se perdre. «C'est gentil de votre part, Major, mais Elizabeth m'a fait visiter la cité»  
«au cas où»  
«Comme vous voulez»

Ils laissèrent les deux jeunes soldats au mess, et s'en allèrent,le major laissant fort galamment passer la jeune femme aux endroits «encombrés».

Ils cheminaient tranquillement, Héléa se rappelant parfaitement du chemin.  
«Héléa?  
Oui Major?  
J'aurais voulu savoir... si cela ne vous dérange pas, comment vous vous sentiez ici. Cela fait quelques jours que vous êtes parmi nous.  
Très bien. Je dois avouer, que ne plus avoir cette machine dans le dos, ne pas craindre que les wraiths me tombent dessus.  
Vous tombent dessus? Mais ils ne tuent pas les Runners, si»  
Avisant un balcon semblable à celui où elle est le Dr Weir avaient discuté plus tôt, elle s'y rendit.  
Le Major la suivit sans poser de question. Il la vit avec surprise défaire la veste de l'uniforme qu'on lui avait donné. Il fronça les sourcils, mais comprit bien vite lorsqu'elle eut levé son tshirt.  
Des cicatrices, plus grandes les unes que les autres, zébraient le ventre plat de la jeune femme. Elle vit son regard s'assombrir, et referma sa veste. «Ils ne tuent pas les Runners, parce que généralement nous sommes résistants, mais les blessures qu'ils nous infligent laissent des traces.  
je suis désolé Vous n'y êtes pour rien, au contraire même... Si vous ne m'aviez pas ramenée, nul ne sait ce qu'ils auraient fini par faire de moi»

Le major déglutit avec difficulté, puis s'approcha d'elle. Elle était à peine plus jeune que sa jeune soeur, et pourtant elle avait eu la vie bien plus difficile. Il se sentit l'envie de la protéger, elle qui avait déjà tellement souffert. Attrapant gentiment ses poignets, geste auquel Héléa ne fut réprimer un mouvement de recul, il l'attira plus près de lui.  
«Je vous promets, qu'ici vous ne risquez rien. Et même si vous repartiez sur une autre planète, vous pourrez toujours me trouver ici. Et j'ose espérer que vous voudrez bien trouver en moi un ami.»

Héléa fut profondément touchée par le geste du Major, elle qui avait vécu si seule pendant tant d'années. Elle osa un petit sourire puis répondit.  
«Merci Major»  
«Ethan»  
«Très bien. Merci Ethan, donc»  
Ses nerfs, qui l'avaient fait tenir autant de temps, menaçaient de lacher, et avec eux, tout controle. Elle tremblait. Le major s'en rendit compte, et l'attira contre lui. Héléa se crispa un instant, puis s'abandonna à ces bras si ouverts. Lorsqu'il vit un de ses surbordonnés s'approcher à travers la vitre, il lui fit comprendre du regard qu'il lui en couterait si il osait le déranger. Le soldat en question ne demanda pas son reste, et déguerpit. Il eut un petit rire.

Héléa se dégagea, et le regarda.  
«Qu'y a -t-il?  
Un de mes hommes, qui vient de déguerpir.  
Pourquoi donc?  
Parce que je le lui ai fait comprendre que je ne voulai pas être dérangé.  
Et...? continua la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil.  
Et bien il va aller raconter partout que je vous ai mis le grappin dessus.  
C'est-à-dire?  
Que nous sommes ensemble, voilà tout. .  
Alors que je suis plutôt le grand frère protecteur, dans cette affaire , sourit le Major. Oh, fit Héléa qui avait compris.  
Allez viens, je te ramène. Oh pardon, fit-il en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait tutoyé.  
Ce n'est pas grave...»

Ils repartirent au gré des couloirs et Ethan se rendit compte qu'elle avait dit vrai. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du chemin de ses quartiers. Il la laissa devant sa porte, et repartit.  
Héléa entra «chez elle», elle s'assit sur son lit. Laissant tomber ses chaussures, elle s'endormit.

Et un de plus... Merci à thibo mon beta reader pour ce chapitre. Et pour les critiques, idées, commentaires et autres c'est en bas à gauche 


	4. Chapter 4

Pendant qu'elle dormait du sommeil du juste, une discussion animée se tenait dans le bureau du Dr Weir, entre le major Lorne et la chef de l'expédition d'Atlantis. Elle avait pour sujet la jeune femme, qui dormait paisiblement dans ses quartiers. Le Dr Beckett et le Dr Hightmeyer étaient eux aussi présents.

« Dr Hightmeyer... que pensez-vous de notre jeune invitée?

- Le peu que j'ai pu en voir, elle me semble relativement « normale » vu ce qu'elle a pu vivre...Mais je souhaiterai avoir un entretien avec elle demain matin.  
- Je suis d'accord. Dr Beckett?  
- Elle est quasiment guérie. Par contre... je pense que...  
- Oui?  
- Et bien, cela relève du secret professionnel...  
- Major, sortez.  
- Quoi?  
- Dehors.  
- Attendez. Docteur, ce dont vous vouliez parler concernerait-il certaines cicatrices? »

Le docteur Beckett eut un sursaut. Comment pouvait-il savoir? A moins qu'Héléa ne les lui ait montré volontairement.

« Comment ..?  
- Là n'est pas la question...l'interrompit Elizabeth. Puisqu'il est au courant, continuez.  
- Et bien c'est peut être à vous de parler Major, parce qu'en dehors de ces cicatrices qui semblent guéries, tout va bien. Et peut être en saurez vous plus que nous là dessus.  
- Major?  
- Et bien, entre ce que Ronon avait pu laisser échapper et ce qu'elle m'a confié, je pense que les Runners étaient torturé si par malheur ils se faisaient attraper. »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa, que rompit à nouveau le Major.

« Elle nous a bien aidé, sur P3X-654. Si elle n'avait pas été là je servirai de nourriture au Wraiths. De plus, nous ne pouvons pas la rebalancer comme ça dans la galaxie. Ele est seule, tout comme Ronon. Et en plus elle le connait.Alors avec tout le respect que je vous dois... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, conscient qu'il risquait de faire plus de mal que bien.

Le Dr Weir regarda ses trois interlocuteurs. Lorne, qui voulait avec acharnement que la jeune femme reste sur Atlantis, le Dr Beckett, qui s'était visiblement attaché à Héléa pendant son séjour à l'infirmerie semblait être d'accord. Le Dr Hightmeyer semblait plus réservée. Mais Elizabeth savait bien que pour elle la majorité des militaires de la base avait des soucis psychologiques .

« Bien. Nous la gardons sur Atlantis, si tant est qu'elle veuille bien y rester. Dr Beckett vous vous débrouillez avec elle pour ses examens. Dr Hightmeyer, vous programmez un entretien demain matin. Et Major, je vous laisse le soin de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle et de lui faire un rapide tour dd'horizon des armes et autres artefacts que nous utilisons ici. Quant à moi si personne n'a besoin de moi, je vais dîner. »

« Bien » Les trois se firent écho, et partirent chacun dans une direction différente.

Quand ils eurent quitté son bureau, Elizabeth se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Elle s'étira, puis remit en ordre quelques dossiers, avant de tout fermer et de se diriger vers le mess.

Pendant ce temps, ignorant tout de ce qui la concernait, Héléa dormait du sommeil du juste. Le Major Lorne se dirigeait vers ses quartiers et il frappa doucement. Ne recevant aucune réponse, il frappa plus fort et l'appela doucement. Cette fois Héléa se réveilla et mit quelques secondes à réagir et chercha son arme à tatons, avant de se rendre compte compte d'où elle était. Elle se leva d'un bond et retomba aussitôt, étourdie.

Le major, entendant des bruits de chute, utilisa son gène ATA pour ouvrir la porte et se précipita vers elle.

« Ce n'est rien, je me suis juste levée trop vite.  
- Sur? Fit le major d'un oeil inquiet.  
- Oui, oui..  
- Assieds-toi.  
- Elle regarda d'un air ironique, mais obtempéra.  
- Pourquoi tu es venu, d'ailleurs?

Ils en étaient naturellement venu au tutoiement, sans même s'en rendre compte.

- j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.  
- Ah?  
- Oui la bonne, c'est que tu es définitivement acceptée sur Atlantis. Enfin, si tu veux rester, bien sur.

Ethan vit distinctement son visage s'éclairer à cette annonce. Il comprenait très bien : pour elle, c'était la stabilité, une communauté, une chance de retrouver une vie normale.

- Et la mauvaise?  
- Euh... et bien notre psy veut te voir . Demain matin.  
- Psy?  
- Psychologue. C'est un docteur mais qui s'occupe des maladies ou des problèmes psychologiques, dans la tête des gens.  
- Et pourquoi il veut me voir?  
- Pas il. Elle. Et bien, c'est une visite obligatoire pour tous les membres de la base Atlantis.  
- Ok  
- Bon, nous allons diner?  
- Ok.  
- Bon let's go.

Devant le regard interrogateur de sa désormais collègue, il ajouta:

- Cela veut dire allons y. Ah oui, et demain tu as droit à une petite leçon sur nos armes, et on te trouvera un équipement.  
- ok. Et est-ce qu'on pourra me redonner les vêtements que j'avais quand je suis arrivée?  
- Oui, on verra ça demain.d'accord?

Il allèrent diner bras dessus bras dessous, avec le Dr Weir et les deux sergents du Major Lorne.  
Puis elle retourna dormir, tant parce qu'elle était fatiguée, que parce que le Major lui avait promis une dure journée le lendemain.

Les premières lueurs du jour réveillèrent Héléa. Après quelques mouvements de gymnastique, elle alla prendre une douche pour se réveiller totalement et en douceur. S'habillant rapidement, elle se dirigea vers l 'infirmerie, qui faisait partie des lieux dont elle avait marqué l'emplacement.

« Bonjour Héléa!  
- Bonjour Docteur.  
- Carson... Vous venez pour votre examen je suppose?  
- Oui Ethan m'a dit hier que vous vouliez me voir ce matin.  
- Ethan?  
- Le major Lorne.  
- Ah. »

Le bon docteur ne fit aucune observation supplémentaire et tapota le lit à côté de lui où elle s'installa. Il l'examina avec minutie puis alla fouiller dans ses fournitures.

Lorsqu'il revint vers elle, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait l'air préoccupé. Il sourit pour la rassurer.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout va bien. Enfin, aussi bien que cela est possible. Vos côtes vont bien, votre poignet aussi.  
- Je peux utiliser mon poignet normalement?  
- Oui. Avec cette attelle. Pour vos côtes, je vais vous refaire un bandage serré comme celui que vous aviez en arrivant.  
- D accord.  
- Par contre, je voudrais vous faire passer des examens plus approfondis, à cause de ces cicatrices.  
- Comme vous voulez.

Le Dr Beckett tira le rideau qui les séparait de la partie commune de l'infirmerie et l'aida a oter ton tshirt. Il s'acquitta consciencieusement de sa tache puis se releva.

« Voilà. Vous pouvez filer »

A ce moment là, un brouhaha se fit entendre dans le couloir, et le major Lorne fit son entrée dans l'infirmerie, suivi du sergent Walterman.

« Ah bien te voilà, Héléa!j'avais raison, Walt.  
- Bonjour Ethan, bonjour Sergent.  
- Nous te cherchions pour aller déjeuner.  
- Ne la surprotégez pas Major, elle va très bien, sourit le Dr Beckett.  
- Oui je sais, mais on ne va pas la laisser seule. Elle vient juste d'arriver. Et d'ailleurs, elle va rester ici, si elle le veut bien.  
- Ah enfin une bonne nouvelle. Un peu de douceur féminine en plus ne sera pas de trop...  
- Moui, le Major eut une moue dubitative. Vous venez manger avec nous, Docteur?  
- Oui, je vous rejoins. »

Ils allèrent tranquillement déjeuner. Ensuite Héléa se rendit au bureau du Dr Hightmeyer, accompagnée du Major Lorne, qui la laisa devant la porte.

« Vas y c'est là. Je n'aime pas y rentrer, elle me donne toujours l'impression de me psychanalyser »

Héléa se retourna et frappa puis entra.

Le Dr Hightmeyer l'attendait derrière son bureau. Cette femme semblait gentille, mais Héléa avait appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences.

Elle lui posa quelques question, d'abord sur ses impressions sur la base, auxquelles héléa répondit lentement. Puis elles dérivèrent vers les années passées seules. Là Héléa parla plus lentement, pour finalement se fermer.

La jeune psychiatre se rendait compte que sa patiente se fermait. Mais elle insista tout de même. Ce qui ne réussit qu'à l'agacer un peu plus.

« Héléa?  
- Oui?  
- Pourquoi ne répondez vous pas à mes questions?  
- Parce que je n'en ai pas envie. La jeune Runner se forçait à rester calme, mais la colère montait doucement.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Parce que vous ne comprendriez pas. »

Et merde! La jeune psychiatre malgré son manque d'expérience, se rendit soudain compte de son erreur. Elle avait commis la même qu'avec Ronon. Elle libéra la jeune femme, puis appela le Dr Weir à la radio.

« Elle est comme Ronon. Mais à un degré moindre. Elle a beaucoup plus de contrôle sur son aggressivité, et je pense que peu à peu elle se livrera, même si ce n'est pas à moi. De plus, elle pourrait être un atout pour Ronon. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire, il a des souvenirs qu'il bloque au fond de sa mémoire et qu'il refoule.  
- Bien. Donc aucune contre-indication...  
- Non », la coupa la psy.

Elizabeth sortit du bureau en souriant. Elle s'était parfaitement rendue compte que la psy était vexée de ne pas avoir réussi « son coup ». Peut être n'avait-elle pas insisté à cause du « cas Ronon ».

Après son entretien Héléa était retourné à l'infirmerie. Une douleur sourde lui ravageait les tempes, et elle se disait que quitte à avoir un médecin à demeure, autant en profiter.

Le Dr Beckett lui donna obligeamment de quoi la soulager, après lui avoir fait promettre de revenir si cela revenait trop souvent. Sur le chemin de ses quartiers, elle avait croisé Ethan, qui justement la cherchait.

« héléa! »

Elle s'arreta et l'attendit. Il la rejoignit en quelques enjambées, et ensemble, ils se rendirent vers l salle des équipements.


	5. Chapter 5

Après la récupération d'un équipement complet, Ils se rendirent dans la salle qui leur servait pour l'entrainement au tir.

« Ca c'est le P90, pistolet mitrailleur, vitesse de tir réglable. Tiens »

Héléa attrapa l'arme sans un mot et visa la cible. Sa première rafale troua l'emplacement du coeur, la deuxième decoupa le bras gauche et pour finir, elle décapita le modèle en carton.

Le Major ouvrit des yeux ronds. Un jeune soldat, qui s'entrainait sur le couloir voisin, déglutit bruyamment.

« Ok. Bon . Le beretta 9mm. Chargeur de quinze balles. »

Même topo. Elle vida le chargeur sur la cible, plein coeur puis pleine tête.

« Je crois que ca va aller très vite » rit le Major.

Héléa enregistrait parfaitement ce que lui expliquait Ethan, sur les caractéristiques des armes. Après le pistolet, il lui tendit ce qu'il appela un fusil d'assaut, utilisé généralement par les tireurs d'élite pour finir par les différentes armes Wraiths qu'Héléa connaissait parfaitement pour en avoir même parfois été la victime.

Il lui indiqua qu'ils utilisaient des « flashbangs », des grenades qui désorientent les ennemis par une lumière aveuglante et un bruit assourdissant.

Ethan passa sur le couteau de combat car Héléa en possédait déjà plusieurs, qu'elle maitrisait visiblement, tant au lancer qu'en corps à corps. Il la testerait plus tard, au gymnase.

« Bon, ben pour les armes c'est fini. On va passer à la radio.

J'ai compris. Tu appuies pour parler et tu relaches ensuite.

Impeccable. Tu vas me faire gagner un temps fou.

A cette annonce Héléa eut un petit sourire.

Tant mieux.

Sinon y a un autre type de radio, qui est relié à celle-ci, lui montrant le talkie walkie miniature.

hm..

C'est une oreillette. On l'utilise soit pour communiquer entre nous quand on est sur une autre planète, mais aussi pour communiquer à travers la base .

Ok. Héléa était visiblement concentrée.

Bon ben je crois qu'on fait le tour. On va juste passer au gymnase vite fait.

Je te suis. »

héléa se rappelait vaguement avoir visité une salle d'entrainement la veille. Elle récupéra ses affaires, qu'Ethan lui avait ramené. Elle suivit Ethan jusque là. Lorsqu'il y arrivèrent, deux soldats s'entrainaient auc techniques athosiennes enseignées par Teyla. Il s'entretint quelques instants avec eux, et les deux jeunes gens se rangèrent contre le mur pour les observer.

« Ok. Voilà deux bâtons. On va voir ce que tu sais faire avec. »

Ils se déchargèrent de leurs affaires, et le comportement d'Héléa changea du tout au tout. D'attentive, elle devint concentrée. Son pas jusque là tranquille devint dansant, presque félin.Il n'y avait plus d'Ethan le nouvel ami, le gentil major, mais un adversaire à mettre au tapis. C'était un test, il le lui avait dit. Ils se tournèrent autour pendant quelques instants. Puis Héléa attaqua. En dix secondes chrono, Ethan se retrouva au sol, désarmé.

« Ouch.Bon c'est bon. On va arreter là pour aujourd'hui »

Il se releva, puis ils se saluèrent. Les deux athosiens souriaient, songeant sans doute qu'Héléa ferait une paire parfaite avec Teyla.

Il consulta sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était presque midi.Il allait lui suggérer d'aller au mess se restaurer lorsque sa radio grésilla.

« _Major Lorne?_

Oui?

_Pouvez vous venir à mon bureau? Et amenez Héléa..._

Bien »

Leurs affaires sous le bras, ils se rendirent au bureau d'Elizabeth, où celle-ci les accueilit avec le sourire.

« Major, Héléa.

madame, la saluèrent-ils en choeur.

Bon Héléa, vous êtes définitivement intégrée à cette base. Par là même, vous devrez en suivre les règles de base. Et avoir tout le temps une radio sur vous.

Bien. Héléa remit aussitôt l'oreillette qu'Ethan lui avait fait tester.

Pour le reste, je compte vous présenter à notre équipe phare dès qu'ils seront de retour. Et selon vos affinités respectives, éventuellement vous y intégrer. Pour le reste je vous propose d'en discuter pendant le repas. »

Héléa hôcha la tête. Elle les suivit en silence jusqu'au mess où ils s'installèrent. Le Dr Weir remarqua alors qu'Héléa semblait avoir deux visages, l'un silencieux et méfiant lorsqu'elle se trouvait en sa présence, et l'autre détendu lorsqu'elle était seule avec le Major Lorne. N éanmoins, elle était attentive et semblait assimiler extrêmement vite ce qu'on lui disait. La leader de l'expédition ne regrettait pas son choix.Elle avait pris la bonne décision, se rassura-t-elle.

Le grésillement de sa radio la ramena à la réalité.

« _Dr Weir?_

Oui?

_Activation extérieure de la porte._

Programmée?

_Il s'agit de l'horaire de contact de SGA-1, Madame._

Ok. »

Elle se leva précipitamment et partit en courant. Héléa haussa un sourcil à l'attention d'Ethan, qui lui expliqua ce qui se passait. Ils terminèrent leur repas et au moment où ils rapportaient leurs plateaux et celui du Dr Weir, ce fut au tour de la radio de Lorne de grésiller.

« _Major. C'est Weir. Rendez vous en salle de briefing dans cinq minutes. Récupérerez votre équipe au passage._

Bien Madame. Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il à l'attention d'Héléa.

Pas grave. Fonce »

Elle rapporta les trois plateaux, puis sortit du mess. Sa toute nouvelle radio crachota au moment où elle arrivait devant ses quartiers

« _Héléa?_

Oui.

_Sergent Syler. Rendez vous en salle de briefing dans trois minutes. Vous partez avec l'équipe de Lorne »_

Bien, Sergent. Elle est où, cette salle?

_A côté du bureau du Dr Weir _

J'arrive. »

Elle récupéra son plastron, son arme et son nouvel équipement, courut vers le bureau du Dr weir.

« Héléa! Par ici! » Lorne l'appelait.

« Bien. L'équipe du major Sheppard a rencontré quelques problèmes. Au moment où ils nous contactaient, ils ont été attaqué. Ils ne savent pas par quoi, mais ils ne peuvent rejoindre leur jumper. Vous allez passer la porte dans une jumper occulté. Ensuite, à vous de jouer.

Compris. »

Le Major Lorne se leva, tout le monde le suivit vers le hangar aux Jumpers. Ils embarquèrent et passèrent la porte en mode occulté. Bien leur en prit car celle-ci était gardé.

« Des Geniis, on dirait. Walt, prends ma place. »

le soldat se glissa souplement à la place du pilote tandis que le Major Lorne se dirigeait vers l'arrière, pour expliquer la situation à Héléa.

« Il y a quatres personnes à récupérer : Le Colonel Sheppard, Teyla, une athosienne qui travaille avec nous, le Dr McKay, notre chef scientifique, et Ronon. Pour l'instant, on ne sait pas où ils sont ni s'ils sont blessés. Sur ce vaisseau, il y a des détecteurs de signes vitaux qui devraient nous permettre de les repérer. Quand on les aura trouvé, tu viendras avec moi Walt et Syler, vous ajouta-t-il à l'attention du militaire restant , vous restez là en protection. Des questions?»

« Non chef. »

« Héléa? »

« Non Ethan, c'est bon. Enfin si, une seule. On tire pour ralentir ou pour tuer? »

« Ralentir si c'est possible. En cas de danger, tu fais ce que t'as à faire. »

« Bien »

« Tout le monde est prêt? On va avoir peu de temps pour sortir et se mettre à couvert. Walt, ils sont où?

Je sais pas il y en a partout, Major. Et au milieu de cette fôret en plus...

Ok. Il mit son oreillette en Sheppard,ici Lorne vous m'entendez? Teyla, Ronon, répondez. Dr McKay! »

Seuls des grésillements lui répondaient.

Héléa activa la sienne et se concentra. Sa vie de Runner lui avait aiguisé les sens. Peut être pourrait elle les entendre. Le Jumper avançait toujours, survolant et scannant la planète.

« Ethan! »le Major tourna la tête, le regard interrogatif.

« J'entends un vague appel, au milieu des grésillements

où?

Chhht .»

Elle fit signe au Major de descendre, puis montra une direction bien précise.

Et soudain, l'appel en question retentit clairement dans le Jumper.

_« Major ! Ici Sheppard. J'espère que vous m'entendez. Nos adversaires possèdent des étourdisseurs semblables à ceux des Wraiths. Teyla est touchée, et Ronon ne vaut plus grand chose. Pouvez vous venir nous chercher? _

Oui Major, nous arrivons. Où êtes vous?

_Dans une espèce de grotte tout prêt d'une clairière._

Walt attira l'attention de Lorne en lui montrant une tâche plus claire au milieu de la forêt.

« Ok. On y va. Walt, vous récupérez Teyla. Héléa, si Ronon peut marcher tu nous couvres. Sinon tu l'aides. Scyler, vous vous occupez de McKay. Moi je couvre Teyla et Walt »

Ils inclinèrent tous la tête, signe qu'ils avaient enregistré. Le Jumper eut à peine de temps d'atterrir que déjà leur adversaires se pressaient aux abords de la clairière. Ils se précipitèrent dans la niche rocheuse sous les éclairs fusants des stöners.

« Major! Je suis heureux de vous voir!

Moi aussi ,Colonel. »

Walt s'affairait déjà auprès de Teyla.

Si nous rentrions à la maison?

Pas de refus. Ronon, vous tenez debout? »

Un grognement lui répondit.

« je prends ça pour un oui. Tout le monde est prêt?

Oui Colonel. »

Il rechargea son P90 puis s'avança « C'est parti »

Et ils se ruèrent vers le Jumper. Ils étaient à mi-chemin quand Ronon s'arreta, touché par un éclair.

«La rafale de trop » marmonna Héléa. « Hey! C'est pas le moment de dormir.Allez! »

Il était encore conscient, aussi l'aida-t-elle simplement à se relever et à parcourir la distance restante, en lachant des rafales sur le côté, tandis que le colonel Sheppard revenu à leur hauteur couvrait leurs arrières. Ils atteignirent de jutesse le Jumper, avant de se faire toucher tous les trois.

Héléa et le Colonel lachèrent une dernière rafale, avant que celui-ci ne referme le compartiment.

« je ne crois pas avoir l'honneur de vous connaitre », lança le colonel.

Le Major Lorne, qui avait entendu, vint à sa rescousse.

« Héléa nous a bien aidé sur P3X-654. Et ensuite différentes choses ont conduit Elizabeth à l'intégrer à la base.

Ah? Et elle n'aurait pas pu m'attendre...

Et bien, elle pensait que puisque vous aviez accepté Ronon, il n'y aurait aucun souci pour elle.

Ah parce que...?

Oui. C'est une Runner. Beckett l'a opéré avant-hier. Et je lui ai fait un topo rapide ce matin.

Et sur elle vous savez quoi?

Pas grand chose. »

Avant de poursuivre, il jeta un oeil sur Héléa. Se sentant mal à l'aise au milieu de tous ces soldats inconnus, elle avait trouvé refuge auprès de Walt et Scyler, dans le cockpit.

« Elle s'appelle Héléa Nox » Ronon, bien qu'encore à moitié abruti, avait tendu l'oreille. Mais rien ne transparaissait sur le visage du grand brun.« Elle a grandi sur Satéda. Elle connait Ronon à priori. Lors de l'attaque de Satéda par les Wraiths, elle et quelques jeunes de son age ont trouvé refuge sur une autre planète. Et son peuple d'adoption a été à son tour ravagé par les Wraiths quelques années plus tard. Après l'avoir forcé à regarder ses amis mourir, ils en ont fait une Runner. »

Le Major hocha la tête. « Ok. Plus tard les présentations. Ca vous gène de me ramener à mon véhicule? »

le major sourit et se rendit dans le cockpit.

« Walt, petit arret avant le terminus. On ramène le colonel à son Jumper »

« Bien Major »

Les coordonnées vérifiées, le Sergent atterrit de nouveau près de Jumper 1. Tout semblait calme. Aussi Sheppard emmena-t-il seulement McKay et Scyler. « Histoire de décharger un peu Jumper deux » lanca-t-il.

Après avoir contrôlé le bon état de Jumper 1, les deux vaisseaux décollèrent de concert et volèrent, toujours occultés, vers la porte des Etoiles, qui bizarrement n'était plus gardée.

« Ils nous cherchent de l'autre côté » observa le la major Lorne.

Ils en profitèrent pour passer et rentrer ainsi tranquillement chez eux.


	6. Chapter 6

Désolée pour la mise en page brouillon, j'ai encore un peu de mal avec persos ne sont toujours pas à moi (snif), quoique si on veut bien me donner Ronon… ET Sheppard… et Nourson (beckett, le surnom n est pas de moi mais emprunté à une fic d'ici dont j ai oublié le nom – honte sur moi – c'est celle où McKay, Sheppard et Elizabeth font un enfant à trois qui a des particularité assez étonnantes…) et puis mckay aussi tant qu'on y est…je serai comblée

Je ne touche absolument rien pour cette fic (nichts niet zero nada)

Une fois le blabla de l'auteur terminé voilà la fic.

Sitôt descendu des Jumpers, ils furent tous convoqués en salle de réunion pour un débriefing, excepté Teya inconsciente, et Ronon que Beckett avait voulu conduire illico à l'infirmerie, au grand dam du Satédien.

Tous les autres se rendirent donc au débriefing imposé par le Dr Weir. Héléa se senait un peu gênée, car le Colonel Sheppard et le Dr McKay l'observaient de façon assez insistante. Le Dr Weir, s'en apercevant, abrégea ses souffrances.

« Héléa, filez à l'infirmerie. Si jamais vos blessures se sont ré aggravées, Carson va me passer un savon pour vous avoir laissé partir là-bas... », termina-t-elle sur un sourire.

« Bien Dr. »

Héléa se leva et fila sans demander son reste. Arrivant à l'infirmerie, elle jeta un oeil alentour. La jeune femme, Teyla, semblait dormir, reliée à plusieurs appareils. Ronon, par contre, était bien conscient, et on voyait que seul le sommeil de sa collègue l'empêchait de grogner contre les infirmières qui s'affairaient autour de lui.

« Ah! Héléa! »

Ces deux mots et la main qui se posa sur son épaule la firent sursauter.

Elle se retourna brusquement, puis soupira. Ce n'était que Carson, le bon médecin.

« J'espère pour vous que vos côtes n'ont pas souffert de votre petite balade. Sinon, vous allez être à nouveau mon invitée...

Quoi?Ah non!

Chuuut!Teyla dort...»

Héléa se retourna pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas réveillé la jeune femme. Non tout était calme. Ce faisant elle croisa deux orbes brunes, qui pétillaient. Ronon, toujours harcelé par les infirmières se moquait d'elle, l'air de dire « chacun son tour »...

Elle soupira en se retournant vers le Dr Beckett.

« Suivez moi, on va faire vos radios tout de suite et ensuite vous attendez le résultat ici, c'est bien compris?

Moui... grimaça Héléa. »

Elle le suivit. Cela prit quelques minutes pour faire ses radios, du dos pour vérifier ses côtes, et du poignet, simple contrôle selon le docteur.

« C'est bon, revenez à l'infirmerie. J'arrive, vous n'avez qu'à vous installer sur un lit, en attendant. »

Héléa repartit donc en sens inverse, et trouva l'infirmerie vide, à l'exception des deux patients, profondément endormis semblait-il. Elle alla donc silencieusement s'asseoir sur un lit vide. L'envie de s'en aller l'avait taraudé, mais dieu seul savait ce qui aurait pu passer par la tête de Carson en guise de représailles!

Elle bailla. Puis elle se dit que quitte à attendre, autant en profiter pour se reposer, les lits de l'infirmerie étant assez confortables pour un petit somme. Et puis, cela lui éviterait de faire face aux questions multiples qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Elle décontractait tous ses muscles un à un, et allait sombrer dans le sommeil, quand …

« Héléa.. ? » souffla une voix tout prêt d'elle. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et tourna la tête dans la direction d'où venait la voix.

« Bon sang, mais… qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je te croyais morte ! »

« Ca fait plaisir. Merci de ta sollicitude. J'en ai autant à ton encontre je te signale. Ca fait trois jours à peine que j'ai appris que tu n'étais pas six yards sous terre. Et encore ça fait deux heures à peine que j'en suis sure. »

« Comment t'as réussi … »

Elle aurait dû s'en douter. La question inévitable. Mais s'il y avait quelqu'un sur Atlantis capable de la comprendre, c'était bien Ronon.

« Mon groupe a été évacué sur Nétonia, pendant la bataille. On avait avec nous plusieurs dizaines enfants…On y est resté jusqu'à ce que Nétonia soit elle aussi la cible des Wraiths deux ans plus tard. Et là, ils ont tout dévasté, puis ont emmené certains d'entre nous, les plus jeunes adultes et les plus robustes, sur leur vaisseau. Et là, j'ai vu … »

Sa voix se brisa. Elle déglutit difficilement, puis reprit son courage à deux mains.

« J'ai vu tous mes amis être dévorés vivants…Et ils ont fait de moi une Runner »

Tout le long de sa tirade, elle avait gardé les yeux baissés. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle plongea droit dans les yeux de Ronon. Compassion, douleur, colère, un ballet de lueurs toutes différentes y dansait.

« Pendant cinq ans… Il est inutile que je te décrive tout ça, pas vrai ? Et il y a trois jours, ces enfoirés de suceurs de vie étaient à ma recherche. Ils sont arrivés sur la planète où je me trouvais, et où par malchance pour eux, chance pour moi, se trouvait aussi l'équipe d'Ethan. »

Ronon fronça les sourcils à cet énoncé, mais se tût.

« Le Dr Weir, a bien voulu qu'il me ramène ici, Le Dr Becket m'ayant auparavant fort obligemment retiré le traceur. Et me voilà… »

« Tu sais qu'il y a quelques survivants de Satéda, un peu partout dans la galaxie ? »

« Non, je ne le savais pas. Mais tous mes amis et ma famille sont morts…Alors si le Dr Weir maintient son invitation, je resterai volontiers ici.

Pourquoi maintient ?

Le Colonel Sheppard a fait une drôle de tête tout à l'heure dans le Jumper, quand Ethan lui a expliqué ma situation.

T'inquiète. Il m'a accepté moi. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. »

Cet échange s'était déroulé à mi-voix, toujours pour ne pas réveiller Teyla. Ronon parla ensuite, de sa rencontre avec l'équipe de Sheppard, et de son intégration à Atlantis.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du Dr Beckett, qui revenait avec les radios d'Héléa.

Il tira le rideau qui isolait le lit de Teyla. Puis s'installa sur un tabouret entre leurs deux lits.

« Héléa, tout va bien. L'attelle tient bien votre poignet donc pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté-là. Par contre, il vous faudra ménager vos côtes quelques jours de plus. Donc, pas d'entraînement…Ronon, vous vous sentez bien ?

Oui, très grogna l'ex-Runner.

Bon, pas d'entraînement jusqu'à demain de votre côté. Si vous vous y tenez vous pouvez filer.

Teyla ?

Elle va dormir encore quelques heures.

Ok »

Il se leva souplement, et Héléa se laissa glisser en bas de son lit. Ils sortirent ensemble de l'infirmerie, au moment où les autres arrivaient, pour le traditionnel examen post-mission. Lorne s'arrêta une seconde au niveau d'Héléa, lui soufflant un discret « je te vois tout à l'heure ».

Héléa poussa un soupir de soulagement quand ils entrèrent, les laissant seuls dans le couloir.

« Un souci ?

Non. Mais je ne connais personne, et ils sont trop nombreux et ils parlent trop à mon gout.

On s'y habitue.

Si tu le dis.

J'ai un petit creux. On va manger ?

Je te suis. J'ai faim, moi aussi. »

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux à une table proche de la paroi vitrée. Ils commencèrent à manger, puis Héléa se laissa aller à sourire, le premier depuis son arrivée.

« Quoi ?

je me disais juste… Oh non c'est bidon.

Grumph.

Quoi ?

Finis ta phrase au lieu de t'arrêter en plein milieu…

C'est comme si … comme si c'était une nouvelle vie. Libérée de la bestiole, et avec moins de Wraiths sur le dos…

Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Y a quelques mois que je suis là et c'est vrai que c'est le pied, après avoir passé tant de temps à vivre caché »termina Ronon en souriant.

Ce sourire ne passa pas inaperçu. Rares étaient ceux qui depuis son arrivée pouvaient se vanter d'avoir vu le Satédien sourire – vraiment sourire, pas grimacer. Tous ceux, ou presque, qui avait une vue de face de leur table furent étonnés. Déjà qu'Héléa, étant inconnue, attirait l'attention, alors si en plus elle faisait sourire Ronon…

« Ouch ! je crois qu'on est observés comme des bêtes curieuses.

Attends tu vas voir, on va rire. »

Ayant terminé son plateau, Ronon se renversa contre son dossier de chaise, et sortit son arme en commençant à jouer avec.

Curieusement, tous replongèrent le nez vers leurs occupations.

« Ronon, souffla Héléa, on t'as jamais appris à ne pas menacer les gens…

Euuh, non.

PFiou, heureusement que j ai pas fait comme ça, sinon je serai morte. »

Un froncement de sourcils réclamait plus d'explications.

« J'ai réussi une ou deux fois, à approcher des habitants dans certains mondes. Et deux d'entre eux m'ont réellement été d'un grand secours, m'apportant plantes médicinales et nourriture.

Sont ils encore en vie ?

Je le pense, car je les ai vus juste avant de rencontrer Ethan et son équipe. »

Le Runner bailla soudain. Héléa se leva.

« Allez, je vais aller me reposer un peu. Et tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant »

Ils quittèrent le mess, tous les yeux braqués sur eux.

« Ouah c'était pire qu'un tribunal.

Ils vont s'habituer, si tu restes ici.

J'espère.

Où sont tes quartiers ?

Par là, fit elle en indiquant une direction.

On est dans la même section.

Sympathique. »

Arrivés devant la porte de Ronon celui-ci s'arreta.

« C'est ici chez moi. »

« Ok, moi c'est trois portes plus loin. Bonne nuit ! »

« Mer.. aaaaaah » la fin du mot fut confondue avec un bâillement.

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, les tirs d'étourdisseurs l'avaient quand même épuisé.

Pour l'instant ils n'étaient que deux guerriers ayant survécu à la même épreuve, se disait Héléa. Ils étaient quand même amis, sur Satéda. Elle se demandait si un jour ils retrouveraient cette amitié. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en repensant à la quasi-adoration qu'elle avait pour lui à cette époque.

_Allons bon, ce béguin d'adolescente est définitivement mort. Je ne suis plus la petite fille qu'il a connue, et lui n'est plus le même homme. Ces épreuves nous ont transformé. Le contraire aurait été étonnant._


	7. Chapter 7

_Speciale dedi à ccablock et bayas, qui m'avaient réclamé un chapitre plus psycho._

_Voila c'est fait… Au programme questions, questions, _

_Ronon n'est toujours pas à moi et je ne touche rien pour cette fic._

_Et puis comme toujours, critiques, idées, insultes et tout autres choses c'est le bouton en bas a gauche…_

_Y a peut etre quelques fautes mais vous me les pardonnerez : pour tenir une promesse ce chapitre devait être posté avant minuit, et il est minuit moins trois…_

Dans un froissement d'étoffe, elle se tourna. Pour mieux se retourner quelques secondes plus tard. En désespoir de cause, elle se leva.

Héléa se rhabilla rapidement, et sortit de sa chambre. Avisant un balcon à peu de distance de là, elle s'y rendit.

Le bruit des vagues avait quelque chose d'apaisant, de calmant. Elle s'installa donc confortablement. La fraîcheur de la nuit était agréable.

_Aaah. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais eu un moment de détente. _

Une myriade d'étoiles scintillait, là-haut dans le ciel. Elle les observa un instant, se demandant laquelle était Sateda, et quelle autre était Nétonia.

Elle repensa à son arrivée sur Atlantis. Elle avait eu une chance incroyable. Et tout le monde était si gentil avec elle. Peut être était-ce parce qu'il avaient déjà eu un aperçu de ce que vivaient les Runners avec Ronon.

Une autre image vint se superposer à celle de Ronon. Celle d'un gentil major au yeux bleus

_Ethan. Son sauveur. _

_Il m'a quasiment pris sous son aile dès mon arrivée sur la base. J'aurai dû être plus méfiante. Je me suis laissé approcher bien trop vite. Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il ne va pas me lâcher au moindre problème ?_

Elle se reprochait de s'être « laissée approcher » bien trop vite. Après tout, elle ne connaissait rien de ces gens.

_Mais Ronon vit avec eux. Si il y avait eu matière à me méfier il me l'aurait dit. Mais peut-être Ronon se méfie-t-il de moi. _

_Q'est-ce qui a pu conduire Ethan à si vite m'adopter ? Il a parlé de sa sœur… Peut être se reproche-t-il quelque chose vis-à-vis d'elle. Peut être l'a-t-il perdu et il cherche à la remplacer. _

_Arg ! Nom d'un Wraith, il est plus pratique de vivre seul. Au moins je ne me prenais pas la tête pour des idioties. _

Là, elle faisait preuve d'un évidente mauvaise foi. Vivre sous la menace constante de la torture par les Wraiths s'ils la retrouvaient, ou se prendre la tête sur des prises de position ou des choix de comportement, le choix était vite fait.

_De toute façon, je vais bien devoir me réhabituer aux contacts humains. Tant qu'à faire autant commencer par quelqu'un de gentil. Ethan l'est, et semble tout disposé à m'accorder la confiance, l'attention et l'aide dont je pourrais avoir besoin._

_De toute façon, cela ne sert plus à rien de me poser des questions. Il serait maladroit de s'éloigner de lui maintenant. En plus, je n'en ai aucune envie. Mais vraiment aucune. _

Mais il était vrai que la situation était bizarre. Elle s'était immédiatement sentie bien avec lui. Comme si un lien quasi indéfectible s'était créé entre eux.

Soudain elle sut ce qu'elle devrait faire. Laisser aller les choses, sans se prendre la tête. Après tout, il lui prêtait attention, autant en profiter. Sans en abuser bien sur.

Le bruit de la porte coulissante la sortit de ses pensées. L'objet de ses pensées se trouvait là, sur le bord du balcon.

« Hey ! »

« hey ! » dit-elle doucement.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Au mess on m'a dit que tu étais partie te coucher avec Ronon… »

« Ronon doit dormir bien sagement à l'heure qu'il est. Il tenait à peine debout lorsque nous sommes revenus du mess. J'avais l'intention de faire la même chose, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Du coup je suis venue ici… »

« Difficile de dormir quand on a la tête pleine de questions, n'est-ce pas ? »

Héléa sursauta. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

« C'est normal. Tu changes complètement de vie en t'installant parmi nous. C'est abandonner les rares personnes qui ont pu te soutenir pendant une période très dure de ta vie…C'est accepter une autre culture, un autre monde… »

« Oui »

« Et puis… ça doit être difficile de revenir à des contacts humains… normaux, non ? »

Héléa inclina la tête, désarmée. Mais son silence en disait plus long que n'importe quels mots. Ethan sourit. Décidemment, c'était la même que Cécilia. Solide en apparence, mais fragile dès que le besoin de force ne se faisait plus sentir.

Il avança et s'accroupit devant elle. D'un doigt, il lui releva gentiment la tête. Ses yeux bleus plongèrent alors dans les prunelles sombres de la jeune femme. L'inquiétude qu'il y lut le toucha.

« C'est normal, tu sais. Mais tu sais, tu peux compter sur moi, tant que t'en auras besoin… »

« … »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Ce n'est quand même pas ça qui t'inquiète si ? »

Héléa ne répondit pas. Il lui était assez difficile d'avouer son sujet de préoccupation

Ethan soupira. Il se décala, pour s'asseoir près de la jeune fille.

« Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. » commença-t-il sans préambule. « Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, ni comment. C'est d'abord l'urgence qui m'a fait te ramener ici. Je ne voulais pas te laisser là, alors que tu m'avais sauvé ma vie. Et puis je suis passé te voir à l'infirmerie. Là tu m'as rappelé ma petite sœur… »

« Elle est restée sur votre planète ? » interrogea doucement Héléa.

« Oui. Elle est choyée et chouchoutée par ma famille entière. Elle est la seule fille, et en plus c'est la plus jeune. » Fit-il en guise d'explications.

« Tu sais, ici, on est tous coupés de nos familles, de nos amis. On forme tous, pour la plupart du moins, une grande famille. »

«Je comprends. Sur Nétonia, après Satéda, on s'était tous rapprochés. Vraiment rapprochés. »

Il laissa le silence s'installer et la regarda. Il lui sourit. Un sourire franc, comme Héléa n'en avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

« Tu veux bien être ma petite sœur d'adoption ? »

Désarmant. Héléa n'avait aucun autre mot. Elle sourit. « D'accord »

Il déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue, puis passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

Le bras était fort, rassurant, le genre de bras sur lequel on peut s'appuyer. Oui, elle avait bien fait.

Lorsqu'il l'attira contre son épaule, elle se laissa faire.

Ils restèrent là, des minutes durant, à contempler le ciel et écouter le bruit des vagues. Lorsqu'elle frissonna, il fit mine de se lever, avec l'intention de lui passer son blouson. A sa grande surprise, elle le retint. « Ne bouge pas. »

Elle sortit de derrière son dos une deuxième couverture, et il rit.

« Tu es pleine de ressources. »

« Le bon Nourson a été au petit soin pour moi. Je les ai trouvé dans mes quartiers, en revenant, avec un mot. »

« Nourson ? »

« Le Dr Beckett. J'ai entendu Scyler l'appeler comme ça. Et cela lui va bien, trouve.»

« Tu sais pourquoi on l'appelle comme ça ? » Signe de dénégation. « Sur Terre, on achète des jouets aux enfants, qui s'appellent des ours en peluche. C'est une matière toute douce et les ours sont des animaux tout ronds, du moins de la façon dont on les représente. Et les bébés adorent dormir avec, et même les enfants plus grands. Je crois que l'on en a amené de la Terre pour les petits athosiens. Je t'en montrerai demain. »

Elle hocha la tête.

Ils se turent à nouveau. Sous la chaleur et la douceur de la couverture, entourée par ce bras réconfortant, Héléa se détendait. Finalement, elle en vint à somnoler. Puis les images arrivèrent, violentes. Les images du combat sur Satéda. Ronon et ses amis, qui se battaient jusqu'à la mort, qui lui disaient de courir jusqu'à la porte avec les enfants, l'explosion d'un dépôt d'armes. Puis se fut Nétonia. Le calme, la paix, la fraternité. Puis à nouveau la guerre contre les Wraiths.

Son gémissement fit sursauter Ethan. Il se rendit compte qu'elle faisait un cauchemar. Il l'appelait doucement.

« héléa ! chut calme toi… »

Mais les images continuaient. Le vaisseau ruche. Les cellules. Le repas. Ses amis hurlant, implorant qu'on les achève. Les Wraiths qui rient ,rient ,et rient encore de la voir pleurer, supplier, la lame qui s'approche de son dos.

Ses joues ruisselaient de larmes à présent. Ethan commençait à être inquiet. « Héléa » appela-t-il plus fort.

« Noooon ! » Elle ouvrit les yeux, toujours pleurant. Elle se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un de plus.

« Chut, je suis là. Ca va aller. Calme toi. Respire doucement. » lui soufflait Ethan. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la réconforter.

Il la prit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement. Son souffle s'apaisait peu à peu, et elle ne pleurait plus. Il la serra dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait retrouvé son calme.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? » dit-il doucement. « Chez nous, on dit que parler de ses cauchemars aide à les exorciser. »

Elle hésita un instant, puis se lança. Il lui faudrait bien en parler un jour.

« Je revois tout. D'abord Satéda, le combat les explosions, les amis de Ronon qui meurent en nous amenant jusqu'à la porte avec les enfants. Ensuite, Nétonia. Calme, Tranquille tout d'abord, puis en feu. Et le plus horrible, c'est quand je revis les moments passés dans le vaisseau ruche. Les cellules, puis le repas. Mes amis qui meurent en hurlant, suppliant qu'on les achève. Et moi qui pleure, impuissante. Et enfin le moment où en m'implantant le traceur, ils ont fait de moi une bête traquée. »

Elle était plus calme, mais elle s'était remise à pleurer.

Ethan se sentit envahi d'une vague de haine à l'encontre de ces fichus suceurs de vie, et de compassion face à la détresse de cette jeune femme qui n'aurait du songer qu'à trouver un métier et un fiancé.

Il la serra plus étroitement contre elle en lui disant : « Pleure ptite sœur, pleure. »

Et ils s'endormirent ainsi : lui, appuyée contre le mur, pensant qu'il lui faudrait énormément de temps pour panser ses plaies, elle apaisée après avoir été longtemps secouée par des sanglots silencieux.

Le soleil se levait sur Atlantica. L'aube teintait le ciel de rosé.

Il allait encore faire bon aujourd'hui, pensait Ronon en se levant. S'étant couché très tôt, il s'était réveillé frais et dispos de bonne heure, et allait faire une petite promenade dans la cité qui s'éveillait. Il avançait dans le couloir qui longeait ses quartiers, quand soudain quelque chose d'inhabituel attira son attention. Il y avait une masse anormale sur l'un des balcons. S'approchant, il se rendit compte que cette masse était une personne endormie, non deux personnes endormies, emmitouflées dans une couverture. Il fit doucement coulisser la paroi, et reconnut Héléa et le Major Lorne. Il secoua la tête. Quelque part, il lui déplaisait qu'héléa soit déjà si proche d'un membre de l'expédition.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Et dans ses bras en plus… »

Le petit bruit de la porte avait réveillé le Major qui ouvrit les yeux pour se trouver face à la masse que formait Ronon.

« Bonjour » lança gentiment le major.

« Salut »

Héléa bougea contre lui. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, puis bailla.

« Mince ! Ronon ? Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Puis elle se rendit compte de l'incongruité de la situation. Elle se redressa vivement.

« Je suis désolée Ethan. »

« Y a pas de mal Miss »

Ils se levèrent lentement, un peu endoloris par la position dans laquelle ils avaient dormis.

« Mince, j'ai un briefing dans un quart d'heure moi ! Je vais prendre un douche et avaler un café. Je te vois plus tard Héléa ? Je te laisse en bonne compagnie »

Et il s'en alla, lui plantant un baiser sur la joue et faisant un signe de la main à Ronon.

Héléa, encore endormie, se frottait les yeux face au soleil levant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là ? »

« Du calme, Ronon… j'étais venue là pour réfléchir hier soir, j'arrivais pas à dormir… je réfléchissais et il m'a vue, alors il est venu me rejoindre, et puis je me suis endormie… c'est tout. Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai plus côtoyé mais je reconnaîtrais cette mimique entre mille »

« Grmph » fut la seule réponse qu'elle reçut.

Très bien, pour cette fois, il s'estimerait satisfait de cette explication.

« j'ai faim » grogna-t-il. « Tu viens manger avec moi où tu préfères te doucher ou retourner te coucher ? »

« Non, je te suis. »

Et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir qui menait au mess.


	8. Chapter 8

Ils étaient quasiment les seuls au mess. Les militaires qui partaient en mission déjeunaient plus tôt, quand aux gens qui n'avait pas de sortie prévue, ils profitaient tous d'une heure de sommeil supplémentaire. Seul la cuisinière, une matronne terrienne, officiait derrière son comptoir.

« Bonjour ! » les salua-t-elle joyeusement.

« Comme, d'habitude Ronon ? » Le Runner acquiesça en grommelant. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas, et lui tendit quelques secondes plus tard un plateau bien garni.

« Et pour la demoiselle ? » dit elle en se tournant vers Héléa avec un grand sourire.

« Tu dois être Héléa. Le Dr Weir m'a prévenu qu'il y avait une femme de plus dans la Cité. Tant mieux parce que tu vois, les hommes ils sont parfois insupportables ! » Héléa ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque. Elles continuèrent à deviser pendant que l'aimable femme lui préparait un plateau. « Puisque tu viens juste d'arriver, tu n'as pas trop l'habitude de ce que nous mangeons ici, n'est-ce pas ? » A l'acquiescement d'Héléa, elle prépara un plateau aussi garni que celui de Ronon.

« Tiens, voilà ! Au fait, je suis Mariah »

« Mais… je ne vais pas manger tout ça… »

« Mais si mais si, tu as besoin d'énergie… Et puis comme ça tu goûteras tout. »

Héléa sourit en secouant la tête. Son plateau croulant de victuailles dans les mains, elle se retourna en cherchant vainement Ronon du regard.

« Quand il n'y a personne, il mange en général sur la terrasse. »

Elle se retourna vers Mariah et lui sourit en guise de remerciement.

Elle se rendit sur la terrasse, et en effet, Ronon s'y trouvait. Le regard dans le vague, il s'était installé à la table la plus éloignée qu'il avait pu trouver.

« Bon appétit » dit elle en s'installant.

« Grmph »

Elle s'assit en face de lui et commença à manger, sentant le regard de l'homme posé sur elle.

Après quelques instants, elle s'arrêta.

« Quoi ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu me fixes depuis cinq minutes ? C'est si magnifique que ça, de me regarder manger ? »

Il secoua la tête et soupira.

_Mince, elle va pas me lâcher. Il va falloir que je m'explique. Mais expliquer quoi ?_

« Bonjour vous deux ! Puis-je me joindre à vous ? »

La jeune femme de l'équipe de Ronon – Teyla – se trouvait devant eux.

« Bien sur » répondit Héléa en souriant.

Elles mangèrent tranquillement en devisant. Ronon, lui se contentait de grommeler vaguement lorsque l'une des deux lui demandait son avis tout en mangeant.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Héléa s'excusa, disant qu'elle devait aller voir le Dr Beckett. Elle partit, sur la proposition de Teyla de passer la voir plus tard.

Elle rendit son plateau à Mariah qui lui sourit gentiment. « Bonne journée ! »

« Merci. Vous aussi !»

« Vous faites un beau couple » observa-t-elle, comme la jeune femme s'en allait.

Héléa sourit et secoua la tête. Elle se rendit tout droit à l'infirmerie, où Carson l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

Pendant ce temps Teyla et Ronon terminaient leur repas. La jeune femme, qui avait pris la place d'Héléa, observait son vis-à-vis. Quelque chose d'étrange émanait de Ronon. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Ronon, inconscient de la surveillance dont il faisait l'objet, mastiquait pensivement.

_Elle a passé la nuit parler avec un inconnu. Elle se confie à quelqu'un qui n'a aucune chance de la comprendre… Pourquoi n'est-ce pas à moi qu'elle vient parler. Mais pourquoi est-elle si attachée à ce foutu Major ? Après tout, elle ne le connaît que depuis quatre jours. Mais merde à la fin ! Pourquoi je m'inquiète moi aussi !_

Il lâcha sa petite cuillère qui heurta son plateau. Le bruit le tira de ses réflexions. Et il s'aperçut alors que Teyla l'observait attentivement.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as l'air… contrarié » fit la jeune femme, choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

« Hm » Il haussa un sourcil.

_Rooh pourquoi les femmes se rendent-elles toujours compte de tout ?_

« Non, non. Tout va bien. Un entraînement après le petit déjeuner ça te tente ? »

Elle inclina la tête.

« Avec plaisir »

Pendant ce temps, Le Dr Beckett terminait l'examen d'Héléa à l'infirmerie.

« Votre poignet est presque guéri. Mais je préfèrerais que vous gardiez l'attelle quelques jours de plus. »

« Pas de problèmes. En plus c'est très pratique pour y glisser un couteau. »

Le médecin rit à cette remarque.

« Vos côtes aussi sont en bonne voie, mais il faudra vous ménager quelques jours encore. «

« Très bien »

« Ah, et avant de partir, je dois vous faire une prise de sang et un prélèvement d'ADN … comme à tous les habitants de cette base. »

« Ah ? Faites donc. »

Tout en effectuant les prélèvements, il lui expliquait leur utilité. L'air de rien, elle enregistrait tout. Lorsqu'il la libéra, elle sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie, celle-ci étant devenue trop étouffante pour elle à l'arrivée de plusieurs soldats.

Elle s'éloigna des parties fréquentées de la cité et se retrouva dans une zone quasi inexplorée, seule. Elle avançait un peu au hasard, ne touchant à rien, comme il lui avait expressément été précisé.

Elle dévalait un énième escalier lorsqu'elle entendit des grognements sourds

_Ronon ? Non… cette voix n'est pas la sienne._

Elle s'orienta vers le bruit, et découvrit un petit bonhomme, prisonnier sous une structure de métal bleuté, comme celui qui semblait constituer la majorité de la cité. Il essayait de se libérer par tous les moyens, mais rien à faire, il était coincé.

Radek Zelenka commençait à désespérer. Personne ne s'inquiétait donc de ce qui pouvait lui arriver ? Voilà trois heures qu'il était parti et toujours aucun appel radio. Une demi heure qu'il se tortillait pour se libérer, mais rien à faire, il était coincé et bien coincé même.

_C'est bien ma veine ! Ma radio est hors de portée. La seule chose positive, c'est qu'au moins je n'ai rien._

Il ne put retenir une exclamation en voyant soudain une silhouette au dessus de lui. Une jeune femme. Sans un mot, elle déplaça la structure, suffisamment toutefois pour lui permettre de s'extirper de sa prison.

« Merci ! Je commençais à craindre que personne ne vienne à ma recherche. »

« Désolée de vous décevoir mais c'était un hasard. »

« Pas grave. Je suis le Dr Radek Zelenka. »

« Héléa Nox. »

« Ah… C'est vous la nouvelle ? »

La grimace d'Héléa lui ôta l'envie d'en dire plus.

Il récupéra son terminal, et s'avança dans la pièce. Il vit tout un groupe de consoles recouvertes.

Se retournant vers la jeune femme il demanda :

« Dites, si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, vous pourriez m'aider à découvrir tout ça ? »

« Bien sur. »

Sans un mot superflu, elle s'exécuta. Zelenka connectait déjà son terminal à la première console, quand Héléa revint vers lui.

« Vous avez une idée de son utilité ? » Et elle s'appuya dessus.

« Non je ne sais même pas comment… » La console s'illumina « Woow… la mettre en route »

Zelenka pianota quelques instants puis releva la tête, tout sourire.

« Ma chère, je crois que vous êtes la première femme sur Atlantis à posséder le gêne des Anciens… »

« Hmm ? » fit Héléa en haussant un sourcil.

Et Zelenka de lui expliquer les rudiments de la technologie des Anciens, en passant par le gêne ATA, sans oublier la génothérapie mise au point par Carson.

La radio grésillant interrompit le Tchèque dans ses explications.

_« Héléa ? »_

« Oui ? »

_« Ici le Dr Weir. Pouvez vous me rejoindre dans mon bureau ? »_

« Oui. Je viens le plus vite possible »

Elle coupa sa radio et se retourna vers le scientifique.

« Tout cela m'a l'air passionnant, mais on m'appelle. »

« Je vous accompagne. De toute manière, il me faut plus de matériel pour continuer ici… »

Ils se rendirent donc ensemble au bureau du Dr Weir, où elle et le DR Becket attendaient Héléa.

« Dr Zelenka ? Que faites vous là ? »

« Cette jeune femme m'a tiré d'un bien mauvais pas. Mais savez vous qu'elle porte le gène des Anciens ? »

« Co… Comment le savez-vous ? » balbutia le Dr Beckett.

« Elle a activé une console. Juste en s'appuyant dessus. Son gène doit être aussi puissant que celui du Colonel Sheppard. »

« Ah. Bon et bien, je crains qu'il n'y ait plus rien à dire, car c'était de cela dont nous voulions vous parler Héléa. »

« Dr Weir ? »

« Oui Zelenka ? »

« Si vous le permettez, je souhaiterai qu'Héléa reste avec moi au moins pour la matinée. Je vais retourner dans cette salle avec des techniciens, et nous pourrions avoir besoin d'elle pour initialiser d'autres artefacts… si elle le veut bien, bien entendu » termina le petit homme avec un sourire à l'attention de l'ex-Runner.

« Héléa ? »

L'ex-Runner acquiesça.

Et c'est ainsi que la jeune femme se retrouva au milieu d'un laboratoire, à initialiser divers objets afin que les scientifiques puissent déterminer le degré de puissance de son gène de façon approximative. Puis, toujours environnée des mêmes scientifiques, ils retournèrent vers la partie de la cité où ils se trouvaient plus tôt dans la matinée. Là, elle initialisa les artefacts dont ils avaient besoin, puis s'installa près du Dr Zelenka. Celui-ci ponctuait parfois son discours d'explications à son attention, ce que la jeune femme appréciait. Le scientifique était stupéfait de la vitesse de compréhension de la jeune femme.

_Pour une guerrière, elle a un sens de la logique et une intelligence étonnants._

Il eut presque aussitôt honte d'avoir eu ce genre de pensée. Allons bon, les combattants n'étaient pas que des brutes sans cervelle !

Pourtant, n'état-ce pas ainsi que tous les scientifiques où presque, y compris Rodney, considéraient Ronon, et même Teyla à un degré moindre, en raison de sa qualité de chef des athosiens ?

La journée entière passa à une vitesse folle. Entre l'enthousiasme d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'intéressait réellement à leur travail, et leur volonté de découvrir l'utilité de ces consoles, les quatre scientifiques n'avaient pas vu les heures passer. Héléa non plus d'ailleurs. Il fallut le grésillement de plusieurs radios pour les ramener vers les zones fréquentées de la cité, éreintés mais enchantés.

« Ah ! J'étais sur le point d'envoyer une équipe à votre recherche » lança gentiment le Dr Weir, en les voyant arriver au mess.

« Nous avons énormément avancés, grâce à Mlle Nox » lui dit le Dr Zelenka. « Et je dois avouer, qu'avoir quelqu'un de non-scientifique qui s'intéresse réellement à ce que nous faisons est assez gratifiant » dit-il à mi-voix. Les trois autres opinèrent du bonnet, derrière le Tchèque. Elizabeth sourit et prit bonnes notes des aptitudes de la jeune femme.

_Décidément, je vais finir par croire qu'elle est parfaite !_

Entre-temps, la jeune femme en question, après leur avoir souhaité un bon appétit, s'était excusée et avait rejoint Ethan et Walt, qui lui avaient fait signe.

« Bonsoir ! »

« Bonsoir Héléa ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Oui, très. J'ai appris que je possédais le gène ATA. »

« Ah ? Nous aussi. Si tu es aussi douée en pilotage qu'en combat, nous pourrons éventuellement t'apprendre à piloter un Jumper »

Le repas se passa dans un silence apaisant. Héléa, à force de concentration, avait la tête qui menaçait d'exploser. Aussi appréciait-elle le silence de ses compagnons.

Cette quiétude fut rompue par l'arrivée et l'installation de SGA-1 à leur table. Héléa les salua d'un signe de tête, et d'un léger sourire pour Ronon, puis se replongea dans la contemplation de son plateau.

_Elle est à la fois semblable et différente de Ronon_, se disait Sheppard. _Ensemble, ils vont former une paire redoutable._

Ronon et Teyla n'étant pas d'humeur loquace, seul Rodney parlait, et le Colonel Sheppard se contentait de lui répondre du bout des lèvres. Au bout d'un moment, même le scientifique se tut, probablement agacé que l'on ne l'écoute pas.

« Uhh. Héléa ? »

La jeune femme leva la tête.

« Je crois que nous n'avons pas fait les présentations… officielles. Je suis le lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard. Je dirige SGA-1, tout comme le Major Lorne dirige SGA-2. Voici Teyla Emmagan, la chef des athosiens. Ils vivent sur le continent, et Teyla travaille avec nous. Elle fait partie de mon équipe »

L'athosienne inclina respectueusement la tête et Héléa lui rendit son salut.

_Nous devrions bien nous entendre_ se dit Teyla.

« Ronon, que vous connaissez, et le bavard, au bout, est le scientifique de notre équipe, le Dr Rodney Mc Kay »

« Bavard, moi ? Mais non ne l'écoutez pas »

Il lui fit un geste de la main auquel elle répondit par un signe de tête.

Héléa restant silencieuse, le colonel jeta un regard à Teyla qui prit la parole.

« Pourriez-vous… nous en dire un peu plus sur vous ? » Tout comme avec Ronon le matin même, elle choisissait avec soin ses mots.

Héléa soupira, puis s'y résigna après un petit regard amusé d'Ethan.

« Je m'appelle Héléa. Héléa Nox. J'ai grandi sur Satéda. Lorsque Satéda a été attaquée, j'ai été recueillie avec un petit groupe sur Nétonia, qui a été attaquée deux ans plus tard. Et après avoir vu mes amis mourir, ils ont fait de moi une Runner »

« J'ai entendu toute mon enfance des histoires de Runner » dit doucement Teyla. « Mais j'ignorais qu'ils traquaient aussi les femmes. »

« Quiconque de suffisamment résistant » la coupa Héléa. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis fatiguée. »

« On te raccompagne » lancèrent Ethan et Walt en se levant à la suite de la jeune femme.

Ils la ramenèrent jusqu'à ses quartiers, discutèrent quelques minutes devant ceux-ci, puis la laissèrent se reposer.

Héléa eut l'heureuse surprise, en entrant, de trouver un mot du Dr Zelenka.

_Sachant que tout combat vous est interdit pour l'instant, nous nous sommes permis, avec l'accord du Dr Weir, de vous monter de panneau. Au moins pourrez vous vous entraîner au lancer de couteau, puisque vous nous avez dit apprécier. De notre part à tous les quatre…_

_Dr R. Zelenka_

Elle leva les yeuxet vit conte le mur opposé un panneau de bois épais mais suffisamment mou pour y planter un couteau, sur lequel était fixé une cible humaine, probablement « empruntée » aux militaires.

Elle remit à plus tard l'inauguration de ce nouveau jeu, et se coucha illico.

Les jours passèrent tranquillement, avec tout de même un peu d'ennui pour Héléa qui ne pouvait pas encore s'entraîner. Elle partageait ses journées entre l'infirmerie, le laboratoire du Dr Zelenka, et les innombrables pièces en cours d'exploration de la cité où des artefacts nécessitaient une initialisation. Enfin le jour arriva, om le Dr beckett lui déclara qu'elle pouvait reprendre l'entraînement sans risque. Les scientifiques furent un peu déçus, mais ils lui firent un petit cadeau.

« C'est un détecteur de signes de vie. Très utile en milieu hostile. Nous en avons beaucoup sur la cité, mais seuls ceux qui possèdent le gène des Anciens peuvent l'utiliser »

« Merci beaucoup » fit Héléa en inclinant respectueusement la tête, à la manière de Teyla.

Ce soir-là, au mess, Héléa demanda discrètement à Teyla, si un entraînement était possible avec elle le lendemain.

L'athosienne ayant accepté sans difficulté, Héléa se leva tôt le lendemain matin. Ayant expédié sa dernière visite journalière au bon Dr Beckett, qui lui avait fait promettre de ne pas revenir le voir avant un bon moment, elle se dirigeait d'un bon pas vers la salle d'entraînement.

Elles se battirent un moment, puis s'aperçurent qu'elles étaient quasiment de niveau égal. Héléa surpassait Teyla de par ses réflexes surentraînés par des années de traque, et avait une habileté légèrement plus marquée au couteau.

Quand John et Ronon arrivèrent après le petit déjeuner, ils faillirent se faire assommer avant même de s'être entraîné. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, les deux femmes, cote à cote, répétaient des enchaînements avec lancers. Et les deux faillirent prendre deux bâtons chacun en plein visage. Ils n'eurent que le temps de se pousser pour Ronon, de se protéger du bras pour John.

« Mesdemoiselles, vous êtes redoutables » lança galamment le colonel Sheppard.

« Merci Colonel. Nous vous laissons la place. » répondit Teyla, souriante.

Après s'être saluées, elles rangèrent leur matériel et partirent ensemble.

Teyla lui proposa de se retrouver après s'être changées pour qu'elles déjeunent ensemble.

« Après tout, nous allons faire partie de la même équipe » fit elle pour la convaincre.

C'était vrai. Il lui fallait bien faire connaissance avec ceux avec qui elle allait travailler se disait Héléa en prenant sa douche.

Une demi heure plus tard, elles se retrouvaient, fraîches et propres, pour aller en direction le mess.


	9. Chapter 9

Les jours passaient sur Atlantis. Héléa et Teyla s'étaient considérablement rapprochées et étaient devenues très amies. Ce soir-là, Héléa s'inquiétait pour son amie. Au cours d'une bête mission de reconnaissance, Teyla avait fait une chute d'une dizaine de mètres, et tout ça à cause de l'obstination de ce damné scientifique. Et la jeune femme s'en voulait car elle n'avait pas été assez rapide pour secourir son amie.

« Rodney, il n'y a rien ici. »

« Mais si, mais si, mes capteurs détectent une source d'énergie ! » dit le scientifique.

« Dans une heure, on fait demi-tour » ordonna le Colonel.

« Ce sera trop tard » fit Héléa à mi-voix, à l'attention de Ronon. « Sous les arbres, nous n'y verrons rien. »

Le grand brun haussa les épaules, sans répliquer. Teyla non plus ne dit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Ils continuèrent à avancer, sans résultat. Au bout d'une heure de marche, le colonel Sheppard donna le signal du retour.

« C'est étonnant ce que vous pouvez changer vite d'attitude, Rodney. » lança John à une énième plainte du scientifique. « Vous ne vous êtes pas plaints une seule fois à l'aller, et voilà que maintenant tout va mal.. »

Ils empruntaient un chemin assez étroit qui longeait d'un côté la forêt, de l'autre un ravin.

«Je me plains, je me plains. C'est toujours la même rengaine. Non mais attendez, qui c'est qui se fait chier à chercher un E2PZ pour mettre tout le monde à l'abri ?»

Ce faisant, Rodney gesticulait, et ne prêtait plus attention où il mettait les pieds. Teyla l'attrapa par son gilet pour le retenir, et la suite fut confuse. John, qui marchait devant Rodney, se retourna vivement et attrapa son ami par le bras. Rodney eut un mouvement instinctif qui déséquilibra Teyla. Héléa la vit tomber au ralenti, et n'eut pas le temps d'assurer sa prise sur son poignet avant que l'athosienne ne glisse.

« Teyla ! »

Ronon et Héléa cherchèrent le moyen le plus rapide pour rejoindre leur amie. Ils trouvèrent un endroit où la pente était un peu moins forte, et la dévalèrent pour se retrouver auprès de Teyla. Celle-ci était vivante, Dieu merci, mais dans un sale état. Sheppard appela une équipe médicale, qui mit presque une heure à arriver.

Le retour sur Atlantis fut morose. Beckett et son infirmier s'occupaient de Teyla, Sheppard ouvrait la marche, traînant McKay, et Ronon et Héléa terminaient le cortège. Lorsque qu'ils traversèrent la porte, ils trouvèrent une Elizabeth mi en colère, mi inquiète.

Une fois Teyla installée à l'infirmerie, ils se retrouvèrent tous en salle de débriefing.

« Bon » commença Elizabeth. « Quelqu'un va-t-il enfin me dire ce qui s'est passé ? »

Héléa fuyait le regard du Dr Weir et ne desserra pas les dents jusqu'à ce que cette dernière les libère. Il revint donc au Colonel Sheppard de raconter les évènements par le menu.

Elizabeth se doutait – non, était sure – que l'on lui cachait quelque chose. Mais le plus important pour l'instant étant la santé de Teyla, elle congédia tout le monde et se rendit à l'infirmerie.

Héléa s'y rendit aussi, suivie de Ronon. En effet, eux deux n'avaient pas passé l'examen obligatoire post-mission. Pendant que Carson l'examinait, elle n'écoutait rien. Elle revivait image par image la chute de Teyla, et plus elle y repensait, plus elle culpabilisait. Elle tourna la tête vers le rideau qui dissimulait le lit de son amie.

« Elle dort. Elle s'est brièvement réveillée, après que je lui aie administré des antalgiques. Vous pourrez aller la voir dans deux minutes »

Quelques instants plus tard, Héléa passait de l'autre côté du rideau. Elle observa Teyla quelques instants, puis se mit à parler.

« Je suis désolée, ma belle. Je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour te rattraper. » Sa voix s'étrangla. « Je t'ai cru morte… mais Carson dit que tu vas t'en sortir. » Quelques larmes roulaient sur ses joues à présent. « Je reviendrai demain, j'espère que tu seras réveillée. »

A peine eut-elle remis le rideau en place que Teyla ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait entendu tout ce que lui avait dit Héléa. Héléa s'en voulait à un point tel que cela en était presque disproportionné.

Elle laissa la ses réflexions en voyant arriver une grande silhouette.

« Hey ! » lança Ronon.

« Hey ! » dit faiblement Teyla.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Bien. Le Dr Beckett m'a donné des médicaments je ne sens rien…D'après j'ai des côtés fêlées, pas mal d'hématomes, et des contusions. C'est la douleur qui m'a fait perdre connaissance, c'est tout »

« Ok. Donc du repos…. » Il fut interrompu par Carson.

« Ronon, ce n'est pas pour vous mettre dehors, mais Teyla a besoin de repos. »

« Juste une minute Carson…s'il vous plait »

« D'accord » Et il s'en alla, les laissant à nouveau seuls.

« Je voudrais que tu ailles voir Héléa… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Sa réaction était assez… bizarre. »

« Grmph »

« Quoi ? »

« Sa meilleure amie…Elle est morte dans un accident, étrangement semblable au tien. »

« Ah... Je comprends mieux… »

« T'inquiètes pas. Reposes-toi, je vais aller la voir. »

Et il la quitta.

Leur première excursion en solitaire. Dans les montagnes. Toutes deux fanas d'escalade, Héléa et Emilia s'étaient programmées une excursion de trois jours, sur un parcours somme toute assez à leur portée. Les deux premiers jours, tout se passa bien. Le dernier jour fut par contre une vraie calamité. Les récents orages avaient complètement modifié le relief, et ce qui devait être une agréable balade tourna au vrai cauchemar. Les chemins s'étaient complètement éboulés, les obligeant parfois à escalader sans sécurité. Et c'est sur l'un de ces chemins que le pire arriva. Emilia, fatiguée, trébucha, et Héléa l'attrapa par le poignet. Mais, Emilia, lui disant qu'elles ne devaient pas mourir toutes les deux, la lâcha. C'est Ronon et son ami Kaïran, qui l'avaient retrouvée deux jours plus tard, hébétée, auprès du corps de son amie.

Longtemps elle avait pleuré Emilia, puis elle surmonta l'épreuve, en grande partie grâce aux deux jeunes hommes, qui n'avaient eu de cesse de lui répéter que si Emilia s'était sacrifiée, c'était pour qu'elle puisse vivre sa vie, et que ce serait là une manière de lui rendre hommage.

Les souvenirs resurgissaient, plus réels que jamais. Emilia et elle, accrochées aux basques de Ronon et Kaïran. Eux quatre pendant une soirée. Kaïran aussi était mort, pendant l'attaque de Sateda. De tout leur groupe, il ne restait que Ronon et elle.

La vision d'Héléa était embuée de larmes. Elle se détourna de la fenêtre du gymnase attrapa deux bâtons et commença des katas, ces enchaînements répétitifs faits pour acquérir des mouvements réflexes. Elle ne retenait pas ses larmes, à présent qu'elle était seule.

Ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus rapides. Cela l'obligeait à se concentrer.

C'est dans cet état que Ronon la retrouva. A son visage ravagé, il devina sans peine qu'elle avait pleuré.

Sans un mot, il lui ôta les bâtons des mains, les jeta dans un coin, et se plaça face à elle.

« Attaque »

Voyant qu'elle ne faisait pas un mouvement, il l'attaqua pour l'obliger à parer. Peu à peu elle se mit à l'attaquer, Ronon se contentant de parer ses coups sans efforts.

Ils continuèrent longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'Héléa soit trop épuisée pour se relever, après un énième balayage de Ronon.

Elle resta là les yeux fermés, souhaitant s'endormir et tout oublier.

Ronon s'approcha, incertain de la conduite à tenir. « Héléa. Ouvre les yeux. Regarde-moi. »

Elle secoua la tête sans ouvrir les yeux, retenant par ce moyen les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau.

« Héléa. » Il insistait. Elle finit par se rasseoir, se cachant le visage dans ses mains. Il lui attrapa doucement les poignets, mais elle fuyait son regard pleurant encore. Alors il s'approcha, plus près, et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se crispa un instant, avant de s'abandonner contre lui. Elle sanglota un long moment. Lui se contenta de la serrer contre lui, sans rien dire, la laissant s'épancher.

Machinalement, il lui caressait les cheveux, et elle s'apaisait peu à peu.

Une fois calmée, elle ne bougea pas, peu désireuse d'affronter son regard, qui serait probablement plein de pitié. Il était fort, lui.

« Désolée. » souffla-t-elle, en se dégageant.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. J'imagine que ce doit être des souvenirs douloureux »

« Assez, oui. »

« Tu viens au mess avec moi ? »

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

« Viens au moins me tenir compagnie. Et puis, il faut manger, au moins un peu. Rappelle toi, manger c'est survivre. »

« On passe voir Beckett d'abord ? J'ai besoin d'aspirine. Et de somnifères »

« Moi aussi je n'en ai plus. » Héléa haussa les sourcils. « Moi aussi je fais des cauchemars. »

« Re Bonsoir, vous deux ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?»

« Vous avez de l'aspirine ? J'ai mal à la tête… Et de quoi dormir tranquille aussi. »

« Ok. Ronon ? »

« Somnifères » grommela le Runner

Deux minutes plus tard, il était de retour, avec trois petits tubes. Il en donna deux à Héléa, et lança le dernier à Ronon.

« Merci » lancèrent les deux jeunes gens en même temps.

« De rien. Vous m'accompagnez au mess ? »

Ils acquiescèrent. Avant de partir, Héléa jeta un œil vers le lit de Teyla.

« Elle va bien » assura Ronon en l'entraînant.

Ils allèrent au mess en silence. Carson alla s'installer avec toute l'équipe, mais Héléa et Ronon allèrent directement sur la terrasse.

« Ils nous snobent aujourd'hui ? »

« Laissez-les » dit Carson, en secouant la tête à l'attention d'Ethan qui se levait, probablement pour aller voir Héléa. Il avait remarqué un changement chez Ronon, qu'il aurait été incapable de définir.

Les deux Runners s'installèrent en silence et commencèrent à manger.

« Tu sais tu pouvais rester avec eux… »

« Pas envie de parler.

« Ok »

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, sans se soucier des autres. Puis ils allèrent tranquillement s'installer sur un balcon, savourant simplement l'instant présent.

Ce soir-là, ils parlèrent. Pour la première fois. De Sateda, de leurs années de traque. Cela marqua un tournant car à partir de là, Ronon commença à se livrer. A se libérer. Certes, il parlait seulement à Héléa, et parfois à Teyla, mais c'était un bon début.

Le lendemain matin, Héléa déjeunait tranquillement, lorsqu'Ethan arriva.

« Je peux ? »

« Bien sur. »

« Ca va mieux, avec Ronon, on dirait. »

Il est vrai que leurs relations avaient été jusque là inexistantes. Etonnant pour deux personnes ayant quasiment grandies ensemble.

« Grmph. »

« Ah non ! Les grognements c'est la spécialité de Ronon. »

« On va dire qu'on en arrive juste à des relations… normales. »

Aucune mission n'était prévue pour leurs deux équipes, aussi Héléa et Ethan allaient-ils pouvoir passer la quasi-totalité de la journée ensemble. Ce qu'ils firent.


	10. Chapter 10

Rien à moi bla bla bla ...

Bonne lecture!

Ah oui, les vers sont de diam's. Bonne lecture!  


Aaaah ! Rien de mieux que de courir, tôt le matin. Même lorsqu'il était encore dans l'armée satédienne, il appréciait le calme du lever du jour. Cela le mettait en forme pour la journée.

Pour l'instant, assis sur un escalier, Ronon reprenait lentement son souffle.

Retournant à ses quartiers pour une bonne douche, il croisa le petit scientifique, celui avec lequel travaillait parfois Héléa. Celui-ci le salua aimablement et Ronon répondit de la même façon.

_Il est bien le seul de ses collègues à me parler comme un homme et non comme un gorille tout juste bon à se battre. Héléa ne disait que je n'ai rien fait contre ça. Elle n'a pas tort. Mais quand on a été seul si longtemps. C'est comme si Héléa m'avait facilité la tâche._

Pensant à la jeune femme, il sourit.

_Elle a bien changé. C'était toujours la première à aller parler aux solitaires, comme moi.. Je la voyais comme ma petite sœur..._

Oui, mais Héléa était devenu une splendide jeune femme, bien que trop marquée par les évènements qui avaient jonchés sa courte vie.

Ronon aimait parler avec elle. D'une part parce qu'elle était la seule sur Atlantis à connaître ce monde sur lesquels ils avaient tous deux grandi, de l'autre parce que même si tous ici avaient un jour fait ou feraient des cauchemars sur les Wraiths, elle était la seule à comprendre l'horreur de leur vie de Runner.

Déposat son plateau à sa table favorite, il pensa à ce qui les attendait. Le colonel Sheppard, le Major Lorne, le Dr McKay, Héléa et lui-même devaient se rendre sur Nétonia. La jeune femme pensait qu'il pouvait y rester des armes comme la sienne. Et si comme elle le pensait il n'y avait plus aucun habitant vivant…

_J'ai pas compris pourquoi on devait emmener McKay. Mais bon, C'est le Dr Weir qui décide…_

Tant que Teyla n'était pas rétablie, Elizabeth avait en effet suspendu les missions d'exploration.

Rodney se rendit en salle de briefing en traînant les pieds. Pourquoi donc fallait-il qu'il y aille ? _Puisque les missions d'exploration sont suspendues, ils pourraient me laisser tranquille dans mon labo. Mais non, Rodney, faut sortir ! Va encore falloir marcher pendant des heures._

Pff, le but de la mission était clair. Absolument rien de scientifique. Rodney tenta tout ce qui lui passer par la tête pour pouvoir rester sur Atlantis. Mais non, rien n'y fit.

Il passèrent la porte comme d'habitude : le Colonel Sheppard, puis lui-même, et enfin Conan et Xéna numéro deux – enfin Héléa, auxquels s'était joint le Major Lorne et au dernier moment le sergent Waltermann.

Rodney n'avait pas de contacts autres que purement professionnels avec la nouvelle – enfin cela faisait presque trois mois qu'elle était là à présent. Elle s'entendait très bien avec Teyla, et le Major Lorne. Il savait que Zelenka faisait parfois appel à elle. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle pouvait lui apporter.

D'ailleurs, Zelenka s'était énervé la dernière fois que Rodney avait pesté contre Ronon et Héléa.

Il s'en rappelait encore.

Jurant en tchèque, le scientifique avait laissé tomber ce qu'il faisait pour venir se planter devant lui.

« Rodney, si vous essayiez de les connaître et arrêtiez de les considérer comme des gorilles sans cervelles, ça irait beaucoup mieux. Ils ont un cerveau, comme vous, mais n'ont pas eu la chance que nous nous avons eue, d'étudier en paix. Et d'ailleurs Héla commence à être très efficace. »

« Wow wow wow, c'est pas une question de chance mais de talent »

L'arrogance naturelle de Rodney avait ressurgi illico.

« Rodney ça suffit, vous la fermez et vous gardez vos réflexions pour vous. Et arrêtez de croire qu'ils ne savent pas ce que vous pensez. »

Tout à ses pensées, il trébucha. D'une seule main, le Runner qui avançait derrière lui, l'empêcha de tomber.

_Il croit que je ne suis là que pour ça, l'empêcher de se faire mal._

_Ronon ?_

« Oui. »

_Dis à Rodney de fermer sa grande bouche. Il est dans le viseur d'un guetteur._

« Ok. Mc Kay ! »

« Oui ? »

« Fermez-là. »

« Quoi ? »

Un coup sur l'épaule le fit taire.

Un éclair orange fusa. Héléa venait de tirer. Mais c'était trop tard pour McKay. Il prit la fléchette dans le haut de la cuisse. Et le bonhomme qui était perché tomba juste devant Sheppard.

« Oh merde ! »

Héléa, Walt et Lorne arrivaient au pas de course.

« Il ne doit pas être seul » fit Héléa.

« Ok. Vigilance maximale ! » lança Sheppard. « On reste ensemble »

Ils reprirent leur route vers le village.

Ils firent cinquante mètres de plus. Et furent attaqués. Une dizaine de personnes. La mêlée était confuse. Héléa et Ronon en assommaient autant qu'ils pouvaient à coups de stunners, mais avec un Rodney qui ne pouvait plus avancer – il ne sentait plus sa jambe – la fuite était compromise. Les militaires tombèrent au bout de quelques minutes. Héléa et Ronon, se battaient à qui mieux mieux, mais plus ils en assommaient, plus il en venait semblait-il.

Ils finirent par tomber, tant sous le nombre d'assaillants que par les mêmes fléchettes qui avaient eu raison de leurs amis.

Il ne restait que Rodney, conscient, mais bien incapable de s'enfuir, et encore moins d'aider ses collègues.

_Et merde ! Dans quoi est-ce qu'on est encore tombé ?Xéna nous a fait tomber dans un traquenard o quoi ?_

Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, car les autres l'assommèrent.

Lorsque Ronon émergea, il avait la tête en compote. Il regarda autour de lui, et vit tous ses collègues et amis, étendus non loin. Il examina les alentours. Ils étaient dans une espèce de cellule, dont les quatre côtés étaient des barreaux, elle-même dans un hangar à moitié détruit. Il se leva pour éprouver la solidité de la cage. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit qu'Héléa commençait à remuer.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce.. »

« Pas accueillants ces nétoniens. »

« Ce ne sont pas des nétoniens. »

« Qui êtes vous, pour prétendre si bien nous connaître ? »

Héléa se leva d'un bond et s'approcha des barreaux.

« Caléhan ? »

L'homme s'approcha.

« C'est bien mon nom. Comment le connais-tu ? »

« Je suis Héléa. Héléa Nox »

L'homme se mit à crier.

« C'est faux ! Héléa est morte il y a cinq ans, quand les Wraiths sont venus nous récolter »

« Ils ont fait de moi une Runner, après m'avoir forcé à voir mourir mes amis… »

« Usurpatrice ! Héléa est morte. » Il braqua son arme de façon significative.

« Oh du calme » lança Ronon en venant se placer à côté d'elle. « J'ai grandi avec elle, je peux t'assurer qu'elle est qui elle dit. »

L'autre baissa son arme.

« Leve ton t-shirt. »

« Quoi ? » s'insurgea Ronon.

« T'en mêles pas toi. Lèves ton t-shirt je t'ai dit. »

Il vit un éclair de compréhension passer dans le regard d'Héléa. La main de la jeune femme se posa sur son bras. Elle s'exécuta de l'autre main.

Voyant les cicatrices, l'homme cilla. Ronon sursauta. Elle avait été quasi mutilée.

Sans dire un mot il les laissa. Ils se retournèrent et virent leurs amis réveillés.

Ils discutaient entre eux de la conduite à tenir, Héléa restant à l'écart. Ronon, silencieux, l'observait.

Il s'aperçut alors que le Major Lorne faisait de même, l'air préoccupé.

_Il sait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il est probablement le seul d'entre nous à savoir._

Rodney lui, maugréait encore et toujours. Le coup de Ronon lui avait fait mal, et l'endroit où la fléchette s'était plantée était aussi douloureux.

« Mc Kay …» l'avertit Sheppard.

« Quoi ! »

Et Ronon explosa.

« Mais fermez-là ! Vous n'êtes pas le seul à être dans la merde, alors taisez-vous et laisser réfléchir ceux qui essaient de vous en sortir. Et arrêtez de vous plaindre tout le temps c'est plus qu'agaçant. Et par-dessus le marché, arrêtez de nous prendre pour des imbéciles… On a un cerveau, nous aussi et on sait s'en servir »

« Je… »

« Pas un mot. Je sais très bien comment vous m'appelez quand j'ai le dos tourné. L'homme des cavernes. Ca vous amuse, peut-être, mais votre petit jeu commence à sérieusement m'agacer. Vous l'ouvrez encore avant qu'on soit sorti d'ici et je vous jure que je vous tue. » gronda-t-il pour terminer.

Si la situation n'avait pas été la même, Lorne, Walt et Shepard en aurait ri. La tête de McKay était vraiment comique.

_Oh merde ! Première nouvelle : Conan peut aligner plus de trois mots. Qui lui a appris à parler ?ouah ce regard là n'est pas bon du tout._

Et Rodney d'opérer un repli stratégique vers les trois militaires

« Vous n'allez pas le laisser faire ? » leur souffla-t-il.

_Oups aucune aide à attendre de ce côté-là._

« Oh si, Rodney. Et même, je vous tiendrai s'il le veut » lança Lorne.

Walt ne bougea pas, Sheppard haussa les épaules.

Rodney choisit de se taire et de les laisser tranquille. Il se disait que décidément Ronon n'était qu'une brute. Mais quelque part il n'avait pas tort. Lui-même n'avait pas été tendre.

_Qui eut cru que Conan avait un cœur ?_

Tous furent interrompus par le retour de leur geôlier, accompagné de l'homme qu'Héléa avait ciblé, celui qui visait Rodney. Agé d'une quarantaine d'année, il semblait bien remis de sa chute.

« Héléa Nox n'est pas une si bonne guerrière que toi. »

« Etre le gibier des Wraiths pendant cinq ans, ça aide » lâcha Ronon.

L'homme réfléchit une seconde. Il détacha un lien de cuir de sa ceinture et le lança à Ronon.

« Attache lui les mains. »

« Quoi ? »

Héléa s'avança vers lui, poignets tendus et joints. Il s'exécuta.

« Si tu peux t'échapper, fais le. Ok ? T'occupes pas de nous. »

Elle secoua la tête.

Quand il se fut exécuté, il lui signifia d'un mouvement du canon de son arme de s'approcher, pendant que les autres surveillaient Ronon.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cellule, et attrapa Héléa sans ménagement.

« Amenez là à Caléhan. Il est devant le cimetière. » lança-t-il aux deux autres gardes qui attendaient dehors.

Ronon s'appuya contre les barreaux. Il fut surpris de voir le major Lorne se lever et venir le rejoindre.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a, lui ?_

« Merde, merde, et merde. Le seul endroit où il ne fallait pas qu'elle aille… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est pas vraiment à moi de t'expliquer…Mais… »

Le garde revenait, les bras chargés. Ils se rendirent qu'il portait leurs équipements. Il ouvrit la porte de leur cellule, puis s'en alla sans un mot.

Sans même récupérer son équipement, Ethan s'en alla en courant vers le cimetière, qu'il avait aperçu auparavant. Attrapant son arme au vol, Ronon le suivit. Arrivant à l'entrée du cimetière, il trouva l'homme qui en sortait.

« Je suis désolé » leur dit celui-ci. « C'était le seul moyen de vérifier son identité. »

Ronon sentit une vague de fureur l'envahir.

Il attrapa l'homme par le col, et gronda. « Que lui avez-vous fait ? Où est Héléa ? »

« Ronon. » entendit-il derrière lui. « Elle est là-bas. Venez. On y va. »

Apercevant Héléa, il lâcha l'homme et suivit Lorne.

Héléa était un coin du cimetière, devant une petite tombe, les genoux remontés encerclés par ses bras. Ethan s'assit passa un bras autour d'elle.

« Ca va ? »

_Quelqu'un va m'expliquer là ?_

Le Runner se demandait ce qui se passait. Héléa ne semblant pas vouloir parler, pour l'instant, aussi tourna–t-il les yeux vers la tombe.

Il lut d'abord l'épitaphe.

_Ni le ciel ni les étoiles ne m'éloigneront de toi_

_Je te donnerai un père et une voix_

_Je le jure je serai là du berceau à la tombe_

_Je serai le monde car tu porteras mon nom_

Ces quelques mots le touchèrent. C'était une berceuse que sa mère chantait, et que toutes les veuves de guerre satédiennes connaissaient.

_Qu'est ce que cela fait gravé ici ?_

Il lut ensuite le nom gravé plus haut. Et là son cœur manqua un battement.

Kaïran. Kaïran Nox.

Il s'agenouilla, comprenant soudain. Héléa avait eu un fils.

« Kaïran ? »

Héléa leva les yeux chargés de larme et acquiesça.

Il s'agissait d'une coutume satédienne de donner à un garçon dont le père était mort en combat le prénom de son père.

_Ce pauvre gosse était donc le fils d'Héléa et de Kaïran…Voilà pourquoi il l'a trainé là. Une mère, aussi endurcie soit-elle, ne guérit jamais de la mort d'un enfant._

Lorne se leva, et les laissa seul, sous le prétexte de récupérer son équipement.

_Enfin, je vais pouvoir rentrer à la maison et me faire soigner _pensait un Rodney soulagé.

Probablement fatigué de ses plaintes, le colonel Sheppard le renvoya sur Atlantis, avec Walt chargé d'expliquer la situation à Elizabeth.

Pendant ce temps, il discutait avec celui qui était le chef.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qu'a subi votre amie à cause de moi, mais c'était le seul moyen de s'assurer de son identité. Elle a énormément changé. »

« Elle est solide. Elle s'en remettra je pense » dit prudemment John, ne sachant pas de quoi parlait son interlocuteur.

« Désolé aussi pour l'emprisonnement. Nous ne savions pas du tout qui vous étiez, donc nous avons préféré être prudent. »

Et Sheppard de débiter son petit laïus habituel sur Atlantis et sur les Wraiths, et d'expliquer aussi les raisons de leur présence ici.

Il fut rejoint par Lorne et par Walt, qui revenait de la porte.

Ils venaient d'une autre planète, Altayos. Quelques nétoniens avaient trouvé refuge chez eux. Mais leur monde étant quasi détruit, ils y étaient restés. Et ils venaient sur Nétonia pour voir si d'autres personnes étaient revenues s'y installer. Ils devaient rester deux jours.

« Vous voudrez bien partager notre repas, c'est le moins que nous puissions faire.. »

Sheppard n'osa pas refuser. En effet, il ne disait rien, mais il espérait pouvoir nouer des contacts avec Altayos.

Pendant ce temps au cimetière, Ronon ne disait rien. Certes il était un peu vexé qu'Héléa ne lui aie rien dit, alors que le Major Lorne était au courant.

« J'étais enceinte quand Satéda a été attaquée. De Kaïran. Oui, « ton Kaïran ». Quelques mois après l'attaque, je suis revenue sur Satéda avec quelques hommes. Nous avons été attaqué par les Wraiths. Ils ont essayé de se nourrir de moi et lui, qui était dans mon ventre. Il s'est arrêté un instant, le temps pour Caléhan de le tuer, mais cela avait fragilisé Kaïran. Personne ne s'en est rendu compte, pas même moi. Mais quand il a commencé à être malade souvent, je me suis inquiétée. Et mon bébé est mort deux mois après ses un an, quelques semaines à peine avant que je ne devienne Runner. »

Elle soupira.

« Voilà, tu sais tout. Et si Ethan est au courant, c'est parce qu'il a entendu le Dr Becket me parler ; Il avait promis de garder le secret, mais cela ne va pas le rester longtemps. »

Il se leva et l'aida à en faire de même. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur la petite tombe. Il se plaça derrière elle, et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle s'appuya contre lui, appréciant le soutien qu'il lui offrait. Comme Ethan revenait les chercher, il fut frappé de l'harmonie qu'il y avait entre eux deux : ils formeraient un beau couple. Une autre chose qui le frappa fut l'attitude de Ronon. C'était comme s'il y avait une pancarte : pas touche ! Gare à celui qui lui fera du mal, il aura affaire à moi.

Il toussa, pour signaler sa présence.

Ronon tourna la tête, lançant un regard noir à l'intrus. Il se détendit apercevant le Major Lorne.

« Je suis désolé, mais on nous attend… »

_Merde ! Pas moyen d'être tranquille…_

Il fit pivoter Héléa devant lui, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle acquiesça, et il rejoignirent Lorne, qui les mena jusqu'au feu de camp ou tous les autres étaient rassemblés.


	11. Chapter 11

Tout s'était finalement bien terminé. La flag team et Lorne étaient rentrés entiers, et Héléa s'était aussitôt réfugié près de Teyla, à l'infirmerie. Carson n'admettant les débordements chez lui, elle savait très bien qu'elle y serait tranquille. Et puis, elle avait besoin de parler. Seule une femme pouvait réellement comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là. Elles discutaient doucement, quand Teyla lui posa soudain LA question.

« Et… excuse-moi de te demander ça comme ça, … mais est-ce que tu sais si tu pourras avoir d'autres enfants ? »

Héléa eut un soupir amer.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais vu ça … » fit elle en levant son t-shirt « cela m'étonnerait ».

« Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à Carson ? Promets moi de ne pas te miner pour ça. Ok ?»

« D'accord » répondit son amie.

Héléa resta avec elle jusqu'à ce que toute l'équipe ait passé son check-up, puis sortit du box de Teyla.

« Ah Héléa ! Je m'apprêtais à venir vous chercher. »

Il s'acquitta de son examen avec rapidité et efficacité. Mais, lorsqu'il eut fini, il hésita.

« Héléa…j'ai malencontreusement entendu une partie de votre discussion avec Teyla. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pourrons en discuter, quand vous le voudrez, bien sur. »

Elle accepta sans un mot.

« Bon allez filez, vous avez besoin de repos »

Héléa ne demanda pas son reste. Passant au mess récupérer un bon thermos de thé chaud – merci Mariah de lui avoir fait découvrir ça – et une boite de gâteaux elle en sortit avec une petite sacoche – « tes réserves personnelles » lui avait dit la femme en souriant.

Elle passa par ses quartiers récupérer ses couvertures, partit, dans l'intention de s'installer sur « son » balcon. Elle passait la porte du balcon quand elle se sentit attrapée le coude.

Elle laissa tomber son chargement et se retourna vivement.

« Ronon tu m'as fait peur ! »

« Désolé »

Le Runner avait la voix légèrement plus rauque que d'habitude.

« C'est quoi tout ça ? » fit il en se baissant pour l'aider à ramasser.

« Deux couvertures, et de quoi boire et grignoter… je comptais aller profiter du calme de l'océan. Tu restes avec moi ? »

Elle finit de passer la porte, et lui la suivit. Il se mit dans un coin, ne sachant que faire de ce qu'il avait dans les bras.

« Viens là je ne vais pas te manger. Et puis, tu me donnes le tournis à rester debout. »

Il déposa son fardeau, puis installa son grand corps à côté d'elle sur la couverture. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, elle vit dans un rayon de lune qu'il avait les yeux gonflés.

_Ronon, pleurer ? Peut être que le nom de Kaïran lui a rappelé les souvenirs…_

« Ronon ? Tu es sur que ça va ? »

_Nom de Dieu. Ne pas craquer, rester calme. Tu es un homme, tu ne dois pas craquer. Pas maintenant. Plus tard. Quand tu seras seul._

« Hey… tu sais, toi aussi tu as le droit de craquer de temps en temps… »

Son attention était désarmante. Ronon ferma les yeux et s'appuya son dos contre le mur.

_Respire… Làààà. Calme toi…Oublier Sateda, oublier Kaïran…_

Malgré ses efforts, il sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue et atterrir à la commissure de ses lèvres. Salé. Il avait presque oublié que les larmes l'étaient. Ce n'est que quand il sentit deux bras apaisants autour de lui qu'il se laissa aller.

Héléa se sentit soulagée qu'il ose enfin se livrer. Elle avait parlé avec Teyla, et la jeune athosienne lui avait confirmé que Ronon ne parlait pas de son passé. Même avec elle.

Apaisé. Voila comment il se sentait. Cela devait faire une bonne heure qu'il était dans les bras d'Héléa. Et il se surprenait à apprécier ce contact. Deux bras autour de lui, un corps chaud tout contre le sien.

Héléa, de son côté, n'avait pas envie de le lâcher. Cela lui faisait du bien a elle aussi, d avoir quelqu'un dans les bras. Elle s'était contenté de rester là, sans parler, à lui communiquer autant de chaleur humaine qu'elle le pouvait.

Il soupira. Ce faisant, il lui souffla dans le cou. Cela la fit frissonner.

Il s'arracha avec une pointe de regrets à ses bras en lui disant « Tu as froid ».

« Non ça va. Et puis, il y a la deuxième couverture. »

« Bouge pas. »

Une sensation de vide. Un instant plus tard, il était de retour, drapant la couverture autour d'elle.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Il avait eu envie de partir, mais quelque chose de confus l'avait retenu.

_L'envie de profiter un peu plus de sa présence sans doute._

« Tu es peut être un super soldat, mais tu n'es pas invincible. Je doute que Beckett ait envie de te soigner pour maladie. »

« Quoi ? »

« Viens là »

Se collant contre lui, elle lui fit passer un pan de la couverture. Quoi qu'il en dise, il ne faisait pas très chaud, la nuit. Elle se blottit sous la couverture, et laissa doucement sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Ronon.

Passant un bras autour de ses épaules, il fit glisser le second sous ses genoux, et sans efforts apparents, la rapprocha de lui, de façon à ce qu'elle soit complètement dans ses bras, installée de profil entre ses jambes.

_Ouch, j'aurais pas du faire ça moi. C'est pas raisonnable. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on est bien !_

Peu à peu, la raison abandonnait ses prérogatives sur l'esprit de Ronon, laissant la place à ses sensations.

Héléa, elle, avait depuis quelques minutes déjà, laissé tomber l'idée d'être raisonnable.

_Advienne que pourra !_

Elle soupira de bien-être en se nichant tout contre lui, lui refermant ses bras autour d'elle. Elle avait l'oreille tout contre son cœur, qu'elle sentait battre légèrement en accéléré. Elle respirait son odeur.

_Faudra que je remercie celui qui lui a conseillé ce parfum terrien. Il lui va merveilleusement bien. _

Peu à peu, elle le sentait se détendre, et son cœur revenait à une vitesse plus normale. Le sien en faisait de même.

_Bon sang s'il n'arrête pas de me caresser le dos, je vais m'endormir dans ses bras. Cela ne serait pas du plus bel effet._

« Ronon ? » la main qui glissait dans son dos s'arrêta. _Nooon ! Encore !_

« Hm ? »

« Mieux vaudrait peut être rejoindre nos quartiers… »

« Grmph »

_Merde je l ai vexé._

« Non que je ne sois pas bien installée, mais tu fais un oreiller particulièrement confortable, donc je risque de… enfin… m'endormir quoi. »

« Pas grave »

« Ah ? »

« Grmph »

« Bon »

Elle se rappuya donc contre lui. Il ne dit pas un mot de plus, se contentant de la serrer contre lui, et de continuer sa caresse machinale.

L'oreille contre son cœur fit que son propre rythme cardiaque se mit peu à peu à l'unisson de celui de Ronon. Et ils s'endormirent quasiment en même temps. La dernière pensée cohérente d'Héléa fut que cela devenait une mauvaise habitude de ne pas dormir dans ses quartiers.

Le lendemain matin, John et Teyla se dirigeaient tous deux vers le gymnase quand ils se rencontrèrent.

« Bonjour Colonel ! »

« Bonjour Teyla ! »

« Vous êtes matinales, dites-moi ! »

« Vous aussi Colonel. Mais… je cherchais Héléa, nous devions nous voir ce matin. »

« Ah ben tiens ! Moi je cherche Ronon. On devait courir ensemble. »

« Ronon… »

« Héléa… »

« Ne commencez pas Colonel. Ils dorment peut être encore. »

« Si nous allions à leurs quartiers ? Ils sont proches, non ? Autant y aller ensemble. »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Ils se dirigeaient vers les quartiers des deux Runners quand John s'arreta, le sourire au lèvres.

« Je crois que je les ai trouvé !»

« Où ça ? »

« Sur le balcon. Décidément, cet endroit est propice aux rencontres tardives »

En effet. C'était bien eux. Héléa était nichée contre Ronon, qui l'entourait visiblement de ses bras d'un air protecteur.

« Il a l'air presque… détendu. »

« Oui, c'est bien la première fois que je le vois comme ça. »

« Je crois que cette nuit ni l'un ni l'autre n'auront fait de cauchemars. »

« A moins que ce ne soient ces cauchemars qui les aient amené ici en pleine nuit »

« En effet. Bon, nous allons les réveiller ? »

« Non, Teyla, j'ai une meilleure idée. Nous n'avons pas de missions de prévues n'est ce pas ? »

John, sous ses dehors de militaire bourru, s'était attaché aux deux Runners. Il savait que sous les dehors un peu ours de Ronon se cachait un homme bien, et il avait appris à apprécier, tant la guerrière que la femme, chez Héléa. Il exposa rapidement son idée à Teyla, qui l'approuva avec un grand sourire. Ils se rendirent au mess, où ils récupérèrent le petit déjeuner des deux satédiens, plus le leur. Mariah leur donna tout ce qu'il leur fallait avec un grand sourire, puis retourna s'occuper de ses plateaux.

« Chez vous où chez moi ? » lança John. « Euh non, après réflexion, chez vous c'est plus grand. »

« Oui, et je possède une grande table athosienne, Colonel »

« Ah oui c'est vrai. Et vous êtes plus près du balcon ».

Les quartiers de Teyla étant proches de ceux d'Héléa, John était le seul membre de SG1 à ne pas être dans cette section, avec Rodney.

Ils installèrent tout, puis préparèrent deux tasses : une de café bien noir, pour Ronon, et du thé bien sucré pour Héléa.

Puis ils allèrent à pas de loups sur le balcon, et Teyla appela doucement Héléa. Héléa ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et se rappela où elle était. Les idées encore un peu embrumées, elle les referma, le temps de les réordonner.

_Balcon, Ronon, bras musclés, odeur délicieuse, dormir, Teyla. Teyla ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?_

Elle fronça les sourcil puis réouvrit les yeux, et sourit à son amie. Elle eut une seconde d'inquiétude en apercevant John, mais le regard rassurant de Teyla effaça ses doutes. Teyla lui montra Ronon, du regard. Héléa acquiesça doucement.

_Mince… Comment le réveiller en douceur ? _

Elle dégagea sa main gauche du dos de Ronon, puis fit doucement glisser ses doigts dans le cou de l'homme, dons une chatouilleuse caresse. Ce faisant elle l'appelait doucement.

Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris de ne pas se trouver dans son lit. Puis il sourit en se rappelant la soirée de la veille. Son sourire disparut quand il vit ses deux collègues, mais tout comme Héléa, les sourires francs dissipèrent ses doutes et lui ramenèrent le sourire.

« Bonjour, vous deux ! » lança John.

Ils déposèrent les tasses à côtés des deux dormeurs.

« Petit déjeuner dans les quartiers de Teyla dans cinq minutes ! »

Et ils disparurent aussi silencieusement qu'ils étaient arrivés. Héléa s'étira doucement contre Ronon, ce qui lui arracha un petit rire. Puis elle se dégagea et se leva, enlevant d'un coup la couverture. Le froid du matin l'assaillit, et il grogna.

Elle ramassa les deux tasses, et lui tendit la sienne. Elle s'approcha de la rambarde, et le spectacle lui arracha un cri d'émerveillement.

« Voilà longtemps que je n'avais rien vu d'aussi beau. »

Il vint se poster derrière elle, pour profiter du spectacle. Tenant sa tasse d'une main, il lui entoura la taille de l'autre.

« On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, sinon il vont revenir nous chercher. Je vais vite me doucher. »

Ronon eut une petite moue d'enfant boudeur. Elle éclata de rire, lui planta une petit baiser sur la jouer et fila, après avoir repris ses affaire.

« A tout de suite ! »

_En retard. Je suis en retard. C'est malin._

_Zut de zut j'aurais pas du passer autant de temps sous la douche._

« Oops pardon ! Ah c'est toi ?»

Ils avaient encore failli se rentrer dedans, au moment de frapper à la porte de Teyla.

Tout sourire, Héléa frappa doucement, alors que Ronon avait retrouvé son masque impassible.

_J'ai peut-être trouvé la fissure dans la carapace…_

Ils entrèrent sur invitation de Teyla, et trouvèrent une table couverte de victuailles, à laquelle ils s'attaquèrent tous quatre avec appétit.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : rien à moi snif sauf peut être un bout d'héléa. (je veux rononnnnn)

Merci : à tous et toutes mes reviewers (si si y en a quelques uns) et mes revieweuses

A Syla qui m'a gentiment aidé à relire

Note : petit slash (tout tout petit)

**Chapitre 12**

Le temps avait bien passé depuis cette nuit-là. Ronon et Héléa étaient devenus amis. Quand la douleur et les cauchemars devenaient trop forts, ils en parlaient. Ronon savait qu'il pouvait aller lui parler quand bon lui semblait, et Héléa pouvait trouver en lui, quand elle le souhaitait, une oreille attentive. L'équipe s'en était trouvée ressoudée, et même Rodney faisait désormais quelques efforts vis-à-vis d'eux.

Mais ces derniers temps, Héléa faisait plutôt appel à Ethan, car elle se surprenait en présence de Ronon à avoir des pensées… plus qu'amicales.

La soirée approchait. Et oui ! Elizabeth avait décidé d'organiser une soirée pour fêter les deux ans de l'expédition Atlantis, soirée à laquelle elle avait convié tous les athosiens.

Tout avait été prévu : musique, buffet alcool, le tout aussi bien terrien qu'athosien. Les hommes de l'expédition se réjouissaient de voir leurs collègues féminines dans leurs plus belles tenues et tous étaient heureux de pouvoir se détendre enfin un peu. Les Wraiths s'étaient tenus tranquilles depuis quelques temps. Peut être même un peu trop tranquille. Mais autant en profiter, avait décidé la leader d'Atlantis.

Jolies robes et autres tenues avaient été apportés par le Dédale quelques semaines plus tôt. Des platines avaient même étaient installées pour les DJ amateurs. En bref, tout était prêt. Tout ? Non ! Deux jeunes femmes couraient partout depuis deux heures pour en trouver une troisième, ne sachant pas que de leur côté un Colonel et un Major cherchaient désespérément un Runner, qui n'avait rien perdu de sa facilité à échapper à ses poursuivants quels qu'ils soient. Et ces quatre là tombèrent nez à nez dans un couloir.

« Teyla ! Lieutenant ! »

« Major. Colonel » les saluèrent les deux femmes.

« N'auriez vous pas vu Ronon ? »

« Non. Et vous auriez vous vu Héléa ? »

Les deux personnes dont il était question les évitaient depuis le début de la journée. La première avait prévu de passer la soirée entre pop-corn – elle avait pris goût à la nourriture terrienne – et films terriens prêtés par Radek, qui lui avait aussi attribué un laptop pour les regarder. Quand au second, il n'avait pas encore tout perdu de ses années de vie en solitaire et une soirée mondaine ne lui disait rien, mais alors rien du tout, surtout au milieu de ces gens qui allaient passer les trois quarts de la soirée à l'observer comme une bête curieuse. Chacun des deux se demandait d'ailleurs comment l'autre avait prévu de passer la soirée.

Et les deux gibiers – tout comme les quatre chasseurs un peu plus tôt – finirent par se rencontrer dans une coursive au dessus d'une des stations kéroniques. Surveillant d'un œil où ils mettaient les pieds, ils avançaient, mais à reculons, pour surveiller leurs « poursuivants ». Sentant une présence dans leur dos, ils se retournèrent vivement, et s'assirent avec un « ouf » de soulagement.

« Toi aussi on te court après ? » lança Héléa à mi-voix.

« Mouais. Ton cher Ethan et John me courent après pour me faire essayer je sais pas quoi. »

« Idem pour moi. Laura et Teyla me courent après. Elles veulent que j'aille à la soirée. »

« Grmph »

« Pas de ça avec moi… »

« Hm ? »

« Je sais très bien que tu fais ton sauvage quand tu vas pas répondre… » fit-elle en réprimant un éclat de rire.

Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, et Héléa observait son vis-à-vis intensément.

_Temps mort ! Lâches moi tu veux…_

« Grmph »

« T'es déses… »

Une oreille tournée vers Héléa, l'autre traînant aux alentours, il avait soudain haussé les sourcils. Des pas approchaient. D'un souple étirement, il se jeta quasiment sur elle pour lui plaquer la main sur la bouche. D'un coup bien placé, elle lui fit comprendre que son traitement n'avait pas été apprécié. Il grimaça, mais ne bougea pas. Il l'écrasait de tout son poids, la bâillonnant toujours. De l'autre main, il lui fit signe de se taire, désignant l'espace en dessous d'eux. Héléa prêta l'oreille et elle comprit. Des voix s'approchaient.

« Je crois qu'on est mal barré Major. »

« Noon, on va bien les trouver… »

« Euh, ils ont échappé au Wraiths pendant six ans de moyenne… »

« Peut-être que les filles auront eu plus de chance. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'ils sont ensemble ? »

Le Colonel ne répondit pas.

Les deux ne bougèrent pas de leur perchoir avant d'avoir entendu les voix s'éloigner et le bruit des pas disparaître.

« Tu me revaudras ça » lanca Ronon, taquin.

« Ah ouais ? Tu m'as à moitié écrasée et faudrait que je te remercie… »

« Tu serais en train de faire le mannequin là.. »

« Erreur ! TU serais en train de jouer les modèles. Moi c'est les filles qui me courrent après »

Tout en se chamaillant, ils étaient descendus de leur perchoir et tâchaient de regagner leurs quartiers sans se faire remarquer. Ils arrivaient devant les quartiers d'Héléa quand celle-ci entendit des voix -hélas bien trop familières – arriver en sens inverse. Lui rendant la monnaie de sa pièce, elle se jeta sur lui et dans le même mouvement ouvrit sa porte. Ils basculèrent tous les deux et la porte se referma juste à temps pour cacher aux yeux de Laura et Teyla – puisque c'était bien elles – que quelqu'un était entré. Elle se dégagea et verrouilla la porte avec son gène.

« Waaah ! J'ai jamais autant apprécié ce gène ATA. » soupira Héléa.

Bien leur en avait pris, car quelques instants plus tard, deux voix masculines se joignirent aux deux jeunes femmes, là dehors.

Héléa se laissa glisser contre le mur, et s'allongea à même le sol. Ronon, lui n'avait pas bougé.

_Bon, quand est-ce qu'ils vont dégager… Parce que c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais presque…Va falloir trouver une occupation s'ils restent là… Voyons, j'ai un homme superbement musclé sous la main… wowowow on se calme Héléa…_

Ronon, lui, semblait impassible. Les yeux grands ouverts, complètement immobiles, il fixait le plafond.

Héléa grimaça quand elle entendit une petite voix

« Pardon pardon »

Quelqu'un frappa.

« Elle n'est pas là Radek. »

« Ah ? Mince. Je devais lui donner ça » fit le Dr Zelenka en montrant son fardeau.

« C'est quoi ? » lança Sheppard, curieux, comme à son habitude.« Tiens, un ordinateur et des DVD »

« Bizarre » fit Lorne. « On dirait qu'Héléa n'avait nullement l'intention de venir à la fête. »

« Ah non ! Pas question qu'elle passe la soirée seule, alors que tout le monde va s'amuser »

« Il faut les retrouver... »

« Ils sont peut-être occupés à autre chose, pendant que nous parlons. » lança Cadman.

John ouvrit de grands yeux, et colla son oreille contre la porte. Aucun bruit.

« John, voyons » fit Teyla interloquée. « Il ne faut pas écouter aux portes. En plus, elle n'est pas là »

« C'est ce qu'on va voir » répondit le Colonel. S'approchant du panneau de contrôle de la porte, il se concentra pour l'ouvrir. Aucun résultat. Il se retourna vers les autres, avec un grand sourire.

« Elle est là ! »

« Mais non… »

« Si. Réfléchissez, j'ai le gène ATA le plus puissant ici. Je peu forcer toutes les portes. Toutes, sauf celles qui ont été verrouillées par quelqu'un possédant aussi le gène ATA. Hors, Héléa l'a. »

« On va aller vérifier sur la porte à Ronon. »

« John, on ne force pas les portes des gens… »

Pendant qu'ils continuaient à se disputer sur ce sujet, Héléa se releva et fit signe à Ronon de la suivre dans la salle de bain.

« Voilà, là on peut parler sans qu'ils nous entendent. »

« J'espère qu'ils vont y aller.. »

« Où ? »

« Avec Sheppard. Ouvrir ma porte » dit Ronon.

« Euh… tu veux qu'ils fouillent chez toi. »

« Sheppard ne fouillera pas. Il veut juste voir si on est là. Et puis tu as un balcon. De celui-là, on peut probablement passer sur l'autre, celui où on avait dormi. Et comme il est invisible quand on a passé ta porte, on peut s'échapper. »

« Hmm » Héléa hocha la tête, admirative.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. John ayant eu gain de cause, tous s'éloignèrent vers les quartiers de Ronon. Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux ex-Runners, filaient vers la salle de contrôle.

Manque de chance, ils tombèrent sur Elizabeth.

« Ah ! Vous tombez bien vous deux. Vous avez une minute ? »

« Bien sur. Mais on peut aller dans votre bureau ? »

Bien que surprise, Elizabeth accepta. Ronon et Héléa ne se détendirent qu'une fois à l'abri, stores baissés, dans le bureau d'Elizabeth.

« Vous venez à la fête ? »

« Oui, oui, bien sur » répondit Héléa.

Au moment ou Ronon acquiesçait à son tour, on frappa.

« Oui ? »

« Dr Weir, c'est le Major Sheppard. »

_Merde! On est mal_ se dit Ronon.

« Oui. Entrez. »

_Non, non, nooon. Mince trop tard._

Héléa riait sous cape, mais son rire mourut dans sa gorge quand elle se rendit compte que John n'était pas seul. En effet, Teyla, Laura et Ethan l'accompagnaient.

_Zut, cette fois on est fichus._

Les deux satédiens échangèrent un regard désespéré.

« Ah ben vous voilà, vous ! ça fait deux heures qu'on vous cherche ! » lança John.

« Euh.. je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Il se passe que ces deux là comptaient nous fausser compagnie pour la soirée… »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Elizabeth aux deux « fautifs ».

Ils se regardèrent sans répondre.

« D'accord, puisqu'il faut en arriver là. Vous venez, c'est un ordre »

Les deux regardèrent à nouveau, puis soupirèrent de concert.

Avant d'avoir pu dire Wraiths, ils furent traînés dans leurs quartiers. Ronon jeta un regard à Héléa quand les trois femmes entrèrent dans ses quartiers. Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

_A quoi bon ? Maintenant ils vont vraiment mal le prendre, si on ne vient pas._

Laissant Laura avec Héléa, Teyla s'éclipsa et revint deux minutes plus tard, les bras chargés. Bijoux, chaussures, maquillage, plusieurs robes, rien n'y manquait. Et le tout aussi bien terrien qu'athosien.

Elles ne la laissèrent tranquille qu'après une longue heure et demie d'essayage en tous genres, avec la promesse de revenir une heure avant la fête pour l aider.

Héléa regarda ce qu'elles avaient sélectionné, et décida de dormir avant la soirée. Elle se réveilla une heure avant, et décida de prendre un long bain. Commençant à se préparer, elle fut interrompue par ses deux amies.

« Wahhh. Tu es splendide, Héléa. »

« Vous non plus n'êtes pas mal » sourit la jeune femme. Laura avait enfilé un fourreau terrien qui la mettait en valeur, et Teyla était vêtue d'une splendide robe athosienne.

Sa robe à elle, était aussi de confection athosienne. Ses chaussures, avaient été commandées par Laura sur la Terre, tout comme celles de Teyla. Elles portaient toutes les deux des bottes de cuir, l'une fauve, l'autre noire, qui montaient jusqu'à leurs genoux. Leur robes étant fendues jusqu'à mi-cuisse sur le côté, cela était du plus bel effet.

« Ca te gène tant que ça, de venir ? »

Héléa haussa les épaules, puis entreprit de se coiffer.

Quand elle fit mine de s'attacher les cheveux comme d'habitude, Laura s'interposa et elle entreprit de la convaincre de les garder lâchés. Laura entreprit ensuite de la maquiller. Elle était en plein travail quand on frappa. Teyla alla ouvrir, et Ethan entra.

Voyant Héléa, il resta abasourdi.

« Tu es … magnifique… »

Teyla avait pensé qu'il valait mieux pour Héléa d'avoir son ami auprès d'elle. Teyla partit, pour voir Ronon, puis revint cinq minutes plus tard, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Laura finit de se préparer, puis il partirent tous les trois, laissant Laura à l'infirmerie. Arrivant devant la porte de la salle où se tenait la fête, Héléa marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Ca va aller ? » fit Teyla

« Oui. Enfin… je crois »

Ethan rit, et ils entrèrent.

Ils s'immobilisèrent sur le pas de la porte, laissant leur regard vagabonder.

Héléa observa la salle, puis son regard tomba sur John, et … Ronon. John avait revêtu un simple jean, mais qui le mettait bien en valeur, accompagné d'une chemise clair, et d'une veste en daim.

Ronon, lui était… à tomber. Si Héléa n'avait pas déjà été consciente qu'elle avait un faible – oh si petit – pour son ami satédien, rien que sa vue ce soir aurait suffi. Il portait un jean qui lui moulait outrageusement bien les fesses. Ni trop, ni pas assez. Et comme il tournait le dos à l'entrée, héléa profitait d'un point de vue… remarquable.

« Arrête de baver Héléa. » lui souffla Ethan.

Elle remit ses idées en place, mais avant d'avancer, elle termina son observation.

Il avait déjà tombé la veste, et celle-ci gisait sur la chaise près de lui. Mais le t-shirt sans manche beige qu'on lui avait choisi, faisait ressortir son teint hâlé et ses larges épaules.

_Aaaah. C'est pas permis d'être aussi beau. C'est pas juste. Bon Héléa calme-toi. Caaaaalme. Inspire. Expire. Voilà encore une fois._

Elle souffla. De son côté, Teyla semblait avoir du mal à détacher ses yeux de John.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? _

Ronon attendait en compagnie de John. Il avait déjà ingurgité plusieurs verres d'alcools divers et variés, sous l'œil moqueur de son chef d'équipe. C'est lorsqu'il vit celui-ci se redresser , qu'il se retourna.

Heureusement, Héléa avait repris ses esprits…

Les deux hommes ne surent que dire. Elles étaient… magnifiques. John ne détachait pas son regard de Teyla, tandis que Ronon toisait Héléa.

… court-circuit cérébral… Dû à l'alcool ? Pas seulement.

_Waaaah. J'avais oublié qu'elle était aussi belle. Mais pourquoi il a son bras là, lui ?_ L'alcool aidant, Ronon commençait à trouver sa coéquipière tout à fait à son goût. Et le bras d'Ethan, galamment posé sur sa taille, faisait naître un petit pic de jalousie. _Nom de dieu c'est un dos-nu ! _

En effet, la robe que Teyla lui avait choisie ressemblait à un bustier, mais elle ne tenait dans son dos que par deux minces liens qui se nouaient un dans le bas de son dos, l'autre dans le cou.

« Bonsoir ! Messieurs, je vous amène de la compagnie »

« Merci major. Vous ne restez pas avec nous ? »

« Je vous rejoindrais plus tard… »

Et ils restèrent tous les quatre.

Avisant les verres que les deux hommes avaient dans les mains, héléa se dit qu'elle aussi aurait bien eu besoin de quelque chose de fort.

« Teyla ? Si nous allions nous chercher à boire ? »

« Je vais y aller » proposa galamment le Colonel. Et zou ! Il disparut, perdu dans la foule.

La soirée avançait et l'alcool aidant, ils étaient plus familiers que jamais. Lorne vint inviter Héléa à danser, et Teyla fut « kidnappée » quasiment aussitôt par John.

C'était une série de slows aussi Ethan passa-t-il naturellement un bras autour de la taille d'Héléa.

_Enlève ton bras de là, toi ! Elle est à moi ! Pas touche…Oulah, mais à quoi je pense, moi. J'ai du trop boire. _

Ethan se pencha et murmura à l'oreille d'Héléa :

« Si tu vois Ronon arriver , préviens moi… Je tiens à la vie… »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Ah oui ? »

« Il te dévorait des yeux tout à l'heure… »

Héléa était dubitative.

Il arrivait à la fin d'une chanson quand Ethan la lacha, le sourire aux lèvres.

Héléa entendit :

« Lorne. Je peux vous l'emprunter ? »

« Mais bien sur. »

Et le-dit major de s'éclipser aussitôt, non s'en avoir encaissé un discret « saleté » de la part de son amie.

Heureusement qu'elle portait des talons hauts ! Ce fut la première idée saugrenue qui vint à l'esprit d'Héléa en se coulant dans les bras de Ronon, qu'il s'empressa de fermer autour de sa taille.

_Bénis soient les terriens et leurs idées vestimentaires. Faudra que je demande à Elizabeth si on pourra y aller bientôt faire un tour avec Teyla._

Remettant à plus tard ses réflexions idiotes, Héléa décida de concentrer son esprit légèrement embrumé sur l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

Et quel homme !

Le-dit mâle luttait lui aussi pour garder le contrôle.

_Mais pourquoi se colle-t-elle contre moi comme ça ? Elle sent bon…_

Il essaya d'oublier les doigts qui jouaient dans sa nuque et se reconcentra pour suivre la musique.

De loin, Ethan et Walt les observaient.

« Ils forment un beau couple, Major. »

« Oui. Franchement, j'espère qu'ils s'en rendront compte. »

« Permission de parler franchement, Major ? »

« Accordée » sourit Ethan. « Que se passe-t-il Walt ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas… jaloux ? Même pas un peu. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Non. Héléa est une amie, presque une sœur. D'ailleurs, elle doit m'aider… »

Walt ne répondit pas mais son sourire en disait long.

La musique changea, et Héléa se dégagea des bras de Ronon.

Il était temps, car les doigts du grand brun commençaient à jouer dangereusement avec le lien de sa robe.

Trouvant qu'il faisait un peu chaud, elle récupéra un verre et alla sur la terrasse, aussitôt rejointe par Ronon, qui avait lui aussi un verre à la main.

Sans un mot, il passa un mot bras autour de sa taille et appuya sa tête sur son épaule. Elle soupira d'aise en se calant contre lui. Ils ne parlaient pas. Pas ce soir. Ils profitaient l'un de l'autre.

Ronon récupéra son verre vide, et posa les deux verres par terre, contre le mur. Il revint illico près d'Héléa, qui ferma les yeux en s'appuyant contre lui, la taille encerclée par deux bras fermes.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se retourna, voulant le regarder dans les yeux. Son regard était pétillant, mais aussi empreint d'une lueur qu'Héléa connaissait, pour l'avoir vue dans les yeux de Kaïran, le père de son fils. Du désir. Il la désirait.

La musique était désormais plus rythmée, une chanson que Laura adorait, _« Believe »_ d'après elle.

Cela voulait dire croire…

Croire en la vie, en l'amour ?

Héléa mourrait d'envie d'y croire, en l'amour, mais la raison commandait de ne pas trop rêver. Et son corps voulait profiter de ce que Ronon était prêt à lui donner.

_Advienne que pourra !_

La même pensée leur traversa l'esprit, au moment où ils se rapprochaient, pour échanger un baiser. D'abord timide, presque hésitant, celui-ci devint tendre, puis brûlant.

Il laissa ses lèvres papillonner sur le visage de la jeune femme, terminant par le cou où elle soupira d'aise, attirant sa tête encore un peu plus près.

_Non, c'est pas raisonnable…C'est héléa, ton amie. Oh puis merde ! _

Ses mains ne restaient pas inactives. Il lui caressait le dos, s'insinuant parfois sous la robe. Quand il devint plus entreprenant, et fit mine de défaire le bustier d'héléa, elle reprit ses esprits et se détacha.

« Attends » souffla-t-elle. « Pas ici. »

Ronon reprit pied et se rendit compte qu'il avait complètement oublié qu'ils étaient loin d'être seuls. Elle lui attrapa le poignet, et il la suivit, docile.

Ils s'éclipsèrent par la première porte qu'ils trouvèrent, et se rendirent dans les quartiers d'Héléa, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour s'embrasser plus à leur aise. Une seconde, Héléa eut une pensée cohérente : il fallait qu'elle le repousse. Mais cette vague pensée s'évanouit bien vite devant le bien être que ses lèvres et ses mains faisaient naître en elle. A son tour elle le caressait. Fait courir ses mains le long de son dos, de son torse, sous le t-shirt. Elle le sentait frissonner.

Ils étaient arrivés. Elle eut du mal à se concentrer suffisamment pour verrouiller la porte, Ronon s'étant attaqué aux lacets qui fermaient le devant de sa robe. Une manière comme une autre de la torturer. Prenant les devants, elle ôta d'elle-même le haut de sa robe, pour mieux revenir à la charge ensuite. Elle le poussa vers son lit, où il s'assit. Elle entreprit de lui enlever son t-shirt, pour ensuite caresser et embrasser chaque centimètre carré de peau découverte, jouant de la langue sur ses cicatrices, le faisant haleter. Il se releva pour inverser les positions. Ce faisant, il lui ôta complètement sa robe, la laissant en sous-vêtements devant lui. Elle s'allongea, le tirant par sa ceinture pour qu'il la rejoigne. Il laissa tomber pantalon et chaussure, et s'empressa d'obéir. Leurs derniers remparts ne firent pas long feu, et les soupirs emplirent la chambre. Les caresses et les baisers faisaient monter la température, et lorsqu'il n'y tint plus, il s'introduisit en elle, puis ne bougea plus. Elle ouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard brûlant dans ses prunelles sombres. Il commença alors à bouger doucement, puis un peu plus vite, puis s'arrêta, lui arrachant un petit cri de frustration. Il recommença plusieurs fois, s'arrêtant avant d'atteindre le plaisir ultime. Il voulait qu'ils l'atteignent ensemble. Une dernière fois, il bougea très lentement avant d'accélérer. Mais cette fois il ne s'arrêta pas et le plaisir les saisit en même temps et les emporta loin. Quand ils reprirent leurs esprits, ils se regardèrent et elle l'embrassa doucement, une manière de dire « tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas ». Il se colla contre elle, ramenant les draps froissés sur eux, et elle se coula dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Le lendemain quand elle s'éveilla, elle était seule.

_Parti. Il est parti_


	13. Chapter 13

_chap treize : mici syla et sachka _

_ Bonne lecture !_

_**chapitre 13**  
_

_Parti…_

Elle était seule dans son lit. L'oreiller portait encore sa trace. Elle s'assit, espérant vaguement qu'il ne serait pas parti comme un voleur, mais non. Rien.

Elle soupira.

_J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Tant pis. Au moins j'aurais passé une superbe nuit. _

Mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Elle se rallongea, s'efforçant de ne penser qu'à ce qu'ils avaient partagé et non au fait qu'il soit parti sans rien dire, ni la réveiller.

Ce faisant, son dos heurta un petit objet dur. Un bracelet. Un de ceux de Ronon.

_Il e l'a pas laissé là volontairement. Il faudra que je lui redonne avant que ça ne se remarque. _

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir, mais ce n'était que Teyla.

A son expression légèrement déçue, son amie vit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre peut être ? » fit Teyla, d'humeur taquine. Puis ses yeux se portèrent sur les draps et elle sourit.

« Ah oui, je vois. »

« Non je crois pas. Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

Comprenant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas – encore – en parler, Teyla n'insista pas.

« Oui. Tu viens déjeuner avec moi ? Ensuite, entraînement, pour éliminer ce qu'on a bu hier. »

« Ok. Remarque ça serait pas du luxe. Je me rappelle même pas comme on est arrivé là. »

« Oh ? » Teyla ne fit aucune remarque supplémentaire.

« T'as cinq minutes ? Le temps que je douche… »

« Oui bien sur »

Teyla s'assit près du lit d'Héléa, tandis que celle-ci filait dans sa salle de bain.

L'attendant, elle observa la pièce. Elle se fit la remarque que la pièce était nue.

_La prochaine fois que je vais sur le continent, je lui ramènerai quelques petites choses._

Son regard tombant sur le lit d'Héléa, elle se dit que sa nuit avait dû être agitée. Elle aperçut un petit objet foncé qu'elle attrapa.

_Tiens, ce n'est pas un des siens. Ils ressemblent plus à ceux de Ronon…Ronon ? Nooon ? _

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, comme Héléa revenait, douchée et habillée de pied en cap.

Elle agita le bracelet sous le nez de son amie.

« Hmmm. T'es sure que tu n'as rien à me dire ? »

_Et meeeerde !_

Elle lui arracha presque le bracelet des mains, et le rangea dans une des poches de son treillis. « Faut que je le rende à son propriétaire. »

Elle sortit, Teyla sur les talons.

« Héléa… Ca restera entre nous… »

_De toute façon, elle a compris. Alors…_

« Oui. »

« Oui ? »

« Oui, c'est bien avec lui que j'ai passé la nuit. Mais il est parti comme un voleur. J'aurai du m'en douter. Il avait bu et quand il s'est réveillé, il a regretté. »

Elles arrivaient au mess, heureusement vide. Seule Mariah, fidèle au poste, y officiait. Ce matin-là, on trouvait à côté des plateaux des tubes d'aspirine, pour ceux qui auraient trop abusé des joies de la fête.

Héléa et Teyla en chipèrent un tube, et allèrent s'installer.

« Je pense pas qu'il regrette. »

« Sinon il ne serait pas parti. »

« Réfléchis deux minutes. Il a vécu sept ans tout seul, ça fait moins d'un an qu'il est ici et toi quelques mois. Moi je pense qu'il a eu peur, tout simplement. »

« Grmph »

Teyla haussa les sourcils.

« Dis, donc, tu m'as pas habituée à baisser les bras si vite… »

_Elle a raison…_

« T'as raison. Par contre… »

« Oui ? »

« Tu crois que quelqu'un nous a vu sortir de la salle, hier ? »

« Non. Mais tout le monde vous a vu danser. Vous formiez un superbe couple Enfin, si des rumeurs commencent à circuler… »

« Grmph. Et toi ? John a tenté quelque chose ? »

« Pas du même style, mais j'ai passé une excellente soirée »

« Hey ! J'ai pas dit que j'avais passé une mauvaise nuit... »

Teyla rit.

« Ah ? » fit-elle, taquine.

Héléa ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête, en rougissant.

« Salut les filles ! On peut se joindre à vous ?» Laura se tenait près d'eux, accompagnée de … Carson.

« Euh… Oui mais on a fini. On va s'entraîner là. »

« Déjà ? »

« Oui. Histoire d'éliminer les restes de la fête. »

« Ok. A plus tard alors ! »

« Et… débrouillez pour ne pas venir me voir » lança Carson, comme elle partaient.

Elles allèrent tranquillement au gymnase. Les couloirs étaient déserts.

Après une petite demi-heure passée avec les bâtons, elles s'assirent pour reprendre leur souffle, puis firent quelques katas. Elles allaient s'installer pour faire leurs étirements, quand John et Ronon arrivèrent.

« Bonjour, mesdemoiselles. Remise de vos émotions ? »

A cette question, Teyla rougit légèrement.

« Parfaitement, merci. Et vous ? » répondit Héléa, qui avait gardé un masque impassible en croisant le regard de Ronon.

« Ca va. Nous étions venus nous entraîner un peu avant le petit déjeuner… mais bon »

« Nous faisons juste quelques étirements » assura Teyla. « Nous allons nous pousser. Ainsi vous aurez la place de vous entraîner. »

« Ok »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'écartèrent un peu tandis que les deux hommes commençaient à échanger des coups. Héléa ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ses sensations. Les bras d'abord, puis le haut du corps. Dans un même mouvement, elles glissèrent au sol et se plièrent avec grâce. Leurs mouvements semblaient tel un ballet silencieux et sensuel.

John et Ronon avaient commencé à utiliser les bâtons, tout comme les filles un peu plus tôt.

John leur jeta un œil, et fut déconcentré une seconde. Cela fut plus que suffisant pour Ronon pour l'envoyer au sol.

Sbam ! Il heurta le tapis avec un bruit sourd. Ronon s'approcha, lui tendant la main pour l'aider. Il la négligea, occupé à admirer les deux filles. A son geste, il tourna lui aussi la tête.

Elles, sans s'occuper de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, continuaient.

_Waaah, je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette position était tenable. _

_Je pensais pas qu'Héléa était aussi souple. _Presque aussitôt, des images lui vinrent en tête. _Oulah, du calme Ronon. Respire caaaalmement, voilà_

Les idées de John suivaient le même chemin, mais concernaient plutôt Teyla.

Les deux femmes, face à face, ne se rendaient pas compte de l'observation dont elles étaient l'objet. Héléa, brisant un instant sa concentration, s'aperçut qu'elle n'entendait plus aucun bruit.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, presque au même moment que Teyla.

Tournant la tête dans un parfait ensemble, elles regardèrent les deux hommes, qui se sentirent vaguement gênés.

_Oups. On s'est juste fait capter…_

_Naaan ! Continuez. C'est beau…_

« Teyla, je crois que l'on distrait ces messieurs… »

« On dirait, oui. Que se passe-t-il ?»

« Rien. Rien du tout. A vrai dire… » fit John, cherchant désespérément un excuse. « Nous voulions vous proposer un combat. N'est-ce-pas, Ronon ? »

Le Runner lui jeta un regard noir dont il avait le secret, mais acquiesça néanmoins.

_Quoi ? Il avait une meilleure idée peut-être…que d'avouer qu'on bavait en les regardant s'étirer…_

Teyla regarda Héléa, qui haussa les épaules.

« D'accord. »

Elles se levèrent pour faire face à leurs collègues.

« Bon. Qui contre qui ? Teyla, avec moi et Héléa avec Ronon ?»

« Non ! » dirent en même temps Teyla et Ronon.

« Bon. Ok. »

Héléa articula un merci silencieux à l'attention de Teyla et se plaça devant John. « Hey ! C'est pas juste ! Je vais être au tapis en dix minutes, moi »

« Vous êtes toujours au tapis en dix minutes, Colonel. »

« Merci de me le rappeler Ronon… » grogna le Colonel. Il lança deux bâtons à Héléa et se place face à elle.

« En garde ! Ah tiens, c'est la première fois que nous nous battons l'un contre l'autre »

« Ah oui ! C'est vrai… » observa Teyla.

« Colonel… »

« Ah oui…Je dois aller au tapis… » fit celui-ci résigné, en se replaçant face à Héléa.

Ronon et Teyla s'écartèrent.

« Cinq minutes… »

« Une seule » renchérit Teyla. « Elle est en forme… »

« Même toi tu n'y arrives pas, en une minute.. »

« Justement, elle est meilleure que moi. »

Tout ce petit échange s'était déroulé à voix basse, pendant que les deux autres se tournaient autour. Héléa, sure d'elle, concentrée, attendait.

Héléa savait comment amener le Colonel à attaquer. Elle tourna une seconde la tête vers Teyla, et John, croyant pouvoir profiter d'un instant de déconcentration, attaqua.

Teyla compta, à voix basse : « Un, deux, trois, quatre.. »

Vlan ! Leur chef d'équipe heurta le tapis avec un bruit sourd.

« Je crois que je vais renoncer aux entraînements avec vous trois… » souffla John

« Mais non Colonel, c'est en s'entraînant avec meilleur que soi que l'on apprend. »

« Oui, mais Ronon possède un avantage sur nous. »

« Mais non, Colonel, un jour, je vous montrerai » promit Héléa.

« Ah ? » L'œil du Colonel s'alluma, tandis qu'il acceptait la main d'Héléa, pour se relever.

« A vous ! »

John et Teyla s'installèrent. Le combat fut plus long, mais Ronon vint à bout de Teyla sans grande difficulté.

« Héléa, pas trop fatiguée ? »

« Non. »

« Vous me montrez ? »

« Colonel ! »

« S'il vous plait » implora le colonel, faussement suppliant.

_J'ai dit un jour John, pas dans dix minutes_

Ronon et Teyla, ne comprenant rien, s'étaient approchés. John leur exposa la situation. Ronon ne pipa mot, tandis que Teyla jetait un coup d'œil désolé à Héléa , d'un air de dire « tu ne vas pas y échapper».

Héléa secoua la tête.

« Colonel, pas aujourd'hui… »

« Mais si, mais si… Ronon, vous n'êtes pas fatigué, vous ? »

« Grmph »

« Je prends ça pour un non. Allez ! »

Se répétant mentalement toutes les tortures qu'elle ferait subir à son chef d'équipe, Héléa, munie de deux bâtons, se plaça au centre de la salle.

Elle fut rejointe par Ronon, et les deux commencèrent à se tourner autour.

Héléa ne pouvait employer la même ruse, d'une part Ronon l'avait vue, de l'autre il ne s'y laisserait pas prendre.

Ils s'observaient, guettant le moindre signe de faiblesse de l'autre. Héléa attaqua, Ronon para. Pendant de longues minutes, le combat n'avança pas. Aucun des deux ne touchait l'autre car tous les coups étaient parés.

Soudain, Ronon jeta ses bâtons, plantant un regard de défi dans les yeux d'Héléa. Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans le regard de Teyla.

« Elle va le tuer… »

John, lui était heureux de voir enfin quelqu'un tenir tête à Ronon. Ils commençaient le combat à mains nues quand la porte s'ouvrit. Aucun des deux ne s'en rendit compte, tellement ils étaient pris dans leur bulle. Ethan, et Walt, voyant que la salle était occupée, firent de s'en aller, mais rejoignirent finalement Teyla et John.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » souffla Ethan à Teyla.

« Le Colonel a voulu qu'elle fasse un combat contre Ronon… »

« Elle se débrouille bien on dirait… »

« Oui…on dirait »

Les deux satédiens ne se faisaient aucun cadeau. Ronon profitait honteusement de sa taille, et Héléa mettait à profit sa souplesse pour éviter encore et toujours les coups donnés.

« Je crois qu'on peut décréter un mach nul.. » intervint John.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'entendit.

« Héléa » appela Ethan. Elle tourna la tête une seconde, et cela suffit largement pour qu'un coup de Ronon atteigne sa cible. En plein dans le ventre. Elle se plia en deux, mais pas suffisamment longtemps pour que Ronon ne puisse la mettre à terre. Elle se releva aussitôt et attaqua, ses propres coups atteignant à leur tour sa cible. Feintant un coup sauté – qu'il para en lui attrapant la cheville – elle prit appui au sol et roula, l'entraînant à sa suite.

« Mais à quoi ils jouent ? Héléa ! Du calme !» lança Ethan.

Teyla soupira.

_Elle sait quelque chose._

« Vous avez envie de vous mettre au milieu vous ? Moi pas » lança Walt. Et les quatre continuèrent à observer le combat, Teyla gardant sa radio à portée de main – juste en cas de besoin.

Héléa avait à présent la pommette ouverte, et Ronon la lèvre fendue. Sans compter les multiples bosses et bleus qui n'allaient pas manquer de surgir après ce combat, ils étaient tous les deux bien amochés. Profitant d'une de ses attaques, Ronon esquiva et la projeta contre le mur – heureusement rembourré – en lui tordant un bras dans le dos. Plus elle essayait de se libérer, plus il lui faisait mal. Elle fit donc mine d'abandonner et en profita pour se retourner. Surpris, il ne put parer le coup de genou qu'elle lui envoya. En plein dans les parties sensibles.

« Ouuuuh » gémirent les trois spectateurs.

Teyla, elle eut un vague sourire. Elle aurait du y penser plus tôt … sans bien sur mettre autant de force qu'Héléa.

Cela ne l'acheva pas, mais permit à Héléa de se libérer. Le contournant, elle le mit à terre d'un coup sur l'arrière des genoux, et lui bloqua les bras dans le dos. Quand il ne tenta plus de se libérer, elle se colla contre lui pour continuer à le bloquer et lui coinça la tête d'un bras. Gardant deux secondes la position avant de se relever, elle en profita pour lui souffler : « tu as perdu quelque chose cette nuit… »

Comme si de rien n'était elle se releva. Essuyant les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient sur son visage, elle ramassa ses affaires et s'en alla, non sans lancer au colonel : « Vous voyez, c'est possible… »

« Héléa ! » le Colonel était furieux.

« A quoi vous avez joué là ? »

« Vous vouliez que je vous montre, non ? C'est la seule manière d'en venir à bout…»

« Non mais ça va pas ? »

« Je vous signale que lui non plus n'a pas été tendre … »

_Mouais…_

Le colonel jeta un œil à Teyla et se calma. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas…

« Je peux ? » fit Héléa, désignant la porte. D'un hochement de tête, il acquiesça. Teyla lui emboîta le pas.

« Ronon, ça va ? » fit Ethan en s'approchant du Runner.

« Grmph. » ce fut sa seule réponse. Il s'essuya la lèvre d'un pouce, et recueillit le sang.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » chuchota-t-il.

Si Ronon avait eu des P90 à la place des yeux, Ethan serait mort illico. Il accepta néanmoins la poigne ferme du Major pour se relever.

« C'est malin, avec ça, on a raté le petit déjeuner… Il est presque l'heure de manger…»

Les deux jeunes femmes s'en allaient se doucher. Passant devant les quartiers de Ronon, Héléa repensa au bracelet.

« Teyla ! »

« Oui ? »

« Fais le guet deux minutes… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Le bracelet. Je vais le poser. »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Le bracelet retrouva le chevet de son propriétaire, et les deux femmes allèrent prendre une bonne douche méritée, avant d'aller manger.


	14. Chapter 14

Après tamponnage acharné de Syla qui me hurle « approuvééééé » , je publie ce quatorzieme chapitre. Riende folichon. Mais une situation que pas d'entre vous (les filles) (et peut être les garçons aussi d'ailleurs) auront déjà vécues …

Bonne lecture !

Les reviews c'est en bas à gauche

Note : au fait : légère confusion de vocabulaire pas de slash dans le douze mais un ptit lime

Mici Sachka !

_**Chapitre 14**_

Se regardant dans la glace en sortant de la douche, Héléa se rendit compte qu'elle devait passer à l'infirmerie. La pommette enflée et ouverte, la lèvre fendue, elle avait mal à l'épaule.

_De l'aspirine ! Voilà ce qu'il me faut. Et double dose après avoir entendu le sermon de Carson._

Vite rhabillée, elle alla frapper à la porte de Teyla. L'athosienne accepta sans problèmes de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Quand Carson la vit arriver, il leva es yeux au ciel, et s'empressa d'aller chercher ce qu'il lui fallait.

« Cette fois, je vous mets un pansement. Mais la prochaine, ça sera point de sutures et compagnie. »

Aussitôt après l'avoir proférée, Carson se rendit compte que sa menace était inutile. D'ailleurs sur Héléa et Ronon, rien ne fonctionnait.

« Teyla, vous n'avez rien ? »

« Non. »

« C'est vous qui lui avez fait ça ? »

Il commençait à lui passer un baume sur son épaule, quand on vit Ronon entrer, accompagné d'Ethan.

Au regard que ces deux-là se lancèrent, Carson comprit vite d'où venaient les blessures de l'un et de l'autre.

« Ronon ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?»

« Un entraînement qui a mal tourné » lança Ethan.

« Et… qui a gagné ? » lança Laura, arrivée sur ces entrefaites.

« Héléa je vous abandonne une seconde. Teyla, vous pouvez prendre ma place ? »

L'athosienne se rapprocha d'Héléa, tandis que Laura venait s'asseoir sur le siège où était auparavant Teyla, tirant le rideau séparant les lits.

« Sérieusement… c'est toi qui l'a amoché ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

« Il a pas été tendre non plus. »

« Et puis… »

« Teyla ! » fit Héléa

« Ah ? Ma satédienne préférée me cacherait-elle quelque chose ? »

« Laura… » l'avertit Teyla en lui montrant le rideau, où plutôt ceux qu'ils y avaient de l'autre côté.

« Ronon aurait-il eu le malheur de l'interroger ? »

« Grmph » Héléa s'absorba d'un coup dans la contemplation du pot de pommade. Teyla ne disait plus rien, ne voulant pas trahir son amie. Mais malheureusement pour Héléa, Laura avait une imagination … débordante. Elle commença à imaginer des suppositions toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, les développant à voix basse.

« Je sais ! Ronon t'a sauté dessus hier soir, après la fête, il a pas assuré et du coup tu t'es vengée… »

_Caaaalme, aucune réaction. Après tout c'est ta spécialité l'impassibilité, non ?_

Héléa n'eut aucune réaction apparente mais Teyla s'absorba encore un peu plus dans sa tâche.

« Les filles , mince ! Faites gaffe ce que je ne saurais pas je vais l'inventer…»

_Ouch ! La je suis dans la merde…_

Laura était connue sur Atlantis pour les rumeurs qu'elle lançait. Cela ne se savait qu'après coup, mais quiconque lui faisait un coup fourré était sûr de se retrouver au centre d'une rumeur humiliante au possible…

Teyla regarda Héléa et haussa les épaules.

« Bon, d'accord. Mais pas un mot Laura… » prévint Héléa.

« Héléa a passé une nuit … comment dire… agitée »

« Et ? »

« Et quoi… »

« Qu'est-ce qui a valu à ce pauvre Ronon d'être aussi amoché ? »

« Ils'estbarrésansriendire. » dit Teyla tout d'un trait.

_Décidément ces deux-là maîtrisent de mieux en mieux les expressions terriennes…_

Ce fut la première réflexion qui vint à l'esprit de Laura. Puis la phrase que Teyla avait prononcé lui apparut, dans toute sa… splendeur.

« Oh ! »

Héléa fit la moue, mais ne rien.

« Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu t'en es prise à Ronon ? »

« C'est le Colonel qui a voulu que … »

Teyla l'interrompit, se raclant la gorge.

« Bon d'accord, j'aurais pu y aller moins fort. » admit la satédienne.

« Tu devais être sacrément en pétard … qu'est-ce qu'il a pu dire… ou faire… »

Elle fronça les sourcils, pensive. Puis ses sourcils s'arrondirent, rejoints par sa bouche qui forma un joli « oh » d'étonnement.

« Tu veux dire que, tu as … avec … et qu'il… Ah ben merde alors !»

« Chhhht » siffla Héléa. « Tu as promis…Pas même à Carson »

Mais la question suivante ne fut pas celle qu'Héléa attendait.

« C'était comment ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Héléa de jouer le poisson hors de l'eau.

« Allez…. »

_Put Laura lâches moi !_

Peine perdue. Laura était pire qu'un de ces insectes suceurs de vie…

Héléa se résigna donc, puis soupira, l'air rêveur.

Laura eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Tu m'étonnes, avec un corps comme le sien. »

« Hééééé ! » fit Héléa indignée.

« Ben quoi, t'as mis une option dessus ? »

« Grmph »

Le sourire de la militaire s'élargit encore, si cela était possible.

De l'autre côté, la discussion n'était pas la même.

« Bon alors, comment vous êtes vous retrouvé dans cet état ? »

« Demandez ça à la furie qui est de l'autre côté du rideau » grogna Ronon.

Ethan, debout à côté d'un Ronon mi-furibond, mi-honteux, ne put retenir un sourire.

« J'en viendrai presque à plaindre les Wraiths qui l'ont croisé ces cinq dernières années…»

Là, Ethan ne se retint plus et rit franchement, se récoltant un regard plus que noir, du Runner allongé à côté de lui.

« Vous avez les muscles du dos surtout le haut, froissés…la lèvre, ça va passer, mais évitez de manger trop salé ou épicé pendant un ou deux jours, sinon vous allez souffrir. Pour votre dos, il y a pas grand-chose à faire… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Attendre que ça passe. Je peux calmer les douleurs que vous allez avoir, mais c'est tout. Et si vous n'attendez pas suffisamment longtemps, vous risquez d'avoir des blessures récurrentes. »

« Il n'y a pas de kiné sur Atlantis , Docteur? » demanda Ethan.

« Non. Pourtant ce ne serait pas du luxe. Tiens, mais j'y pense, l'autre jour, vous aviez le même genre de blessure Major. Vous vous en êtes remarquablement remis ... »

« Oui, mais j'ai eu quelques … »

« Quelques… » fit Ronon, un sourcil levé, l'air soudain intéressé.

« Quelques massages… »

« Ah, bien » reprit carson. « Nous avons donc un kiné amateur sur Atlantis. Qui est-ce ?»

« Euh… ça ne va pas te plaire Ronon. C'est Héléa. »

Le Runner laissa retomber sa tête dans l'oreiller, qu'il mordit pour s'empêcher de hurler.

_Maudit, je suis maudit._

Pourquoi fallait-il que la seule personne capable de le soulager soit justement celle qui l'avait blessé ?

Ethan connaissait très bien le penchant que nourrissait son amie à l'égard de son coéquipier.

Aussi pensait-il que ce serait un bon moyen de les rapprocher. Mais il ne connaissait pas toutes les données de l'équation.

« Voilà, Ronon. Un flacon d'anti-douleurs. N'en abusez pas. Revenez plutôt me voir s'ils ne sont pas assez forts. Pour le reste, je vais voir avec Héléa. Si vous voulez rester vous reposer, vous pouvez, sinon filez…»

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Carson disparut derrière le rideau qui cachait le lit d'Héléa, les pans de sa blouse virevoltant autour de lui. Il observa le travail de Teyla et s'en estima satisfait

« Héléa vous gardez les pansement une semaine. Je vais vous en donner d'autres, que vous puissiez le changer chaque fois que vous vous douchez. Pour votre épaule, c'est un hématome. De la pommade pendant quelques jours et il n'y paraîtra plus. » Il lui donna des pansements de rechange et un pot de pommade, puis lui donna son congé.

« Ah ! J'ai appris que vous connaissiez les techniques de massage, et qu'elles avaient fait merveille sur le Major Lorne. Or, Ronon aurait besoin de vos doigts de fée il a les muscles du dos froissés. »

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire. Quant à Héléa, elle ferma les yeux en faisant la grimace.

« Quoi ? »

« Carson… C'est à cause de moi si Ronon est… comment dire… en mauvais état » avoua Héléa d'une toute petite voix.

« Quoi ? »

Il savait qu'Héléa était douée, mais de là à l'imaginer mettre au tapis un colosse comme Ronon…

« Comment ?... »

« Elle a utilisé une manière pas très… catholique. Du genre de celle que toutes les femmes connaissent mais que personne n'avoue.. »

« Ah…Ouille » fit Carson. « Bon… C'est oui pour les massages ? Après tout ce serait une manière de vous faire pardonner » sourit-il.

Héléa, repensant à la dernière phrase du bon docteur, eut soudain une idée. Un sourire. Diabolique naquit sur son visage, et les deux autres femmes se regardèrent.

_Oh, oh, c'est pas bon du tout ça._

« Euh, Héléa, pour le soulager les massages, pas pour l'amocher un peu plus… »

« Oui... oui »

« Bon. C'est entendu… »

Les trois jeunes femmes entendirent Carson annoncer la « bonne nouvelle » à Ronon, puis Héléa étouffa un rire. Elles attendirent qu'il ait quitté l'infirmerie avec Ethan pour partir à leur tour.

« Dites les filles. A cette heure-ci y a plus personne au mess. On prend à manger et on mange chez nous ? Enfin chez nous, c'est un bien grand mot… »

« Ca me tente »

« Ok »

Et ainsi fut-il fait. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elles se trouvaient dans les quartiers de Teyla, munies de nourriture et boisson.

Elles devisaient gentiment, sans savoir que des oreilles indiscrètes écoutaient à la porte. En effet, le major Lorne et le Colonel Sheppard, ayant rapidement expédiés le déjeuner en compagnie de Ronon, s'étaient retrouvés désoeuvrés quand celui-ci était parti se reposer.

Se promenant sans but, ils avaient entendus des voix féminines.

« Personnellement j'ai toujours rêvé de savoir de quoi parlent les femmes quand elles sont seules. Pas vous Lorne ? »

Le grand sourire de son subordonné finit de le convaincre. Ils glissèrent sans bruit jusqu'à la porte de Teyla d'où venaient les voix. Et là… surprise ! Elles parlaient d'eux.

« T'aurais vu la tête de John quand tu a mis Ronon à terre… » riait Teyla.

« Mais… Héléa… comment Carson a pu savoir que tu savais masser ? »

« C'est Ethan, je pense. La semaine dernière il a eu le même genre de blessure que Ronon, et je lui ai fait un ou deux massages. Apparemment ça l'avait bien soulagé. »

_Ce cher major me fait des cachotteries_ pensait le colonel dans son couloir.

« Ethan ou Ronon ? Faudrait choisir ! »

« Le dos Laura, le dos… Et puis, pour ce genre de relation-là c'est tout choisi. Ethan est un ami, presque un frère pour moi…»

« Donc tu es décidée à mettre le grappin sur Ronon ? »

« Décidée, non. Vu le coup qu'il m'a fait… »

« Ouais, c'est vrai que prendre son pied et se barrer en suite c'est pas très… correct » sortit Laura.

_Quoi ? Héléa a couché avec Ronon ? Mais… Quand… Comment … Quoiiii ? Il s'est barré ?_

Ethan avait du mal à enregistrer tout ce qu'il entendait.

John de son côté se disait qu'effectivement ce n'était pas correct. Même lui, dans sa période « salaud », ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais il savait que son ami satédien ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour sa compatriote. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais avoué, John s'en était rendu compte. Cette jalousie inavouée vis-à-vis de Lorne, au tout début, son attitude de la veille, ou lorsqu'ils avaient été sur Nétonia...le tout lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille, et il avait fini par cuisiner le Runner, qui avait mis longtemps à avouer… non, à grogner plutôt, comme quand il ne voulait pas répondre.

« Mais… tu sais quand il est parti ? »

« Ce matin. Je me suis réveillée, la place était encore chaude. »

« Il a peut-être eu peur… »

« Peut-être…En tout cas, il va me le payer, il a déjà commencé d'ailleurs. »

Les deux militaires, dehors, ne purent réprimer une grimace.

_Pauvre Ronon, il va avoir besoin de tout son sang froid !_

« Ah ? Et comment ? »

« Tu sais Teyla, les massages, ne sont pas faits QUE pour soigner… »

Les deux autres, comprenant où elle voulait en venir, éclatèrent de rire, et les trois trinquèrent, à la santé de la future victime.

Les deux hommes dehors frissonnèrent.

_Elles sont diaboliques ces trois-là !_

Ils ne purent en écouter davantage, car quelqu'un venait. Ils s'éloignèrent sans bruit, puis Lorne s'arrêta et se tourna vers le Colonel.

« Dites, vous croyez qu'on doit le prévenir ? »


	15. Chapter 15

J'arrive au quinzième chapitre et me rends compte que je n'ai jamais remercié mes reviewers et –euses alors vouala : MERCIIIIIIIIII

Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 15**_

« Au fait Teyla, tu as toujours le flacon que tu m'avais passé pour Ethan ? »

« Oui, mais là, j'ai mieux… »

« Ah ? Intéressant »

Elle se leva et sortit d'un coffret une petite bouteille.

« Tu peux la garder. La mère d'Hallign m'en donne régulièrement. »

« Merci. »

Et Laura et Héléa quittèrent les appartements de Teyla.

Pendant que le Major et le Colonel réglaient la paperasse en cours, chef de la cité et adjoint oblige, Ronon dormait. Non, tentait de dormir. Il repensait à la soirée de la veille, et à la nuit qu'il avait passé. Et quelle nuit. Y songer lui donner encore chaud. S'endormir dans les bras d'une femme. Voilà longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé. Et quelque part, cela l'avait effrayé. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait fait la seule chose qui lui avait paru censée : s'en aller, plutôt que d'affronter Héléa.

Il avait peur de l'avoir perdue, à cause de cette nuit irréfléchie. Non qu'il regrette, c'était ... divin. Il aurait voulu pouvoir mettre tout ça sur le compte de l'alcool, mais il savait très bien que cela n'était pas le cas. Il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Héléa, mais en même temps, ne voulait pas risquer de perdre cette amitié si précieuse pour lui. Il ne lui vint pas à l'idée que si la jeune femme n'avait pas eu envie de lui, elle l'aurait repoussé. Il s'assit et son regard tomba sur la table de chevet. Un bracelet ? Il regarda son poignet et s'aperçut qu'effectivement, il lui en manquait un. C'était donc le sien. Voilà l'explication de la petite phrase qu'elle lui avait susurré avant de le lâcher. Il le rattacha aussitôt.

i

Lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte, il sursauta. Rien de grave, ce n'était que le Major Lorne.

« Je te dérange ? »

« Non, non… »

Lorne resta dans la porte, incertain.

Il repensa à la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec le Colonel.

« Non, Major. Cela reviendrait à avouer qu'on écoutait aux portes. Et je dois avouer que je suis curieux de voir comment il va se sortir de là… »

« Vous n'êtes pas charitable, Colonel. »

Le regard rieur du chef militaire d'Atlantis fit rire son adjoint. Pendant de longues minutes, ils rirent ensemble, incapables de s'arrêter.

« Ca va grmpher dans les chaumières…Allez, dehors, j'ai des tonnes de rapports à lire … » fit avec la moue d'une petit garçon à qui on enlèverait ses jouets.

« Bien Colonel »

« Rentre ! »

Il s'exécuta, et vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui avoisinait le lit de Ronon, sur lequel ce dernier était toujours affalé.

« Je sais que c'est pas mes affaires, mais… il se passe quoi entre toi et Héléa ? »

« Effectivement c'est pas tes affaires. »

« Je l'ai jamais vu aussi agressive en entraînement… »

« C'était notre premier combat l'un contre l'autre… et Sheppard voulait voir comment elle ferait pour me mettre à terre… »

« D'ailleurs… ça va ? Parce qu'elle a usé d'un coup… bas » dit prudemment Ethan.

« Grmph. »

« Plus sérieusement si y a un souci entre vous, faut le régler, parce quand vous allez reprendre les mission ça pourrait poser des problèmes. »

« On est assez grands pour ne pas mélanger travail et plaisir. »

Là, il s'interrompit, se rendant compte qu'il en avait trop dit.

Ethan eut un grand sourire.

« Plaisir ? Ah bon ?»

« Grmph »

Tout comme Laura dans la matinée, le sourire d'Ethan s'élargit encore.

« T'as pas assuré ? » fit il ayant prudemment vérifié que la porte était suffisamment proche pour s'enfuir en cas de besoin.

Regard noir.

« Bon ok. Mais c'est quoi le problème, alors ? »

Double regard noir. Mais au fond de lui, Ronon hésitait. Son expérience des relations amoureuses était assez restreinte et remontait à très très longtemps. Il faut dire que les femelles Wraiths ne sont pas vraiment du genre à nouer des relations avec leur gibier.

« Tu sais, elle finira par me raconter, alors autant avoir les deux versions »

Là dessus il savait avoir tort, mais jamais il ne l'avouerait à Ronon. Il lui avait fallu cuisiner Héléa toute une soirée avant qu'elle avoue qu'elle souhaitait voir évoluer son amitié avec Ronon.

Ronon n'était quand même pas très rassuré, malgré son avantage certain sur le militaire. Il le savait très proche d'Héléa depuis son arrivée, et avait un peu … peur… de sa réaction.

« Grmph. Bon d'accord… » Il souffla bruyamment, avant d'avouer.

« Jesuispartiavantqu'elleseréveille. »

Ethan tout sourire – il savait déjà – secoua la tête.

« Tu m'étonnes qu'elle ait été en pétard. Je crois que c'est la pire des choses à faire à une femme. »

« Hm ? »

« Ben, en faisant ça, c'est comme si tu lui disais il n'y avait aucun sentiment. Que c'était juste pour le fun…Et je ne crois pas me tromper, mais… tu l'aimes plus que bien, notre petite Héléa ? »

« Grmph. La PETITE Héléa, comme tu dis, est capable de faire face à des Wraiths en colère. »

« Et alors ? Toi aussi, non ? »

« Grmph. » Un ange passa. « Ca se voit tant que ça ? »

Ethan savait très bien qu'il ne parlait pas de sa capacité à faire face aux Wraiths.

« Pas pour tout le monde…Mais, la jalousie, ça se remarque… »

Ronon eut un regard vaguement gêné, et se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant.

« Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer. Et … Ronon ? »

« Hm ? »

« La vie est courte. Tu devrais encore mieux le savoir que moi. »

Sur ces « bonnes » paroles, il quitta les quartiers du Satédien, et tomba sur Héléa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? »

« Le valeureux soldat là-dedans a parait-il besoin de moi… »

« T'abuses ! C'est de ta faute. Oui, je sais. Je t'expliquerai peut-être un jour… »

Il sourit discrètement, et la laissa.

Elle frappa puis entra.

« Bonjour ! C'est le kiné ! »

« C'est quoi le kiné ? »

« Une sorte de médecin terrien qui soigne avec des massages »

« Grmph »

« Bon, tu le veux ce massage ? »

Sans rien dire, il s'assit.

« Bon, et bien tu enlèves ta chemise et tu t'allonges sur le ventre »

Il obtempéra, et elle s'approcha. Prenant avec précaution un peu d'huile au creux de la main, elle en laissa tomber un peu sur le dos de Ronon, avant de se frotter les mains. Elle commença doucement, faisant glisser ses mains le long du dos, pour ensuite remonter jusque sur les épaules, comme pour lisser la peau.

_Hmmm c'est agréable…_

Ensuite elle pinça légèrement la peau, tout en continuant à parcourir tout le dos de son « patient ». Tout ça pour réchauffer et assouplir. Elle allait commencer à chercher les points de douleur du bout des doigts, quand elle se rendit compte que non seulement, il avait des muscles froissés, mais qu'en plus il était tellement tendu que cela devait augmenter sa douleur. Elle commença donc par parcourir de petits cercles avec ses pouces, de la nuque aux épaules, repassant parfois sur celles-ci.

_Hmmmmm, c'est bon…J'avais oublié a quel point c'était bon que quelqu'un s'occupe de soi. _

Peu à peu, Ronon se détendait, et le sommeil qu'il avait vainement cherché venait à lui. Héléa se rendait compte qu'il se détendait, mais restait entièrement concentrée sur sa tâche et ce que sentaient le bout de doigts. Il se laissait complètement aller, et Héléa en profitait.

_Vas-y, continuuuuuuuues. Hm ?_

Les mains bienfaitrices venaient de quitter son dos.

Il tourna la tête et la vit en train de reprendre un peu d'huile.

Rassuré, il se réinstalla et retombe bien vite dans sa léthargie.

_Ah, oui… ça c'est bien. Là, là, juste là…Hmmmmm.. La vie est courte mais je veux ien en apsser le reste à avoir des attentions pareilles…_

Quand Héléa estima en avoir fini, elle se leva.

« Héléa ? » entendit-elle d'une voix à moitié endormie.

« Hm ? »

« Mer…ci. »

Quand elle ressortit de la salle de bain, où elle était allée se laver les mains, il s'était endormi.

_Pas grave, ça ne lui fera pas de mal. D'ailleurs je vais y aller moi aussi._

Elle fila donc, laissant l'huile sur le chevet de Ronon.

« Alors Héléa, comment va ton patient ? »

« Très bien. Il dort. »

« Encore ? »

« Ouaip. Le temps que je ressorte de la salle de bains où j'étais allée me laver les mains il s'était endormi. »

« Pfff… C'est pas drôle, tu vas en faire ce que tu veux… »

« Oui » Et Héléa de se frotter les mains …

L'après midi passa comme un éclair pour Héléa, entre sieste et initiation aux joies des Ipod et de la musique terrienne.

Chacun d'eux - ceux qui n'en avaient pas encore – avait droit à demander un Ipod. Toute la musique disponible était rassemblée sur un disque dur et Radek s'appliquait à expliquer à Héléa comment choisir et transférer ce qu'elle voulait. Vu la vivacité d'esprit de la jeune femme, cela prit à peine quelques minutes. Il la laissa donc devant l'ordinateur et retourna à ses travaux, l'interrompant parfois pour lui demander d'utiliser son gène.

Et c'est toute guillerette qu'Héléa partit du laboratoire en compagnie de « ses » scientifiques, ceux avec lesquels elle avait travaillé à son arrivée.

Héléa avait un fil – celui de ses écouteurs – qui partaient de la poche de son treillis, et glissait sous son haut jusqu'à son décolleté, où on pouvait voir bouger doucement lesdits écouteurs. Par politesse, elle avait coupé son nouvel iPod pour le repas.

« C'est quoi, ça ? » lui demanda Ronon.

« Un baladeur » répondit Sheppard à sa place. « Ca met la musique en boîte. Vous en voulez un ? »

« Grmph ».

« Non, sérieusement c'est sympa d'écouter un peu de musique le soir, avant de dormir, et même la journée d'ailleurs. » Et John exhiba son propre appareil, noir et brillant.

« Moi aussi, j'en ai un » dit nonchalamment Teyla.

« C'est moi la fautive ! » fit Laura en agitant la main.

Et c'est comme ça que Ronon se retrouva le lendemain après midi devant un PC entre un Lorne impatient de lui montrer ce qui était selon lui le meilleur de la musique, et un Zelenka mi-ravi mi-inquiet de voir ce grand gaillard dans son labo.

_/major, vous pouvez venir dans mon bureau /_

« Oui Colonel, j'arrive tout de suite. »

« Désolé, je t'abandonne » fit Ethan en laissant Ronon seul devant l'ordinateur.

Zelenka s'approcha.

« Pas de problèmes je vais vous montrer. »

Il lui montra comment connecter l'appareil au pc, sélectionner ce qu'il voulait, puis tout copier.

« Le plus simple, c'est de copier ce qui vous plait ici » joignant le geste à la parole « puis d'envoyer tout le dossier sur l'iPod, comme ceci. Ensuite c'est simple. Pour écouter, le bouton Play, ces deux là pour changer et le dernier pour arrêter. Ah ! Et aussi celui-ci pour le volume sonore. Ca va aller ? »

« Oui. Merci. »

« Pas de problèmes. Je suis à côté en cas de besoin. »

Fouillant au hasard parmi l'énorme stock de musiques enregistrées, il tomba sur une chanson assez douce :

_Je suis le même que t'as connu  
celui-là même qui t'a émue  
je suis le même que t'as voulu  
qui malgré lui t'aura déçue  
je suis le même que t'as aimé_

_Je suis le même que t'as connu  
qui aujourd'hui avoue se sentir perdu  
je suis le même que t'as voulu  
purgeant sa peine comme un pauvre gars perdu_

(N.A : pour info : c'est « je suis le même », de Garou)

Il eut un petit rire amer : cela reflétait assez sa bien sa situation…

Deux heures plus tard, il mettait la dernière main à sa sélection quand Radek reparu, visiblement heureux.

« Tout va bien. »

« Oui. J'ai presque fini. »

« Prenez votre temps. Vous êtes de loin le plus calme de mes visiteurs occasionnels. »

« Ah ? Héléa est… »

« Non. Elle c'est une visiteuse régulière. Elle vient souvent m'aider à initialiser des artefacts. »

Le transfert des fichiers venait à peine de se terminer quand la radio de Zelenka grésilla.

_/ Radek, c'est Héléa ? Vous avez vu Ronon ?Il a encore coupé sa radio…/_

« Oui. Il est là… »

_/ Dites lui que je l'attends, et qu'il a plutôt intérêt à venir vite fait sinon son massage va devenir une séance de torture…/_

« Oh…ok »

Zelenka, incertain, se tourna vers Ronon. Il le plaignait parce que l'intonation d'Héléa n'avait vraiment rien, mais alors rien du tout d'engageant.

« Quoi ? »

« Euh, je crois qu'Héléa vous attend… »

« Grmph. »

Là Zelenka ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Vous avez la même attitude qu'Héléa quand une question l'ennuie où qu'elle ne veut pas répondre. »

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller, sinon elle va m'écharper… »

« Surtout que son ton n'avait rien d'engageant. »

Ronon avait l'air si dépité que Radek, avant de se replonger dans ses calculs, lui adressa un petit signe d'encourageant.

« Bon chance. »

« Ouais. Ben, je vais en avoir besoin… A plus tard… Et merci, Docteur. »

Il rentra à ses quartiers en trainant les pieds, pour y trouver une Héléa en train de faire les cent pas.

Sans un mot, il entra, elle à sa suite.

Quand elle l'avait enfin vu arriver, sa colère avait disparu. Pouf ! D'un coup. Pire, elle avait du se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

_Il est trop mignon quand il a cette tête-là ! oulah ! A quoi je pense, moi ? Nonnnonnon, Héléa, sois sadique… concentre-toi._

Comme la première fois, ils s'installèrent : Ronon, allongé torse nu (NA : Crablock, arrête de baver) sur le ventre, et Héléa assise tout à côté de lui.

Pour l'amener où elle voulait, elle devait lui faire atteindre un état de détente quasi absolue, mais pas au point de l'endormir.

Elle commença de la même manière que la première fois, avant d'élargir son « champ d'action »

Elle descendait plus bas dans le dos, laissa parfois ses mains s'égarer jusque sur les côtés du corps de l'homme.

_Hmmmmmm. Rien que pour ça je veux bien me laisser battre tout le temps, moi. _

Il frissonna. Certains endroits de son dos étaient particulièrement sensibles à ses caresses et elle en profitait.

Dans la pénombre, la jeune femme sourit.

_Arrête ça ou je réponds plus de moi… Nooon continues! _pensa-t-il quand la chaleur des mains s'évanouit un instant, pour mieux revenir.

_Héléa, ma belle reste concentrée. D'abord, massage thérapeutique… après torture._

Elle décolla donc la peau et chauffa les muscles, en pinçant pour cela délicatement la peau. Puis elle le massa longtemps de façon plus appuyée, pour le soulager et le détendre, avant de revenir à des caresses bien plus légères. Ses mains glissaient de bas en haut, comme animées d'une vie propre. Ses doigts courraient parfois jusqu'en haut de son torse. Et il soupirait d'aise… ou de plaisir. Le sourire d'Héléa s'élargit encore. Ses caresses se firent papillonnantes, pendant qu'il frissonnait de plus en plus.

_Voilà… laisse toi aller…_

Ronon commençait à avoir chaud, très chaud. Une dernière caresse lui arracha un gémissement, à mi-chemin avec le ronronnement.

Héléa se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire, et se leva. Le plus naturellement du monde, elle alla se laver les mains et le laissa seul, frustré.

Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier et tapa d'un poing rageur sur son oreiller.


	16. Chapter 16

Et hop ! deux chapitres en un jour ! Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 16**_

Mission classique. Exploration, prise de contact avec les habitants, visualiser les possibilités d'échanges. Ce peuple-là n'en manquait pas. Apparemment, c'étaient d'excellents agriculteurs, à en juger par les champs qui longeaient le village.

Ils avaient été chaleureusement accueilli, et à priori aucune menace ne se présentait. Ronon et John avait fait un tour aux alentours, et rien. Pas de geniis, pas le moindre Wraith à se mettre sous la dent. Car c'était bien triste, mais John et Ronon s'ennuyait.

Son dos étant complètement guéri, cela faisait quelques jours qu'il n'avait plus de massages – heureusement parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu résister bien longtemps au supplice que lui faisait subir Héléa - , et consacrait la plupart de son temps, soit à dormir, soit à écouter de la musique.

En attendant, les autochtones accueillants les avaient gentiment invité à partager leurs repas. Repas à la suite duquel le Dr Weir viendrait en personne négocier. Seul point noir, certains membres de l'« armée » locale n'avaient pas l'air de voir d'un bon œil l'arrivée de ces visiteurs.

Ne devant pas effrayer ni avoir l'air de menacer ces gens, Ronon et Héléa avaient laissé leurs imposants pistolets à la maison, et s'étaient contenté d'un couteau.

Ronon et John étaient repartis à la porte, laissant Héléa et Teyla sur place. Ils devaient revenir dans l'heure avec Rodney, Carson et Elizabeth pour l'entame des négociations proprement dites.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient donc pris leur repas en compagnie de leurs hôtes, repas délicieux soit dit en passant.

« Je vous remercie, mais j'ai déjà trop mangé » s'excusa Teyla, à la proposition de leur hôtesse. Héléa suivit le mouvement et termina là son repas.

« Pouvons nous aller faire une petite promenade ? » s'enquit Héléa.

« Bien sur. Je suppose que vos amis ont un moyen de vous contacter quand ils reviendront »

« En effet. »

« A tout à l'heure donc. »

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent donc tranquillement. Elles arrivaient à l'orée d'une forêt quand Teyla entendit un bruit.

« On nous suit »

Héléa s'immobilisa, tous les sens en alerte. Elle entraîna son amie à l'abri des premiers arbres de la forêt.

Sans armes, elles ne feraient pas long feu si les nouveaux arrivants étaient ennemis.

Elles se cachèrent, puis attendirent de voir passer ceux qui les suivaient. Rien ne vint. Au moment où Héléa commençait à comprendre, elle vit Teyla tomber, assommée. Elle n'eut que le temps de voir une silhouette masculine avant de sombrer à son tour.

Ronon et John, eux, loin de se douter de ce que subissaient leurs amies, prenaient leur temps. Quand ils furent prêts, ils se rendirent en salle d'embarquement. Le Dr Weir était prêt, le Dr Beckett aussi. Il ne manquait que McKay. Il arriva enfin, avec une demi-heure de retard.

« Bon sang Rodney, si les filles ont eu un problème, c'est vous que je blâmerai. »

Rodney grommela qu'à elles deux, elles se débrouilleraient très bien toutes seules.

Ils passèrent la porte et arrivèrent au village après vingt minutes de marche.

« Teyla ! Héléa ! Où êtes vous ? » lança John dans sa radio.

Pas de réponse. Ronon fronça les sourcils. Elles étaient extrêmement prudentes toutes les deux. Il y avait quelque chose de louche.

Arrivant au village, Ronon avisa les jeunes filles qui les avaient accueillies plus tôt dans la journée. Elles jouaient.

« Hey ! Dîtes, vous vous rappelez de moi ? »

« Oui. »

« Ce matin, il y avait deux femmes avec nous. Elles sont restées là. »

« Oui, elles sont parties se promener. »

« Par où ? »

« Vers la forêt. »

« Merci »

Il revint auprès des autres, et expliqua à Sheppard ce qu'il avait appris.

« Je vais faire un tour. »

« Ok. Nous on reste là. Je vais essayer d'avoir plus de renseignements. »

Et il partit, seul, sur le chemin que les fillettes lui avaient indiqué.

Pendant ce temps, John essayait d'en savoir plus auprès de leur hôtesse.

Arrivant à l'orée de la forêt, il eut un mauvais pressentiment et s'y enfonça. Son expérience de Runner lui servait, car il retrouva bientôt la trace des deux jeunes femmes. Soudain, une tache rouge au sol attira son attention. Du sang. Juste à côté il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, les oreillettes des deux jeunes femmes.

« Sheppard, on a un problème. »

_/ Quoi /_

« Je viens de retrouver les radios des filles, et il y a des traces de sang autour. »

_/J'arrive/_

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous là.

Le chef du village en rit pour son grade.

« Elles ont été agressées. On en a trouvé les traces dans la forêt… C'est inadmissible ! Nos négociations n'ont plus lieu d'être à présent. » lança le Dr Weir, furieuse.

« Attendez » balbutia l'homme. « Nous pouvons vous aider à les retrouver. »

« C'est la moindre des choses. S'il leur arrive quelque chose, tout contact sera rompu entre nos deux peuples, je vous préviens. ».

Ronon, lui, était resté dehors. Connaissant ses légers problèmes de contrôle de soi, quand ni Héléa ni Teyla n'étaient dans le coin, Elizabeth avait préféré le laisser dehors.

« Psst…Monsieur ! »

Il tourna la tête.

« Oui ? »

« Vos amies, je pense savoir ce qui leur est arrivé »

Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années se tenait, tremblante, devant lui.

« Racontez moi. »

Elle s'exécuta en chuchotant. Au fur et à mesure du récit de la jeune femme, Ronon serrait les poings.

« Vous n'en avez jamais parlé ? »

« Liden est un ami proche du chef du village. Qui pensez vous qu'il aurait cru ? Et puis… j'avais honte » fit elle en baissant la tête.

« C'est arrivé à beaucoup de jeunes filles ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Ok. Merci d'en avoir parlé. C'était très courageux. Je m'en occupe. »

Ronon fit irruption dans la salle.

« Dites, ça vous prend souvent de laisser vos soldats enlever les jeunes filles pour les violer ? »

Sa phrase fit l'effet d'un bombe.

« Ronon ! » fit Elizabeth d'un air de reproche.

« Une jeune fille vient de me raconter, comment elle avait été enlevée, violée, puis menacée pour ne pas parler… »

« Ah oui ! » fit le chef du village. « Et qui est-ce ? »

Ronon se retourna, et la jeune fille tremblante fit son entrée.

« Mais c'est ma fille ! Maria, comment oses-tu mentir ? »

Elizabeth et Carson tournèrent la tête et examinèrent la jeune fille.

« Père, je ne mens pas » fit-elle d'une petite voix.

S'en suivit une longue discussion où la jeune fille essaya de convaincre son père.

« Bon. Ca suffit, » fit Ronon. « Moi je vais voir où elles sont. Tu sais où elles sont ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

« Je peux vous indiquer une direction, mais je ne veux pas y retourner… » fit le jeune fille apeurée.

« D'accord. »

Et il s'apprêtait à sortir, quand Elizabeth le rappela.

« Ronon ! Non ! Vous courrez à la porte, vous appelez Lorne et vous lui dites d'amener deux équipes, dans le quart d'heure.»

« Ok »

Le Runner obtempéra, et il récupéra au passage ses armes.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, sept militaires, un Ethan inquiet et un Ronon furieux arrivaient au village.

« Ok. Vous vous restez avec les Dr » fit il en désignant deux militaires. « les autres, avec nous »

Pendant ce temps, Héléa faisait semblant de dormir. Teyla était encore inconsciente, et cela commençait à effrayer Héléa. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand quelqu'un ouvrit la cellule.

« Je sais que tu es réveillée » lui souffla une voix perverse, avant de la relever brutalement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se trouva face à un des soldats locaux. « En attendant ta copine, on va passer un bon moment tous les deux. » continua-t-il avec un geste suggestif.

Elle se dégagea violemment.

« Tu veux lutter… ? C'est ce qu'on va voir. » Il claqua des doigts, et le garde s'approcha avec un liquide qu'il la forcèrent à avaler.

« On verra si tu es aussi vive dans une heure ou deux » dit en laissant glisser la main sur ses seins.

Héléa frissonna, puis resta seule.

Ils allèrent à l'orée de la forêt, et se séparèrent.

Progressant à pas de loup, ils arrivèrent en vue de deux bâtiments, qui devaient auparavant servir d'abri.

« Deux gardes à l'extérieur. »

Ronon s'en chargea sans problème. Ils se mettaient en place, quand des cris retentirent.

Le sang de Ronon ne fit qu'un tour.

« C'est Héléa ! »

« On fonce ! » jeta Sheppard dans sa radio.

Ils se ruèrent à l'intérieur.

Le premier, Ronon, vit la cellule, et s'y précipita avec Sheppard, se débarassant des deux autres gardes.

Teyla s'y trouvait, ligotée. John lui enleva son bâillon et commença à la détacher.

« Ronon ! Il faut trouver Héléa ! Ils l'ont emmenée ! Ils l'ont droguée ! Ils vont la… »

Elle s'effondra dans les bras de John.

Ronon repartit aussitôt. Il trouva la pièce d'où semblaient venir les cris. Un soldat l'ouvrit d'un coup d'épaule et il se rua à l'intérieur, se jetant sur l'un des deux hommes qui maintenaient Héléa. Il était temps, elle ne se débattait plus que faiblement.

Ethan descendit le deuxième, et le troisième n'eut pas le temps d'agripper Héléa pour s'en faire un bouclier que déjà Ronon l'assommait.

Héléa, les yeux bandés, était ligotée. Ce monstre lui avait déchiré son haut, mais visiblement, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller au bout de son entreprise.

Tandis que les Marines se chargeaient des gardes restants, Ronon s'accroupit, et enroulant Héléa dans sa veste, la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'accrochait à lui, murmurant des mots confus. Ethan, inquiet, le suivit, laissant aux soins des deux derniers Marines de ramener au village les gardes vivants, à l'aide de leurs collègues.

Il rejoint John, qui soutenait Teyla. Celle-ci, bien que secouée, pouvait marcher. Et c'est dans cet équipage qu'ils revinrent au village, où les attendaient, inquiets, les trois docteurs.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » lâcha le Dr Weir.

Carson se précipita vers les deux femmes. Il examina rapidement Teyla. Elle avait une plaie au front, mais rien de grave.

Il se releva et alla voir Ronon, qui tenait toujours Héléa. Entre temps, celle-ci était tombée dans l'inconscience.

« Elle a été droguée, d'après Teyla. »

« D'accord. Il faut qu'on la ramène au plus vite sur Atlantis, sa température a l'air de baisser. »

Il partit avec Ronon, qui serrait Héléa contre lui, et John et Rodney, qui aidaient Teyla à marcher.

Ethan resta avec Elizabeth.

Celle-ci se tourna vers le chef du village.

« Certains de ceux qui avaient enlevé mes amis sont morts dans l'opération. Leur corps sont là-bas. Ceux qui restent reviennent avec mes hommes. »

Le pauvre homme était effondré. Apprendre en une heure que non seulement celui à qui il avait confié la sécurité de son peuple était un monstre, mais qu'il avait en plus violé des jeunes femmes, dont sa propre fille, c'était trop pour un seul homme.

Il se reprit et appela d'autres militaires.

« Père, ceux-ci n'en sont pas. »

Il les envoya s'occuper des hommes que les Marines avaient ramenés.

« Dr Weir, je suis désolé. Bien entendu, ces hommes seront exécutés. »

« Nous verrons plus tard si je suis disposé à vous faire confiance. »

Et tous repartirent vers la porte. A peine arrivé, Ethan se précipita à l'infirmerie, Elizabeth sur ses talons.

« Comment vont-elles ? »

« Teyla va bien. J'ai recousu sa vilaine plaie. Elle pourra sortir dans une heure. Mais repos complet jusqu'à demain. »

« Et Héléa ? » demanda Ethan à brûle-pourpoint.

« Je vais la garder pour la nuit. Rassurez-vous, elle n'a pas été … violée. Mais la drogue l'a affaiblie. Nous l'avons réchauffée. Je lui ai donné un léger sédatif, pour la calmer. Elle sortira demain. Ronon est auprès d'elle. »

Pendant qu'Ethan le rejoignait, Elizabeth se rendit auprès de Teyla, qui l'assura de son état de santé. Elle passa rapidement voir Héléa et eut un sourire attendri en voyant ces deux soldats, assis chacun d'un côté du lit, la couvant d'un regard inquiet. Elle regagna son bureau et soupira.

« Dure journée, hein ? »

« Oui. »

« Et vous n'avez pas finie. Tous les scientifiques avec qui Héléa a travaillé sont dehors, ils veulent des nouvelles »

« Bon, j'y vais. »

« Et ensuite je vous emmène manger. »

Elizabeth sourit, et alla rassurer les scientifiques.

« Ronon, va manger, je reste avec elle, pendant ce temps. »

« Pas faim » grogna le Runner.

« Faut que tu manges un peu. »

« Ethan a raison, Ronon » murmura Teyla, arrivée en compagnie de Laura sur ces entrefaites.

« Allez, viens avec moi. »

« Major, si vous souhaitez aller manger, je vais rester avec Héléa, j'ai déjà dîné. »

Ethan hésita un instant, puis se leva. Attrapant Ronon par l'épaule, il suivit Teyla et les trois partirent, laissant Laura seule avec Héléa.

Le dîner fut rapidement expédié, et Ronon revint aussitôt auprès d'Héléa, libérant Laura.

Ethan et Teyla étaient partis se coucher.

Héléa avait peur. Elle les voyait s'approcher, mais ne pouvait ni parler ni bouger. Elle allait se faire violer et ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

Ronon se réveilla en sursaut, après qu'Héléa ait gémi. Elle tournait la tête à droite, à gauche, dans des mouvements désordonnés. Il lui prit la main et lui parla, doucement, pour la rassurer.

« Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Tu es en sécurité, sur Atlantis… »

Héléa ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa en pleurant. Doucement, Ronon la força à se recoucher et se leva de sa chaise. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, lui tenant toujours la main.

« Calme-toi. Tu es en sécurité, à l'infirmerie. Tout va bien. »

Sa voix grave se voulait apaisante. Héléa se calma, et se rendormit, grippant la main de Ronon de toutes ses forces.

« Héléa, je veux bien vous laisser sortir, mais vous restez tranquille toute la journée. Ronon ? »

Le Runner acquiesça, indiquant par là qu'il s'occuperait d'elle.

« Carson, j'ai été droguée, je ne suis pas retombée en enfance. »

Elle s'était réveillée plusieurs fois dans la nuit, et Ronon était là. Il ne l'avait pas quitté de la nuit, dormant quelques heures d'un sommeil agité, appuyé sur le lit d'Héléa.

Il raccompagna, la surveillant comme si elle était restée alitée des semaines.

Arrivée à ses quartiers, elle ouvrit la porte, et il entra à sa suite, ayant l'intention de lui déposer ses affaires puis de partir.

« Ronon ? »

« Hm ? »

« Je devrais avoir honte de te demander ça, mais… tu veux pas rester un peu ? »

Il déposa son fardeau et vint sans rien la prendre dans ses bras. Ils restèrent enlacés un moment, quand l'oreillette que Ronon n'avait pas quittée grésilla.

_/Ronon, vous pouvez venir s'il vous plait /_

« Grmph. Je dois y aller. Je reviens. »

Et il s'éclipsa silencieusement, la laissant seule. Elle alla s'allonger sur son lit, quand elle sentit un objet dur contre son dos. Un iPod. Vu sa couleur c'était celui de Ronon. Curieusement, il n'y avait qu'une chanson dessus. Elle la lança et mit les écouteurs.

Les accords l'emportèrent.

_Je suis le même que t'as connu  
celui-là même qui t'a émue  
je suis le même que t'as voulu  
qui malgré lui t'aura déçue  
je suis le même que t'as aimé_

rien de meilleur mais rien de pire  
et le même coeur quoi que tu puisses en dire  
plein de tendresse de maladresse  
je suis le même pour toi

je suis le même que t'as connu  
qui aujourd'hui avoue se sentir perdu  
je suis le même que t'as voulu  
l'urgence appelle comme un pauvre gars perdu

Ronon fulminait. Carson lui avait fait laisser Héléa parce qu'il n'avait pas passé sa visite post-mission. Ce satané toubib n'oubliait jamais rien!

Arrivant devant la porte d'Héléa, il se rendit compte que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il entra donc doucement. Et là il fut mortifié.

_Merde ! Mon iPod ! J'avais oublié. _

Il l'avait laissé là la veille, en revenant chercher les trois docteurs. La seule chanson qu'il avait laissé dessus était celle qui lui avait semblé caractérisé sa situation. Il avait voulu qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de la blesser, cette fameuse nuit. Mais Ronon n'était pas très doué pour les discussions, aussi avait-il voulu tenter de se faire pardonner de cette façon. Mais vu la situation ce n'était pas très judicieux.

Héléa finit d'écouter la chanson et sourit. Elle avait très bien compris où voulait en venir Ronon. Et cela lui avait quelque peu changé les idées. Elle s'aperçut que Ronon était là, et s'assit.

Il s'approcha doucement.

« Désolé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai oublié de venir le récupérer.. »

« T'as changé d'avis ? » dit-elle doucement.

Il secoua la tête. « mais bon … étant donné … tout ça…»

« Viens là »

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Tu veux bien rester là ? Tu n'as pas du dormir beaucoup, la nuit dernière…Je ne me rappelles même plus combien de fois je me suis réveillée. La seule chose dont je me rappelle, c'est que tu étais là… » fit-elle doucement.

Il ôta son oreillette, la désactiva, et s'installa plus confortablement, avant d'ouvrir sans un mot les bras à Héléa. Elle vint se blottir contre lui après avoir verrouillé la porte

« Tu seras là ? » chuchota-t-elle avant de se laisser sombrer dans le sommeil.

« Oui. » Ce simple petit mot suffit à la rassurer, et elle s'endormit.

Il la regarda quelques instants et l'embrassa doucement, avant de s'endormir à son tour.


	17. Chapter 17

Un bruit la réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et se rappela. Le corps chaud tout contre elle était bien réel, ce qui voulait dire que tout le reste l'était aussi. Elle se dit que jamais elle ne pourrait le remercier pour ça. Se retournant, toujours dans les bras de Ronon, elle tomba nez à nez avec des yeux aussi bruns que les siens.

« Ca va ? »

« Oh oui. »

Avec des attitudes félines, elle se nicha un peu plus contre lui. Juste savourer l'instant présent. Ils soupirèrent au même instant, ce qui les fit sourire. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement puis le bruit qui avait réveillé Héléa recommença.

Ils se levèrent sans bruit, et Héléa alla coller son oreille au panneau. Elle entendait plusieurs respirations, et quelqu'un faisait probablement la même chose qu'elle de l'autre côté. Elle attira Ronon dans la salle de bain pour lui expliquer la situation.

« On va rire, tiens… Tu te rappelles, avant la fête, quand on voulait leur échapper… »

Héléa acquiesça et ils sortirent tous deux par le balcon, puis usèrent de la même ruse que la dernière fois pour atterrir dans le couloir. Ceci fait, ils revinrent vers les quartiers d'Héléa, ayant l'air de venir du centre de la cité.

Ethan, Laura et John se trouvaient devant la porte d'Héléa. Teyla, elle, était un peu plus loin, les attendant, ne voulant pas participer à tout ça. Elle les vit arriver et ne fit aucun geste, aucun bruit qui aurait pu les trahir. Ils purent ainsi se glisser tranquillement derrière les trois « voyeurs ».

« Un problème, John ? »

Il en fut tellement surpris qu'il en tomba a quatre pattes. Ethan et Laura, eux, n'avaient pu réprimer un sursaut.

« Je peux entrer me doucher ? »

« euh… Oui… Oui, bien sur » fit le colonel, qui avait pris la couleur des t-shirts d'Elizabeth. Les trois amis s'écartèrent, penauds. Héléa entra, puis se retourna.

« Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? »

Le colonel et Ethan marmonnèrent quelque chose à propos de rapports, et Laura dit qu'elle avait une visite à faire à l'infirmerie. Ils partirent, et Héléa appella Teyla.

L'athosienne accourut, puis se joignit à eux. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil qui avoisinait son lit, tandis que Héléa allait s'asseoir sur son lit, dans les bras de Ronon.

_C'est bien il accepte qu'on nous voie tous les deux c'est déjà ça…Mais Teyla n'est pas n'importe qui…_

« Comment te sens-tu, Teyla ? »

« Ca va bien. Et toi ? »

« Encore un peu fatiguée. Il faut dire que j'ai pas eu une nuit très… tranquille. » fit Héléa avec un vague regard d'excuse à Ronon, dans les bras duquel elle se trouvait.

« Et toi Ronon ? »

« Grmph. »

« … »

« Un peu fatigué aussi… »

Teyla regarda sa montra, puis leur proposa d'aller déjeuner.

« Ok, mais je voudrais me doucher, avant. On peut se retrouver dans dix minutes ? »

« Pas de problèmes. A tout a l'heure ! » Et elle partit.

« Moi aussi, je vais aller prendre une douche… »

« Ok. Et… Ronon ? »

« Tu fais un oreiller très agréable » conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il sourit et s'en alla.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous les trois au mess, devant des plateaux bien garnis. Mariah avait entendu ce qui était arrivé aux filles, et avait rétorqué qu'elles devaient prendre des forces, lorsqu'elles avaient protesté. Quand à Ronon, elle lui avait lancé : « Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi. Et toi aussi tu as besoin d'énergie. »

Quand les autres les rejoignirent, ils ne purent réprimer un sourire. John et Rodney étaient (encore) en train de se chamailler : cette fois le sujet de la dispute était le sport. Lequel, du hockey ou du football, était le meilleur sport ?

Ils finirent rapidement leurs plateaux, et Teyla s'excusa : le coup qu'elle avait pris lui donnait des maux de tête. Héléa la suivit, disant qu'entre la drogue, les sédatifs de Beckett et le contrecoup, elle avait sommeil. Elle était arrivée dans ses quartiers depuis moins de cinq minutes quand on frappa. Elle ouvrit, et Ronon entra.

« Tiens, tiens… »

« Ben quoi, t'as pas besoin d'un oreiller, pour dormir ? »

Héléa éclata de rire et lui ouvrit grand les bras. Il vint se lover à côté d'elle et posa la tête dans le ceux de son épaule. Ils s'endormirent ainsi. Ils dormirent une grande partie de l'après-midi, puis Ronon, convoqué au débriefing auquel avaient échappé Teyla et Héléa, la quitta. Héléa se retourna, puis se rendormit.

Le débriefing de la dernière mission dura deux heures et demie, durant lesquelles la possibilité de renouer des contacts avec cette planète fut longuement discutée. Ils allèrent dîner tous ensemble : Carson, Rodney, John, Ethan, Elizabeth et Ronon se rendirent au mess.

« Où sont les filles ? »

« Héléa dort, et je crois que Teyla c'est pareil » fit rapidement Ronon.

« C'est normal » dit doctement Carson. « Il faut les laisser dormir. Ce qu'elle ont subi et failli subir les a éprouvé. Elles en subissent le contrecoup. »

« Peut-être que des séances avec Kate… » lança McKay.

« Je ne suis pas psy, mais je pense que vu leur personnalité, mieux vaudrait les en dispenser. Si leurs amis sont là, elles surmonteront ça sans problèmes » émit Carson.

« Ok. On laisse venir alors » trancha Elizabeth.

Ronon s'excuse, et avant de quitter le mess, alla voir Mariah pour lui demander des barres de céréales. La femme lui donna une boite de barres de chocolat et un thermos de thé bien chaud et bien sucré. Il remercia et partit. Sur le chemin des quartiers, il eut une idée. Il passa récupérer la bouteille d'huile qui avait servi à Héléa pour ses massages. Arrivée devant la porte de la jeune femme, il se rendit compte que la porte tait déverrouillée. Tant mieux. Il entra doucement, et déposa chocolat et Thermos sur la table, avant de s'approcher du lit.

_Ce qu'elle est belle !_

Elle bougea légèrement. Il se dit qu'elle l'avait entendu et qu'elle allait se réveiller mais non. Elle faisait encore un cauchemar. Il déposa avec précaution la bouteille sur le chevet d'Héléa, et lui prit doucement la main, avant de se pencher pour lui parler doucement. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, cherchant son souffle. Elle se calma presque immédiatement en s'apercevant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar. Il a berça un instant puis la lâcha.

« Tu as faim ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« J'ai encore envie de dormir. C'est idiot, non ? »

« Le doc dit que c'est normal. »

Elle soupira et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller.

« Tu… tu veux un massage ? »

Elle le regarda l'air étonné.

« On m'avait appris, à moi aussi… »

« D'accord. Attends une minute »

Il fila à la salle de bain, et revint deux minutes plus tard avec le short et le t-shirt dans lesquels elle dormait depuis son arrivée sur Atlantis. Elle s'allongea sur le ventre, et enleva à moitié son tshirt de façon à laisser libre accès à son dos.

Il commença, doucement, en utilisant les mêmes techniques qu'elle.

Les mains de Ronon étaient douces, chaudes.

_Comment ces mêmes mains, peuvent-elles tuer un homme en quelques secondes, puis donner autant de bien-être ?_

Héléa avait un peu peur qu'il s'en aille. Non seulement elle espérait qu'il ne lui ferait pas le même coup qu'elle quelques jours plus tôt, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de rester seule.

Elle se concentrait sur ces mains qui parcouraient son dos. Elle aurait voulu que ça dure éternellement. Il laissait glisser ses mains de haut en bas, appuyant des pouces sur les points de contraction.

_Hmmmm. Ca fait du bien…_

Il la tira de ses pensées.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui. » Sa propre voix n'était plus qu'un souffle.

Il continua encore un moment, puis ses mains quittèrent le dos d'Héléa. Source de regrets pour Héléa. Elle renfila correctement son tshirt, puis se retourna. Il était parti se laver les mains. Quand il revint, elle était déjà au fond de son lit.

« Ronon ? »

Pour toute réponse, il tourna la tête vers elle. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle tapota le lit à côté d'elle, il vint s'asseoir.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

Il la regarda un sourcil, d'un air de dire « pose ta question, on verra si je réponds ».

« Tu veux bien continuer à me servir d'oreiller ? » fit-elle en riant.

_Ouf, je m'attendais à une question philosophique._

« Si tu veux…Mais pour combien de temps ? »

« Pour cette nuit d'abord. Ensuite on avisera » dit-elle d'un air rieur. « On remet les discussions sérieuses à plus tard, d'accord ? Pour l'instant, j'ai pas vraiment envie de réfléchir…»

En quelques instants, bottes, pantalon et chemise furent ôtés, et c'est un Ronon en boxer (NA : je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter de baver) qui se glissa dans le lit d'Héléa. Elle le laissa s'installer, puis se mit dans sa position favorite, c'est-à-dire, blottie contre lui, la tête sur son torse. Quand il referma les bras autour d'elle, elle eut un petit rire.

« Quoi ? »

« Si jamais ça se sait, que j'ai dormi avec toi, je vais me faire tuer… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu fais baver la moitié des femmes d'Atlantis voilà pourquoi… »

« Ah ? »

« Par contre, je crois que je vais garder tes dons de masseur secrets… »

« hmmm. »

Elle se nicha un peu plus contre lui et lui prit la main. Entremêlant leurs doigts, elle lui dit en souriant : « Comme ça au moins je me réveillerai si tu t'en vas demain matin »

« T'inquiètes pas. »

Il ferma les yeux, savourant la douceur de l'instant.

Qui sait où ils seraient demain, ou dans deux jours… Peut-être prisonniers d'une reine Wraiths, ou au mains des Geniis…

Ethan avait raison.

_La vie est réellement trop courte. Il y a trop de dangers pour que l'on puisse se permettre de ne pas profiter de ce qui nous est offert. _

Il regarda la jeune femme à présent endormie dans ses bras.

_Comment j'ai pu autant m'attacher à elle en si peu de temps ?_

Au bout d'un moment, il décidé de remettre à plus tard les réflexions, et se laissa lui aussi tomber dans le sommeil, bercé par le souffle régulier d'Héléa.

Le froid réveilla Héléa. Alors qu'elle était collée à Ronon qui lui communiquait sa chaleur, les draps avaient glissé, ce qui laissait son corps exposé à un désagréable contraste. Remettant les couvertures en place, elle réveilla malencontreusement le charmant dormeur à ses côtés.

« Hmmmm… Bonjour» bailla-il en s'étirant

« Salut » souffla doucement Héléa.

« Quelle heure il est ? »

« Tôt. Bien trop tôt pour se lever. Tu dois aller courir avec John ? » dit Héléa après avoir vérifié.

« Non… Mais… »

« Si on se lève après tout le monde, personne ne te verra… » assura Héléa.

« Ok… »

Ils remirent les couvertures autour d'eux, et se replongèrent dans le sommeil, roulés dans leur cocon.

John sifflotait en allant prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il s'installa tranquillement et fut bientôt rejoint par tous ses amis. Teyla arriva alors qu'il avait presque fini. Mais de Ronon et Héléa, point. Il rapporta son plateau et se rendit aux quartiers du Runner. Il frappa. Pas de réponse. Il utilisa son gène pour ouvrir. Pas de Ronon. Vu sa taille, il ne pouvait se dissimuler nulle, et quand bien même, le colonel aux cheveux en pétard doutait qu'il en ait eu l'envie. Pire : le lit n'était même pas défait.

« Mais où a bien pu passer ce diable de Satédien ? »

Il ressortit, et une fois dans le couloir, se mit à réfléchir. Il eut brusquement une idée, et sourit. S'approchant à pas de loup des quartiers d'une certaine jeune femme, il colla un moment son oreille à la porte pour écouter. Personne ne venait : bien. Pas de bruits suspects : encore mieux. Il utilisa son gène pour ouvrir la porte, qui curieusement n'était pas verrouillée.

_Elle devait être fatiguée… ou occupée, Héléa…_

Il s'approcha du lit à pas de loup, et sourit encore plus en voyant les deux corps enlacés. La respiration régulière, l'absence de mouvement, tout disait qu'ils dormaient encore.

Leur dernier sommeil ayant été très léger, Héléa avait entendu les pas s'arrêter devant sa porte. Et Ronon aussi.

« C'est Sheppard » lui souffla Ronon à l'oreille, une lueur diabolique dans le regard. Elle acquiesça, et attrapa le couteau qui traînait sur sa table de chevet. Dans le même mouvement, et sans aucun bruit, Ronon attrapa un de ceux qu'il glissait dans sa ceinture, qu'il avait laissé choir au pied du lit. Quand John ouvrit la porte, il ne se rendit compte de rien. Il avait probablement quelque chose derrière la tête car les deux Satédiens l'entendirent s'approcher, d'un pas qu'il voulait discret. Il s'approcha tout près d'eux, avec probablement l'intention de les réveiller bruyamment.

Bam ! Re-bam ! Seuls ses réflexes lui avaient évité de se prendre deux couteaux dans la main. Les deux « dormeurs », bien réveillés, le regardaient.

« Euh… salut. Ca vous prend souvent de saluer les gens à coups de couteaux ? »

« Colonel, si nous avions voulu vous planter, votre main serait à présent en chair à pâté. » lui dit Héléa, un air angélique sur le visage.

« Ok. Bon. Entraînement ce matin, ça vous tente ? »

« Le temps d'avaler quelque chose… » commença Ronon.

« Et d'aller voir Beckett » termina Héléa, « et nous vous rejoignons. »

« Oh misère ! Vous terminez déjà les phrases de l'autre. »

Et le Colonel s'en alla, les laissant seuls.

« T'inquiète, je vais m'en occuper » fit Ronon. « Il veut un entraînement, non ? »

« S'il te plait, laisse moi ce plaisir »

« Bon… d'accord. S'il ne veut pas comprendre ce sera mon tour ensuite.. »

Un quart d'heure et ils sortaient tous deux des quartiers d'Héléa, prêts. Encore une demi-heure et le petit-déjeuner était expédié. Un quart d'heure supplémentaire pour que Carson déclare Héléa « Ok pour l'entraînement », et ils quittaient l'infirmerie, direction le gymnase.

John et Teyla les attendaient. Teyla sourit en les voyant arriver. « Ronon, t'y vas doucement » lui souffla Héléa.

Il acquiesça et se plaça face à son amie. Le combat fut bref, et il l'empêcha de heurter le sol en la retenant.

« A nous ! » fit joyeusement Héléa.

Elle s'en donna à cœur joie. Pendant une demi-heure, le pauvre Colonel eut droit à toutes les techniques d'immobilisation connues par Héléa. Quand enfin elle le bloqua pour de bon, elle lui susurra à l'oreille : « Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Colonel, si vous osez refaire ce que vous avez fait ce matin, ou répétez à qui que ce soit ce que vous avez vu, je vous assure que vos entraînement deviendront un enfer. Mieux encore, je m'adjoindrais l'aide de Laura Cadman pour que vous soyez au centre d'une bonne petite rumeur. »

Elle le lâcha, l'aida à se relever et le salua, comme si de rien n'était.

Ils travaillèrent ensuite les techniques. Les deux satédiens et l'athosienne apprenaient beaucoup les uns des autres. Héléa montrait plus de facilité que Ronon en raison des avantages que constituaient sa petite taille et sa souplesse.

Ils passèrent la matinée à travailler.

La discussion sérieuse entre Héléa et Ronon eut lieu dans l'après-midi. Après quelques difficultés à convaincre son ami de dire ce qu'il souhaitait, ils se mirent d'accord. Ils allaient tout reprendre à zéro en prenant leur temps, et discrétion maximale.

Finalement Ronon avait décidé, comme Ethan le lui avait conseillé, de profiter du bonheur qui lui était offert. Et puis, cette phase de séduction ne lui déplaisait pas, loin de là. Ils étaient chacun le gibier de l'autre, et cette situation leur plaisait à tous les deux.

Les jours s'écoulaient calmement. Pas un Wraith, ni même un Genii, ou encore un traître à se mettre sous la dent. Depuis quelques jours, la Flag Team rentrait régulièrement à l'heure et entière. Ils sortaient tous d'un debriefing, quand l'alarme s'enclencha.

« Activation extérieure non prévue ! » lança le technicien.

« Un code d'idientification ? »

« Oui… C'est… celui que vous aviez laissé aux adroniens Madame. »

« Quoi ? Vous leur avez laissé un code et notre adresse ?» lancèrent en même temps Ronon et John.

« On se calme messieurs. Sécurisez la zone de débarquement ! » lança-t-elle.

Aussitôt, deux équipes de Marines se positionnèrent autour de la porte.

« Baissez le bouclier ! »

Ronon alla aussitôt se mettre entre Héléa et Teyla, que Rodney et John encadraient. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, avant de reporter leur attention sur les nouveaux arrivants. Une jeune femme passa d'abord, et Ronon reconnut la jeune femme qui l'avait aidé à retrouver Teyla et Héléa.

Suivit un homme d'un certain age, entouré par deux soldats, qui furent aussitôt désarmé.

« Désolée, mais au vu de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois… » s'excusa Elizabeth en descendant accueillir les visiteurs.

« Nous comprenons, Dr Weir. » fit la jeune fille.

« Suivez-moi. »

Et tous allèrent en direction de la salle de réunion, laissant les soldats dans la salle de débarquement.

Avant qu'il n'y entre, la jeune fille vint saluer Ronon.

« Bonjour. Vous allez bien ? » fit elle aux deux jeunes femmes.

« Teyla, Héléa, voici Aléna. C'est elle qui nous a permis de vous retrouver. »

« Merci Aléna d'avoir bien voulu parler. »

« Bon. On vous dérange, peut-être ? » lança malicieusement le Colonel.

Avec un sourire d'excuse, ils entrèrent tous les quatre et s'installèrent.

Après que le chef eut encore une fois renouvelé ses excuses pour ce qui était arrivé, il demanda si le Dr Weir était encore encline à conclure un accord d'échanges.

« Qu'est-il arrivé aux soldats fautifs ? »

« Ils ont été exécutés. »

Après un regard à Teyla, qui acquiesça et à Héléa, Elizabeth continua.

Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord, pour du matériel et des techniques médicales, en échange de grain et de viande.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle de réunion, ils raccompagnèrent tous leurs visiteurs. Les armes furent rendues aux soldats, et ils s'apprêtaient à traverser quand Aléna se tourna vers eux.

« Je suis désolée, pour ce que vous avez du subir » fit-elle en s'adressant à Teyla et Héléa. « J'espère que vous nous pardonnerez…et que vous voudrez bien revenir nous voir. Vous serez toujours les bienvenues. »

Elles acquiescèrent et Aléna disparut.


	18. Chapter 18

Déjà le dix-huitième chapitre. Pour l'instant, aucun réel spoiler de la série. Ca va venir, non que je n'aie plus d'idées rassurez-vous…

Pour l'instant Bonne lecture !

Les reviews c'est en bas à gauche ;D

_**Chapitre 18**_

« Ca va Héléa ? »

Héléa, qui frappait dans un sac, s'arrêta.

« Oui, oui… Pourquoi ? »

Teyla lui tendit une gourde d'eau en souriant.

« Tu as l'air… un peu ... tendue. Des soucis avec Ronon ? » ajouta Laura.

« Non, non pas du tout. Il … » Elle s'interrompit.

« Il ? »

« Il est en train de me rendre folle… »

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire.

C'était vrai. Ils ne dormaient plus ensemble, et cela manquait énormément à Héléa. Cela ne tenait qu'à de petits riens, mais la tension montait peu à peu entre eux.

Une caresse dans le dos lorsqu'elle passait devant lui, un baiser dans le cou lorsque personne ne les voyait, un contact plus… appuyé… lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient : tout était prétexte à « allumer » l'autre.

Héléa n'était pas en reste : une main qui traîne sous prétexte de s'appuyer, des doigts qui glissent dans son cou… Chaque fois, elle le voyait frissonner.

Leurs entraînements au corps à corps étaient devenus un supplice pour Héléa.

Les deux autres l'écoutaient, et plus Héléa parlait, plus elles souriaient.

« Quoi ? C'est pas drôle…. Enfin, si ça l'est. Mais là, je craque !»

C'était reparti pour un fou rire.

« Avoues le… Tu l'aimes ? » fit Laura-je-mets-les-pieds-dans-le-plat.

Héléa soupira.

« J'en ai peur. »

Dans un coin plus retiré de la cité, trois hommes couraient. Ethan s'était joint à Ronon et John.

_Il faut qu'on arrête, là. Moi j'en peux plus. Elle prend un malin plaisir à m'allumer…mais trop c'est trop._

S'ensuivit une suite d'images (NA : que la décence m'interdit de décrire ici) où il imaginait tout ce qu'il ferait subir à Héléa. Douces certes, mais tortures quand même.

Bam ! Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un contact – assez violent – avec un encadrement de porte. Il s'arrêta, se frottant le front. Il se tourna, voyant ses deux collègues et amis, pliés de rire.

« Ronon ! Tu sais bien qu'il faut que tu te baisses pour passer cette porte…T'y passes quatre fois par jour… » Fit gentiment Ethan.

John, lui, fit preuve de moins de délicatesse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle te fait Héléa, pour que tu planes autant ? »

« Grmph » Regard noir. Les deux américains s'entreregardèrent puis sourirent.

« Ah ? Ah ce point ? »

« Non, justement… Je vais craquer si ça continue. »

Ethan fronça les sourcils. Lui qui était le plus proche ami masculin d'Héléa se disait que ce n'était pas vraiment son style.

Voyant leurs expressions perplexes, Ronon se dit qu'il était mal barré.

_Et merde. Il va falloir que je leur explique, maintenant._

John et Ethan s'assirent tranquillement.

« Raconte. »

Il s'exécuta en grommelant, sachant très bien qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas tranquilles. Tout comme Laura et Teyla, le sourire des deux hommes s'agrandit au fur et à mesure du récit.

« Au moins ça met du piquant dans votre relation. »

« Grmph. »

« Bon, on a assez couru pour aujourd'hui. A la douche !»

Curieusement tout le reste de la journée – et même de la soirée -, chaque fois que Ronon et Héléa avaient l'occasion de se croiser, il y avait toujours un de leur quatre amis avec eux. Chaque fois qu'ils auraient pu rester seuls un instant, ils étaient appelés.

_Y en a marre, _se dit Héléa en allant se coucher. _Tant pis j'y vais._

Elle se rhabilla rapidement, et sortit, au moment où elle arrivait devant les quartiers de Ronon, une silhouette surgit.

« Héléa ? A qui tu vas rendre visite à cette heure-ci ? » Laura souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Avant qu'Héléa n'ait le temps de dire Wraith, elle fut réentrainée dans ses quartiers, où Laura lui parla de Carson pendant deux bonnes heures. Quand la militaire la laissa enfin, il était bien trop tard.

Elle se résigna donc à chercher seule le sommeil.

Le lendemain, elle était debout aux aurores. Jogging, entraînement, douche et elle fila prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Elle s'installait à peine, quand Ronon fit son entrée dans le mess. Il vint la rejoindre avec un grand sourire. Il était là depuis à peine une minute quand des voix se firent entendre.

« Bonjour vous deux ! »

« Salut, salut »

Ils eurent un regard désolé l'un pour l'autre.

_Oh non. Je vais finir par croire qu'ils le font exprès._

« Grmph »

« Bjour » grommela Héléa.

La journée allait être chargée. Ils devaient retourner sur Adronia et Héléa en nourrissait un peu d'appréhension.

Vers huit heures, le groupe composé de la flag Team, d'Ethan et de Carson et Elizabeth se mit en route.

Entre questions et discussions, Héléa ne put sortir qu'après le repas. Elle partait vers la forêt quand on l'appela.

« Héléa ! Attends »

Ronon la rejoignait à grandes enjambées.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Me balader. Je dois avouer que les discussions ce n'est pas mon fort. »

« Tu m'étonnes. »

Ils avançaient doucement, ne se touchant pas, ne se tenant même pas la main. La température montait et avec elle, la tentation.

Ils arrivaient à l'orée de la forêt quand Ronon lui attrapa le poignet. Ils se regardèrent longuement, puis Héléa se jeta quasiment sur lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Ronon répondit avec ferveur à son baiser, puis laissa ses lèvres dériver, sur ses joues, son cou et ce que son haut laissait voir de son décolleté. Héléa ferma les yeux, toute à ses sensations.

Mais elle ne restait pas inactive pour autant, ses mains allaient et venaient sous la chemise de l'homme, caressant, frôlant les muscles durs et fermes. Il frissonnait sous ses caresses, et cela le rendait plus insistant encore.

Ronon la poussa contre un arbre, et allait s'attaquer à son haut…

_$/Ronon, Héléa. C'est John. Répondez/$_

_Laissez un message après le bip sonore. C'est bien ce que disent leurs messageries, non ?_

« Non ! Non, non, non, non ! » fit Héléa en se frappant la tête contre le tronc.

Ronon ne dit rien, mais fit la grimace.

Héléa réajusta son haut, et ils sortirent de la forêt, remettant au passage leurs vestes.

_$/Héléa ? C'est Ethan. T'es où /$_

« J'arrive. »

_$/Ronon est avec toi /$ _

« Oui. »

_$/Rendez vous à la porte/$_

« Compris. Terminé. »

En avançant, Héléa réfléchissait.

« Je suis sure qu'il s'ont fait exprès. »

« C'est pas possible. »

« Peut-être pas là maintenant. Mais…Rappelle-toi, hier, chaque fois qu'on voulait se voir où se parler y en avait toujours un avec nous. Et j'ai voulu venir te voir le soir, mais Laura est venu me saouler avec Carson. »

« Bizarre. Moi c'est John et Ethan qui sont venus me border. »

« Tu vois ! »

Arrivant au village, Ronon lui planta un baiser sur le nez.

« Allez, on va saluer tout le monde et on file à la Porte. »

« Oui. »

Ainsi fut fait.

Trois minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient à la Porte.

« C'est pas trop tôt » les accueillit Rodney.

« Du calme, Rodney. » fit John.

Ils avaient l'air encore plus frustrés qu'en arrivant. Ils devaient être … occupés.

_J'espère que leurs voisins vont être de service cette nuit._

Ethan et Teyla souriaient.

Visite médicale, débriefing, repas… Les minutes passaient à une lenteur effroyable. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux durant tout le débriefing, et pendant le repas, leurs places – bien évidemment laissées par les autres – ne leur avaient pas permis de se toucher, ni de se regarder. Quand à se parler, n'en parlons pas.

Cela agaça particulièrement Héléa. Elle expédia le dîner, et s'en alla.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ronon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Grmph. » fit Ronon en se plongeant dans son assiette.

_Cassez vous, cassez vous, cassez-vous !_

Ronon attendit que deux ou trois personnes se soient levées de table, avant de partir.

Héléa s'était enfermée dans ses quartiers, et s'était plongée dans un bon bain. La chaleur aidant, elle somnola. Elle en fut tirée par un doux baiser.

« Comment t'es entré ? »

« Le balcon. »

Et elle se tut et referma les yeux, le laissant l'embrasser. Elle le repoussa.

« J'arrive. »

Un air boudeur figé sur le visage, il obtempéra et la laissa.

Se rinçant rapidement, Héléa sortit de la baignoire, pour attraper des vêtements, cachés derrière la baignoire. Il s'agissait d'un haut et d'une jupe que Teyla lui avait offerts, semblables à sa tenue d'entraînement, mais bien plus fluides. Le haut était extrêmement ajusté, et même s'il dévoilait ses cicatrices, Héléa l'avait adoré dès que Teyla le lui avait montré. La jupe était doublement fendue devant, jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

Elle les enfila donc et sécha rapidement ses cheveux. Ceci fait, elle entrouvrit doucement la porte de la salle de bain. Pas de Ronon. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il était là, sur le balcon. Grande silhouette solide dans la nuit tombante.

« Hey ! A quoi tu rêves ? » dit-elle doucement en allant s'accouder à côté de lui.

Il sourit énigmatiquement, puis la prit dans ses bras.

« A tout ce que j'aurais voulu te faire… » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille

« Aurais voulu ? » Elle se dégagea d'un air boudeur.

Il essaya de lui attraper le poignet mais elle se dégagea encore. S'ensuivit une bagarre ponctuée de baisers qui les amena sur le lit d'Héléa.

« Aurais voulu, parce que j'ai trop d'idées pour une seule nuit… »

« Ah bon ? » souffla Héléa. Elle approcha son visage de celui de Ronon, et resta là, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Il ne résista pas et l'embrassa, doucement, prenant son temps. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, jouèrent. C'est le manque d'air qui les fit se séparer.

Quand Ronon repartit à l'assaut de son cou, la couvrant de baiser, elle ferma les yeux. Elle tourna la tête, lui laissant plus d'accès à sa peau.

Il ne s'en lasserait jamais. De ses lèvres, de son corps. Caressant et couvrant de baisers chaque centimètre carré de peau découverte, il sentait ses mains légères papillonner sur lui. Elle le repoussa un instant, pour se rasseoir.

Ils étaient désormais assis face à face et Héléa glissa un peu plus ses mains sous la chemise de Ronon, effleurant les formes fermes des muscles. L'homme se laissa faire, savourant le bien-être qu'elle faisait naître en lui.

_Ah, enfin_ tandis qu'elle lui enlevait sa chemise.

Elle le força à se rallonger. Des lèvres et des mains, elle parcourut le torse de son amant, finissant par lui arracher des soupirs de plaisir.

Lorsqu'il n'y tint plus il échangea les rôles. Tandis qu'il glissait une main sous sa jupe, il attaquait à l'aide de la seconde son haut.

_Bon sang qui est l'imbécile qui a conçu ces hauts ? C'était une femme, obligé. C'est de la torture masculine ça. _

Héléa se cambra un peu plus sous les effets de la main qui avait glissé sous sa jupe. Néanmoins, elle sourit en le sentant s'escrimer sur son haut.

« Un problème, Monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle, mutine.

« Grmph »

Elle ne put réprimer un petit rire. Il se vengea, lui faisant un magnifique suçon, et continua à la caresser.

Il sourit, entendant le petit « clac » libérateur. Il se pencha vers elle, et elle se cambra un peu plus, laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Il traçait sur sa peau des chemins brûlants, descendant toujours plus bas. Il faisait glisser peu à peu sa jupe et lorsqu'il eut terminé, il revint l'embrasser, tandis que des mains indiscrètes défaisaient sa ceinture, pour mieux s'infiltrer. Il se débarrassa de son pantalon. Son boxer ne cachait rien de son désir pour elle. Et lorsque l'embrassant encore, il sentit qu'il devenait le centre d'attention des mains de la jeune femme, il s'écarta. Malgré sa maîtrise de son corps il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas. Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Héléa remonta ses mains sur son torse. Les caresses intimes qu'il lui prodiguait la firent gémir. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, s'accrochant à lui. Il la prit doucement. Il attendit un instant puis commença à bouger. Il faisait de lents va-et-vients, prenant son temps. Elle fermait les yeux, savourant le plaisir qui montait doucement. Elle se mit à l'accompagner et il augmenta son rythme, elle ondulant au même rythme. La jouissance les saisit en même temps et les emporta loin.

Ronon ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un fauteuil rouge sang. Puis il se rappela la nuit et sourit. Trois fois. Ils avaient fait l'amour trois fois. Et trois fois ils avaient atteint le septième ciel ensemble. Il soupira.

_C'est ça le bonheur ?_

Il regarda la jeune femme –_ non_ _splendide jeune femme_ – qui dormait collée contre lui. Il lui caressa doucement la joue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

« Bonjour, vous ! »

« Salut » souffla-t-elle.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Très. Je t'ai déjà dit que mon oreiller était très confortable ? »

« Oui. Par contre, moi j'avais un poids sur le torse, qui m'a un peu gêné »

Faussement en colère, elle lui envoya un coup dans le bras puis se redressa. Elle réfléchit une seconde.

« Tu perds rien pour attendre ! » Et elle se mit à califourchon sur lui.

« Jsuis fatigué… »

« Menteur. Mais c'est pas pour ça… Si je me rappelle bien », fit elle en se frottant les mains.

« Tu étais extrêmement chatouilleux par ici », joignant le geste à la parole. « Et par là »

John cherchait une blague à faire aux satédiens. Ils lui avaient promis une vengeance, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Finalement, il trouva la solution.

« Le petit déjeuner au lit… » fit-il en parlant tout seul.

« Tout à fait John, mais c'est un peu trop tard pour aujourd'hui, non ? » renchérit Teyla en désignant son plateau presque vide.

« Pas pour moi. Pour nos deux Satédiens. »

« C'est une bonne idée… Mais ne vous ont-il pas promis une surprise, si vous recommenciez à entrer sans rien dire ? »

« Comment… »

« Héléa et moi sommes amies. »

« D'accord. Bon vous m'aidez ? »

Teyla soupira, mais finit par acquiescer.

Elle s'occupa de leur récupérer un petit déjeuner complet, pendant que John filait au labo.

« Ah Dr Zelenka ! C'est vous que je cherchais… »

« Colonel, si vous voulez trafiquer la porte de Rodney, je ne suis pas d'accord. Et le chauffage de Ronon encore moins. »

Auparavant effrayé par la montagne de muscles que constituait le Satédien, le scientifique s'était pris d'amitié pour lui, qui accompagnait souvent Héléa dans ses visites, désormais.

John comprit qu'il lui faudrait tout raconter. Il s'exécuta donc. Radek ayant un faible pour les histoires qui finissent bien, il déverrouilla la porte d'Héléa, en ajoutant qu'en cas de soucis, il lui remettrait tout sur le dos.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Héléa, toujours à cheval sur Ronon en train de le chatouiller, entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Bonjour, bonjour. Oups désolé ! On pensait que vous seriez fatigués».

Héléa et Ronon eurent un même « grmph » sonore, qui fit rire Teyla aux éclats, tout en lorgnant vers les couteaux sur la table de chevet d'Héléa. John surprit leurs regards et secoua la tête.

« C'est comme ça que l'on accueille le petit déjeuner ? »

« Ah ? Où ça ? » fit Ronon. (NA : ben oui quoi, ça creuse, l'exercice !)

Et Teyla se fit voir, un énorme plateau dans les mains.

« Teyla ! Je suis déçue …Et j'avais verrouillé la porte hier. Mais vu ce que vous amenez, je crois que je vais te pardonner. »

« Et moi ? » questionna John, vaguement inquiet

« Je réserve ma réponse, John. Parce que je suis sure que c'est toi qui a convaincu Radek de déverrouiller ma porte » renvoya Héléa.

Elle aurait continué la discussion, si Ronon ne s'était pas mis à lui caresser sournoisement la cuisse. Elle changea de position pour lui échapper, et il put enfin s'asseoir.

« Bon, ce petit déjeuner, vous nous le laissez ou pas ? »

« A vos ordres chef. » fit John imitant un garde-à-vous. Teyla entra et posa son chargement sur la table, et ressortit après un discret clin d'œil à l'attention d'Héléa.


	19. Chapter 19

Merci à mes reviewers du chapitre 18 et des autres. A Syla qui passe ses soirées à revérifier mes chapitres…

Attention : spoiler episode 4 saison 3

_**Chapitre19**_

Il avait fallu dix bonnes minutes avant que John ne se décide à ressortir des quartiers d'Héléa. Les deux amoureux purent enfin se préparer, puis attaquer leur petit-déjeuner.

« Je vais quand même lui en faire baver » grogna Ronon.

« C'est clair. D'ailleurs il faudra que l'on aille voir Radek …»

Elle s'interrompit, car on frappait. Elle alla voir. C'était Ethan. Après un coup d'œil discret à Ronon, elle ouvrit.

« Bonjour ! Je dérange ?»

« Salut. Oui, un peu. Mais bon, puisque tu es là, entre. »

« Lut. Au moins il a frappé lui. »

« Comment ça ? »

« John et Teyla nous ont apporté le petit déjeuner » répondit Héléa. « Mais au lieu de frapper gentiment, ils ont été voir Radek pour qu'il déverrouille ma porte, afin que John puisse l'ouvrir. »

« Vous étiez… »

« Non ! Mais c'est ce qu'ils ont cru je crois »

« Oui, bon. Je suis pas là pour ça. En fait, je voulais vous parler. A tous les deux… »

Héléa perdit son sourire, vaguement inquiète.

« Non, non, t'inquiète pas, rien de grave. Mais disons que je crois qu'il y a des petites choses que je dois vous avouer… »

« T'avais placé des caméras ! »

« Non, non. J'aurais peut-être du. »

« Hey ! »

« Vous avez été étonnamment discret. »

« N'est pas Runner qui veut… »

« Ouais bon. Héléa, te rappelles-tu d'une certaine discussion que tu as eu avec Teyla et Héléa, le jour où tu as comment dirais-je, légèrement amoché Ronon… ? »

« Oui. Où tu veux en venir ? »

« Et bien vous aviez des auditeurs indiscrets… »

« Qui ? »

« John… et moi » termina-t-il, se protégeant d'avance.

« Ethan ! »

« C'est pour ça que tu as ri, quand… » ajouta Ronon. « Tu savais déjà. »

« Attends… vous avez TOUT entendu ? »

« Presque. Enfin toute la partie qui vous concernait tous les deux… »

« Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ? » s'insurgea Ronon.

« Je vais le tuer ! Et toi je te laisse aux bons soins de Ronon » Héléa se leva, et attrapa son oreillette.

D'une rapidité étonnant pour quelqu'un de sa taille, Ronon la rejoignit.

« Non. Y a beaucoup plus marrant. » Il continua en chuchotant, et Ethan ne put saisir un mot de ce qu'il disait.

« D'accord. Et toi, si tu veux te faire pardonner, tu as intérêt à nous aider. »

_Oups !_

Ils remirent l'exécution de leur plan à plus tard, car ils étaient convoqués pour un briefing. Encore une mission de routine…

_Tu parles d'une mission de routine ! _

Ce fut la première pensée qu'eut Héléa en émergeant. Ils étaient désormais prisonniers des villageois, qui les avaient attaqué après avoir reconnu Ronon. Seul Rodney avait pu passer la Porte. John et Héléa avaient été capturés lorsqu'ils étaient revenus chercher Teyla et Ronon.

Ronon semblait accablé. Il se rappelait maintenant. Il était déjà venu, et la fille du chef l'avait soigné. Apparemment, les Wraiths l'avaient tué, en représailles. Et ils avaient « promis » de les épargner si il leur livrait le Runner.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Héléa, John et Teyla repassaient la Porte, direction Atlantis.

« Ronon ! Non ! »

Aucun des trois n'auraient su définir le sentiment qui les avait saisi, quand Ronon, avait négocié leur liberté, en menaçant de se trancher la gorge.

Ils avaient été entraînés vers la porte, ne pouvant rien faire, si ce n'est le voir tomber sous l'effet des fléchettes soporifiques. Ils avaient eu beau revenir aussitôt le chercher, c'était trop tard. En moins d'une demi-heure, les Wraiths avaient emmené tout le monde, et tué le chef du village.

Héléa se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler.

Le Major Lorne avait récupéré leurs armes, et leur équipement. Ils récupérèrent leurs armes, et John empocha sans un mot l'arme de Ronon.

« On le retrouvera » assura Teyla. Mais elle-même n'y croyait qu'à moitié.

Il pleuvait sur Atlantis. Depuis combien de temps ? Héléa n'aurait pas su le dire. Tout comme elle n'aurait pu dire depuis combien de temps ses larmes se mêlaient à la pluie.

Elle, elle savait ce qu'il vivait en ce moment. C'était déjà dur la première fois, alors recommencer après avoir goûté à la liberté, au bonheur…

« Vous devriez rentrer… »

« Que je reste là, ou que je tourne en rond dans mes quartiers, ça change quoi ? »

« Ca change que j'ai besoin de vous… et que Carson va encore se fâcher… »

« Besoin de moi… Voyons Rodney, je suis comme Ronon, que vous appelez l'homme des cavernes…Vous nous considérez comme des brutes… Si Teyla et moi étions des hommes, vous nous traiteriez exactement pareil que lui… Vous savez, sous la montagne de muscles de Ronon, il y a un cœur…Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer combien ça l'a blessé…Il n'y a guère qu'Elizabeth, John, Radek, Carson et Laura qui soient suffisamment ouverts d'esprit pour accepter les aliens que nous sommes sans arrière-pensée.»

Elle avait lâché ça calmement mais amèrement.

« Maintenant si vous vouliez bien me foutre la paix… »

Rodney fit demi-tour, sans un mot, et repartit vers son labo. Il faillit percuter Radek, passant la porte, qui lui adressa un regard de reproche.

« Sur un point au moins il avait raison… »

« Ah ? »

« Carson va se fâcher…Allez au moins vous sécher… »

« Radek, je croyais que l'on se tutoyait. »

« D'accord. »

« Donc tu vas me suivre voir Carson, et ensuite tu vas te changer, c'est un ordre ! »

Et l'on vit quelque chose que jamais l'on aurait cru voir : le timide docteur Zelenka, qui traîna la Runner dans tout la cité, jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

John les vit passer. Il se tourna vers Elizabeth.

« J'ai du mal voir… »

« Non… ou alors on a eu la même hallucination. »

« Radek qui traîne Héléa à travers la cité… C'est le monde à l'envers…»

Ils eurent le temps de saisir des bribes de leur conversation. Apparemment, Héléa était encore en train de pester contre l'étroitesse d'esprit de Rodney.

« Tiens, en parlant de notre arrogant petit génie, si on allait voir comment il allait ? »

Ils se dirigeaient vers le laboratoire de l'agaçant Canadien, quand un trio surexcité les dépassa. Héléa, entraînée par Radek et Carson, semblait dépassée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lança John avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

« On a une solution ! »

« Carson a retrouvé le traceur qu'il avait retiré du dos de Ronon… Si on peut trouver la fréquence utilisée par ce machin, on peut retrouver notre rasta en recalibrant les détecteurs de la cité… » lança Radek, tout heureux.

« Notre rasta ? » fit John en détachant les mots, autant étonné des mots employés que de la personne qui les avait prononcé.

« Ben quoi ? Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il ressemble à un rasta ? »

« Ah remarquez, oui c'est pas mal… Ca lui va bien » admit John.

_Tiens, on dirait que Ronon s'était fait un nouvel ami. Non, s'est fait_ fit il en chassant de sa tête l'idée de la mort de son ami.

« Ah oui. C'est pas bête, fit Rodney. »

Aussitôt Radek sauta sur son ordinateur et ses câbles de connexion. Pince et tournevis en main, il trafiqua le capteur, pour lui faire émettre juste assez de puissance pour mesurer la fréquence d'émission.

« Héléa viens ici. »

« Hein ? »

« Viens là je te dis ! » s'impatienta le tchèque. « Si tu veux pouvoir aller le chercher ton homme, faut peut-être te bouger. »

Elle sortit de sa torpeur, et étonnée, alla se placer près du scientifique. Il lui tendit un second ordinateur, en lui disant d'accéder aux détecteurs longues distances de la cité.

Rodney allait protester, disant qu'elle n'avait pas les qualifications nécessaires quand Elizabeth et John, d'un même mouvement, lui intimèrent le silence.

_Bon, d'accord, et si elle bousille tout ?_

« Héléa ! Secoue-toi ! »

« Oui, oui »

Sûre d'elle, elle appuya sur quelques touches, accédant de façon rapide à ce qu'il lui fallait.

« Attends. Maintenant, on restreint le champ d'action de la bestiole…Et voilà ! »

Il mit l'émetteur en marche, puis attendit que sa puissance se stabilise.

Après un signe de tête en direction d'Héléa, elle recalibra les senseurs longue portée, sans aucun problème.

Ils attendirent un instant, puis une partie de la galaxie s'afficha sur l'écran.

« Sept. Yen a sept. Lequel est Ronon ? » fit Carson, un peu découragé.

Radek regarda à nouveau Héléa.

Elle secoua la tête et se concentra.

« Celle-là. » fit-elle en indiquant un point sur l'écran.

« Et pourquoi ? » fit John.

Rodney, qui s'était approché, et songeait vaguement à une remise en question, regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« C'est Sateda. Votre planète natale. »

Deux jours plus tard, ils étaient à bord du Dédale, direction Sateda. Le Colonel Caldwell s'était fait tirer l'oreille pour les emmener le plus prêt possible de Sateda, et ce afin qu'il puissent aller récupérer Ronon en Jumper.

Pendant ce temps Ronon survivait, entre les Wraiths et les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient.

_Si elle gêne votre concentration, chassez cette pensée. Si elle stimule votre colère, utilisez-là._ Cette ligne de conduite, qu'il avait répétée à Teyla durant leur captivité commune, lui avait été enseignée par le traître qui avait été son maître d'arme.

Il ne doutait pas que tous sur Atlantis faisaient tout pour le retrouver. Il se concentra, et une image vint effacer toutes celles du passé. Héléa. Son amie, son amante.

Il lui fallait tenir, à tout prix. Pour la revoir, la serrer contre lui, lui faire l'amour. Il avait eu un premier espoir de bonheur entre les mains sept ans plus tôt. Les Wraiths avaient annihilés en lui tout espoir de retrouver à nouveau une vie normale. C'était Atlantis, et son équipe, qui lui avaient redonné vraiment goût à la vie, et Héléa avait réussi à lui redonner foi en la vie.

_Pas question que ces damnés suceurs de vie ne m'enlèvent une deuxième fois mes chances de bonheur._


	20. Chapter 20

Un petit vingtieme chapitre… j'ai eu un peu de mal, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Ah, je n'ai toujours rien à moi… mais si on me donne Ronon pas de soucis. Je ne touche rien pour cette fanfic etc etc…

Spoiler de l'épisode quatre saison trois, intitulé Sateda

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Chapitre 20**_

Héléa tournait en rond dans le Dédale. Elle visitait le vaisseau, histoire de passer le temps. Elle émergea dans la salle ou Hermiod officiait, en compagnie du Dr Novak.

« Bonjour ! » fut elle gentiment accueillie.

« Bonjour. »

« Je suis le Dr Novak. »

« Héléa. Héléa Nox. Je fais partie de l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard. »

« Vous êtes militaire ? »

Héléa sourit.

« Non. J'étais une Runner. C'est une équipe d'Atlantis, qui m'a permis de me débarrasser de leur traceur, et le Dr Weir m'a autorisé à intégrer la base. »

« C'est de vous dont le Dr Zelenka m'a parlé ? »

« Possible. »

« Ah ! Et voici Hermiod. C'est un asgard. Son peuple nous a grandement aidé pour l'équipement de ce vaisseau. »

« Bonjour. Enchantée. » fit Héléa.

Le asgard inclina la tête, puis la regarda attentivement.

« Vous êtes perturbée ».

« Quoi ? »

« Quelque chose vous manque, en ce moment … Serait-ce ce jeune homme que vous allez récupérer ? »

Héléa resta abasourdie, et le Dr Novak ne disait plus rien. Son regard allait de l'un à l'autre.

Héléa reprit ses esprits, puis regarda le Dr Novak.

« Il me manque, comme à toute mon équipe. »

« C'est différent n'est-ce pas ? »

Héléa soutint le regard de l'asgard puis sourit.

« En effet. Mais je préfère garder ma concentration pour l'instant. Car l'endroit où nous allons n'a rien d'une promenade de santé…»

Une phrase lui revint en mémoire.

_Si elle gêne ta concentration, chasse cette pensée. Si elle stimule ta colère, utilise-là._

Kaïran se plaisait à tenter de mettre cette maxime en pratique. Et elle avait plusieurs fois aidé Héléa.

« Mais il n'empêche que tu tournes en rond. »

Héléa se retourna, et vit Rodney. Elle lui jeta un regard qui aurait fait peur même à Ronon.

« Je peux te parler ? »

« Si c'est pour me taper sur le système en me disant combien Ronon est un homme des cavernes c'est pas la peine… »

Rodney soupira.

« Je suppose que je l'ai mérité. Mais, non ça n'a rien à voir avec Ronon. Enfin si…»

Héléa jeta un œil à Hermiod et au Dr Novak.

« Je peux revenir tout à l'heure ? »

« Bien sur » lança le Dr Novak. « On a pas beaucoup de visites, ici. »

Héléa suivit Rodney jusqu'à la cafétéria, qui servait de salle de repos. Elle se prit sans un mot un café, et alla s'installer. Elle regardait Rodney bien en face, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

« Je ne compte pas vous faciliter la tâche Rodney. Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, faîtes-le. Sinon, je retourne voir Hermiod. Sa compagnie est des plus instructives. » Elle avait volontairement employé le vouvoiement.

« Je voulais m'excuser. »

« Ah ? »

« J'ai eu une discussion très instructive avec Carson. Et il m'a fait remarquer, que même si J'étais dans la même équipe que vous et Ronon, lui vous connaissait mieux que moi. »

« C'est vrai. Et il en est de même pour le major Lorne. »

« Il m'a aussi reprocher de l'appeler l'homme des cavernes. »

« Il a raison. Mais je vais vous poser une question : si vous venez me parler, est-ce parce que Carson vous a fait culpabiliser, ou parce que vous le voulez réellement ? Vous êtes d'un égocentrisme démesuré Rodney. Faîtes attention, car même si certaines de vos manières vous rendent attachant d'après certains, il se pourrait bien que vous finissiez tout seul. Et je vous assure que ça n'a rien de drôle. »

Elle se leva et le laissa.

Hermiod était en train de lui expliquer les bases de la téléportation asgarde quand il s'interrompit.

« Je crois que nous sommes arrivés.»

Comme pour lui donner raison, sa radio crachota.

_/Héléa /_

« Oui ? »

_/On y est/ _

« Ok. »

Elle passa par l'armurerie récupérer son équipement. Pour une raison obscure, nul ne pouvait se promener avec son arme à bord du Dédale s'il n'était pas de service.

Le responsable lui remit sa clef et elle alla ouvrir le casier où tout avait été déposé. Deux jeunes femmes qui déposaient leurs équipements s'interrompirent et la regardèrent.

« Dîtes… » osa la plus hardie.

« Oui ? »

« Vous avez aussi été Runner ? »

« Oui. »

« Et… c'est vrai que vous et Ronon Dex… ? »

« Je pense qu'on peut dire ça, oui. »

« C'est pas trop difficile de ne pouvoir rien faire ? »

« Jusque là ce n'était pas mon domaine. Maintenant je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui. Mais pour savoir ce qu'il vit en ce moment… je peux vous assurer que ma seule envie c'est de le sortir des pattes de ces saletés. »

« Je crois que je ne pourrais pas…aller récupérer mon homme… comme ça »

Elle s'interrompit : le reste de la flag Team et Carson venaient d'entrer. Ils se regardèrent, puis commencèrent à s'équiper. Gilets, Berettas, P-90, protections, tout cela avec un synchronisme quasi parfait. Tous s'étaient immobilisés, regardant cette équipe si hétéroclite, et pourtant si unie, qui allait risquer sa peau pour sauver un des leurs. Certains se demandaient s'ils auraient été capables d'en faire autant : aller se jeter dans la gueule des Wraiths…

Rodney fut prêt le premier, et entreprit d'aider Carson à vérifier son matériel. Quand John fut prêt, il les rejoint et entreprit de contrôler le bon fonctionnement des armes.

Héléa et Teyla s'attachèrent les cheveux, puis Héléa entreprit de fixer ses couteaux. Huit au total. Elle avait deux harnais à la ceinture : un pour le Beretta, et un pour son arme personnelle. La dernière, elle referma son casier et se retourna vers les autres, serrant quelque chose dans sa main : le bracelet que Ronon lui avait donné la veille. Teyla s'approcha, le lui nouant autour du poignet sans un mot. Elles rejoignirent les trois autres, se tenant par l'épaule. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, tous ensemble, puis John rompit le cercle.

« Allons récupérer notre rasta. »

A cet instant, tous ceux qui croisaient le regard d'Héléa de Teyla, de Carson et de John eurent un frisson. Seule s'y lisait une franche détermination. Malheur à ceux qui se trouveraient sur leur chemin.

John attrapa l'arme de Ronon, et la glissa dans son gilet. Et ils quittèrent l'armurerie, dans un silence respectueux. Quand ils passèrent devant la jeune femme qui avait parlé plus tôt à Héléa, elle attrapa la Satédienne par l'épaule, et un militaire fit la même chose avec John.

« Bonne chance. » dirent-ils ensemble. Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient très bien ne pas revenir.

Les cinq inclinèrent la tête et partirent en direction du hangar à 302, où se trouvait leur Jumper.

Tout le long du chemin, ils croisaient des gens immobilisés, comme une haie d'honneur. Des mains se tendaient, pour leur serrer l'épaule, en guise d'encouragement. Et tous eurent la même vision, la même que les gens présents dans l'armurerie. Ces mâchoires serrées, ce regard concentré, presque froid : ils étaient déterminés à ramener leur ami, coûte que coûte. Passant la salle des commandes, ils trouvèrent Le Dr Novak et … Hermiod, qui avait abandonné sa console.

L'asgard inclina la tête à leur passage, puis s'arrêta à Héléa.

« Bonne chance, jeune Runner. »

« Il tient à toi autant que tu tiens à lui, il doit t'attendre avec impatience. » lui dit le Dr Novak en lui tendant la main, dans laquelle Héléa tapa sans hésiter, avant de la serrer.

Devant leur Jumper, ils trouvèrent le Dr Weir et le Colonel Caldwell, qui en dépit de ses réticences à cette mission, avait tenu à les saluer en personne.

Le colonel leur serra la main à tous : la démonstrativité n'était pas son fort.

Elizabeth les rassembla autour d'elle, et leur dit simplement : « Ramenez le. » Après un silence, elle ajouta : « Bonne chance »

Et c'est dans un silence religieux qu'ils décollèrent. Les seuls bruits à l'intérieur du Dédale, étaient ceux de la radio, retransmise dans les haut-parleurs.

« Jumper 1 à passerelle de commandement. Nous sommes prêts. »

« Bien Jumper 1. Dépressurisation. Ouverture du sas. Vous pouvez y aller Jumper 1 »

« Jumper 1 à passerelle. C'est bon, nous sommes dehors. Coupons contact jusqu'au retour. »

« Bien reçu. Bonne chance Jumper 1. »

« Merci. Jumper terminé. »

Et ce fut le silence dans le grand vaisseau.

Dans le Jumper, tous s'affairaient, calmement, échafaudant des plans et préparant des stratégies.

« Voilà Sateda. Une fois que nous aurons repéré Ronon, Teyla, Héléa et moi allons le chercher. Carson, et vous Rodney, vous ne bougez pas du Jumper. Compris ? »

Quand ils repérèrent Ronon, il y avait énormément de Wraiths qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Une bonne trentaine, d'après les détecteurs. Sans compter que des darths arrivaient, probablement pour en déposer d'autres.

« John. Il y a un dépôt d'armes tout près. Quelques grenades vont nous aider à se débarrasser de ceux qui arrivent. »

« Ok. Vous la surveillez sur les détecteurs Carson. Héléa : contact radio.»

John immobilisa le Jumper juste le temps pour Héléa de sauter pour rejoindre le dépôt souterrain. Puis il le posa sur le toit du bâtiment où ils avaient repéré Ronon et Rodney se glissa à sa place.

Ronon entendait les Wraiths arriver, et plus il en voyait plus cela le rendait furieux contre le monstre qui avait orchestré ça.

Il entendit le sifflement caractéristique d'un observateur espion, puis vit celui-ci chuter, fauché par une rafale. Il braqua son arme, puis vit deux uniformes bien connus arriver.

« Oh Du calme ! C'est nous ! Allez on rentre à la maison. »

« Non. »

« Comment ça ? »

Après une violente diatribe de Rodney contre Ronon, qui lui valut un coup de la part de Carson, Ronon s'expliqua.

« Keturah et son village, ils m'ont échangé contre leur liberté. »

John avait enclenché sa radio, aussi Héléa entendait-elle toute la discussion.

« John, passe lui son oreillette. »

Il s'exécuta.

« Mon chou, les Wraiths n'ont pas vraiment respecté leur part du marché. Ils sont tous morts, Keturah y compris. »

Le cœur de Ronon manqua un battement. Héléa !

« Alors tu attends que j'arrive et ensuite on rentre à la maison ! »

« Je veux descendre le responsable d'abord. »

Teyla intervint.

« On peut pas s'occuper d'un vaisseau ruche maintenant ! »

« On en aura pas besoin » affirma Ronon.

« Euh c'est pour vous inquiéter, mais vous avez 45 Wraiths qui montent vers vous, plus une vingtaine dans le bâtiment d'à côté. Ah non ! Y en a plus dans le bâtiment voisin. »

John sourit.

« Elle est géniale cette petite ! Je savais qu'on avait raison de la garder. »

« C'est fou ce que peuvent donner quelques grenades en cascades » lança Héléa, à moitié riant.

« T'es où ? Faudrait pas qu'on soit coincés comme des lapins… »

Un coup sourd dans le plafond, et Héléa surgit, sautant par la trappe d'évacuation.

Elle s'approcha de Ronon avec John, et lui tendit une main.

« On va bouffer du Wraith ? »

Pendant que Ronon avançait avec Héléa, John expliquait la situation aux deux docteurs.

« Non mais vous êtes malades ! Ça fait du 54 à 4 là. » Tempêta Rodney.

« Euh, 53…50 »

« Ouaip, et Ronon est un tout petit peu en colère »

« Et Héléa aussi. »

Carson et Rodney n'eurent même pas le temps de se disputer pour savoir qui irait les aider, que déjà c'était fini. John avait descendu une demi-douzaine de Wraiths, et s'en attribua dix, Teyla une dizaine, et Héléa et Ronon avaient shooté les autres.

« Si vous le tuez avant moi, je vous tue. » avertit Ronon

John et Teyla filèrent sur le toit se cacher.

« Toi aussi »

« Oh que non ! Si par chance c'est celui qui a fait de ma vie un enfer, tu me tueras plutôt que de m'empêcher de lui en coller une. »

Héléa alla se dissimuler derrière un tas de débris, tandis que Ronon, utilisant un observateur espion, allait provoquer le chef des Wraiths. Et il vint. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, Héléa se sentit envahie d'une rage qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie.

« C'est lui » souffla-t-elle dans sa radio.

« Prems » gronda Ronon avant de se jeter sur lui. Il fut balayé comme un fétu de paille. Plusieurs fois de suite. Héléa crut même un instant qu'il l'avait tué. Elle dut faire appelle à tout son controle our ne pas se jeter dans la mêlée. mais cela ne l aiderait pas.

Quand elle vit qu'il n'en pouvait plus, elle se leva et alla se mettre en plein milieu, du côté opposé aux combattants. Elle tira, avec l'arme de Ronon. La Wraith devait juste s'être nourri car il se releva quasi aussitôt, pour réempoigner Ronon. Elle tira à nouveau, l'affaiblissant à peine.

Soudain, elle sentit un courant d'air derrière elle. Elle se retourna, le Jumper apparut. Héléa sourit.

« Héléa, ne bouge pas » souffla Carson. Et il lança un drone. Il faucha le Wraith, et explosa au premier obstacle. Ronon sourit.

Rodney fit demi-tour, puis se posa, prêt à les embarquer. John et Teyla surgirent, aidèrent Héléa à ramasser Ronon, et ils coururent se jeter dans le Jumper, qui décolla avant de s'occulter. Héléa et Teyla aidèrent Ronon à s'asseoir.

Une fois dans la haute atmosphère, Carson et Rodney, ouvrirent la paroi et vinrent les voir. Ronon fit peur à Rodney et Carson, qui crurent qu'il allait les tuer pour avoir descendu le Wraith. Mais il donna une franche accolade à Carson, et les remercia tous.

Carson allait s'occuper de Ronon, et lui donner un sédatif, quand celui-ci tomba, inconscient.

« Oups. »

Il s'empressa auprès de lui, aidé de Teyla et Héléa.

Sur le Dédale, ils commençaient à être inquiets. Ils avaient compté trois heures pour rejoindre Sateda, donc six heures de voyage aller retour. Une heure pour repérer Ronon, et une heure pour le récupérer. Or, cela faisait presque douze heures que le Jumper était parti.

Ils n'y croyaient quasiment plus, quand une transmission entrante les fit sursauter.

« Dédale, ici Jumper 1. Nous arrivons. Nous sommes six. »

Le Dr Weir souffla bruyamment et sourit, levant les yeux au ciel. Tous laissaient éclater leur joie. Le Dr Novak serra les poings avec un petit « Yees ». Même le Colonel Caldwell montra l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Jumper, ici Dédale. Le sas est ouvert. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Une heure plus tard, Ronon état en sécurité à l'infirmerie, tandis que les cinq membres de l'équipe de sauvetage faisaient leur compte-rendu rapidement, avant de se faire soigner. La plus atteinte était Héléa, qui avait été surprise par un éclat après l'explosion de ses grenades. Sinon, ils n'avaient que des coupures et autres petites contusions. Ils furent applaudis et félicités par les militaires, sur le chemin de l'armurerie. Ils s'empressèrent de se débarrasser de leur équipement. Ils étaient affalés sur les bancs de l'armurerie quand une jeune femme entra, un fardeau dans les bras. Son visage était légèrement familier à Héléa : c'était celle qui leur avait souhaité bonne chance.

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'il fallait mettre ceci avec vos affaires » sourit-elle en tendant les bras vers Héléa

C'était tout l'équipement que Ronon avait sur lui.

« Il s'est réveillé ? » questionna Carson.

« Très brièvement. Apparemment, ils lui ont redonné des sédatifs, pour qu'il récupère un peu plus rapidement.»

« Bien » commenta le médecin.

Après une douche et un repas rapide, ils établirent des « tours de rôle » pour veiller Ronon. Personne ne voulait qu'il soit seul à son réveil. Carson dit que de toute façon il allait s'établir à l'infirmerie du Dédale. Curieusement, Rodney n'y fit aucune objection et prit même le premier tour avec Héléa.

Ronon se sentait comme dans du coton. Il entendait des voix basses autour de lui, mais n'eut pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Il bougea légèrement.

Héléa s'en rendit compte, et aussitôt se leva lui prendre la main, et lui parler doucement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es en sécurité sur le Dédale. » Elle lui serra doucement la main.

Il sourit légèrement et replongea dans le sommeil.

Il eut quelques minutes de conscience, pendant les deux jours que dura le voyage de retour vers Atlantis.

Il entendit vaguement Rodney discuter avec Héléa.

Il émergea vraiment quelques heures avant leur arrivée.

« Hey ! Content de te revoir parmi nous ! » lança John

« Bonjour » ajouta Teyla.

Il leur sourit et demanda aussitôt

« Où est Héléa ? »

« Carson l'a forcée à aller se coucher. Il avait peur qu'elle ne finisse par s'écrouler. Mais elle a laissé ça »

Il eut peur que ce ne soit le bracelet qu'il lui avait donné. Mais non, c'était un des siens à elle. Il le prit et Teyla le lui noua au poignet, comme elle avait fait pour Héléa trois jours plus tôt.

« Elle est resté presque douze heures d'affilée à ton chevet. Et curieusement, Rodney est resté aussi. »

« Je sais. Je les ai vaguement entendu »

Une heure plus tard, pour le débarquement, Rodney et Héléa étaient là. Et ils se rendirent tous les six – avec le Dr Weir – en procession à l'infirmerie, pour accompagner Ronon. Tout était prêt, et Laura et Ethan les attendaient.

« Bienvenue à la maison ! » lui firent-ils en chœur.


	21. Chapter 21

blabla : rien a moi pas payée...

merci Syla d'avoire lu aussi tard pour me donner son avis...

et Merci a toutes les revieweuses.

Drusilla : j espere que ca te plaira. je pense que le personnage d héléa fera partie d autres fics, mais que pour celle-ci c'est presque finie

**_chapitre 21_** : bonne lecture!

Héléa se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Ils étaient de retour chez eux. Tout allait bien.

Ils n'avaient pas été repérés et Ronon allait bien. Enfin, physiquement. Parce que ce retour forcé sur Satéda avait probablement ramené à la surface des souvenirs enterrés…

_On verra. Il a vu mourir Méléna, dans cet hôpital où on l'a récupéré._

Rien ne lui avait paru infranchissable, pour aller le récupérer. La flag team, unie et déterminée. Voilà le visage qu'ils avaient montré aux autres. Pourtant tous crevaient de trouille. Tous les cinq. Ils avaient simplement enfoui leur peur dans un coin de leur tête, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient revenus. Tous ensembles, ils étaient forts. Tous ensembles, ils avaient réussi.

_Chaque jour on parie contre le sort. Pas le choix faut y aller._

(NA BO de Prison Break)

Héléa soupira une nouvelle fois, avant de se relever. Ils devaient tous se retrouver au mess, avec Elizabeth. Elle se rafraîchit rapidement, et sortit de ses quartiers. En chemin, elle rattrapa Teyla. Elles retrouvèrent Rodney et John à une centaine de mètres du mess. Ils allaient passer la porte quand ils entendirent une vois derrière eux.

« Hey ! Attendez moi ! »

Carson arrivait, les pans de sa blouse blanche virevoltant derrière lui.

D'un seul mouvement, John et Héléa poussèrent les portes, et ils comprirent soudain pourquoi ils n'avaient rencontré personne dans les couloirs. Tout le monde était là. Y compris les scientifiques.

Tous debout, en train de les applaudir. Surpris, ils se frayèrent lentement un chemin, jusqu'à la table où les attendait Elizabeth.

« Je n'y suis pour rien. Je crois qu'ils sont simplement fiers de vous.»

Ethan et Laura frappèrent dans leurs mains pour avoir le silence.

Ethan se racla la gorge.

« D'accord, je sais c'est un peu cérémonieux. Mais on voulait tous vous dire combien on était content de vous revoir en vie. »

Laura le coupa.

« Et surtout combien on était fiers de vous. De vous tous. » fit-elle en insistant sur Héléa et Teyla.

Après les avoir applaudis une nouvelle fois, ils retournèrent tous à leurs occupations.

« je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien… » commença Elizabeth.

« Moi je soupçonne Ethan et Laura » fit Héléa.

« Je suis d'accord » ajouta John. « Ce cher Lorne est plein de talents cachés. »

Tous sourirent, mais Héléa remarqua que Teyla avait soudain baissé les yeux.

_Elle me cache quelque chose._

Elle remit à plus tard l'idée de questionner son ami. Le Colonel Caldwell arrivait. Exceptionnellement, ils faisaient le débriefing au mess et l'ambiance s'en trouvait nettement plus détendue, malgré la présence de l'empêcheur de tourner en rond, comme l'appelait Laura.

« Bon, je suppose que vous voulez aller retrouver Ronon. » Lança Caldwell à Héléa.

Rdney le coupa.

« On veut tous y aller ».

« Bien, je crois que de toute façon j'ai ce qu'il me faut pour mon rapport, donc je vous libère. »

« Merci. Bonne fin de journée Colonel. » Héléa se leva la première suivit par les autres.

Ils se rendirent en procession jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où ils s'installèrent en vue d'attendre le réveil de Ronon.

Personne dans l'infirmerie. Pas un bruit dehors. Eux, à l'intérieur se taisaient.

Soudain, Rodney prit la parole.

« J'étais mort de trouille du début à la fin »

Héléa releva la tête, et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de Rodney, assis juste à côté d'elle.

« Moi aussi Rodney. »

John et Teyla les regardèrent et John finit par lacher.

« On était TOUS morts de trouille Rodney. »

Rodney fronça les sourcils, l'air étonné.

« Non mais attendez, vous vous foutez de moi, là ? »

« Non. »

« C'est là la différence entre les guerriers et les scientifiques : nous avons été habitués, par entraînement ou par obligation, à apprivoiser notre peur. » les interrompit une voix.

« Ronon ! » Héléa sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, puis s'arrêta.

« On t'a réveillé ? »

« Non. »

« Content de te voir parmi nous, vieux frère » fit John en le gratifiant d'une accolade franche.

« Je vais pas être original, content de vous voir réveillé » ajouta Rodney.

« Moi aussi » fit Teyla en surgisant entre John et Héléa.

Carson, attiré par le bruit, arriva enfin.

« Ah ! Je suis content de vous voir réveillé » fit il en regardant attentivement les constantes du Runner.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

« Quoi ? »

« On lui a tous dit la même chose… C'est tout. »

« Bon, Ronon, je vais vous libérer. «

« Quoi ? Déjà ? » S'insurgèrent Rodney et John. « Nous, vous nous gardez à chaque fois au moins trois jours. »

« Oui, mais vous n'êtes pas raisonnables. Et lui aura une infirmière à demeure. » ajouta Carson avec un regard discret à Héléa.

« Et puis, je suis pas dompteur de lions moi. »

Héléa pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

« Allez tout le monde dehors ! Non, pas toi Héléa. J'ai quelques … recommandations à faire. »

Ils s'en allèrent tous, et une demi heure plus tard, Héléa et un Ronon sur pieds quittèrent l'infirmerie.

Les recommandations concernaient les massages qu'Héléa allait – encore – devoir faire à Ronon. Non que cela lui déplaise ! Mais Héléa allait devoir s'acquitter sérieusement de sa tâche si Ronon voulait pouvoir reprendre le service actif au plus tôt.

Ils allèrent directement aux quartiers d'Héléa, et entrèrent. Ronon alla directement s'asseoir tandis qu'Héléa rangeait ses affaires. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit, en face de Ronon.

Ils ne parlaient pas, se contentant de se regarder intensément.

Héléa attrapa de la main droite le poignet gauche de Ronon.

« Tu l'as mis… » fit elle en souriant.

Ce faisant, elle leva doucement son poignet gauche. Quand il vit le bracelet qu'il avait laissé pour elle trois jours auparavant, il sourit.

« Teyla me l'a mis juste avant que l'on parte du Dédale. Comme si quelque part il allait nous guider vers toi. C'est idiot je sais… mais j'en avait besoin … »

Elle regarda encore, puis l'embrassa. Dans ce baisser, elle fit passer toutes ses émotions. Son amour pour lui, sa tension, son soulagement. Comme un langage bien à eux, que personne ne pourrait jamais décrypter.

« Tu sais… c'est toi qui m'a aidé à tenir. Quand les images du apssé étaient trop nombreuses, je me concentrais, et il y en avait une qui venait les effacer : toi. Je me disais qu'il fallait que je tienne, pour te serrer à nouveau dans mes bras. J'avais aucun envie que ces saletés me volent une deuxième fois mes espoirs de bonheur. »

Héléa sourit. Elle bougea et alla s'installer confortablement derrière lui. Cela fait, elle l'attira contre elle, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Il lui attrapa les mains, et soupira d'aise

« Toi aussi tu fais un oreiller confortable. »

« Tant mieux. »

Elle avait complètement oublié de verrouiller la porte mais elle s'en fichait. Son homme était là, vivant, tout allait bien. Elle le serra contre elle, et il se détendit. Quand elle le sentit s'endormir, elle se laissa aller et s'endormit à son tour.

John était venu chercher Teyla pour aller dîner, et allant au mess, ils passaient devant les quartiers d'Héléa. Sans le vouloir, John fut la victime de la « puissance » de son gène. La porte des quartiers d'Héléa s'ouvrit.

Jetant un œil, il eut un sourire. Teyla fit de même et eut un sourire attendri.

« Le lion est dompté, on dirait. » souffla John. Teyla acquiesça. Ils entrèrent silencieusement, et s'approchèrent du lit.

Le premier, Ronon ouvrit les yeux, mais ne fit aucun mouvement. Ce fut un rayon de soleil capricieux, se reflétant sur la montre de John, qui éveilla Héléa. « Salut ! John, t'en as pas marre de rentrer sans frapper ? »

Ronon n'avait pas bougé. Mieux encore, il semblait vouloir s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les bras d'Héléa.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, puis tous se levèrent et allèrent dîner. On faisait difficilement une équipe plus unie qu'eux. Même Rodney se joignit aux quatre autres sur le chemin.

Lorne leur en fit la réflexion en les rejoignant, prenant la place vacante entre Teyla et Héléa.

Le repas passa vite, mais ils restèrent longtemps à discuter après avoir terminé. Quand ils se levèrent, il était assez tard, et Ronon commençait dodeliner de la tête.

« Pauvre vieux, on t'en a demandé beaucoup, pour une seule journée. Allez, bonne nuit ! »

Lança John.

Ils acquiescèrent, et chacun se retira dans ses quartiers. Ronon passa un long moment la case salle de bains, et Héléa, vaguement inquiète de ne pas le voir, s'y rendit.

« Ronon ? »

« Grmph. »

« Je peux.. ? »

« Oui. »

Elle entra donc, et vit qu'il était en train d'essayer de passer la pommade sur ses plaies tout seul.

Elle la lui prit des mains, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle s'acquitta de sa tâche le plus doucement qu'elle put, puis rangea les médicaments.

« Tu prends pas de somnifères, ce soir ? »

« Pas besoin. Je n'ai pas dormi de tout le temps que tu n'as pas été là. Je n'ai pas pu. Je repensais au moment de l'implantation du traceur, et comment j'avais été torturée les premières fois où ils m'avaient rattrapée, avant que j'apprenne à survivre… »

« Je sais ce que c'est… »

Elle hôcha la tête et s'approcha de lui pour l'enlacer.

« Allez, on va dormir ? On en a bien besoin… »

Une fois ne fut pas coutume, ce fut elle qui lui servit d'oreiller. Quand ils furent installés, elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, puis se raviser.

« Quoi ? »

« Non, non, rien… »

« grmph »

« J'ai un gros problème... »

« Ah ? » Il commençait à être vaguement inquiet.

« Je crois que … je t'aime… »

« Ah ? Mince alors… On a le même, de problème. Mais je sais pas si c'en est vraiment un dans ce cas. »

Elle sourit, et lui prit la main, refoulant les quelques larmes de joie qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues. Lui embrassant les doigts un par un, elle souffla : « Bonne nuit. »

ET ils s'endormirent ainsi. Curieusement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent de cauchemars cette nuit-là.


	22. Chapter 22

Les jours avaient passé, et le couple avait pris ses marques. Leurs amis étaient au courant, mais Ronon ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils s'affichent en public. Héléa avait pris le parti de respecter ça.

Ronon avait fini par être déclaré bon pour le service par Carson. Ils avaient donc repris les missions d'exploration. Ils étaient sur une planète où le MALP avait capté une source d'énergie. Comme la mission ne présentait aucun risque particulier, le Dr Weir leur avait adjoint un nouveau, le Lieutenant Jake Graham. Le lieutenant Graham avait eu pour mission de suivre McKay partout, pendant que les quatre autres faisaient un tour aux alentours. John et Héléa d'un côté, Teyla et Ronon de l'autre, ils étaient partis voir ce qu'ils pouvaient découvrir sur cette planète, pour éventuellement la cataloguer comme site possible d'évacuation.

Ils marchaient depuis dix minutes, quand John s'arrêta brusquement. Il s'accroupit derrière un arbre, lui montra une direction de la main. Héléa suivit sa main, et comprit. Un groupe d'hommes, armés assez lourdement, était réuni dans la clairière tout proche.

_/sheppard, on est au bord de la clairière/_

« Oui Ronon, on a vu. Des Geniis »

« Bon et on fait quoi » souffla Héléa.

« On dégage. »

Manque de chance, ils furent aperçus au moment de se replier. Un échange de tirs commença donc. En courant vers la porte, Ils arrosaient leurs poursuivants, mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas ralentir.

« Rodney ! Graham ! A la porte vite ! Ca chauffe ! »

Rodney et Graham se précipitèrent et pendant que Graham surveillait les environs, Rodney se jetait sur le DHD, à peine la Porte fut elle ouverte que Graham fut descendu, et trois hommes se jetèrent sur McKay. Ils l'assommèrent et l'emmenèrent. Le dernier des assaillants, un sourire aux lèvres, poussa le corps inanimé du soldat dans la Porte.

Les quatre autres couraient toujours.

John et Teyla furent atteints et tombèrent. Teyla était par chance, encore à moitié consciente, malgré sa blessure. Héléa l'aida à se relever et ils repartirent tantôt courant, tantôt tirant. Ronon portait John, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de le ralentir outre mesure. Ils arrivèrent à la Porte, et ne virent personne. Ils se dirent que McKay et Graham étaient passés et s'y précipitèrent, sans remarquer la minuscule oreillette de McKay qui traînait.

Une fis de l'autre côté, personne ne remarqua immédiatement que Rodney n'était pas là. Une équipe s'affairait autour de Graham, et Carson arriva en courant pour emmener John et Teyla.

« Où est Rodney ? »

« Merde ! » grogna John.

« On pensait qu'il était déjà passé. On est arrivé à la Porte et y avait plus personne. On se faisait tirer dessus … »

« Des hommes…assommé et enlevé Mckay » souffla Graham qui avait brièvement repris conscience.

« On y retourne ! » lança John en se levant.

« Ah non ! Toi tu restes ici, et Teyla aussi. » lança Carson.

Elizabeth jeta un œil à Ronon et Héléa, qui acquiescèrent. Elle ordonna au technicien de recomposer l'adresse.

« Bonjour Dr McKay ! »

« Kolya ? Mais combien de fois va-t-il falloir que l'on vous tue ? »

Le grand homme devant lui, au visage défiguré, eut un sourire torve.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez cette fois ? M'échanger, ou me faire travailler … » soupira Rodney.

Autant essayer de gagner du temps… Ils allaient le retrouver.

Ronon et Héléa rentrèrent sur Atlantis, fourbus. Ils avaient exploré la planète de fond en comble, mais rien. Aussi il envoyèrent Zelenka récupérer les dernières adresses composées sur le DHD.

John et Teyla étant coincés à l'infirmerie, Ronon et Héléa étaient seuls pour retrouver McKay.

Après trois heures de travail acharné et de discussions laborieuses avec le nouveau chef des Geniis, ils avaient enfin retrouvé la planète où était retenu McKay.

Elizabeth avait chargé Lorne de rassembler deux équipes et avait décidé, en accord avec Ethan – et même un peu poussée par lui -, de donner le commandement de la mission de sauvetage à Ronon et Héléa.

Quand les militaires furent rassemblés, Elizabeth et les deux Satédiens sortirent de la salle de briefing. Ils se tenaient tous au pied de l'escalier, Ethan et Walt étant montés sur les premières marches.

« Messieurs ! » fit Elizabeth en réclamant le silence. « Et mademoiselle » ajouta-t-elle en voyant la longue chevelure de Laura.

« Pour cette mission sauvetage, j'ai donné le commandement à Ronon et Héléa. »

Des murmures se firent entendre.

« Stoop ! » cria Lorne. « C'est moi qui ait demandé à ce que ce soit eux. »

Les murmures se turent immédiatement. Laura souriait.

Elizabeth regarda Héléa et recula.

« Bon. Messieur – et Mademoiselle – je vais être claire. Si vous ne vous sentez pas disposés à obéir à des non-militaires, je préfère que vous restiez ici. Et personne ne vous en voudra. »

« Mais si vous venez » continua Ronon, « Il n'est pas question de contester nos décisions c'est clair ? »

Tous acquiescèrent.

« Bien. Il se peut que l'on puisse récupérer Rodney et filer sans se faire remarquer. Si c'est le cas, silence total. Sinon, on fera ce qu'on a à faire. »

« J'aurais pas dit mieux. » entendit-on. John et Teyla, tous deux sur des béquilles, sortaient du téléporteur, accompagnés de Carson.

« A tout à l'heure. »

Le technicien composa l'adresse, et Ronon et Héléa, activant le mode mortel de leurs armes dans un même mouvement, passèrent les premiers. La planète était relativement accueillante.

« Enfin, si l'on excepte les cafards que l'on nomme Geniis » souffla Ethan à Héléa, juste à côté de lui. Ils progressèrent une demi-heure en silence, puis Ronon s'immobilisa, leur faisant signe d'en faire autant.

_/Héléa /_

« Oui. J'arrive. » souffla-t-elle en réponse.

Elle se retourna, et souffla ses ordres à Ethan.

« Vous ne bougez pas, on va faire un tour. Compris ? » termina-t-elle en jetant un regard à tout son groupe.

Ils hôchèrent la tête et se tapirent dans les buissons.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient de retour.

Ils rassemblèrent leur groupe en se retirant sur une trentaine de mètres.

« Bon. C'est infesté de gardes. Pour la sortie discrète, c'est raté. Pour Kolya, pas de promesses. S'il tente quoi que ce soit, abattez le. »

Visiblement, ce serait un plaisir pour la plupart d'entre eux de descendre ce monstre.

Ronon prit la suite pour exposer son plan. Walt et Ethan se débarrassèrent des gardes, laissant le passage à Ronon, Laura et Héléa. Les trois entrèrent silencieusement. Les gardes, surpris, n'eurent pas le temps de se défendre qu'ils étaient déjà à terre. Ethan et Walt les rejoignirent.

« C'est bon à l'extérieur. »

« Ok »

Ils avançèrent, neutralisant les gardes au fur et à mesure. Héléa ramassa une radio genii. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle, au milieu de laquelle se situait un cube. Comme une petite salle dans ce grand entrepôt.

La fusillade éclata. Des gardes les avaient vus. Laura et Walt en fauchèrent le plus qu'ils purent, pendant que Les trois autres progressaient vers la pièce fermée. Ils enfoncèrent la porte. Et c'est un Rodney bien amôché qui se retourna.

« Ben alors, c'est comme ça qu'on accueille les amis ? » lança Héléa.

« Vous m'avez foutu la trouille. »

« Non on t'a pas abandonné. Allez viens ? »

« Une seconde, il faut que je massacre ce qu'ils m'ont fait faire. Où sont John et Teyla ? »

« Aux bons soins de Carson. »

« Je croyais qu'ils étaient prisonniers. C'est pour ça que…»

« T'inquiète pas. Massacre ça si tu peux, et on file »

« Ok. Héléa tu peux m'aider ? »

Ethan et Ronon montèrent la garde pendant que les deux se pressaient autour de l'amas de fils.

« Encore deux minutes » fit Rodney. « Héléa t'en es où ? »

« Fini » répondit la jeune femme en reprenant son arme.

Elle donna son Beretta à Rodney, et ils repartirent dans le sens inverse.

Sans encombres, il retrouvèrent le reste de l'équipe et filèrent jusqu'à la porte.

Ronon, qui marchait devant, s'arrêta, avec un sourire diabolique. Le reste du groupe le rejoignit, et ils virent Kolya, entouré de deux de ses sbires. D'un même mouvement, Héléa et Ronon mirent en joue et les deux soldats s'écroulèrent dans des éclairs orangés.

Héléa se retourna, et tendit la radio Genii à un Rodney grimaçant. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il était probablement bien plus amoché qu'ils avaient pu le penser de prime abord. Il fallait le ramener sur Atlantis avant qu'il ne s'écroule, et vite ! mais auparavant…

« Kolya…Kolya… » souffla Rodney dans la radio. Le Genii monta son poignet à hauteur de son oreille, et écouta. Rodney le provoqua quelques instants. Il l'écoutait attentivement, le temps Ronon et Héléa d'aller se mettre en place.

Rodney sortit des fourrés. Il boitait, et semblait désarmé.

« Dr McKay ! Comme c'est charmant à vous de ne pas me laisser seul »

Il perdit son sourire et braqua un revolver sur le scientifique.

Rodney avança, tout sourire.

« Si j'étais vous je ne ferai pas ça »

« Ah ? Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il n'est pas seul » lança Ronon en se montrant.

« Vous ne croyiez pas qu'on aller le laisser comme ça ? » ajouta Héléa en se mettant en place. Ils avaient tous les deux Kolya en ligne de mire, et dans les fourrés Ethan et Laura en avaient fait de même.

« Oh ! Une petite nouvelle ! Voyons ce qu'elle a dans le ventre…» Et il tira sur Héléa.

Tout en tirant la jeune femme se déplaça. Elle l'avait atteint au bras, avec son arme en mode paralysant.

« Moi je n'ai pas changé de mode » gronda Ronon.

« Et moi je n'ai pas besoin de ça » Et Rodney sortit le Beretta qu'il avait caché dans sa ceinture, et en vida le chargeur sur le Genii. Ceci fait, il s'écroula.

« Rodney ! »

Pendant que les Marines sécurisaient la zone, Laura et Ethan composaient le code et appelaient Atlantis. Ronon et Héléa étaient accroupis auprès de Rodney.

« Bon sang !j'ai tué un homme. »

« Personne ne t'en voudra Rodney » dit doucement Héléa en lui attrapant la main.

« Allez, on rentre » ajouta Ronon.

A eux deux, ils l'aidèrent à se relever – même si Ronon aurait pu le porter d'une seule main -, et passèrent la porte avec entre eux deux un Rodney à demi conscient.

Elizabeth dévala en courant les marches de la salle de contrôle, en hurlant dans sa radio.

« Une équipe médicale à la porte vite ! »

Pendant ce temps, Héléa et Ronon enlevaient avec précaution le gilet pare-balles dont Rodney ne s'était pas séparé.

Son t-shirt avait été a moitié déchiré quand Kolya l'avait passé à tabac, et Héléa grimaça : il avait probablement des côtes cassées.

Son torse n'était plus qu'un immense hématome et il ne devait pas en être mieux de son dos.

Héléa s'écarta en voyant arriver Carson et une infirmière. Ils l'aidèrent à le mettre sur le brancard, puis regardèrent s'éloigner ce curieux équipage, avant de monter rejoindre Elizabeth.

Moulus, ils se laissèrent tomber plus qu'ils ne s'assirent sur les fauteuils de la salle de briefing. Ils firent néanmoins leur rapport à Elizabeth, puis la quittèrent. Ils se douchèrent, se changèrent quittèrent à regret le lit qui leur tendait les bras pour aller retrouver Rodney à l'infirmerie.

Rodney était bien : il flottait, se sentant comme dans du côton. Il bougea légèrement et … arg ! la douleur s'était réveillée, lancinante.

« Rodney ! Doucement vous avez pas mal de côtes cassées, fêlées, à peu près la moitié de votre corps est sous forme d'hématome. Mais sinon vous allez bien.»

Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit John et Teyla, toujours avec leurs béquilles, à son chevet.

« Désolés de ne pas être venus vous chercher. »

« Pas de problèmes. Héléa et Ronon vont bien ? »

« Oui. Ils ont du partir se reposer. »

Rodney se sentit vaguement blessé. C'était une habitude chez eux. Quand quelqu'un revenait blessé, les autres membres de l'équipe allaient toujours le voir à l'infirmerie avant d'aller se reposer. Cela voulait dire que malgré les efforts qu'il avait fait, Ronon et héléa ne lui avaient pas totalement pardonné son attitude.

« John ! Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras ça ? » fit héléa, passant la tête derrière le rideau.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Pffff… »

« Désolé, mais on a à peine eu mis le pied ici que Carson nous a sauté dessus… »

« Grmph » acquiesça Ronon, avec un regard noir au toubib.

« J'avais cru… » Balbutia Rodney.

« On forme une équipe, non ? » fit Héléa en tendant la main à Rodney. Il tapa puis la serra. Les autres vinrent poser leur main sur les leurs. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants.

« C'est beau une équipe aussi unie ! » fit Elizabeth, arrivée sur ces entrefaites.

« N'est-ce pas ? » répondit John sur le tond e la plaisanterie ;

« Non, sérieusement. Vous êtes la plus hétéroclite de mes équipes, mais aussi a plus unie, malgré des caractères assez …forts. »

Ils sourirent, tous.

« Quand vous êtes allés récupérer Ronon, certains techniciens ont fait la réflexion après votre départ : vous leur faisiez presque peur. Votre détermination, votre synchronisation. Certains m'ont même dit qu'ils se demandaient s'ils auraient été capables d'en faire autant. Et cet après-midi, Tim m'a dit qu'il se demandait comment vous pouviez faire un travail aussi efficace en étant aussi proches sentimentalement, tous les deux. » termina-t-elle en regardant les deux Satédiens.

« L'amitié, tout comme l'amour, est loin d'être simplement un mot. Nous avons été élevés comme ça. Et seul, la vie ne vaudrait parfois pas la peine d'être vécue. »


	23. Chapter 23

_Qui a demandé un 23e chapitre ?_

_Et un 23e chapitre qui marche, un !_

_Bonne lecture et rendez vous en bas !_

_**Chapitre 23**_

Ils étaient encore à rire ensemble quand Carson vint les rejoindre. Il n'avait plus l'air joyeux de quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait au contraire un air las sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Carson ? »

« Graham. Il vient de mourir. »

Le soulagement qui les envahit disparut tout à coup, laissant place à une atmosphère lourde.

Héléa tapa du poing sur la table de chevet de Rodney, les faisant tous sursauter.

« Merde ! C'était sa première mission ! Il venait juste d'arriver. Je lui avais dit t'inquiète c'est bon, on risque rien…Et maintenant, il est mort.»

Rodney regarda Ronon, qui s'approcha d'Héléa. Il lui passa un bras autour des épaules et tenta de croiser son regard, et elle se dégagea.

« Désolée Rodney. »

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie, et s'en alla, quasiment en aveugle. Elle arriva au gymnase. Heureusement, il était vide. Elle se plaça devant un putching-ball, et commença à frapper. Régulièrement, méthodiquement. Adopter un rythme régulier lui permettait de ne plus penser. Quelque part, elle se sentait responsable de la mort de ce militaire. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, pas même l'origine. Elle lui avait parlé, l'avait rassuré…

La porte s'ouvrit, et elle s'arrêta.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens » lui dit John. « C'est toi qui lui avait expliqué Atlantis, notre fonctionnement. C'est toi qui l'as formé, donc tu t'en sentais responsable. C'est le lot de chaque officier supérieur. De chaque formateur. »

Il soupira.

« Quand je volais, j'ai parfois vu des pilotes que j'avais formé moi-même sauter… »

Elle le regarda.

« Comment tu fais… ? Je sais pas peut être est-ce que je suis trop sensible… Peut-être est-ce parce que je n'ai pas eu la responsabilité de quelqu'un d'autre depuis longtemps… »

« On ne peut pas s'y faire. Quand tu t'y habitues, c'est que tu deviens comme ces hommes qui l'ont tué.»

« Finalement, on est bien quand on est seul… »

« Non, tu avais raison tout à l'heure. La vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue quand on est seul. La vie c'est des émotions : des bonnes, et des plus difficiles à supporter… »

« Mouais. »

« Tu viens ? »

Elle le suivit. Ils retournèrent à l'infirmerie.

« Désolée » fit-elle en s'excusant.

Aux regards francs qui l'accueillirent elle comprit qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas, ni les uns, ni les autres.

« Bon. C'est pas le tout mais j'ai faim moi »

Rodney dissipa les tensions. Tous sourirent.

« Carson, je peux avoir un plateau ? » le docteur sourit et appela une infirmière pour qu'elle aille lui en chercher un.

« Rodney, je peux vous abandonner le temps d'aller dîner ? »

« Bien sur. »

Ils se rendirent tous au mess où les dînèrent tranquillement. John et Teyla repartirent avec Carson pour un dernier examen. Les deux Satédiens les suivirent, pour souhaiter une bonne nuit à Rodney, puis filèrent se coucher sur ordre du toubib. Ils ne protestèrent même pas : ils étaient purement et simplement exténués.

Héléa se leva silencieusement le lendemain matin. Ronon dormait si bien qu'elle n'eut pas le cœur de le réveiller. Elle se doucha et sortit de ses quartiers, pour aller à l'infirmerie.

Elle alla saluer Rodney, qui lui annonça qu'il sortait dès que Carson avait fini ses analyses.

« Un bon repas, ça te tente ? »

« Avec plaisir. Mais qu'as-tu donc fait de Ronon ? »

Elle eut un sourire attendri, se remémorant Ronon endormi, que remarqua Rodney.

« Il dort. J'avais pas le cœur de le réveiller. Et puis, il a beau prétendre le contraire, il a pas totalement récupéré de son incursion chez nos grands copains. »

Ils discutèrent tout en allant jusqu'au mess. Ils venaient juste de s'installer quand le reste de l'équipe les rejoignit : Teyla, John, et Ronon.

Un Ronon qui déposa son plateau avant de s'approcher pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Héléa surprise, se laissa faire un long moment, avant de répondre à son baiser.

C'est le manque d'air qui les fit se séparer, sous les sifflements et les applaudissements. Ronon s'assit à côté d'elle. Héléa, elle, était encore abasourdie.

« Waaah ! Si tu me dis bonjour comme ça tous les matins, je te laisserai dormir plus souvent… » dit-elle, sous les rires de ses collègues et amis.

« Je me disais juste que j'en avais marre que l'on se cache… »

A ce moment, Ethan les rejoignit en faisant un discret clin d'œil à Ronon.

Clin d'oeil qu'Héléa surprit. Elle se promit d'en parler avec Ethan.

D'ailleurs, Ethan et Teyla devenaient de plus en plus proches en ce moment…

_Va y avoir du harcèlement en règle_

Toute à ses pensées, elle souriait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Ronon la tirait de ses pensées.

« Rien. »

« C'est de ta faute. Tu nous l'as envoyée dans les étoiles en l'embrassant tout à l'heure. » Les taquina John.

Ronon tourna la tête et regarda Héléa.

_C'est affolant. On se comprend sans un mot._

Laura passa près de leur table et s'arreta.

« Héléa, je compte toujours sur toi ? »

« Oui, si tu veux. De toute façon, j'ai rien à perdre. »

« Si, passer un super bon après-midi… »

« Moi aussi je viens » lança Teyla.

« Ah ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?» fit Héléa.

« J'ai pas eu l'occasion. »

« Bon, ben nous on y va. Vous nous rejoignez là-bas ?»

« On arrive » et es deux jeunes femmes se levèrent pour emboîter le pas à leur amie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? »

Elizabeth arborait un sourire énigmatique.

Héléa et Teyla se changèrent rapidement, puis suivirent Laura jusqu'à une salle proche du gymnase. Là d'autres jeunes femmes les attendaient. Des collègues de Laura et des scientifiques…

L'une d'entre elle avait monté une grosse chaîne hi-fi.

« Tu vois, toi et Teyla, et même Laura vous détendez en faisant du sport, nous aussi. Mais c'est un autre genre de sport. Emily… »

Là une des scientifiques se leva d'un bond en disant « C'est moi : »

« Je disais donc, Emily a fait de la danse pendant longtemps… Du coup, on apprend et on refait des bêtes chorégraphies…Prêtes ? »

Teyla et Héléa eurent un sourire qui en disait long.

Leur souplesse acquise en arts martiaux était un atout pour la danse. Et toutes les deux adoraient danser. Il ne leur fallut qu'une heure pour apprendre les trois chorégraphies « du moment ».

Elles les enchaînèrent pendant trois heures. Au bout d'une heure et demie, elles s'accordèrent une pause.

« Ah ! ça fait du bien. En plus, sans personne pour regarder, c'est génial… » soupira Héléa.

Toutes acquiescèrent et se relevèrent.

Pendant ce temps, les hommes se demandaient où elles avaient bien pu passer. Pendant qu'ils essayaient de soudoyer Radek – qui était au courant - pour qu'il programme les censeurs de la cité sur elles, Ronon, lui, était parti au petit bonheur la chance. Après avoir passé le gymnase, il entendit des battements sourds. Il se fia à son oreille et arriva jusqu'à une salle qui avait l'air assez grande. Il l'ouvrit, et entra sans bruit.

Toutes concentrées vers la musique, les jeunes femmes ne l'avaient pas entendu, ni vu. C'est quand elles se retournèrent qu'elles se rendirent compte que leur cachette était découverte. Emily fit un geste comme pour aller couper la musique, mais Héléa la retint.

Elles bougeaient ensemble, avec grâce. Leur chorégraphie était magnifique.

_Splendides, c'est splendide. Et héléa… waaaaah… _fit il à la vue d'un morceau assez ... suggestif.

Il les admira jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrêtent de danser et coupent la musique.

« Mon cœur, si jamais tu dis ça à qui que ce soit, tu es un homme mort. »

« D'accord. » Il accepta sans rechigner.

« Juste une chose… je pourrai venir vous regarder ? » cela lui valut un coup d'Héléa.

« Hey ! Tu vas pas te rincer l'œil sur mes amies, non ? »

« Mais non chérie. Juste sur toi. .»

La moue d'Héléa était si comique que toutes éclatèrent de rire.

_Tiens, première fois qu'il m'appelle chérie en public. Ethan aurait-il une bonne influence sur lui ?_

« Non plus sérieusement. C'est beau, presque aérien ce que vous faites… »

Elles s'entreregardèrent.

« En fait c'est pour la prochaine soirée…On a prévu un mini-spectacle »

Teyla et Héléa ouvrirent les yeux ronds.

« Euuuh … Laura ! »

« Oups ! J'ai oublié de vous le dire ? »

Elles se regardèrent.

« Bof, au point où on en est… »

Elles finirent par donner leur accord

Ronon, lui, était un peu moins heureux. Il se disait qu'il devrait jouer les gardes du corps, une fois que toute la base aurait vu sa petite amie danser … A cette pensée, une moue dépitée était venue se plaquer sur son visage …

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je me disais que j'allais devoir jouer les gardes du corps, une fois qu'ils t'auront tous vu danser comme ça… »

« Mais non chéri, voyons. Ils savent très bien que je sais me défendre, et puis, ils auront peur de toi » conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« En tout cas, Ethan va tomber » fit-il en regardant Teyla.

L'athosienne vira au rouge tomate, et Héléa se dit qu'il était temps d'avoir une petite discussion avec son amie.

Elle attrapa donc son homme d'une main, qu'elle envoya au gymnase entraîner des militaires dès qu'ils passèrent devant, et son amie de l'autre, qu'elle entraîna au mess d'abord, puis dans ses quartiers.

« Attendez moi ! » criait une vois essoufflée.

Laura les rattrapait.

Il leur fallut du temps, mais Teyla finit par avouer qu'elle avait un petit – tellement mince – penchant pour Ethan, mais qu'elle ne savait ce qu'il pensait.

« Si c'est ça qui te retient, je m'en charge ma belle. Mais je crois qu'il n'y pas à avoir peur. »

Et Héléa quitta ses quartiers, direction le gymnase. Elle devait absolument parler à Ronon.

_Il souffle comme un parfum de bonheur sur la cité, en ce moment. On ferait mieux d'en profiter. Les prochaines batailles arriveront vite…_

_Il n'y a pas de tour  
Qui ne soit imprenable  
Il n'y a que l'amour_

_Qu'il soit indispensable_

Elle sifflotait gaiement en allant rejoindre Ronon.

_I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do is think of me and I have peace of mind_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 : Hé oui déjà ! Dire qu'il y a à peine quelques semaines, j'hésitais à publier me trouvant trop mauvaise…

Donc, merci pour vos lectures, vos reviews et vos encouragements

Un petit merci plus particulier à Syla qui a obligeamment corrigé mes fautes malgré l'heure tardive.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Héléa arrivait au gymnase. Elle entra sans bruit. Ronon était en train d'expliquer à de jeunes Marines, probablement des nouvelles recrues, des mouvements de défense. Ils avaient naturellement pris l'habitude, avec Teyla, de donner des cours « d'autodéfense ».

« Bonjour Messieurs ! »

« Ah tu tombes bien, toi. Viens ici. Ils ont peur de moi. »

Héléa avança et vint sans crainte se placer face à Ronon. Les militaires murmurèrent.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Messieurs. » Ils se mirent au garde-à-vous en voyant Ethan.

« Vous avez devant vous la seule personne qui a réussi à mettre Ronon au tapis en corps à corps. Euh en combat au corps à corps…»

Le lapsus volontaire d'Ethan ne leur avait pas échappé, et les deux satédiens se regardèrent, souriant à demi.

Les militaires, eux regardaient Héléa, dubitatifs. Elle faisait vingt centimètres de moins que Ronon et devait lui rendre à peu près vingt kilos.

« Que veux-tu Ethan, j'ai toujours adoré les défis… » lança Héléa en faisant référence au temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour « apprivoiser » Ronon.

« Bon cette démo, on la fait… »

« Ah oui j'allais oublier. Et puis ensuite faut que je vous parle, à tous les deux. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es enceinte ? » lança malicieusement Ethan.

Ronon, qui avait commencé à doucement attaquer Héléa, s'interrompit. Et vlan ! Il termina au tapis.

« Ronon ! Concentration ! Et non tu ne vas pas être papa. Du moins pas encore… » se moqua Héléa.

« Grmph. Ils sont venus là pour une démo… »

« Ah ouais. »

Héléa se plaça face à Ronon, et il lui expliqua quels étaient les mouvements qu'il voulait la voir exécuter. En trente secondes c'était fini.

« Vous voyez » fit-elle en se tournant vers les militaires. « C'est pas difficile. »

« Faut pas hésiter… Quand il vous dit de l'attaquer vous pouvez y aller…Vous ne lui ferez pas mal. »indiqua Ethan. « Il a échappé seul aux Wraiths pendant sept ans. Donc je ne crois pas que vous l'amocheriez. »

« Pas trop quand même » intervint Héléa. « Tu nous rejoint Ethan, on va prendre un café. »

Ethan sourit et acquiesça. Quand ils furent sortis de la pièce, il se retourna vers ses recrues.

« On n'a pas fait les présentations. Lui, c'est Ronon. Ronon Dex, baptisé le lion par notre médecin en chef. Et elle, c'est Héléa Nox. Tous deux satédiens de naissance et atlantes d'adoption. Acessoirement ex-Runners. »

« Runners ? »

« Gibiers des Wraiths. On implante aux Runners des traceurs, et à eux d'échapper aux Wraiths. S'ils sont rattrapés, on les torture. S'ils se font aider par des villageois, ceux-ci sont tués. Ca vous suffit ? Autrement dire qu'à eux deux, ils sont plus doués que vous six réunis ne le serez jamais. Ils ont aussi plus souffert que vous ne souffrirez jamais, quand bien même devriez vous mourir de la main d'un Wraith. Ah ! Et j'allais oublier. J'ai vu le regard que certains d'entre vous portaient sur Héléa. S'il vous arrivait de vous approcher de cette jeune femme pour une autre raison que professionnelle ou purement amicale, vous aurez affaire à moi d'abord et à Ronon ensuite. Ils sont en couple depuis un moment et aucun de leurs amis ne permettra que ce couple soit brisé par un petit emmerdeur. C'est clair ?»

Les deux que le major visait acquiescèrent.

_Oulah, ca rigole pas..._

_Remarque, j'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver face à lui en colère. Déjà que de bonne humeur je ne m'y risquerais pas…_

Pendant ce temps, Ronon et Héléa discutaient tranquillement autour d'une tasse de café.

« Faut faire quelque chose. »

«Hm ? »

« Teyla et Ethan. »

L'ex-Runner éclata de rire. Un rire franc. Un vrai fou rire. Quelque part, Héléa en fut heureuse. Depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, elle ne l'avait pas entendu rire de cette façon.

« Je sais. »

« Ah ? Ethan t'a donc parlé ? Ca m'étonne, j'aurais cru qu'il choisirait plutôt John… »

« C'est de ta faute si on est devenus amis. »

« Oui c'est vrai d'ailleurs. Donc Ethan… Y a-t-il une ouverture à espérer pour Teyla ? »

« Bien plus qu'une ouverture… »

Le sourire d'Héléa s'agrandit.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? »

« J'ai pas le droit de sourire en regardant mon homme ?» répliqua Héléa à Ethan du tac au tac.

« Euh si si. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? »

« Savoir ce que tu attendais. »

« Pour… ? »

« Teyla »

Là le major perdit de sa superbe et s'assit.

« Ben… je sais pas… »

« Parce que bon, si tu ne veux pas qu'elle aille voir ailleurs… »

« Ah parce que tu lui as parlé… ? »

« un peu »

« Et… »

« Et tu es un grand garçon Ethan, alors tu vas … »

« …te bouger un peu. »

« Ah ? »

Ronon hocha la tête et il les regarda, ses yeux allant de l'un à l'autre.

« C'est affreux ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous finissez les phrases de l'autre ! Vous êtes désespérants.»

« John nous l'a déjà dit. »

« Ah ? »

« Oui, un jour où il s'est incrusté dans mes quartiers.. »

« Bon, mais pour Teyla c'est sur ? »

« Oui ! » lui dirent ils ensemble.

Ethan parti, ils se regardèrent en soupirant.

« Pauvre Teyla ! »

« Ce te va bien de dire ça ! » rétorqua Héléa.

« Quoi ? Je suis le compagnon parfait... »

« Mouais… »

Pour le lui prouver, il l'entraîna vers ses quartiers où ils passèrent de façon fort agréable le temps qu'il leur restait avant de dîner.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les jours passaient, et Ethan s'était à peine rapproché de Teyla. Héléa désespérait pour son amie.

Un matin où ils traînaient un peu au lit, Héléa confortablement installée dans les bras de Ronon, il soupira.

« Quoi ? »

« Je pensais à Ethan… »

« Les grands esprits se rencontrent. Moi je pensais à Teyla. Il faut que j'arrive à la convaincre de faire le pas qui leur manque. »

« Ce soir peut-être… »

C'était le soir même que devait avoir lieu la soirée où les filles allaient montrer ce qu'elles faisaient. Ronon était le seul à savoir, hormis Elizabeth et les filles , bien sur. Quelque part c'était idiot. Mais un excellent moyen de divertissement.

« D'ailleurs, faut que je me lève. J'ai rendez vous avec Laura » fit elle en s'arrachant à regret du chaud et doux rempart que formaient les bras de Ronon.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle ressortait de la salle de bain, prête.

Laura, Teyla et Héléa venaient de mettre les derniers détails au point. Ce que personne ne savait, c'est qu'elles avaient prévu une démonstration d'arts martiaux. Teyla et Héléa s'étaient chargées de cette partie là de la chorégraphie.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La soirée avait commencé. Ronon, Ethan , Teyla et Héléa se tenaient à une même table, en compagnie de tous leurs amis. Quand Héléa reçut un coup de pied sous la table, elle chercha d'où il venait. En fait, Elizabeth n'avait pas trouvé de moyen plus discret pour lui signifier que c'était l'heure de leur « spectacle ».

Héléa et Teyla s'excusèrent donc, et rejoignirent les autres.

Ronon, dans la confidence, les avait aidé à tout monter.

Les lumières se baissèrent doucement, et Elizabeth fit la petite introduction qu'elle avait préparée.

Une des scientifiques vint vers elles. « Allez ! Ce n'est pas pire que d'affronter un bataillon de Wraiths. »

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient la gorge nouée. Eu égard à leurs aptitudes physiques plus prononcées, Emily leur avait monté des enchaînements bien spécifiques.

La musique, assourdissante, commença. Elles passèrent en mode « crise » et laissèrent leur instinct prendre le dessus.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ronon sourit en les voyant s'éloigner. Ethan, lui, suivit Teyla des yeux d'un air inquiet.

A chaque table ou presque, des jeunes femmes se levaient, laissant leurs camarades assez étonnés.

Il se cala sur sa chaise, et s'apprêta à profiter du spectacle.

Le-dit spectacle était tant sur scène que dans la salle en fait. Ronon riait autant à voir les autres observer leurs collègues féminines, qu'il était subjugué en les regardant. Bien entendu il en observait une en particulier, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de profiter de la beauté de l'ensemble.

_Wahh ! Elles ont drôlement bien utilisé leur habileté au combat._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il les regardait enchaîner sauts périlleux et pas plus simples. Il était tout simplement subjugué par Teyla, autant que Ronon pouvait l'être par Héléa. Il détourna un instant les yeux de la femme de ses rêves pour jeter un œil discret au grand rasta assis à côté de lui. Calé sur son fauteuil, Ronon avait les yeux vissés sur Héléa, qui plantait parfois son regard dans le sien.

Les lumières se rallumèrent, laissant place à un brouhaha indescriptible. Ils échangeaient leurs commentaires. Quand les lumières s'éteignirent à nouveau, ils furent tous étonnés.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Elles étaient toutes là, dans une tenue ressemblant à la tenue d'entraînement de Teyla.

_Des katas !_

Ronon avait reconnu immédiatement les enchainements qu'exécutaient les filles. Mais en musique et par plusieurs personnes, c'était … superbe.

Alors qu'elles allaient arriver à la fin, Ronon arracha Ethan au fascinant spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et le traîna jusqu'aux « coulisses ».

Lorsqu'Héléa descendit de la scène, elle sauta littéralement dans les bras de Ronon. Plantant là Teyla face à Ethan.

Le couple étant entrain de s'embrasser, Ethan et Teyla étaient un peu… gênés. C'était même un euphémisme.

« C'était… splendide » balbutia Ethan.

« Merci. »

« Je crois que vous allez avoir besoin d'un garde du corps… »

« Vous êtes volontaire ? »

OoOoOoOoOoO

« Depuis quand ils se vouvoient, ces deux-là ? »

« Grmph »

Ronon s'en fichait, il avait une occupation bien plus importante : embrasser Héléa, et l'embrasser encore.

OoOoOoOoOoO

« Pourquoi pas ? » souffla-t-il comme elle se rapprochait de lui.

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait bouger, de peur de briser cet instant magique. Finalement c'est Ethn qui combla le vide qui les séparait, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de l'athosienne.

_Enfin ! _pensa Teyla.

_Il embrasse drôlement bien ! _fut sa pensée suivante.

Ensuite ?

Ensuite elle arrêta de penser.

Ronon et Héléa se séparèrent, et se retournèrent, surpris de n'entendre plus de bruits de voix.

« Il semble que nous soyions un bon exemple »

Ethan mit fin au baiser, confus. Il se retourna, tenant toujours les mains de Teyla. Héléa et Ronon, hilares, les regardaient.

« Bon, tu veux bien enlever tes bras de ma taille, que j'aille me changer ? »

« Pourquoi, tu me fais pas confiance pour éloigner les gêneurs ? »

« Les gêneurs, si. Mais c'est en toi que j'ai pas confiance. »

Teyla rit, et se dégagea à son tour des mains d'Ethan.

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent se changer.

_J'ai vu des milliers de pixels venir danser là devant mes yeux  
J'ai vu des milliers d'étincelles et je suis tombé amoureux fou d'elle_

Elle est tellement belle je vous le jure le ciel peut aller se rhabiller

_Et je perçois comme un signe de bon augure qu'elle ait bien voulu me regarder  
_


	25. Chapter 25

_blabla de l'auteur : y sont pas à moi (snif : ne veux ronoooon) et je ne touche rien pour cette fic..._

_A priori no spoilers_

_Et mes excuses pour avoir mis tant de temps à l'avoir publié_

_Drusilla si tu passes par là dans la semaine, j'essaierai de faire le 26 pour samedi_

OoOoOoOoO

Héléa entra dans ces quartiers, et lança plus qu'elle ne posa son sac, épuisée.

Elle revenait d'une planète lambda – P3S-456 où quelque chose comme ça , où elle avait dû aller avec Teyla. Les habitants de cette planète étant extrêmement méfiants, Elizabeth avait préféré n'y envoyer que des femmes, et non Ronon et John qui en imposaient.

Héléa avait donc du subir réunions et négociations pendant une grande partie de la journée, en compagnie d'Elizabeth, Laura et Teyla.

Elle se massa un instant la nuque en fermant les yeux, se concentrant sur les points de contracture.

« Relève tes cheveux » lui souffla une voix bien connue, et deux mains lui emprisonnèrent les poignets.

D'une main, elle fouilla dans le tiroir qui était proche d'elle. Elle noua rapidement ses cheveux.

« Viens là »

Elle s'assit sur le lit et se laissa aller. Les doigts de Ronon couraient sur sa peau, dénouant les muscles et apaisant la douleur.

Elle soupira.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui. Ca fait du bien…Merci. »

Quand il eut fini, il s'allongea à demi, attirant Héléa contre lui. Voilà un long moment qu'ils n'avaient pas pu partager un moment de pure tendresse comme celui-là. Ils se contentèrent de rester là, sans parler, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Elle bougea, se retrouvant sur le côté, encerclant d'un bras le torse de Ronon, posant la tête sur son épaule.

Ils étaient bien, tout simplement.

D'ailleurs, ils étaient tellement bien qu'ils s'endormirent.

OoOoOoOoO

Des coups achanés frappés à la porte les réveillèrent. La voix étouffée de John leur parvint.

« Les tourteraux vous dormez encore ? » Ils ne répondirent pas.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! » Et il continua à taper.

« Le pauvre, depuis qu'Ethan est avec Teyla, il se sent seul…Bon j'y vais »

Et elle se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. La voyant arriver à moitié endormie mais encore habillée, John sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Manger. Et pas tout seul, de préférence. Faut bien que vous mangiez vous aussi, non ? »

« Moui. On arrive.»

Et il les laissa, disant qu'il allait sortir Ethan et Teyla de leurs quartiers.

« Du coup j'en ai oublié de me doucher tout à l'heure. »

« Vas-y je t'attends. »

IL fila donc dans la salle de bain, et en ressortit moins de dix minutes plus tard, seulement vêtu d'un boxer. Héléa, qui était sur le lit, sourit en le voyant arriver.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

« Grmph »

« Boudes pas. Je me disais juste que… »

« que… ? »

« T'es beau c'est tout. »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, elle s'enfuit dans la salle de bains.

« Puisque tu n'as pas été long, je vais en profiter moi aussi ! J'en ai pour cinq minutes. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, il entra dans la salle de bain. Elle était là devant le miroir, à se démêler les cheveux. Il vint se coller contre elle, la forçant à lâcher son peigne. Il commença à déposer des petits baisers sur ses épaules, dans son cou.

Elle s'était appuyée contre lui, se laissant aller à ses baisers. Quand il fit mine d'aller plus loin, elle se retourna et l'embrassa, nouant ses bras autour de son cou.

« On nous attend »

« Pas grave »

« Ronon ! »

Dans un énorme effort de volonté, elle se dégagea de ses bras, et enfila rapidement un pantalon et un haut. Laissant ses cheveux dénoués – Merci l'influence de Laura ! pensait Ronon - , elle ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers, pour y trouver Ethan et Teyla, avec John la main levée, qui allait frapper.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Elles étaient habillées exactement de la même façon. L'habituel treillis d'uniforme était accompagné d'un haut, cadeau des athosiens. Charin leur en avait offert une vingtaine à chacune, disant que ce n'était pas parce qu'elles étaient des combattantes qu'elles ne devaient plus être des femmes. Et Ronon avait eu l'occasion d'apprécier. Lui-même trouvait que les hauts athosiens lui allaient bien mieux que les t-shirts cintrés d'uniforme.

« Bon, on y va ? »

Ethan et Héléa entreprirent de taquiner un peu John.

« Bon, quand est-ce que tu te cases, John ? »

« Grmph. »

« Hey ! Ronon, reviens dans ton corps, et vite ! » fit Héléa, faussement en colère.

Tous rirent et c'est dans ce joyeux équipage qu'ils rejoignirent Rodney au mess.

OoOoOoOoO

« Bon appétit Rodney ! »

Le scientifique avait à peine attaqué son plateau. Ils commencèrent tous à manger, puis Héléa se rendit compte que Rodney, qui d'habitude dévorait le contenu de son assiette encore plus vite que Ronon lors de son arrivée à Atlantis. Elle fronça les sourcils. Un petit coup de pied sous la table lui fit tourner la tête vers Ronon, qui était assis, justement à côté de Rodney.

Elle acquiesça de façon quasi imperceptible, signe qu'elle avait compris.

John finit par se rendre compte du silence étonnant de son ami.

« Ca va Rodney ? Vous êtes malade ? » fit-il gentiment.

Certes l'intention était bonne, mais il fut vertement rabroué par le scientifique.

« Oui je vais très bien, alors mêlez-vous de vos affaires et laissez moi réfléchir en paix. »

John sourit et fit mine de se lancer dans une de leurs joutes verbales habituelles.

Rodney secoua la tête, et se leva en laissant son plateau quasi intact sur la table. Il quitta le mess sans un mot. Quand Ronon fit mine de se lever, Héléa acquiesça. Elle pensait avoir une vague idée de ce qui le perturbait. Ce n'était pas ses expériences, car en général il était enchanté de leur en rebattre les oreilles. Héléa pensait que Rodney n'avait pas surmonté « l'incident Kolya ». En effet, il était difficile d'accepter d'avoir tué un homme. Et pour bien savoir ce que Rodney pensait des militaires, Héléa était certaine qu'il avait du mal à accepter d'avoir franchi la frontière qui le séparait de ces « brutes sans cervelles justes bon à tenir une arme ».

Ronon se leva et quitta le mess silencieusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » John, abasourdi, n'avait toujours rien compris.

« Laisse tomber, John » lui fit Héléa en l'empêchant de se lever.

Héléa termina rapidement son plateau et se leva, avec l'intention de les retrouver.

Elle se dit que les balcons étaient probablement une bonne idée. Elle alla donc voir Radek, encore en train de travailler, pour qu'il l'aide à repérer deux personnes sur un balcon.

OoOoOoOoO

Rodney pendant ce temps, avait lutté. Il ne voulait pas craquer devant tout le monde. Comment leur avouer qu'il regrettait d'avoir pressé la détente, malgré tout ce que ce monstre lui avait fait subir, à lui et à toute l'expédition ? Ils se seraient moqués de lui. Il se réfugia sur un balcon. Ronon, qui le cherchait, le vit et hésita sur la conduite à tenir. Devait-il aller chercher Héléa ou … ? Il n'était pas le mieux placé pour réconforter le scientifique, mais pensait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Finalement, il avertit Héléa par radio, puis passa la baie vitrée. Il resta là, ne sachant pas que faire.

Rodney avait entendu, mais il ne voulait pas se retourner, admettre sa faiblesse.

Mais au bout d'un moment, ce fut trop difficile.

« C'est idiot, mais je regrette d'avoir tué ce monstre… »

Ronon sut alors que leur intuition avait été bonne. Il ne dit rien, le laissant s'épancher.

« Je suis devenu comme lui… »

Héléa courait, pour rejoindre les deux hommes. Arrivant au balcon, elle entendit la dernière phrase de Rodney.

« Non. Tu ne seras jamais comme lui. C'était un monstre, tu n'as fait que te défendre, Rodney. »

Il sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

« C'est affreux, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de mon humanité »

« Au début c'était pareil pour moi » fit Ronon, d'une voix si basse qu'ils l'entendirent à peine.

« J'ai eu peur, quand je me suis rendu compte que je commençais à éprouver du plaisir à tuer les Wraiths qui me poursuivaient. J'avais peur de devenir une machine. Et quelque part, j'en étais devenu une. »

Héléa passa devant Ronon et alla s'appuyer à côté de Rodney.

« Oui, mais toi tu as été entraîné, c'est ton métier. » objecta le scientifique.

« Rien ne peut préparer à ce qu'on ressent après avoir tué » intervint Héléa.

« Tu vois, je n'avais aucun entraînement militaire… je savais me défendre, grâce à Ronon et Kaïran, mais c'était tout. En aucun cas j'aurais pu croire que ce qu'ils m'avaient appris me servirait à tuer. »

« C'est normal, Rodney. »

« C'est si tu ne ressentait rien qu'il aurait fallu s'inquiéter. Kolya tuait pour le plaisir, toi tu as tué pour te défendre. » ajouta Héléa.

Elle regardait l'océan, puis tourna les yeux vers le scientifique.

Elle hésita, puis passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle et Ronon avaient fini par comprendre, au cours des derniers jours, que sous la façade arrogante de Rodney se cachait une personnalité extrêmement fragile.

Le scientifique se crispa un instant, puis se laissa aller. Il s'appuya contre, Héléa, des sanglots de plus en plus violents le secouant.

Dans un pur réflexe, elle referma ses bras autour de lui.

« Laisse toi aller Rodney. »

Ronon s'approcha et, passant un bras autour d'Héléa, posa son autre main sur l'épaule de Rodney.

Tant d'attention était complètement désarmante. Rodney renonça à toute retenue et pleura un long moment. Héléa se dit qu'ils devaient former un tableau des plus bizarres. Mais leur ami avait besoin d'eux. De ceux qui avaient été le chercher, ils étaient probablement les plus proches de lui.

« Désolé » fit il en se dégageant finalement.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser » lui souffla Héléa. « Tu es loin de chez toi, exposé à des situations auxquelles tu n'as jamais été préparé. C'est normal de craquer. »

Rodney releva la tête, honteux, et croisa le regard de Ronon. Ce qu'il lut dans le regard du Runner lui fit comprendre que désormais, le fossé qui avait pu exister entre eux était franchi.

_Rien n'est mieux que la commune expérience_

_Pour rapprocher différentes personnalités_

_Ce qui semblait les éloigner par avance_

_Finira par les rapprocher_


	26. Chapter 26

_Bonjour!_

_Voilà le 26e chapitre... Merci aux reviewers, et à Syla _

_Bonne lecture! _

OoOoOoOoOoO

John, une fois son déjeuner terminé, s'était mis à la recherche de ses amis en compagnie de Teyla. Ils avaient fini par les apercevoir, sur un balcon, mais Teyla avait empêché John de les rejoindre.

« Laisse les. »

John avait hésité un moment, puis avait été entrainé par Teyla

Héléa et Ronon avaient les yeux fixés sur Rodney. Lorqu'elle le lâcha, il vacilla.

« Rodney ? »

« Hm ? » Il avait les yeux fermés.

« Faut que tu ailles manger. »

« Pas faim. »

« T'es trop lourd pour que je te porte jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Allez, viens » lui sourit-elle.

Ils l'entrainèrent jusqu'aux quartiers d'Héléa. Héléa récupéra les deux Thermos puis s'en alla.

« Je reviens ».

Ronon resta seul avec Rodney. Le scientifique remarqua que le Runner était très à l'aise dans les quartiers de sa compagne. Il savait qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point leur relation était quasi-fusionnelle.

Ronon lui indiqua le fauteuil, puis se retourna pour fouiller dans le tiroir de la commode d'Héléa.

Il se retourna, brandissant deux boites de barres chocolatées.

« Snickers ou Mars ? »

Rodney fut tellement étonné qu'il en oublia de répondre. Ronon attendait patiemment.

« Euh, Snickers, merci. »

Il se récupéra un Mars et lança la boite de Snickers à Rodney, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Comment… ? » commença Rodney, désignant la boite.

« Réserves personnelles… Mariah nous adore… » expliqua Ronon. « Quand Héléa est arrivée, elle lui a tout fait goûter… en particulier le chocolat…Du coup, maintenant, elle regarnit régulièrement nos réserves. »

« C'est marrant, j'ai la même chose dans mon tiroir au labo. »

« Voilà ! Cadeau de Mariah ! » fit Héléa en entrant, elle tenait deux Thermos pleins. Ronon se leva et alla chercher les tasses, qu'Héléa gardait dans un placard.

Elle donna le thermos de café à Ronon, et se servit un thé.

« Vous etes bien équipés ! » fit Rodney, vaguement souriant.

« Disons que… quand je suis arrivée, il m'arrivait assez souvent de rater les repas. Du coup, Mariah a pris l'habitude de me donner de quoi tenir.»

Ronon vint se rasseoir, tendant à Rodney une tasse de café noir.

« Merci. Mais… comment tu sais… ? »

Héléa sourit.

« J'ai travaillé plusieurs semaines dans la même pièce que toi, avant d'intégrer votre équipe. Ton amour immodéré du café n'est un secret pour personne. »

Elle s'arreta un instant, le temps d'avaler une gorgée de thé. « Et puis, j'en connais un autre qui adore ça… » fit elle avec un regard moqueur vers Ronon.

Le Runner grimaça, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire éclater Héléa de rire, ou plutôt d'avaler de travers. Elle toussa, sous les rires des deux hommes.

« Non mais ca suffit ! » fit héléa, faussement boudeuse.

Ronon sourit, et s'approcha d'Héléa, sa tasse dans une main. Il s'installa derrière elle, appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Ca va mieux comme ça ? »

Héléa ne répondit pas, et sourit en s'appuyant contre lui.

Rodney ne put réprimer un sourire attendri.

_C'est étonnant, comment ces deux-là peuvent être différents, selon que l'on se trouve en mission où dans l'intimité. _

_Leur complicité leur permet d'être parfaitement coordonnés en mission ou dans le boulot._

Pourtant, Rodney avait l'impression d'entrer dans leur intimité à ce moment là. Il était quelque part gêné, car il avait l'impression de les déranger, mais il était aussi heureux qu'ils aient bien voulu l'y faire entrer.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que les deux Satédiens l'observaient.

« ca va, Rodney ? »

Il rougit légèrement, pris en flagrant délit de contemplation.

« Oui, oui. Désolé. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

« On avait vu ça… » sourit gentiment Héléa. Elle se releva pour se resservir et faucha en retournant à sa place – sans les bras de Ronon – le thermos de café.

« Vous en voulez ? »

Ronon tendit sa tasse. Rodney suivit, après quelques hésitations. Elle les servit, puis alla replacer le Thermos, se recupérant un Mars qu'elle savoura d'un air gourmand.

« Au fait Rodney, les recherches dans la base de données, ca avance ? »

« Oui, mais elle est immense…Du coup en une semaine de travail on en voit à peine un cent millième. Et puis il y a des documents écrits en différents dialectes, qui ne sont pas de l'ancien»

Ils discutèrent un moment de la recherche d'E2PZ, qui occupait la moitié des équipes de la cité. Quand sa tasse fut vide, Rodney se mit à la faire tournoyer entre ses doigts.

« Bon…je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. »

« Y a pas de soucis Rodney. »

Quand il se leva pour partir, Héléa le suivit.

« Je t'accompagne – si tu vas au labo - : il faut que j'aille voir Radek. Tu restes là ? » termina-t-elle à l'attention de Ronon.

« Oui. »

La réponse du Runner fut laconique, mais le regard qu'il lança à Héléa ne laissa aucun doute sur ce pour quoi il l'attendait. Avec un petit sourire en coin, Héléa rejoignit Rodney dans le couloir.

Tout en marchant, elle réfléchissait.

« Rodney…si jamais…ca te prend trop la tête, n'hésites pas. Ca peut devenir malsain tu sais, ces sentiments là…Il avait raison… »

« C'est bizarre, de l'imaginer ayant peur… »

« Quand tu vis seul pendant sept longues années, personne avec qui parler, tu as le temps de gamberger.Même pour quelqu'un de nature solitaire comme Ronon, c'est dur … »

« Oui, mais toi… ? »

« Moi, c'était pire. Les Wraiths m'ont peut-être enlevé la seule possibilité d'avoir des enfants. Les premiers que j'ai tué, étant Runner, cela me faisait rire. Quand je me battais contre eux à l'époque, je savais à peine me défendre. Mais la rage… la colère… même si elles sont mauvaises conseillères elles peuvent parfois te faire accomplir des choses dont tu serais à cent lieues de te croire capable. »

Elle s'arreta un instant, le temps de retrouver une contenance.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que … faut en parler… Quand ce genre d'idées te trotte dans la tête…Parce que malgré tout, tu pourrais être amené à refaire ce que tu as fait l'autre jour… »

Rodney esquisa un geste pour l'interrompre, mais Héléa continua.

« Si mon fils est mort… c'est parce que j'ai été paralysé une seconde… J'ai hésité, quand j'ai été attaquée…A peine une seconde, mais ça a été suffisant pour ça » fit elle en levant son t-shirt.

Rodney sursauta en voyant les innombrables cicatrices.

« Et pour tuer mon fils. » termina-t-elle.

Ils étaient arrivés devant le laboratoire.

« Je suis désolée, je veux pas avoir l'air de te conseiller mais je voulais simplement te dire ce que j'a pu tirer de ma maigre expérience… »

Rodney hocha la tête. Il se dit que finalement il avait énormément à apprendre d'eux deux.

_Maigre expérience ? Elle en a plus que Lorne et Sheppard reunis…_

Héléa l'embrassa sur la joue, et s'en alla. « Travaille bien… »

Elle retourna tranquillement à ses quartiers. En entrant, elle vit que Ronon avait tout rangé. Cela la fit sourire.

« Ronon ? »

Pas de réponse.

Elle alla voir dans la salle de bain. Rien. Vaguement déçue, elle s'allongea sur son lit, et sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

Quand Ronon revint, il sourit. Elle était belle, presque alanguie sur le lit. Très différente de ce qu'elle laissait voir d'elle-même en public. Elle s'efforçait d'être forte, toujours de bonne humeur, et concentrée sur son travail. Là, elle paraissait prsque fragile.

Il s'approcha et s'assit souplement sur le lit. Il la regardait dormir en souriant.

_Ils couraient, pour leur survie. John était au Jumper avec Rodney, mais Teyla et elle patrouillaient plus loin de la Porte, elles avaient donc du contourner les Wraiths pour aller se mettre à l'abri. Elles avaient été repérées, et elles couraient. Elles ne virent pas le ravin et tombèrent droit dedans. Héléa se rattrapa à une branche et Teyla s'accrocha à son amie.Quelques instants plus tard, elle lui dit : « si on reste comme ça, on va y passer toutes les deux. » Et elle la lacha._

« Non ! Teyla ! »

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa, pour se retrouver aussitôt dans des bras accueillants. Elle se blottit contre le torse puissant, respirant l'odeur de Ronon. Peu à peu, sa respiration devint plus régulière et ses battements de cœur se calmèrent.

« Désolée… »

« C'est pas grave. » Il la lacha, pour adopter une position plus confortable. Il s'allongea, et l'attira tout contre elle.

Féline, elle se blottit contre lui. Lorsqu'il l'embrassa dans le cou, elle frissonna. Elle attirait sa tête plus près.

Lorsque les mains de Ronon s'insinuèrent sous ses vêtements, elle reunit suffisamment de volonté pour verrouiller la porte, et retourna aussitôt à son occupation, ôter la chemise de son homme.

De baiser en caresse, les vêtements tombaient.

De caresse en baiser, la température montait.

Ils firent l'amour avec douceur et passion à la fois, et ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'ils s'abandonnèrent au sommeil, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby_

_Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO _

_Et voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. je vous promets un peu d'action pour le suivant :D  
_


	27. Chapter 27

Blabla : rien a moi , snif

Note : merci Syla pour la relecture

Note bis : bonne lecture!

_**Chapitre 27**_

"Dîtes, le village est encore loin?"

Héléa soupira. Ronon haussa un sourcil, Teyla sourit discrètement, et John, et bien John, il _grogna_.

« La même distance qu'il y a cinq minutes moins cent mètres. »

Rodney continua à raler, John continua à grogner. Le sourire de Teyla s'agrandit tandis qu'ils suivaient les deux hommes. Ronon et Héléa s'entreregardèrent, un discret sourire aux lèvres, puis leur emboîtèrent le pas.

Pauvre Rodney ! la planète semblait semblable à la terre à tous point de vue, la première fois qu'ils avaient envoyé le MALP. Oui, mais plutôt la forêt équatoriale. Un climat chaud et humide, et des moustiques – les animaux préférés de Rodney – aussi gros que des piafs.

Il s'aspergeait donc de son anti-moustique maison, asphyxiant par la même occasion Héléa et Teyla, dont le sens olfactif était plus développé. Du coup, les deux filles avaient trouvé refuge auprès de Ronon, deux mètres en arrière, tandis que John marchait au cotés du scientifique.

Ils marchèrent encore un long moment – presque deux heures en fait – avant de sortir la forêt.

« Pas fâché d'en sortir. Celui qui a eu l'idée de placer la porte là-bas a bin protégé les indigènes… » fit John.

« Impossible pour les Wraiths d'arriver par la Porte ici » ajouta laconiquement Ronon.

« Malheureusement, ils ne viennent pas que par la porte » fit Teyla en désignant le panorama qui s'offrait à eux.

Comme un seul homme, John, Rodney et Ronon et se retournèrent, rejoignant les deux jeunes femmes au bord de la pente où elles se tenaient

Ils contemplèrent en silence le spectacle désolant qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux. Le charmant village que leur avait décrit Teyla n'avait plus rien d'accueillant.

Des maisons, brûlées, éventrées… quelques squelettes ça et là…rien que des débris, et la mort.

Ils firent le tour du village, attentifs et silencieux.

« Je crois que l'on n'a plus qu'à rentrer à la maison. » fit John.

Les autres acquiescèrent silencieusement, et ils firent demi-tour, après avoir terminé leur ronde dans le village.

Ils marchaient, toujours silencieusement. Héléa laissa son regard vagabonder sur ses compagnons. Elle se rendit compte que Rodney était visiblement exténué.

« John ? On a le temps de faire une pause, non ? »

Si John fut surpris de la requête de l'ex-Runner, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Oui, bien sur. On a le temps de retraverser avant la nuit… donc on peut même manger la si vous voulez. »

Elle se laissa tomber, après avoir détaché son sac. Ronon, inquiet s'approcha. Il savait sa compagne aussi résistante que lui aux longues marches, et se demandait ce qui avait pu motiver sa requête.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » souffla-t-il en attrapant sa gourde.

« Regarde Rodney » répondit-elle sur le même ton en lui tendant une barre énergétique.

Deux paires d'yeux bruns se tournèrent vers le scientifique. Il s'était laissé tomber dès que John avait décrété la pause, et cherchait son souffle. Curieusement, il ne se plaignait pas.

_Rodney qui ne râle pas, y a un souci._

Teyla s'était restaurée, puis était venue auprès de son amie.

« ça va ? »

« Moi oui. Regarde Rodney. »

Une troisième paire d'yeux bruns se tourna vers Rodney.

« Il ne râle pas, pourtant il a l'air épuisé. »

Héléa se leva, abandonnant sa gourde à Ronon. Elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de l'astrophysicien et s'accroupit.

« Rodney ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ca va bien ? »

« Oui, oui. Juste un peu fatigué. »

Il tourna la tête vers John, et Héléa crut voir une rougeur à la base de sa nuque.

« Tu ne t'es pas fait piquer, hein ? »

« Non. Je l'aurais senti. Tu me prends pour quoi ? Un gamin ? »

Héléa sourit : revoilà Rodney, le vrai !

« Ouaip, mais tourne la tête. Tu as un truc rouge sur la nuque. »

Inquiet, il s'exécuta. Héléa se pencha et fit la grimace : une piqûre d'insecte.

« Quoi ? »

Rodney commençait à perdre patience. Elle écarta doucement les cheveux de Rodney et traça un cercle autour de la piqûre.

« Tu sens rien là ? »

« Non. »

« Bien . Je suis désolée, mais tu as été piquée. »

« Pourquoi j'ai pas gonflé ? »

« Je sais pas je suis pas toubib. »

« Tu commences à trop bien connaître l'argot terrien, toi… C'est peut être pour ça que je suis fatigué.»

« Peut-être. »

Carson leur avait donné tout un stock de médicaments pour Rodney, dès qu'il avait su que le scientifique participait à la mission.

Héléa alla fouiller sans vergogne dans le sac de John, où la trousse de secours avait été rangée.

« Hey » grommela le propriétaire du sac, indigné. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Rodney s'est fait piquer. »

« Quoi ? Mais il n'a rien dit ! »

Il se leva et la suivit.

« Ben justement. T'as pas remarqué qu'il était crevé mais qu'il ne disait rien du tout ? »

« Héléa ! » Rodney paniquait : il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

Elle fouilla deux secondes dans la trousse pour en ressortir la seringue pré remplie. Ni une, ni deux, elle retroussa la manche de Rodney, et fit l'injection, sous les regards mi-inquiets mi-admiratifs de ses collègues et amis. Mettant en pratique les leçons de Carson, elle prit le pouls de Rodney et le sentit revenir à une vitesse plus normale.

Le scientifique avait fermé les yeux pour essayer de se calmer. Il les rouvrit en prenant une grande inspiration.

« Ca va mieux. Merci. » Il respirait désormais quasi normalement.

« Bon, il faut peut-être rentrer, avant que ça recommence. »

« Ca pourrait être une bonne idée. Rodney ? »

Il avait un peu de mal à avaler, signe que son œsophage avait gonflé, mais rien de très gênant. Il engloutit le morceau restant de sa barre énergétique et tendit la main à Ronon qui l'aida à se relever sans le moindre effort.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils avançaient, plus lentement qu'à l'aller, quand Ronon se figea soudain. A la posture de son compagnon, Héléa comprit qu'il y avait un problème.

Il mettait la main sur son arme quand Héléa entendit à son tour des bruits de mouvements. Quelqu'un – ou quelque chose – les suivait. C'était tout près. Teyla se retourna, ne sentant plus ses amis dans ses pas. Les voyant, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, et alerta silencieusement John. Rodney se retourna aussi.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Quelque chose s'approche. » souffla Teyla. Et elle arma du même coup son P90, suivie par John.

Rodney arma son Beretta, mais laissa celui-ci dans son harnais.

Ils continuaient à avancer, mais Ronon marchait à reculons, et Héléa et Teyla surveillait les côtés. Le bruit se faisait toujours entendre. Ils étaient encore à des kilomètres de la Porte. Le pas derrière se voulait discret, mais restait persistant.

« Un animal… »souffla Ronon.

Héléa acquiesça : la chose derrière eux se déplaçait à quatre pattes. Et non, ce n'était pas deux hommes, la synchronisation était beaucoup trop parfaite.

Ils avançaient toujours, en silence, quand soudain, Rodney s'écroula.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Verdict?

Rendez vous pour le 28!


	28. Chapter 28

« Merde ! » gronda Héléa.

« Rodney ! » fit Teyla.

Tendant son arme à Teyla, elle s'agenouilla aux pieds de Rodney qu'elle retourna. Il respirait de façon hachée. Il jeta un regard paniqué à Héléa.

« Rodney, calme-toi. Respire doucement »

Rodney se concentra sur la voix d'Héléa, et se calma peu à peu, pendant qu'Héléa cherchait la bonne seringue dans la trousse abondamment – heureusement, d'ailleurs – remplie par Carson. Quand il se fut calmé, elle lui fit une nouvelle injection.

Elle se redressa et récupéra son arme, après avoir aidé Rodney à s'asseoir contre un arbre.

John la regardait, l'air inquiet.

Héléa fit la grimace…Il leur fallait rejoindre Atlantis au plus vite.

Laissant Rodney sous la surveillance de Teyla, elle alla vers Ronon, surveillant les alentours à quelques pas de là.

« Faut qu'on rejoigne Atlantis au plus vite... Tu crois qu'éventuellement tu pourrais le porter ? »

Ronon jeta un œil à Rodney, puis revint vers Héléa.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Il nous reste à peut près une heure et demie de marche, pour arriver à la Porte. Il me reste trois seringues…je pense que le rythme des crises va s'accélérer… «

« Si je le porte on ira plus vite … John Teyla et toi, vous êtes capable de courir une heure. »

Héléa acquiesça. Ils se rapprochèrent de John, et lui exposèrent leur idée.

John acquiesça gravement.

« Je crois que de toute façon nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. »

« Héléa ! Il est tombé dans les pommes… »

« Et merde ! On fonce…»

Ronon se délesta le plus possible avant de soulever Rodney comme s'il s'agissait d'un fêtu de paille. John avait beau être habitué à le voir soulever des charges énormes sans sourciller, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être étonné.

John prit les devants. Ronon le suivait, portant Rodney. Les deux jeunes femmes lui collaient au train : Ronon n'avait aucun moyen de défense s'il était attaqué…

Concentrées, Héléa et Teyla étaient à peine conscientes du train d'enfer que leurs imposaient les deux hommes. Coups d'œil en arrière, à droite à gauche. Concentrées aussi, sur tous les sons qui parvenaient à leurs oreilles.

Un instant elles s'entreregardèrent, stupéfaites.

Plus aucun bruit.

_Pas bon, ça. _

Ronon avait encore accéléré l'allure. Il s'était lui aussi rendu compte du silence ambiant. Ce faisant, ils distança les deux filles. Ce fut sa seule erreur. Veillant à ne pas perdre John de vue, il ne remarqua pas que les deux jeunes filles n'étaient plus juste derrière lui.

Seuls un ou deux mètres les séparaient, mais ce fut suffisant pour _la bête_ pour lui sauter dessus.

Sous le coup, il lâcha Rodney, alors que Teyla hésitait à tirer, de peur de le blesser. Héléa finit par assommer la bestiole à coup de stunner.

« Bon sang, mais c'est résistant ce truc... »

Rodney était par terre, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Rodney ? »

Il bougea légèrement la tête.

« Oui je crois »

John l'aida à se relever, avant qu'Héléa ne remarque que Ronon était tout blanc, malgré le teint hâlé de sa peau.

« Ronon ? »

Il ne répondit pas, sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher ses blessures.

Héléa posa un pansement à Rodney, à qui Ronon avait finalement évité d'être lacéré par l'espèce de chat qui les avait attaqué. Elle attrapa le sac de John, avant de s'accroupir près de Ronon, à moitié assis contre un arbre à quelques mètres de là.

« Il n'était pas seul » remarqua Ronon à mi-voix.

« Je sais. »

« Il faut rejoindre Atlantis au plus vite. »

John vint aux nouvelles.

« Alors ? »

Héléa grimaça, mais ne dit rien, la tête tournée vers Ronon.

Il avait de multiples plaies sur le côté droit. Sa veste et sa chemise étaient lacérées à cet endroit, et prenait une couleur rouge bien trop rapidement au goût d'Héléa. Elle écarta les pans des vêtements, pour désinfecter un peu les plaies. Elle travaillait vite, sous l'œil de Rodney.

Teyla et John étaient debout près d'eux trois, surveillant les alentours.

_Il perd pas mal de sang… Plus question de porter Rodney. Les pansements n'y suffiront pas._

Assistée de Rodney qui l'aida de son mieux, elle entreprit de poser un bandage, histoire de ralentir le saignement le plus possible.

Son travail fini, elle se releva, et lui tendit la main.

Ils reprirent le route, Ronon grimaçant de temps à autre, et Rodney se taisant pour économiser son souffle. Ils avaient laissé le félin paralysé sur place. Mais alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de la porte, les frôlements reprirent.

Ils sortirent de la forêt – ressemblant plus à une jungle d'après Rodney qui commençait à réellement fatiguer.

« Rodney, le DHD ! Vous passez et vous ne vous retournez pas ! On va essayer d'éviter de devoir tuer ces bébêtes avant de rentrer. Ronon tu le suis !» John avait pris en main son équipe.

Le Satédien lança un regard noir à son chef d'équipe, mais obtempéra néanmoins.

John, Teyla et Héléa se retournèrent vers la forêt sans plus s'occuper de leurs partenaires.

Au moment où le bruit caractéristique du kawoosh se faisait entendre, trois félins sortirent de la forêt. Héléa, l'arme en mode stunner, les surveillait attentivement. John, l'arme de Ronon en main, en faisait autant. Teyla reculait doucement vers la porte. Les deux autres la suivirent, quand un des animaux avança dans leur direction.

Faisant signe au deux autres de continuer à reculer, Héléa baissa son arme. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de la porte, donc elle pouvait fuir sans problèmes. De l'autre côté se trouvait une équipe de Marines surentraînée qui abattrait le félin si celui-ci la suivait.

« Héléa ! » gronda John.

« Chhhhh. »

Teyla, confiante, prit doucement le bras de son chef d'équipe et recula.

Héléa avança, l'arme toujours en main. Mais elle ne visait que le sol. Doucement, elle se baissa, jusqu'à arriver au niveau des félins, qui l'observaient. Voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas, elle remit son arme dans son harnais. Au moment où elle se relevait, le félin le plus plus proche croisa son regard. Elle eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique et tomba sur les genoux, soutenant toujours les yeux de l'animal. Il semblait la sonder.

John allait tirer, quand Teyla le retint. Surpris, il se retourna, et la jeune femme secoua la tête.

Peut être que son don de détection des Wraiths lui conférait une empathie surdimensionnée, mais elle sentait que quelque chose se passait.

Les animaux partirent, et Héléa se releva, avant de rejoindre ses collègues, et de passer la porte, sans un mot pour John. Le regard échangé avec Teyla avait conforté l'athosienne dans son opinion : ces animaux possédaient un moyen de communication avec les humains et les autres espèces.

Elizabeth, inquiète, les attendait à l'arrivée, accompagnée de Carson qui attendait les autres membres de l'équipe.

Héléa alla directement vers Carson pour lui demander des nouvelles des deux autres. Le regard rassurant de l'Ecossais fit chuter d'un coup son adrénaline, et elle s'écroula, au moment où John arrivait pour l'enguirlander.

« Ca suffit ! Vous attendrez le débriefing » cria Carson pour le faire taire.

Passant un bras autour de la taille d'Héléa, il l'emmena à l'infirmerie aidé d'un infirmier, laissant là les deux autres, à qui Elizabeth réclama les explications


	29. Chapter 29

_Voilà déjà le 29e chapitre...Quand j'ai commencé à publier, je pensais que cette histoire ne ferait que quelques chapitres. Et maintenant, je ne sais plus quand l'arreter... Il faudra pourtant s'y résoudre...Peut etre que le manque de lecture et de reviews fera qu'elle s'arretera d'elle-même, mais je préfèrerais terminer sur une bonne note. Alors si jamais ma fic commence un jour à vous saouler, dites le moi :D_

_Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, si ce n'est Héléa (en partie), et je ne touche rien du tout pour cette publication, si ce n'est de gentils commentaires de lectrices tout aussi gentilles (moi flatteuse? noooon!)_

_ Bonne lecture!  
_

**_Chapitre 29_**

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

John serra les poings, puis s'en alla, sans un mot. Teyla soupira, puis se tourna vers Elizabeth.

« Nous avons dû traverser une espèce de forêt, pour aller jusqu'au village. Malheureusement, celui-ci a été détruit par les Wraiths. Nous sommes donc reparti, et c'est à une pause qu'Héléa s'est aperçu que Rodney avait été piqué. Héléa s'est occupée de lui et nous sommes repartis. Ensuite, Ronon s'est rendus compte que nous étions suivis. Quand Rodney s'est écroulé, Ronon l'a porté et nous avons continué. Nous devions surveiller les arrières et les côtés, et le colonel Sheppard ouvrait la marche. Mais nous nous sommes laissé distancer d'à peine un mètre et une sorte de félin a attaqué Ronon. Heureusement, nous n'étions pas loin de la porte. »

« Oui, mais pour Héléa ? »

« Rodney et Ronon étaient déjà là, et nous reculions vers la porte quand trois animaux sont sortis des bois. Héléa s'est avancée… puis nous sommes rentrés. »

« Bon et maintenant, ce qui s'est VRAIMENT passé. »

« … »

« Teyla… » soupira Elizabeth.

L'athosienne hésita, puis se remit à parler.

« J'ai eu comme l'impression que l'un des félins avait … communiqué … avec Héléa. Vous savez, avec les Wraiths, j'ai comme une empathie exacerbée… »

« Ok. Bon allons voir comment se portent nos blessés. »

Elles se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

« Ah ! Vous voilà ! » Fit Carson en voyant Teyla. « Avez-vous vu le Colonel Sheppard ? »

Teyla secoua la tête avec dénégation.

Elle subit l'examen règlementaire avant de demander des nouvelles de ses amis à Carson.

« Ronon va bien. J'ai recousu les plaies les plus profondes et je lui ai injecté un antibiotique, contre les infections. Héléa s'est bien occupé de Rodney, du coup il est déjà dans ses quartiers. Héléa… Héléa c'est assez bizarre…On dirait qu'elle a reçu comme un choc électrique. Et pour l'instant elle est inconsciente. »

« On peut les voir ? »

« Oui, bien sur. Ronon est là, et Héléa à côté. » fit Carson en indiquant un box.

Il tira le rideau, et soupira en voyant le lit vide. Il ouvrit le box d'à côté, pour voir Ronon, assis sur le bord du lit, tenant la main de sa compagne.

Il se retourna.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » souffla-t-il.

Il avait le teint blême, et visiblement il souffrait de ses blessures. Mais les deux femmes furent effrayées en voyant le regard de l'ex-Runner. Lui qui d'habitude était impassible, avait un orage au fond des yeux.

« Personne ne sait Ronon » fit Carson en posant une main apaisant sur le bras du Satédien. »Vous devriez vous recoucher… »

« Je vais très b… » il grimaça en terminant sa phrase.

Carson le regarda, puis alla tirer les rideaux de façon à ne former qu'un seul box avec les deux lits qu'il rapprocha.

« Là. Maintenant, vous grimpez dans ce lit, et vous n'en bougez plus avant que je ne vous en donne l'autorisation. »

Il regarda Carson avec un air indéchiffrable, mais se recoucha néanmoins.

Déjà un jour et demie. Un jour et demie qu'elle était inconsciente. Ronon s'était fait jeter de l'infirmerie par Carson qui lui avait ordonné d'aller manger et dormir. Il se retrouvait devant son assiette, en train de tourner et retourner les morceaux de viande sur son plateau. Lui à qui d'habitude rien ne pouvait couper l'appétit.

Walt entra dans le mess et alla se chercher un plateau, avant de chercher des yeux ses collègues. Il ne restait plus de place à la table où se trouvait son équipe, aussi allait-il se résoudre à s'asseoir seul à une table, quand il vit Ronon, qui jouait machinalement avec le contenu de son assiette.

_Le pauvre ! Ce doit être dur._

Il s'approcha.

« Je peux ? »

Le satédien inclina la tête et Walt s'assit.

« Vous devriez manger. Déjà que c'est pas gastronomique, mais froid c'est quasi immangeable. » fit-il en montrant le plateau de son vis-à-vis du bout de la fourchette.

« Grmph. »

Walt sourit.

« Vous vous ressemblez tellement que ça en est étonnant. »

« Hm ? »

« Héléa. Quand quelque chose la tourmente elle se comporte pareil que vous. »

Ronon eut un vague sourire.

« Pas d'améliorations je suppose ? Parce que tous les scientifiques nous harcèlent… Et même les militaires qu'elle a entraîné… »

Ronon secoua tristement la tête.

Il resta avec Walt le temps que celui termine son repas, puis se leva en même temps que le militaire.

« Je vais aller voir Radek. »

« Bonjour Ronon » fut-il salué à son entrée dans le laboratoire.

Il chercha un moment, avant de découvrir Zelenka à quatre pattes à côté de son bureau. Le tchèque était si petit qu'il disparaissait derrière le meuble.

Il termina, puis se redressa.

« Héléa ? » fit il d'un air inquiet.

« Non, non. Pas de problèmes. Enfin, si : aucun évolution dit le toubib. Ni dans un sens, ni dans l'autre. D'ailleurs, je voulais savoir, vous pourriez m'aider ? »

« Bien sur ? A quoi faire ? »

« Becket dit que parfois les gens inconscient reprennent pied grâce à la musique. Je voudrais lui faire une sélection…. »

« Pas de problèmes. Vous avez son MP3 ? »

Exhibant le petit appareil, le grand rasta suivit le petit informaticien. Ils passèrent une heure à constituer un ensemble de musiques douces susceptibles de plaire à la jeune femme.

Puis Ronon partit, grande silhouette courbée par la tristesse. Radek expédia son travail, puis se rendit à l'infirmerie. Après un petit geste à l'attention de Carson, il se rendit près du lit d'Héléa.

Lorsqu'il passa le rideau, il vit Ronon écarter doucement les cheveux d'héléa pour mettre en place le lecteur.

_Qui l'eut cru ? On m'aurait dit à son arrivée que cet homme là pouvait être aussi doux, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Et pourtant… Comme quoi il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. _

Sentant une présence, Ronon se retourna. Il se détendit en voyant Radek. Il mit en marche le petit appareil, puis s'assit. Radek resta là, un long moment, avant de s'éclipser après avoir serré l'épaule du satédien.

« Zut ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Rodney ? » lança John, arrivé entre temps.

« Rien. J'arrive à rien aujourd'hui… »

« Pareil pour moi » soupira le militaire. « Quand on prend une balle, où qu'on a un accident, ou que vous vous faites piquer, on sait ce qui se passe, et on connaît le remède, mais là…personne ne sait précisément ce qui s'est passé. »

Rodney soupira.

« Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour l'inquiétude m'empêcherait de me concentrer, je ne l'aurais jamais cru… »

John sourit.

« C'est vrai que … Vous avez changé Rodney…»

Rodney ouvrit la bouche, puis hésita.

« Disons que quelqu'un m'a un peu ouvert les yeux. » termina-t-il en souriant.

Au moment où il disait ça, sa radio grésilla.

_« Rodney ? »_

« Oui, Carson ? »

_« Vous pouvez venir ? Et si vous trouvez John, amenez le… »_

« Il va me tuer… »

Ronon sourit, mais ne dit rien.

« De toute façon, s'il ne te crie pas dessus c'et Rodney qui va le faire… »

« Ah ? » Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

« Je crois que je préfère que ce soit John, tout compte fait. »

Carson entra, puis se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Teyla arrive, et John… »

« Aïe. »

« …Et Rodney ne vont pas tarder. »

« Oups. »

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que Teyla entrait.

Elle s'approcha pour dire bonjour, contente de voir son amie enfin réveillée.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait ? »

Avec une moue penaude, Héléa releva la tête.

« Ben à dire vrai, j'en sais rien. »

Elle se retourna vers Carson, et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Ben, tu avais tous les symptômes d'un choc électrique…Mais à part ça, je suis incapable de donner un diagnostic précis… Mis à part un EEG complètement affolé… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Comme si ton cerveau avait fait une surcharge en fait… » tenta d'expliquer Carson.

« J'ai eu …comme des flashs…mais c'était bizarre. On aurait dit…que cette bestiole m'avait fait partager des souvenirs, ou des visions… »

Teyla eut un regard mi-surpris mi-confiant. Voilà qui confirmait son intuition. Mais elle ne put en dire plus, Rodney et John entraient, se disputant encore une fois.

**_TBC_**

Il parait que c'est la coutume... Le petit bouton pour les commentaires est en bas a gauche...**_  
_**


	30. Chapter 30

_Petite surpriiiiiise pour ce 30e chapitre_ . Il a plu a Syla, ma très chère beta, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi

Bonne lecture

**_Chapitre 30_**

« Salut Héléa ! »

« Bonjour Rodney. »

Le scientifique s'approcha, et Teyla se poussa pour lui laisser un peu de place. Héléa se renfonça dans son lit, en évitant de croiser le regard de John, toujours debout dans l'entrée du box.

« Bon c'est bien, je vais enfin pouvoir me reconcentrer sur mon travail. »

« Hein ? »

« Ben… » avoua Rodney, « j'ai eu des petits soucis de concentration, ces deux derniers jours… »

« Oh » sourit Héléa. « Je suis flattée » fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Oui, et bien tu devrais pas… » intervint John. « Désobéir à un ordre direct y a pas quoi s'en vanter… »

« John… » tenta Rodney.

« Non, laisse » dit Héléa. « Vous pouvez nous laisser une seconde ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? T'aurais pu y rester… »

« Mais non. Mais j'aurais voulu comprendre pourquoi ces bestioles nous ont attaqué, c'est tout. Enfin, pourquoi elles ont attaqué Ronon surtout. »

John secoua la tête.

« Non mais t'es malade… En plus, je devrais te sanctionner. »

« Je sais. Mais tu n'es pas réellement responsable de nous, nous ne sommes pas des militaires terriens, alors dans la mesure ou je ne mets pas les autres en danger…»

« Stop ! »

Jo avait hurlé.

Héléa sursauta, et lui jeta un regard interdit.

« John ? »

John, las, se laissa tomber sur la chaise près du lit.

Héléa fronça les sourcils. Elle s'était certes attendue à ce qu'il lui passe un savon, mais là, cela dépassait l'entendement.

« John ? Tu peux m'expliquer ? Excuse moi, mais là je ne comprends pas…»

John était toujours assis, mais il ne regardait plus Héléa. Les coudes appuyés sur les genoux, il avait le visage appuyé sur ses mains jointes.

_Et merde John ! Ressaisis toi bon sang. T'es un homme, un militaire, un leader._

_Et je fais quoi moi, maintenant ? Il était censé m'engueuler…_

Elle débrancha ses électrodes puis s'approcha de John. Lorsqu'elle posa les pieds par terre, elle tituba un instant, et John étendit les bras pour l'empêcher de tomber.

C'est là qu'elle vit son visage. Ravagé. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit, le sol n'étant pas encore tout à fait stable sous ses pieds. Tout près du militaire. Il avait replongé le visage dans ses mains.

_Il y a quelque chose que l'on ne sait pas. _

Elle écarta doucement les poignets du militaire, et tapota le lit à côté d'elle pour qu'il vienne s'y asseoir. Sans un mot, il s'exécuta. Sans un mot, elle le prit par l'épaule. Elle attendit un instant puis lui souffla.

« Ne pas parler de ce dont tu souffres et tout à fait ton droit John. Mais tu dois te soulager de cette douleur, sinon elle te conduira à ta perte. »

Il secoua la tête et eut un petit rire amer. Il refusait encore de laisser couler ces larmes salvatrices. On lui avait toujours appris que les hommes ne pleuraient pas. Pourtant ce bras gentiment passé autour de son épaule, cette main apaisante dans son dos.

Il ne tint pas, et craqua.

Lorsqu'elle le vit se laisser aller, Héléa fut soulagée. Elle l'attira contre elle, et referma ses bras autour de lui. Les rideaux bougèrent, et elle vit la tête de Carson. Voyant la situation, il s'en alla en retirant soigneusement les rideaux auparavant.

Tout comme Ronon quelques mois auparavant, elle le laissa s'épancher. Pleurer était un moyen d'exorciser la douleur quand elle devenait trop forte.

Elle ne le lâcha que lorsque sa respiration fut redevenue calme. Il leva les yeux, un peu honteux. Mais le regard direct et franc qu'il rencontra le rassura quelque peu.

« Merci » fit-il si bas qu'elle l'entendit à peine.

« De rien. Tu en avais besoin. Et puis… les amis sont là pour ça non ? » répondit-elle à peine plus haut.

Elle se leva et alla voir Carson dans son bureau. Elle voulait sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle y passait bien trop de temps à son goût.

Le médecin se fit tirer l'oreille, mais finit par céder devant son insistance, mais en lui extorquant la promesse de venir le voir deux fois par jour et de se reposer.

La jeune satédienne acquiesça de mauvaise grâce, mais finit par retourner, accompagner du médecin, vers le box où elle se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle écarta les rideaux, le box était vide. John était parti. Elle se rhabilla rapidement, avant de récupérer son ipod.

« Héléa ? »

« Oui ? »

« Avant de te laisser partir, j'ai encore une question. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait émerger ? »

Elle lui répondit avec un sourire énigmatique.

« C'est entre Ronon et moi. »

En réalité, c'est la chanson qu'il avait utilisé pour se déclarer qui lui avait fait reprendre conscience.

Elle l'écoutait en se rendant au mess. La bonne Mariah, toute heureuse de la voir revenir, lui remplit un plateau. Elle alla s'installer d'un pas encore incertain à une table de la terrasse. Celle-ci était vide, si l'on exceptait un scientifique – d'après son uniforme – installé à l'autre bout, tournant le dos à la jeune femme.

Elle commença tranquillement à manger, sachant que ses amis ayant déjà mangé ne viendraient pas la rejoindre.

Ronon entra dans le mess, cherchant son amie. Il se dirigea vers Mariah qui lui indiqua la terrasse en souriant, lui donnant au passage du café et des barres de chocolat. Souriant, il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre lorsqu'il la vit se lever, le pas encore un peu incertain. Il fronça les sourcils, la voyant tituber.

Héléa, son repas finit, se leva pour ramener son plateau. Elle allait quitter la table lorsqu'un vertige la saisit.

« Et merde ! » souffla-t-elle.

_Pas maintenant. Chuis pas dans mes quartiers et je suis toute seule._

Carson l'avait prévenue, mais bon…

Elle eut un instant d'absence…

« Ca va aller ? » lui demanda une voix inconnue.

**_TBC_**

alors qui est cette voix inconnue?


	31. Chapter 31

_je sais celui-là est très très court..._

_Puisse-t-il vous plaire quand même_

**_Chapitre 31_**

Il terminait son repas – seul, comme d'habitude, et après les autres – et se levait quand il entrevit une jeune femme faire de même à l'autre bout de la terrasse.

_Oulah, elle a bu, ou quoi ?_

Non. Elle était visiblement en proie à des vertiges. Il n'était pas le plus philantrope des hommes, mais laisser une jeune femme qui visblement ne se sentait pas très bien, et seule de surcroit…

Il se dirigea donc vers elle, et déposa son plateau vide sur une table proche, avant de lui poser la main sur l'épaule.

Héléa s'appuya sur la table et acquiesça.

« Oui, oui merci. Beckett ne voulait pas que je sorte de l'infirmerie, je crois que je commence à comprendre ses raisons. »

« Vous voulez que je l'appelle ? » fit-il en portant la main à sa radio.

« Non ! Surtout pas. Il encore m'enfermer, sinon. Et cette fois, il est fichu de m'attacher au lit. »

Intervint la satédienne en se retournant.

Voyant son visage, l'homme palit.

_Oh merde ! La copine de Dex…Il doit pas être loin…Courage, fuyons !_

« Je vais simplement enclancher ma radio, histoire de pouvoir l'appeler si j'ai un problème en rentrant à mes quartiers. »

Il lui répugnait quand même de partir comme ça, d'autant que le Runner n'était pas en vue, ni aucun des membres de son équipe. Non qu'il en ait peur, mais disons qu'il n'était pas rassuré en sa présence, comme la moitié de la base au moins.

« Je vais par là bas aussi. Si vous voulez je peux vous escorter une bout du chemin… »

Héléa acquiesça.

« C'est gentil, mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. »

« Pas de problèmes. »

Il récupéra son plateau, Héléa en fit de même. Il la laissa passer devant et aller passer la porte de la terrasse lorqu'une ombre lui fit relever les yeux. Il se figea en voyant Ronon.

« Salut ! » lança Héléa, le plus joyeusement qu'elle put, en voyant le rasta.

Celui-ci l'embrassa, avant de reporter son attentionsur le scientifique qui se tenait tout près.

« Bonjour, Kavanaugh. »

« Bonjour. »

« Vous allez bien ? »

Si le scientifique fut étonné, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Lui qui n'était que rarement au contact de la Flag Team n'avait pas pu se rendre compte des

changements qui s'étaient opérés chez le Runner ces derniers mois.

« Très… très bien. Merci. »

Pendant qu'ils essayaient de tenir ce semblant d'ébauche de converstaion civilisée, Héléa avait reposé son plateau : les vertiges recommençaient.

« Euh…désolée de vous interrompre, mais… »

Et elle s'écroula dans les bras de Ronon.

« Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Vous pouvez appeler Becket et lui dire que j'arrive ?»

« Euh oui bien sur » répondit le scientifique encore abasourdi de la non-aggressivité dont le Runner avait fait preuve à son égard.

Il ne se reprit ses esprits qu'au moment ou le Runner allait quitter le mess, son précieux fardeau dans les bras.

« Attendez ! J'ai voulu appeler Beckett tout à l'heure, mais je crois qu'elle ne veut pas aller à l'infirmerie. »

« grmph. Merci »

Et sans plus de cérémonies, il s'en alla.

Kavanaugh prit les deux plateaux abandonnés et alla les déposer, avant de rejoindre son labo.

Ronon s'en allait vers l'infirmerie, quand il sentit Héléa remuer dans ses bras.

« Chhhht ! Calme toi, je t'emmène voir Beckett. »

« Non… » souffla la jeune femme. « Il va encore me coincer la-bas… »

Le Runner fit la grimace, mais changea de direction.

Il arriva aux quartiers de la jeune femme, et entra. Il la déposa doucement sur le lit, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle soupira, et se tourna en position fœtale. Il lui caressa doucement la joue, et elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Tu devrais aller voir Beckett… »

« J'en viens… et il m'a dit que je devais me reposer, que c'était normal d'avoir des vertiges… » dit-elle doucement. Elle referma les yeux, et attrapa la main qui lui caressait le visage pour la passer autour d'elle. Ronon sourit, puis lui abandonna finalement ses deux mains.

« Dis donc la dormeuse, pousse toi, fais moi un peu de place »

Il s'étendit à côté d'elle, et elle se nicha avec des gestes félins contre lui. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'un bras se posait en travers de son torse. Il ferma les yeux, et soupira d'aise, alors qu'Héléa faisait de même. Ils sourirent en même temps. Dans ces moments, c'est comme si à eux deux ils ne formaient qu'une seule âme. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient apaisés, quelles que puissent être les horreurs et les difficultés qu'ils aient rencontrées dans la journée. Souvent, ils s'endormaient comme ça, sans même penser au reste. Et il fallait que leurs amis viennent les réveiller. Cette fois là ne fit pas exception…


	32. Chapter 32

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Tout d'abord, mes plus plates excuses pour le retard accumulé. Mais la reprise, mes différents boulot et quelques galères administratives que je tairai ont fait que je n'avais plus le temps même de réfléchir aux idées possibles  
_

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce 32e chapitre vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 32**_

Héléa ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait encore dormi tout l'après-midi.

_Décidément ça devient une mauvaise habitude…_

Elle embrassa doucement Ronon.

« Mon cœur ? C'est l'heure de se lever… » souffla-t-elle contre son oreille. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, puis lui sourit.

« Hello ! ça va mieux ?»

« Oui. J'ai plus mal à la tête. On va pouvoir aller manger si tu veux… »

« Déjà ? »

Héléa consulta rapidement sa montre et sourit.

« Une demi heure… Et le temps de retrouver les autres ce ne sera pas du luxe… »

L'homme ouvrit de grands yeux puis grimaça, avant de rire doucement.

Sous le regard interrogatif de sa compagne, il s'expliqua.

« J'avais rendez-vous avec John… pour un entraînement. »

Héléa pouffa.

« Trop tard. Je file prendre une douche… »

Et elle s'exécuta, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Dix minutes plus tard, elle sortait de la douche, habillée de pied en cap, et les cheveux encore humides. Ronon prit sa place, et Héléa terminait de se préparer, quand trois coups discrets furent frappés à la porte.

Héléa se leva, intriguée. Ces coups à peine audibles n'étaient pas coutumiers de leurs amis.

Elle alla ouvrir la porte, et eut la surprise de trouver le scientifique rencontré au mess devant la porte.

Celui-ci, gêné, se tordait les mains.

Héléa sourit.

« Je suis désolée, je viens juste de me lever. Vous voulez entrer une seconde? »

« Euh… c'est-à-dire…je voulais juste. »

« Venez… »

Il entra, et Héléa laissa la porte se refermer. Elle lui indiqua le fauteuil et revint s'installer souplement sur son lit.

Il hésita, mais finit par s'asseoir.

« Je… je voulais juste prendre de vos nouvelles. Vous n'aviez pas l'air bien du tout tout à l'heure. »

« Ca va mieux. C'est gentil à vous d'être passé. »

Ronon, de la salle de bain, avait entendu le début de la discussion avant d'entrer dans la douche.

_Peut-être comprendra-t-il un jour que je ne faisais que mon travail…_

Il réflechissait à ce qui l'avait conduit ici, sur Atlantis, savourant la force du jet d'eau qui le réveillait.

Pendant ce temps, Héléa observait son vis-à-vis.

« J'ai cru comprendre que… vous et Ronon aviez eu une rencontre plus tôt … difficile. »

« A vrai dire … il a failli me torturer… »

« Oh ? »

Kavanaugh hésitait. Mais le Satédien n'était pas en vue, et il n'y avait dans l'attitude de la jeune femme aucune moquerie, ni aucune curiosité malsaine.

« C'était il y a à peu près un an. Quelqu'un avait bousillé le système d'exploitation de la cité. »

« Comment ? »

« C'est compliqué… Ah j'oubliais, vous avez travaillé dessus avec Zelenka…Les sécurités de l'E2PZ, contre la surcharge, avaient été désactivées. Et ils croyaient que c'était moi le traître. A court d'idée, ils ont décidé d'autoriser Monsieur Dex à me torturer, pensant qu'ainsi ils obtiendraient le code nécessaire à réactiver les sécurités. »

« Et ? Comment avez-vous évité de passer entre ses mains ? »

« A vrai dire…je … jemesuisévanoui …»

« Oh ? »

Héléa fronça les sourcils, puis les relâcha, signe que cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment.

Kavanaugh avait rougi, signe de sa honte.

« Vous ne devriez pas être gêné…J'ai vu des guerriers endurcis trembler devant lui. Et quelque part, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Car … vous auriez probablement été pas mal amoché.»

« Il aurait pu me tuer ! » lança soudain Kavanaugh.

« Probablement » acquiesça Héléa, toujours calme. « Mais… il ne faisait que son travail. C'est un soldat, et en temps que soldat, il obéit aux ordres. D'autant plus que cela ne faisait que peu de temps qu'il était là, et il n'allait pas risquer de se mettre à dos ceux qui l'avaient sauvé des Wraiths. »

Etonnement, Kavanaugh, face à cette femme, gardait son calme. Elle était en train de lui expliquer point par point les raisons qui lui avaient fait envoyer un rapport salé au SGC d'un autre point de vue.

Curieusement, il comprenait. Il était loin de l'accepter, car il avait failli en être la victime.

Ronon, sorti de la douche, avait entendu quasiment toute leur conversation. Héléa, avec son tact et son recul habituel, exposait à Kavanaugh les tenants et les aboutissants de l'histoire, qu'il n'avait pas pu voir, aveuglé par sa rancœur à l'égard du grand Runner.

Il secoua la tête, puis s'habilla, avant d'hésiter à les rejoindre. Finalement, il ouvrit bruyamment la porte avant d'aller s'asseoir juste derrière Héléa, un peu crispé.

Kavanaugh sursauta quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Ronon les rejoint et s'assit juste derrière Héléa, qui sans l'ombre d'une gêne s'appuya contre lui.

Héléa sourit, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, et s'appuya sans vergogne contre son homme, lorsqu'elle sentit sa présence juste derrière elle. L'odeur de son parfum – une des rares choses terriennes qu'il affectionnait – l'environna. Elle respirait son odeur – elle LE respirait – à plein poumons, un peu comme on s'enivrerait d'une bonne odeur.

Il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, et pensait qu'Héléa avait suffisamment parlé de cette histoire.

« Je vais voir où sont les autres » souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'Héléa. Il se leva, saluant Kavanaugh.

« Attends, je vais les appeler par radio », le retint Héléa, portant la main à son oreillette. « Vous nous accompagnez ? » fit-elle se tournant vers Kavanaugh.

Le scientifique hésita, puis prit le parti de refuser. Il se méfiait, pensant qu'ils préparaient peut-être quelque mauvais coup.

_Dex aimable c'est pas possible. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve d'ailleurs ?_

« Non, j'ai du travail à terminer. »

« Comme vous voulez. »

Ils sortirent tous les trois, et le scientifique les quitta à un coin de coursive, au moment même où John et Teyla les rejoignaient.

« Non mais je rêve ! C'était bien Kavanaugh ? »

Ronon acquiesça, sans un mot.

« Au fait Ronon, vous deviez être occupés, vous avez oublié notre entraînement… »

Le Runner lui lança un regard noir.

« Et bien Colonel, seriez vous donc jaloux ? Et il est juste resté avec moi, comme Carson le lui avait demandé…»

« Mouais…D'ailleurs, ça va mieux ? »

« Oui. Mais bon, si je m'écroule en plein milieu du mess, c'est normal… »

« Ah »

John fronça les sourcils, puis emboîta le pas aux deux femmes, suivi de Ronon.

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before_

_**TBC**_

_Alors???__ Pour les comms c'est le ptit bouton en bas a gauche  
_


	33. Chapter 33

Salut à tous et toutes (si si y a quelques jeunes hommes qui passent par là parfois, faut pas les oublier…) !!

Enfin bon. D'abord, mes plus plates et sincères excuses pour ce gros passage à vide. Je sais que vous êtes pas mal à suivre régulièrement ma fic si j'en crois le nombre de lectures.

Outre le fait que l'inspiration n'était plus trop au rendez-vous, j'ai eu quelques soucis, pas grave, mais assez prise de tête. Et puis, il y a eu d'autres prises de tête, mais plutôt agréables celles-ci (non vous n'en saurez pas plus :D :D)

Enfin voilà, tout ça pour dire que dès que je retrouve un semblant d'organisation dans mon emploi du temps, je me remettrai à publier régulièrement (entre les cours que je me force à suivre sans y être obligée, mon boulot et les deux sites web que j'ai en production, plus le mien qui est en assez piteux état – honte sur moi ! – je suis un peu … débordée)

Bon je crois que c'est tout, j'ai fini de blablater…

Ah non !

J'allais oublier…

Rien n'est à moi.

It's just for fun…

Quoique si l'on voulait bien me preter – même pas donner juste prêter – Ronon je serai pas contre…Comment ça c'est pas possible ? Syla espèce de rabat-joie !!!

Meuh t'en vas pas, tu sais bien que je t'aimeuuuh… Mais oui tu es ma bêta lectrice préférée

Cette fois c'est terminé, et je vous laisse donc aller voir ce que devient Héléa. J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas trop ennuyée.

Bonne lecture !

J'arrête là sinon mon blabla va être plus long que le chapitre. Bisous a toutes (et tous)

**_chapitre 34_**

« Bonjour Dr Zelenka! Vous n'auriez pas vu Héléa? »

« Non. Désolé, Ronon. »

Ronon fronça les sourcils. Où pouvait-elle donc bien être ? Ils avaient rendez vous avec Elizabeth dans moins d'un quart d'heure pour partir en mission, et elle était introuvable.

« Où est Héléa ? » lança le Dr Weir, constatant que seules quatre personnes l'attendaient dans la salle d'embarquement, sacs au dos, prêtes à partir.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ronon.

Le Satédien, bougon, haussa les épaules.

« Sais pas. »

A ce moment-là, un des téléporteurs s'ouvrit et une Héléa tout sourire en sortit, accompagnée d'un militaire. Elle reprit vite son sérieux constatant que tous semblaient l'attendre.

Jetant discrètement un œil à sa montre, elle fit les yeux ronds, puis rejoint son équipe en s'excusant de son retard.

Le vortex fut établi, et Ronon attendit à peine l'habituel kawoosh pour s'avancer et passer la porte.

Dans un bel ensemble, John et Teyla froncèrent les sourcils. Ronon passait généralement le vortex en dernier.

_Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Ils allaient ce jour là rendre visite à l'un de leurs partenaires commerciaux, histoire de s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Pendant que Teyla, John et Rodney allaient assister à l'habituelle réunion, Ronon et Héléa faisaient généralement un tour dans les environs. Cette planète était très agréable, et cela leur permettait de passer un moment totalement seul. Cette fois-là, quand Teyla et Héléa revinrent de leur visite à la femme du chef, elles constatèrent que Ronon n'était pas là. Teyla entra seule dans la salle de réunion, pendant qu'Héléa partait en direction du lac tout proche.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là, lui ?_

Teyla avait marqué un temps d'arrêt en entrant, s'apercevant que trois hommes et non deux tenaient compagnie au chef. Ronon était là, assis à côté de John.

D'un discret regard interrogateur, la jeune athosienne désigna Ronon à John, qui haussa les épaules.

$$$$ SGA $$$$

« Rien à signaler, Teyla ? »

Carson s'acquittait consciencieusement de l'examen post-mission de la jeune femme.

L'athosienne secoua la tête, puis tourna la tête vers son amie. Héléa était restée étrangement silencieuse. Ronon et John s'étaient éclipsés sitôt leur examen terminé, ce qui était étonnant de la part de Ronon, qui attendait généralement sa moitié.

« Héléa ? »

La satédienne répondit d'un geste de la main.

« Bon, ben vos analyses semblent normales, vous pouvez filer. Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir ! » conclut le médecin avec un clin d'œil.

Lui aussi avait vu que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. En effet, la satédienne était préoccupée.

Certes, Ronon n'avait jamais été très communicatif mais jusque là jamais il n'avait rechigner à lui parler de ce qui n'allait pas, mais là, pas moyen de lui tirer un mot.

« Héléa ? Ca va ? »

Tirée de ses pensées par la voix de son amie, elle eut un pauvre sourire. Elle accepta avec reconnaissance la tasse de café.

« Oui, oui. »

« Pas de ça avec moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Héléa soupira.

« A vrai dire, je sais pas trop. »

Teyla fronça les sourcils, puis s'installa à coté d'elle, les pieds dans le vide.

« Allez explique. »

« IL ne m'a pas décroché un mot de la journée. »

« Ronon, ne pas parler ? Comme c'est bizarre ! » rit Laura, arrivée sans se faire remarquer.

Héléa secoua la tête.

« C'est pas ça. C'est que… même quand il ne parle pas, il y a des gestes, des attitudes…»

« T'as essayé de lui en parler ? »

« Oui. »

« Résultat ? »

« Aucun. »

« Bon allez, viens, faut quand même manger. »

« Pas faim. »

Elle l'attrapèrent chacune par un bras, et la traînèrent dans les couloirs.


	34. Chapter 34

_Hop là! Et voilà le 34e chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Un chouia de chamallow au programme. J'espère que cette reprise vous plait.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires!  
Bonne lecture!_

**_Chapitre 34_**

« Bonjour Mesdemoiselles ! »

Les trois femmes furent tirées de leurs pensées par une voix masculine. Un militaire se tenait devant elles, teyla le reconnut, c'est celui avec qui Héléa était lorsqu'elle était arrivée en retard pour la mission. Il devait probablement faire partie de ceux qu'elle entraînait.

« Bonjour Lieutenant » fit Héléa avec une ébauche de sourire.

« Puis-je me joindre à vous ? »

Héléa et Laura se regardèrent, puis acquiescèrent.

« Bien sur. » dit doucement Héléa.

Le jeune militaire s'installa près de Laura et commença son déjeuner. Ce faisant, il faisait connaissance avec les deux autres jeunes femmes.

_Il est plutôt mignon, il est drôle, pas bête…_

Tout en mangeant, Laura observait le Marine. D'un coup, elle comprit. Chargée de l'entraînement des nouveaux, héléa passait de plus en plus de temps avec la section du Lieutenant.

« Bon sang, mais c'est bien sur ! »

« Quoi ? » releva Héléa, qui avait à peine touché son assiette.

« Rien. Teyla, tu as terminé ? Alors on y va.»

Teyla ne comprit pas mais obtempéra.

Héléa et le Lieutenant se trouvèrent seuls.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe Laura ? »

« Attends. »

Au moment où elles déposaient leurs plateaux, Ronon, John et Ethan entraient dans le mess. Quand il vit Héléa en compagnie du jeune homme, le regard de Ronon se durcit.

D'un léger coup de coude, la militaire attira l'attention de son amie.

« Regarde Ronon… »

L'athosienne suivit la direction indiquée, pour se rendre compte que le Runner dardait deux yeux furibonds sur le couple.

« Mais… il est jaloux ! »

« Oui. C'est tout simple...Voilà le pourquoi de son attitude… »

« Pfff c'est bien un homme… Elle pose les yeux sur quelqu'un d'autre et c'est le drame…Bon je crois qu'on va devoir mettre le nez la-dedans. »

« Attend un peu. Si on disait plutôt à Héléa de quoi il retourne ? »

$$$ SGA $$$

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche encore avec elle , lui ?_

Entrant en compagnie de John dans le mess, cherchant les filles du regard, Ronon avait aperçu Héléa. Et le jeune homme qui lui tenait compagnie. Pire encore, Teyla et Laura n'étaient pas là.

Le Runner se sentit bouillir.

« Du calme, Ronon… »

Le conseil, bien que lancé à mi-voix, était parfaitement intelligible. John se rendait bien compte de ce qui le tracassait .

« Ils ne font que manger… »

« Grmph. »

Attrapant son plateau rempli, il alla s'installer sur la terrasse, sans même un regard pour Héléa, qui avait fait mine de se lever pour l'embrasser. Avec un regard d'excuse pour la jeune femme, John le suivit. Les yeux d Héléa se voilèrent, et elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle garda un moment les yeux fixés sur les deux hommes, puis s'en alla, sans un mot pour le militaire.

Il observa les deux autres un moment, tout en terminant son repas, puis secoua la tête en soupirant, avant de se lever et de partir.

$$$ SGA $$$

« Va voir où est Héléa, je vais voir les deux idiots… »

Sans attendre la réponse de Laura, Teyla alla vers John et Ronon, mais fut arrêtée en chemin par le jeune Marine.

« Teyla, c'est ça ? Vous voudrez bien dire au grand type là-bas, que c'est un idiot ? Je l'aurai bien fait moi-même mais je tiens à la vie…» conclut-il avec un sourire.

« Pas de problèmes. » sourit l'athosienne en retour.

Maintenant que le problème était défini, il ne restait plus qu'à y trouver une solution. D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers ses collègues, et s'installa à leur côtés sans attendre d'invitation.

« Salut ! vous étiez passés où ? »

« Exercices. » grogna Ronon, avant de se lever et de les laisser sans plus de cérémonie.

« Bon qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » fit Teyla à John. « Parce que c'est pas qu'Héléa s'inquiète mais presque. »

« Mouais. »

« Ca va John. Je sais que vous vous parlez, tous les deux. »

John soupira. Il savait bien qu'elle finirait par lui tirer les vers du nez. De toute façon, elle ne renoncera pas.

« Il est jaloux. »

« Non mais quel idiot...Rahlala c'est bien un homme. »

« Hey ! » Un cri faussement indigné interrompit ses récriminations.

« C'est vrai c'est stupide. Il devrait essayer de lui parler au lieu de faire la gueule. Parce que là, elle s'inquiète vraiment. »

« Je sais. »

Ils soupirèrent de concert, et quittèrent la terrasse, direction la salle de réunion. Ils avaient un debriefing supplémentaire avec Elizabeth.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, Elizabeth était assise en bout de table, et Ronon et Héléa, se regardaient comme deux chiens de faïence.

Lorsqu'elle les vit arriver, Elizabeth ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement. John alla s'installer près d'Héléa tandis que Teyla s'asseyait près de Ronon.

La réunion s'éternisa et lorsqu'Héléa réprima un baillement, Elizabeth regarda sa montre.

« Bon, allez je vous libère ! Si nous allions dîner ? »

Ils se levèrent tous et partirent. Héléa restant à la traîne, elle s'éclipsa discrètement à un coin de couloir pour aller se réfugier dans ses quartiers.

Elle pleura un long moment, avant d'aller se rafraîchir. Cinq minutes plus tard elle ressortait, direction le gymnase.

Elle martyrisa un long moment le sac de frappe avant de s'avouer vaincue. S'allongeant pour mieux reprendre son souffle, elle somnola.

$$$SGA$$$

« Non ! »

Le cri qu'elle poussa la réveilla. Encore un cauchemar… C'est en se redressant qu'elle prit conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Engourdie, elle se releva, et se traîna plus qu'elle ne marcha jusqu'à ses quartiers. Au détour d'un couloir, elle butta dans quelqu'un.

« Désolé ! »

« Ya pas de mal. » Elle venait de reconnaître le lieutenant Beaumont, un des Marines qu'elle entraînait, et probablement la cause de l'attitude de Ronon.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air bien. Je vous raccompagne ? »

« Non, non ça va aller. Merci. La fatigue, rien de plus. »

« Filez vite retrouver votre Ronon. Et dites lui bien qu'il fasse attention à vous, parce que j'en connais plusieurs qui seraient enchantés de prendre sa place. »

Héléa eut un petit rire amer.

« Ca m'étonnerait qu'il me croie. Mais en attendant, prendre sa place, n'y songez pas. Ni vous, ni un autre. »

« Ah ? »

« Je l'aime cet entêté. Plus que tout. » Elle avait laché ça d'un ton désespéré.

Le lieutenant sourit. Il savait, lui, que Ronon était caché non loin. Il l'avait entraperçu quelques instants auparavant. L'ombre ambiante avait dissimulé ce sourire aux yeux de la jeune femme.

« Ca va s'arranger, non ? »

« J'espère… » Elle essuya rageusement quelques larmes.

« Bon, vous êtes sur que vous ne voulez pas que je vous raccompagne à vos quartiers ? »

« Ca ira, merci. »

« Bonne soirée alors. »

Elle s'en alla, le laissant seul.

Il attendit un instant, puis lança.

« Ronon ? Je sais que vous êtes là. Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure. Vous n'avez aucune raison d'être jaloux, ni de moi, ni de qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Vous l'avez entendu vous-même, elle vous aime. Alors perdez pas de temps, et allez la voir. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il s'en alla.

La satédien, caché dans l'ombre, avait effectivement tout entendu.

Ses doutes et ses peurs l'avaient aveuglés au point de lui faire perdre toute confiance en leur couple.

Il attendit un instant, puis s'en alla aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu. Il atteint de justesse les quartiers d'Héléa, avant que la jeune femme n'arrive.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Sans répondre, il s'engouffra à sa suite dans leurs quartiers.

« Je pensais que tu voudrais dormir chez toi…puisque ma compagnie semble te déranger. »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Héléa, qui n'avait pas l'intention de le briser, se doucha tranquillement – enfin, en apparence – avant de revenir dans la chambre, prête à se coucher.

Ronon l'attendait toujours.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ah ? Heureuse de l'apprendre. Parce que je me suis pris la tête toute la journée pour trouver ce qui avait bien pu motiver un tel rejet. Quand enfin j'ai compris, j'en ai d'abord ri. S'il est jaloux c'est qu'il tient à toi, me disaient les filles. »

« Je… »

« Tais toi ! J'ai pas fini ! Comment as-tu pu douter de moi, de nous, à ce point-là ? Au point de ne pas m'en parler… Tu te rappelles ? Le moindre problème, mieux vaut en parler que de laisser pourrir la situation…C'est toi-même qui disais ça. Ah ben bravo ! »

Sans crier gare, elle s'approcha et le gifla. Surpris par la première, il ne réagit pas. Mais il attrapa ses poignets avant de recevoir les suivantes. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, puis se dégagea, avant de lui infliger un coup dans le ventre qui le plia en deux un court moment. Il se releva puis lui attrapa à nouveau les poignets.

Ils se battaient. Quelque part, elle avait besoin de laisser sortir toute cette colère qu'elle avait accumulé contre lui en une journée. Il finit par la mettre au sol et l'immobilisa, l'écrasant de tout son poids.

Tentant de rester impassible, elle le fixait.

Il craqua et l'embrassa sauvagement, presque férocement. A travers ce baiser, il fit passer tout ce qu'il était incapable d'exprimer. Elle n'était plus en colère, elle pleurait. De joie, de soulagement, elle ne savait même plus. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il lui fallait évacuer toute cette tension nerveuse. Lorsqu'il lui lâcha les mains, elle referma ses bras autour de lui. Il essuyait ses larmes, et elle souffla, le serrant contre elle : « Plus jamais ça. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux. Ni d'un militaire terrien, ni d'un autre. Je t'aime, Ronon Dex. Pour toujours. ».

Nichant sa tête au creux de l'épaule de sa compagne, il se serra un peu plus contre elle, avant de se libérer. Il l'attrapa doucement, pour se relever et la déposer dans le lit, dans leur lit. Il la rejoint bien vite, et, prenant son temps, il lui fit l'amour avec toute la tendresse et l'affection dont il était capable. Sans un mot. Et ce n'est que bien plus tard, alors qu'ils reposaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'il reparla.

« Je t'aime, Héléa. » lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Seul un petit tressaillement lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait entendu, avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse fougueusement.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, amoureux et heureux, la paix retrouvée.

It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me   
Thought I was alone   
With no one to hold   
But you were always right beside me   
This feeling's like no other   
I want you to know   
I've never had someone that knows me like you do   
The way you do   
And I've never had someone as good for me as you   
No one like you   
So lonely before I finally found   
What I've been looking for

**_t b c_**


	35. Chapter 35

_Bon alors tout d'abord bonjour !! ah euh… oui aussi avant de raconter n'importe quoi, je me présente Syla et oui Atchoum m'a demandé de faire la préface, alors j'ai dit : « oui pourquoi pas, mais t'as pas peur que je raconte n'importe quoi ? » Elle m'a dit « non c'est pas grave ». Enfin bref… Je suis sure et certaine que vous vous en fichez._

_Bon alors si on parlait du chapitre sans spoiler ça va de soit, ben là elle nous a pondu le chapitre 35, il était temps :P… Non t'as pas le droit de me frapper Mam'zelle l'auteure, je donne le point de vue de tous tes lecteurs là !! Na !_

_Bon j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire sinon, vous allez me maudire « ouais c'est quand qu'elle finit de blablater celle là » Ça va, ça va roooooooooh !!_

_Bon l'auteure et moi-même vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Note pour atch : Merci pour m'avoir laisser dire des bêtises, je voudrais bien recommencer la prochaine, ça me plaît (par contre je sais pas si ça plaît aux autres) Ah et aussi… la suiteuuuuuuuuuh !! XD_

**_CHAPITRE 35_**

Elle sursauta. Ronon venait de donner un grand coup de poing contre la paroi de leur cellule.

_Bon sang mais j'en ai marre ! Quand est-ce qu'on pourra passer une mission tranquille, négocier et rentrer à la maison, tout simplement ?_

« Du calme… » Teyla se leva et força le satédien à se rasseoir, entre elle et Héléa. Eux trois étaient enfermés d'un côté, John et Rodney de l'autre.

Aucun des trois n'avait peur. Enfin, si. Mais plutôt peur pour les autres que pour eux-mêmes.

Ils s'inquiétaient pour les deux terriens. John était militaire, et par là-même capable de résister à la torture et aux interrogatoires, mais Rodney…

Instinctivement, ils le protégeaient tous les quatre, faisant bloc autour du scientifique, comme étant la personne la plus fragile de leur équipe, bien que ce dernier ait à plusieurs reprises fait montre d'un courage exemplaire.

Le peuple auquel ils allaient rendre visite était un peuple relativement peu avancé technologiquement et médicalement, qu'ils se proposaient d'aider par des médicaments et du matériel, en échange d'une partie de leur récolte.

Manque de chance, ils étaient encore une fois sous la coupe d'une faction quelconque : genii ou autre… Résultat : cinq Atlantes enfermés, et séparés qui plus est, et aucun moyen de se sortir de ce guêpier. Un mouvement attira l'attention d'Héléa, et elle releva la tête, remettant à plus tard ses réflexions. Deux hommes approchaient, et elle sentit Ronon se crisper à leur approche. D'un même regard, Teyla et elle lui firent comprendre de rester calme.

« Alors mesdemoiselles, Monsieur, on ne s'ennuie pas trop… »

« Ben si un peu, on a rien à faire… » fit Héléa, faussement naïve.

« On peut vous apporter un jeu de carte … » renchérit leur geolier.

« Ben à vrai dire quelques soldats à assommer ça nous plairait plus… » renchérit Teyla.

Leur geolier ne put réprimer un sourire. Ces deux petits bouts de femme étaient vraiment épatantes…

_Elles devraient mourir de peur, et les voilà en train d'échanger des amabilités avec Arktos. _

Il se cala un peu plus contre le mur, curieux de voir comment cela allait finir.

Ronon état debout lui aussi, observant avec attention leurs ennemis. Leur équipe était connue, chez les Geniis, et il trouvait curieux que ceux-ci ne se soient pas identifiés. Les factions contre lesquelles ils s'étaient battus dans le passé avaient toujours mis en avant la supériorité des Geniis sur les Atlantes, même si ils cherchaient toujours un moyen de leur voler du C4 supplémentaire.

Continuant à réfléchir dans son coin, il en vint à la seule conclusion possible : ce n'étaient pas des Geniis.

Décidé à en avoir le cœur net, il s'approcha d'un pas vif vers la grille, faisant se redresser d'un coup le garde qui était contre le mur.

« Vous êtes des Geniis ? »

Les deux autres se regardèrent, et éclatèrent de rire.

« Ca c'est la meilleure ! Nous, des Geniis ! Votre technique n'est pas au point. Voilà longtemps que l'on ne se laisse plus avoir … »

Les deux filles froncèrent les sourcils. Les deux hommes regardèrent les Atlantes sans un mot, puis le plus âgé des deux s'en alla, les laissant sous la garde de l'autre, toujours installé à l'entrée du bâtiment.

Teyla et Héléa se regardèrent, puis retournèrent s'asseoir, tandis que Ronon tournait en rond comme un lion en cage.

_Ils nous prennent pour des Geniis, c'est bien ce que je pensais… _

Ronon se sentait confortée dans son opinion. Restait à voir si John et Rodney allaient avoir plus de chance.

« Rodney, ferme-là !! «

« Quoi ? »

Le scientifique, qui tournait en rond - comme Ronon le faisait plus loin - en piaillant s'arrêta instantanément.

« J'ai dit, ferme-là ! Tu m'empêches de réfléchir ! »

« Depuis quand tu sais réfléchir ? » répliqua vertement Rodney.

Le regard noir – à la Ronon – lancé par John dissuada le Canadien de continuer sur sa lancée. Les rouages du cerveau du militaire tournaient à plein régime.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce binns ? Des Geniis ? Leurs armes sont similaires, mais les Geniis sont bien plus orgueilleux…_

Il décida d'en avoir le coeur net.

_A leur prochaine visite, il faudra que j'essaie d'en savoir plus._

Il n'eut pas longtemps attendre: moins que dix minutes plus tard, un homme entrait. Grand plutôt bien bâti, il avait au fond des yeux la tranquille apparence des hommes qui ont connu la guerre. John connaissait bien cette lueur. Détendu en apparence, il surveillait en réalité les moindres attitudes et gestes de ses prisonniers.

« Bonjour Messieurs. »

« Bonjour ! » répliqua John.

Comme à son habitude – ce qui désespérait Rodney - , il entrait dans le jeu de ses geoliers, comme il l'avait fait quelques mois plus tôt sur le vaisseau Wraith.

La seule différence, c'est que son bluff avait fini par leur sauver la vie la dernière fois. Mais Rodney doutait qu'il en soit de même cette fois.

« Commet allez vous ? »

« Bien, bien, si ce n'est que mon ami ici présent – désignant Rodney – meurt de faim. Donc, si vous pouviez nous passer nos rations… En plus, on s'ennuie. Et dernièrement, je voudrais bien savoir si vous êtes des Geniis. »

L'autre éclata de rire.

« Décidément, vous êtes sychrone. Votre ami là-bas m'a justement posé la même question, il n'y a pas cinq minutes… »

« Ya peut être une raison s'il vous a posé la question… »

S'arrêtant brusquement, l'autre se reprit et les toisa un instant, avant de partir, sans un mot.

Leur geolier, plus jeune, les observa d'un regard curieux.

Se levant souplement, il s'approcha.

« Dites donc, où est Kolya ? »

A ce nom, John eut une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

« On voudrait bien le savoir…Histoire de s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute. »

Le jeune homme laissa paraître son étonnement, avant de reprendre son expression railleuse.

« Vous foutez pas de nous, on sait très bien que vous êtes des Geniis… »

Rodney, n'y tenant plus, s'approcha.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai, les Geniis nous ont attaqués, pris en otage, torturés, kidnappés, et vous nous accusez d'être des leurs ! » explosa-t-il, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Du calme, McKay… »

« Du calme !? Mais comment voulez-vous que je sois calme ? On est prisonniers – encore une fois!-, on a trois heures de retard pour le contact avec Elizabeth, et en plus j'ai rien mangé depuis plus de trois heures !! Comment voulez-vous que je sois calme alors que je vais probablement crever dans les heures qui viennent ? »

Le geolier avait observé l'échange sans piper mot. Il alla jusqu'à la porte et sortit une seconde, avant de revenir avec un autre homme vêtu de manière similaire.

« Reste là, je dois aller voir Arktos. »

L'autre acquiesça, et s'installa.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'autre cellule, trois cerveaux tournaient à plein régime. Ronon avait fait part de ses conclusions aux filles, et les deux femmes avaient fini par comprendre que leurs « hôtes » les prenaient pour des Geniis. Tandis qu'elles cherchaient une solution pour se sortir de ce guêpier, Ronon réfléchissait à ce qu'il leur ferait.

_En utiliser un pour taper sur les autres, peut-être…_

« Chéri, au lieu de chercher ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire à ce pauvre gars aide nous à trouver une idée pour leur montrer qu'on est pas des Geniis… » fit Héléa d'un ton mi-moqueur, mi-amusé.

Ronon haussa un sourcil.

« Grmph »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Leur hilarité attira l'attention de leur geolier.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Les rires s'arrêtèrent net.

« Ca y est, il boude » fit remarquer Teyla.

Héléa secoua la tête, puis sourit, avant de se retourner vers l'homme.

« Bon, que faut-il donc faire pour vous prouver qu'on est pas des Geniis ? » fit Héléa, rentrant dans le vif du sujet.

« Rien. Nous SAVONS », fit il en appuyant bien sur le mot, « que vous êtes des leurs… »

« Ah ? »

La voix de Ronon les interrompit.

« Grmph. On se fait attaquer voler, prendre en otage par ce maudit Kolya, et après on est des leurs…je sais pas d'où ils sortent leurs informations, mais ils devraient vérifier leurs sources… » grommela Ronon à l'attention de Teyla.

Leur geolier les regarda un par un attentivement, avant de sortir.

« Arktos ? »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Un problème avec les Geniis ? »

« Non. Enfin, Peut-être. Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit des Geniis »

« non, mais tu dérailles ! Tu as toi-même …»

Ils furent interrompus.

« Arktos ! »

« Quoi encore ! »

« Désolé de te déranger… mais, je crois qu'il y a un problème avec les prisonniers… »

Pendant, inconscient des troubles qu'ils suscitaient chez leurs geoliers, les cinq atlantes, deux d'un côté et trois de l'autre, se creusaient la tête.

Héléa, sentant son oreille bourdonner, y mit machinalement la main.

« Ma radio » souffla-t-elle à Teyla.

« Elle fonctionne ? » articula silencieusement sa collègue.

_« John, Rodney ! Est-ce que vous me recevez ? » _entendit-elle soudain, si bas qu'elle crut l'avoir imaginé. L'appel se répéta alors, ne laissant aucun doute sur sa véracité.

Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention en parlant, elle cliqua sur le bouton qui leur permettait de communiquer discrètement.

_« Ah enfin, j'ai un clic ! Ils doivent avoir un problème ! Radek, arrangez moi ce signal ! »_fit la voix d'Ethan.

_« Colonel ? C'est vous ?Rodney ? »_ Héléa ne bougea pas.

A quelques kilomètres de là, Lorne piaffait d'impatience. Teyla et ses amis ne répondaient pas, et ils avaient quatre heures de retard pour le contact de routine.

Quand enfin, il perçut un clic de réponse, il souffla.

_Bon, au moins, il y en a un de vivant._

Il balaya cette pensée…mais il avait vu tellement de gens mourir, depuis qu'il était sur Atlantis…

« Colonel ? Rodney ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Ronon ? Teyla ? »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« Héléa c'est toi ? »

Un clic.

_Ouf_

« Teyla est avec toi ? »

Un clic.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Un clic.

« Vous etes prisonniers ? »

Un clic.

« Tous ensemble ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Geniis ? Un oui, deux non» continua-t-il sur le mode de communication prévu à l'avance.

Deux clics.

« Bon, on va faire un survol en Jumper et je te rappelle. On arrive, tenez bon. »

Avant de couper la communication, il ajouta :

« Ronon ? »

Un clic.

« John et Rodney ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Ok. A tout à l'heure. »

_TBC_

Ca vous a plu? Alors le petit bouton submit a review il est juste en dessous... Si si la, à gauuuche!!!


	36. Chapter 36

_Cette fois, Syla n'est pas là. Donc, c'est moi qui me colle à la préface. Comme d'habitude, je ne touche rien du tout et rien ne m'appartient, sauf peut-être Héléa…J'ai beau harceler la MGM et consorts, ils ne veulent pas me donner Ronon (Snif Bouh Ouiiiin). Je sais, je devrais y être habituée!_

_Bon, d'accord, je voudrais présenter mes excuses à Drusilla(et aux autres aussi d'ailleurs) : je sais je sais, je publies de moins en moins vite, mais bon ça donne une excuse - se remettre dans l'histoire - pour relire les chapitres d'avant. Il ne reste que deux chapitres, et peut-être que mon subconscient se refuse à terminer cette première vraie fanfic…_

Là, l'auteur se dit qu'elle raconte vraiment des co plus grosses qu'elle, et qu'elle ferait mieux de laisser ses rares lecteurs lire l'histoire.

_Ah au fait,j'approche les 100 reviews – le ou la 100e aura droit à un ptit tout fout le camp rien que pour lui._

_De Syla: Et si!! Je suis là na! Bon allez j'écris un 'tit mot rapidos pou pas trop encombrer la préface qui est déjà bien rempli. Bon alors premièrement: oh non!! Cc'est bientôt la fin de l'histoire, elle aura duré quand même longtemps, puis on peut toujours relire…  
Deuxièmement, l'auteure elle dit pas de bêtise, elle est sûrement fatiguée c'est tout.  
Troisièmement, on l'a attendu cette suite… sifflote Quoi je me plains pas, absolument pas… Juste une impression…  
Quatrièmement, ben euh, 'tit com' sur la fic qui suit, bon je sais pas de spoil, je sais ça c'est pô bien. Ben euh, j'adore la fin…  
Cinquièmement ah non j'ai fini rien d'autre à ajouter… Ouais ça va, je vous laisse lire. Je suis sûre que vous devenez me maudire dans votre tête!! «elle peut pas se la fermer celle-là, on arrivera pas à lire».XD A la prochaine fois… Qui sait…_

**_Chapitre 36_**

Soulagée, Héléa se tourna vers Teyla et Ronon, auquel elle expliqua par gestes et codes la situation. Cependant, elle était inquiète. Aucune nouvelle de John et Rodney. Et d'après ce qu'Ethan lui avait demandé, personne d'autre n'avait répondu. Leurs oreillettes devaient être cassées… enfin, elle voulait de toute force y croire.

Elle se rassit, passant les mains dans ses cheveux. Teyla vint s'asseoir près d'elle, et s'étira. A force de tourner en rond, elle commençait à se sentir à l'étroit. Dans le Jumper, l'ambiance était tout autre. Les militaires s'affairaient à la préparation de leurs équipements, tandis qu'Ethan, assis dans le cockpit, faisait le point avec le pilote.  
«Bon, ils semblent ne pas être très nombreux…Contactez l'équipe de Jumper trois»  
Le pilote hocha la tête, et lui fit signe que la connexion était établie.  
«Jumper trois, ici Jumper deux»  
«Parlez, Jumper deux»  
«Une dizaine de gardes, plus probablement quelques uns dans les bâtiments.Beaumont, vous montez la garde. Walt, tu mènes l'équipe. Ok»  
«Bien Major».

Les deux Jumpers, toujours occultés, volèrent encore quelques kilomètres avant d'atterrir et de se désoculter.

«Avant de partir, on va retenter de contacter Héléa»  
«Héléa tu me reçois»  
Un click.  
«On va donner l'assaut, mais je veux tenter autre chose avant.Leur technologie n'a pas l'air ancienne, donc je veux essayer de profiter de notre supériorité»  
Un click.  
«Les deux Jumpers en position statique, juste au dessus du camp, occultés. Un appel»  
Un click.

«Ok elle a compris», fit Ethan à ses hommes. Bon vous nous déposez, et vous vous positionnez au dessus de leur camp, en statique occulté. Compris»  
«Oui Major.»

Les deux équipes de terrain sortirent, et se rassemblèrent. Après un dernier conciliabule, deux hommes remontèrent dans chacun des Jumpers qui disparurent aussitôt.

Silencieusement, la poignée d'Atlantes s'approcha du camp. Du poing fermé, Lorne leur signifia de s'arrêter, et de se mettre en position d'observation.  
Quand son oreillette grésilla, il comprit que ses hommes étaient en place.  
«Allez-y» souffla-t-il à l'attention de Stackhouse, pilote du premier Jumper.

« Vous détenez actuellement plusieurs de nos hommes. Libérez-les sinon nous donnons l'assaut»  
La voix de Stackhouse, amplifiée et déformée, retentit au dessus des baraquements.

Ce fut une belle pagaille.  
Arktos sortit en courant du bâtiment central, suivit par les deux geôliers «en chef», avec qui il discutait de l'éventualité d'une erreur dans leurs sources.  
«Et zut! C'est quoi ce bazar»  
Tous scrutaient les alentours, mais ne voyaient rien. Pour cause, les hommes de Lorne étaient bien cachés tout autour, et les deux Jumpers étaient toujours en mode invisible.

Après quelques instants, Ethan envoya le signal convenu, et les deux vaisseaux se désoccultèrent. Au même moment, ils sortirent des fourrés, avançant lentement, armes braquées.  
Après une seconde d'hésitation, Arktos fit signe d'aller sortir les Atlantes des cellules. Ce fut fait, et deux minutes après, les deux terriens arrivaient d'un côté, et les trois pégasiens de l'autre.  
Ces derniers sourirent, voyant que leurs amis étaient en bonne santé.

«Ce serait sympa de nous rendre nos armes…» soumit Héléa.  
Avec un soupir, Arktos fit un signe à l'attention des geôliers, qui arrivèrent avec l'équipement des Atlantes.  
«Merci beaucoup»

Même s'il était déçu d'avoir perdu ses prisonniers – et légèrement amer -, Arktos ne cessait pas réfléchir pour autant. Il avait souvent eu affaire au Geniis, et le comportement des soldats qu'il avait en face de lui était loin d'être le même que celui des Geniis. Ils voulaient seulement récupérer leurs hommes…C'est seulement là qu'il se rendit compte de leur erreur. Ce n'était pas des Geniis, comme ils le lui avaient plusieurs fois répété.

Voyant les cinq membres de SGA1 en bonne santé et hors de danger, les deux Jumpers atterrirent. A peine furent-ils à terre que McKay se précipita à l'intérieur, où Beaumont lui tendait déjà une gourde et des barres chocolatées.  
Plus lentement, les quatre autres rejoignirent Ethan et lui expliquèrent la situation.

Il fit signe à ses hommes de rester vigilants, et s'avança avec Sheppard vers Arktos.  
L'homme fronça un instant les sourcils, mais ne bougea pas. Ils n'avaient pas fait mine de les tuer jusque là, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'ils allaient le faire.

«Bonjour» commença Lorne. «Peut-on savoir pourquoi vous avez emprisonné nos hommes»  
Sheppard n'ajouta rien, il se contentait de fixer Arktos. Il était aussi curieux de savoir comment l'autre allait se dépêtrer de cette discussion avec Lorne, qui savait se montrer plus tenace qu'un bouledogue quand il le fallait.

Arktos ne répondit pas: il cherchait quels mots employer. Même si les nouveaux arrivants ne semblaient pas agressifs, ils n'en étaient pas moins plus nombreux et plus lourdement armés qu'eux-mêmes.

«D'où venez-vous»  
«C'est à moi de poser les questions je crois… Un emprisonnement arbitraire n'est pas vraiment la meilleure des manières de commencer une relation entre nos deux peuples…»

Arktos savait qu'il devait choisir ses mots avec soin. Même si ces gens n'étaient pas agressif, un emprisonnement non justifié avait de quoi agacer le plus pacifique des hommes. De plus, ces hommes semblaient posséder une technologie bien plus avancée que la leur. Et ils avaient vraiment besoin d'aide contre les Geniis.

Eux non plus n'avaient pas l'air de les porter dans leur cœur…

«Nous croyons que vous veniez d'une quelconque faction Genii… pour encore une fois piller nos réserves»  
Teyla et Héléa échangèrent un regard puis rejoignirent les trois hommes. Ronon les suivit, après avoir attrapé au vol les gourdes lancées par Beaumont. Il en tendit une à Sheppard et donna les deux autres aux filles. «Nous vous l'avons pourtant dit, que nous n'étions pas des Geniis….»

Un des geôliers, qui avait à son tour rejoint Arktos, intervint.  
«Franchement, à notre place, vous l'auriez cru, vous»  
Les trois Pégasiens échangèrent un regard amusé.  
Bien sur que non… se disait Ronon.  
Pas sur pensait Héléa.  
Peut être pourrions nous nous allier réfléchissait Teyla, déjà en mode diplomate. «Si j'ai bien compris les Geniis vous pillent, vous volent, etc etc»  
«C'est ça»  
«Heureux de voir que nous ne sommes pas les seuls qu'ils essaient de dévalisent.Qui ont-ils pris en otage la dernière fois? » Fit Sheppard en se tournant vers ses collègues.  
«Radek et Walt.» répondit Héléa, l'air tranquille.  
Le jeune pégasien, étonné, ouvrit des yeux ronds.  
«Mais, mais… ça ne vous inquiète pas plus que ça»  
«On commence à avoir l'habitude.La première fois, ils ont envoyé un commando tenter de prendre le contrôle d'Atlantis. On a eu très chaud cette fois-là. »

Ni Ronon, ni Héléa n'étaient sur Atlantis à l'époque de cette prise d'otage. Cependant, ils en avaient suffisamment entendu parler pour savoir que cela avait été des heures délicates pour la cité Atlante.

«Attendez! Vous parlez d'Atlantis, la Cité des Anciens? Je la croyais perdue»  
Sheppard regarda tous ses coéquipiers l'un après l'autre, et se résigna à raconter leur histoire.  
«On va faire court. En fait, nous venons, d'un monde très lointain. Nous avons découvert la Cité, et depuis, nous l'habitons»  
Le regard d'Arktos s'était éclairé.  
S'ils habitent la cité et qu'ils peuvent la contrôler, ils doivent être puissants et organisés. Peut-être est-ce là la réponse à nos prières…  
«Serait-il possible de la voir»  
«Ce sera possible une fois que nous aurons obtenu l'approbation de notre chef»  
«Oh, je comprends» fit Arktos, une pointe de déception dans la voix.  
Sur un signe de Sheppard, Lorne repartit voir ses hommes, et en renvoya deux en Jumper vers la porte, afin d'informer Elizabeth de la situation et lui demander les autorisations nécessaires.  
«Ils devraient revenir bientôt. Nous avons une heure ou deux à tuer…» Conclut Sheppard.  
«Je suggère de nous installer plus confortablement.»

Détendus mais néanmoins sur leurs gardes, les Atlantes s'installèrent pour attendre le retour de leur camarade et les ordres d'Elizabeth.Teyla, Héléa , Ronon et Lorne s'assirent près du Jumper, et Beaumont, enfin autorisé à quitter son poste, leur amena les barres énergétiques qu'il avait sauvées des griffes de Rodney - qui dormait à présent, affalé de tout son long à l'arrière du vaisseau – avant de sortir un jeu de carte de sa poche.  
«Un petit poker»  
Un éclair passa dans les yeux des deux jeunes femmes. Elle se débrouillaient plutôt bien à ce jeu : merci les parties de poker des filles! Et ça, aucun des trois hommes ne le savait. Tous acceptèrent de bon cœur, avant de perdre lamentablement face aux deux jeunes femmes. Bien entendu, ils ne misaient rien, mais rien n'était plus agréable qu'une petite heure de détente entre amis, quand on ne savait pas de quoi demain serait fait.

**_T.B.C_**

_Alors alors alors?  
Un petit commentaire?  
Le bouton est juste en dessous, là, à gauche!_


	37. Chapter 37

_De Syla : Bonjour tout le monde !! Bon allez je m'y recolle pour la préface. Promis je parlerai pas trop (mais vous savez c'est plus fort que moi). Enfin bref…_

_Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire régalez-vous en lisant ce chapitre là, car c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre de l'histoire si je puis dire ainsi. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Moi j'ai adoré !! Je vous ferez pas de petit résumé non plus, il n'y en a pas besoin. :)_

_Bon maintenant place à la lecture. (ça va j'ai pas été trop longue cette fois pour la préface elle est courte.)_

_Note pour l'auteure : Je veux un super final !!!!!!! Voilà c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire._

_**CHAPITRE 37**_

Héléa s'arrêta d'un coup de bouger et s'assit.

« Ca va ? » Teyla, arrêtant elle aussi son kata, s'agenouilla à côté de son amie.

« C'est rien. J'ai juste la tête qui tourne un peu, ça va passer. »

Elle attendit un instant, mais aucun changement.

« Viens, je te ramène à tes quartiers. »

Teyla, sachant que son amie allait refuser, l'aida à se relever et la prit fermement par le bras.

« Non, je te dis que ça va aller.. »

Mais au moment où elle disait ça, elle eut un haut-le-cœur.

« Réflexion faite, je t'amène à l'infirmerie. »

« Mais je te dis que ça va ! » s'indigna Héléa.

« Mouais, c'est ça. Pas d'objections.»

« Oui maman ! »singea Héléa.

Elle se résigna donc à la suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

« Carson ! »

Le médecin , qui était dangereusement proche d'un certain lieutenant, sursauta.

« Oui ? »

« Elle se sent pas bien, et ça dure depuis plusieurs jours… »

A ces mots, Héléa tourna vivement la tête, avant d'être prise de vertige.

« Oui, j'avais remarqué. » fit Teyla avec un sourire en coin à l'égard de son ami.

Héléa, qui se retenait plus qu'elle ne s'appuyait au lit voisin, secoua la tête.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai… »

« Héléa ? C'est vrai ? »

L'intéressée ne répondit pas : elle venait de s'effondrer.

Laura, à moitié paniquée, avait fait irruption dans le second gymnase où Ronon entraînait des militaires, pour lui dire qu'Héléa était tombée dans les pommes.

Le Runner sentait une pointe d'anxiété l'envahir, tandis qu'il se hâtait vers l'infirmerie.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un va me dire ce qui se passe ? »

Carson, attirée par la grosse voix du Satédien, sortit de derrière un rideau.

« Chuut ! Tu vas la réveiller. Elle dort. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Rien de grave à priori. Je dois faire quelques analyses mais apparemment c'est juste une légère hypoglycémie, doublée de quelques carences. »

« Hypoglycémie ? C'est bizarre… »

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que je veux faire quelques analyses. Mais Teyla m'a dit qu'elles n'avaient pas déjeuné, avant d'aller s'entraîner, et qu'elles comptait le faire après. »

« Oui, ça leur arrive, mais quand même… »

Ronon était inquiet, et même si Carson restait rassurant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle va bien. Mais elle doit se reposer. Je t'appellerai quand elle pourra sortir. »

Ronon avait toujours les sourcils fronçés, mais il dut sortir, à moitié mis dehors par Carson, et à moitié tiré par Laura.

« Y a des militaires qui t'attendent, Ronon. »

Carson resta un moment pensif, puis il eut une idée. « Je me demande si… »

Un sourire vint éclairer son visage.

« Elodie ! » lança-t-il à une infirmière. « Faites une prise de sang à Héléa ! Je veux d'autres analyses. »

« Bien Dr » Prenant ce qu'il lui était nécessaire, l'infirmière disparut derrière le rideau.

Deux heures plus tard, Carson se relevait de son microscope, tout sourire.

_Enfin une bonne nouvelle !!_

Il se disait que la nouvelle allait être suprenante pour Héléa.

En attendant que la jeune femme se réveille, il s'attela à la pile de rapports qui attendait d'être terminés et classés.

« Docteur ? Mlle Nox est réveillée… » Elodie avait passé discrètement la tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte.

« Merci. Vous pouvez y aller Elodie. »

Carson sourit à l'infirmière et lui signifia la fin de son service. Il se leva, renfila sa blouse et se rendit au chevet d'Héléa.

« Hey ! »

« Salut ! Bon, alors, il se passe quoi cette fois ? »

« Rien qui va perdurer… Enfin presque »

Héléa fronça les sourcils.

Carson vit la mimique de la jeune femme et leva la main en signe d'apaisement.

« Tu te rappelles, quand tu es arrivée ici, je t'avais proposée, quand tu le souhaiterais, de voir ce qu'on pourrait faire pour tes cicatrice… »

« Oui… » Héléa avait acquiescé, écoutant attentivement le médecin.

« Tu pensais que le Wraith t'avait rendu stérile, et je t'avais alors dit qu'on ferait des examens pour vérifier ça… »

« Oui… mais où tu veux en venir ? »

Héléa était réellement à mille lieues de ce que Carson allait lui annoncer.

« Et bien, j'ai peur que…. »

« Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Arrête de tourner autour du pôt !! »

« Ces examens sont inutiles… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu crois que Ronon sera plutôt papa gâteau, ou papa sévère ? »

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de réagir.

« Papa gâteau … »

_Et minute !! Ronon papa ? Mais … mais …_

« Mais… mais, je croyais que je pouvais plus… »

« Avoir d'enfants ? Et si ! La preuve, tu seras maman dans à peu près 8 mois…»

La jeune femme sourit, tandis qu'elle levait les yeux, et laissait échapper quelques larmes.

« Ronon ? Héléa passe la nuit à l'infirmerie. Tu crois que tu pourras passer la nuit tout seul, sans la rejoindre ?»

« Grmph. »

Le Runner se renfrogna.

_Zut de zut. J'ai vraiment pas de chance, moi._

Teyla et Laura passèrent voir Héléa avant d'aller dormir. Elles trouvèrent la jeune femme sur ses oreillers, souriante.

« Et bien, j'aurais jamais cru que rester loin de Ronon cette nuit te ferait tant plaisir. »

Teyla, plus observatrice, remarqua que le sourire de la jeune femme était plus énigmatique qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Toi, tu nous caches quelque chose… »

Elle acquiesça vivement.

« Bon alors, raconte ! » Laura, toujours impatiente, piaffait.

« Ben, mes idées étaient fausses… »

« Par rapport à quoi ? »

« Tu te rappelles, quand je t'ai raconté l'attaque, pendant que j'étais enceinte de Kaïran… »

« Oui ? » Laura était suspendue aux lèvres de son amie.

« Je croyais ne plus jamais pouvoir avoir d'enfant… »

« Et ? »

« Et ben… c'était faux. »

« T'es enceinte ?? »

Héléa sourit encore plus, avant d'acquiescer.

Laura sauta sur sa chaise, avant d'entraîner Teyla dans une sorte de danse endiablée.

« Mais pas un mot à qui que ce soit ! Je ne veux pas que Ronon l'apprenne par un de vos hommes… »

« En tout cas il ne le saura pas par moi » fit Carson, qui avait fait sursauter les trois jeunes femmes, en passant la tête entre les deux rideaux. « Je suis tenu au secret médical. »

« Merci. »

Beaumont s'étira. Le voyage avait été long. Dix huit jours sans rien voir d'autres que les couloirs du Dédale : l'océan d'Atlantica lui manquait.

Sortant du Dédale, il resta un moment sur l'embarcadère, profitant des embruns.

Ronon était sorti en douce du gymnase, ou Teyla, lui et Héléa s'occupaient de l'entraînement hebdomadaire d'un groupe de militaire.

Il filait en direction des étages inférieurs de la cité, où se trouvaient, entre autres, les embarcadères.

« Salut Ronon »

« Salut. J'ai peu de temps…Je veux pas qu'elle sache…Tu as pu avoir ce que je t'ai demandé. »

Beaumont souriait intérieurement : c'était étrange de voir Ronon, qui paraissait si maître de lui, tout paniqué à l'idée qu'Héléa découvre ce qu'il manigançait.

« Oui oui t'inquiètes pas…Tiens » Il sortit un petit paquet brun de la poche de son treillis, et le donna au Runner qui l'empocha, et fila sans demander son reste.

« A plus tard »

La dernière phrase de Beaumont se perdit dans le vent.

Souriant toujours, il rentra finalement dans la cité, pour aller contrôler ses affectations à venir et enfin retrouver ses quartiers.

**_TBC_**

_Alors, alors, alors?_


	38. Chapter 38

_De Syla : Et me revoilà pour faire la préface !! Non, non je vais pas faire longue. Je sais vous êtes pressés de lire, vous inquiétez pas je vais vous laissez. Je vais juste dire un 'tit mot sur cette histoire. Un tout 'tit, il va être très, très court._

_Voici le nouveau et dernier chapitre clôturant la fin de cette histoire._

_Je vous fait un résumé en une seule phrase !! Allez non !! Je pense que je vais vous laisser lire, c'est mieux. Bon, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette fin. Moi j'ai bien aimé ( comment ça on s'en fiche ??!! Mais euh… C'est bon je me tais )_

_Je n'ai qu'une chose à ajouter : Bonne lecture tout le monde ( Ah au fait laissez lui un com', ça lui fait toujours plaisir !!! ;) )_

**_CHAPITRE 37_**

« C'est bon Héléa, je veux plus te voir. Mais vas-y doucement sur les entraînements quand même…Pour les missions, on verra plus tard »

Héléa savait qu'elle devrait à un moment ou à un autre arrêter les missions, mais toute à sa joie, elle ne remarqua pas le sourire énigmatique qu'avait le médecin-chef de la Cité.

_Enceinte ! Enceinte ! Enceinte !_

Héléa venait de quitter l'infirmerie, mais elle n'avait pas pour autant quitté le grand sourire qu'elle affichait depuis que Carson lui avait appris la bonne nouvelle.

Elle s'arrêta sur le chemin de ses quartiers, et passa sur un balcon. Elle respirait à pleins poumons, et éclata de rire.

« Et bien ! Tu rigoles toute seule maintenant… fais gaffe c'est le début de la folie. »

Ethan, tout sourire devant la joie de son amie, vint la rejoindre.

« Ca va ? »

« Impeccable »

« Tes malaises ? »

« Finis. Juste une petite carence…»

Elle ne voulait pas le dire à Ethan, parce qu'elle savait qu'il courrait aussitôt le dire à Ronon.

« Tu sais où est Ronon ? »

« En salle de briefing je crois, ils parlent de la dernière mission… »

« Merci. A plus !!»

Elle s'en alla, encore guillerette, retrouver ses collègues. La journée passa très très lentement, principalement consacrée à la rédaction de tous les rapports en retard.

En effet, quelle que soit la mission et l'équipe, CHAQUE membre de la Cité ayant participé à la mission devait remplir et rendre un rapport au SGC.

Pour Ronon d'abord, et Héléa ensuite, l'habitude avait été difficile à prendre. Mais Héléa y avait finalement pris goût : elle était moins réticente que Sheppard et Ronon à établir pour chaque mission une dizaine de pages. De plus, pour les missions un peu difficiles, cela constituait un moyen comme un autre de faire le point.

« Allez, plus que deux ! »

Héléa releva la tête, et lança à Teyla, par-dessus l'écran où elle commençait son avant-dernier rapport, un regard amusé.

A leurs côtés, Ronon et John, qui rechignaient à la tâche, ne voulaient pas comprendre que plus ils se concentreraient sur leur tâche, plus vite ils auraient fini.

Héléa tourna la tête, et étouffa un petit rire.

« Psst, Teyla ! »

Elle lui montra du doigt les deux hommes.

John, la tête appuyée sur un de ses poings fermés, les coudes sur la table, dormait, un rapport ouvert qui menaçait de tomber dans l'autre.

Ronon ne valait guère mieux. Il se frottait les yeux et secouait la tête pour résister à l'engourdissement.

Sbam ! La porte claquant contre le mur les fit sursauter, et réveilla John en sursaut, qui manqua tomber de sa chaise.

« Coucou ! Alors, ces rapports ils sont finis ? » Laura, visiblement en pleine forme, venait de les ramener brusquement à la réalité en entrant. Ethan, qui la suivait, entra plus paisiblement, avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Ben oui, nous aussi, on doit finir les nôtres. Caldwell veut les ramener par le prochain voyage du Dédale, et Elizabeth a approuvé. Je crois qu'elle est bien la seule, avec peut-être Carson, à finir ses rapports au fur et à mesure. »

Les nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent et branchèrent leurs ordinateurs.

Ils travaillèrent une heure en silence, avant que Teyla et Héléa ne débranchent leur PC et ne se lèvent en s'étirant.

« Fini !! A plus tard, vous deux » firent-elles en chœur à Ronon et John, à qui il restait encore pas loin de deux heures de travail.

Elles sortirent en riant, et se rendirent au mess, pour prendre un bon café. Elles en profitèrent pour manger un paquet entier de Mars.

« Hey ! Laissez-en aux copines !» Laura, faussement indignée, s'affala à côté d'Héléa, en lorgnant sur les barres restantes.

« Vous mangez beaucoup, vous deux, en ce moment… » Fit-elle remarquer en riant.

« Je sais que toi Héléa, tu manges pour deux, mais Teyla… »Elle s'interrompit en dardant un œil soupçonneux sur l'athosienne.

Voyant l'absence de réponse de son amie, Héléa leva le nez de sa tasse, pour fixer elle aussi Teyla.

L'athosienne rougit, avant de plonger son nez dans sa tasse.

Deux « Teyla !! » retentirent.

« Ben… en fait…j'attends les résultats de la prise de sang de Carson… »

Héléa lui attrapa le bras et la pinça doucement.

« Tiens, ça c'est pour nous l'avoir caché ! »

« Ouais, et c'est mérité ! Moi je t'aurais fait une coupe en brosse » renchérit Laura.

_Ouah, à quoi j'ai échappé…_se dit Teyla.

A ce moment là, son oreillette grésilla. Elle leva un doigt en direction de ses amies.

_« Teyla ? »_

« Oui Carson ? »

_«Tu peux venir ? »_

« Bien sur. J'arrive. »

Elle coupa la communication et se leva, expliquant en deux mots la situation aux deux jeunes femmes, qui lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Elles déboulèrent trois minutes plus tard dans l'infirmerie, où un Carson surexcité les attendait.

« Ah ? Vous êtes venues toute les trois ? Très bien. »

« Ah ? »

« … »

Les trois femmes le regardèrent d'un air faussement agressif.

« Aloooors ? » Teyla, angoissée, n'en pouvait plus.

« Et bien, je crois qu'on va pourvoir demander deux berceaux au lieu d'un à Hallier… »

« Non ?!? »

« Si. »

« Youpiiii ! Deux bouts de chou !! » Laura se mit à danser de joie.

Une fois le premier accès de joie passé, les deux futures mamans regardèrent Laura.

« Et toi alors ? »

« Quand c'est que tu pouponnes ?? »

« C'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander … » sourit Laura.

Trois regards bruns amusés se tournèrent vers Carson, qui battit en retraite sous le prétexte de rapports à classer et de demande de matériel à remplir pour le Dédale…

Elles partirent toutes les trois, toutes heureuses, vers les quartiers d'Héléa.

« Va falloir fêter ça. »

« Euuh. Laura ?... Attends au moins qu'elle l'ait dit à Ethan. »

« Ah voui c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, t'en as parlé à Ronon toi ? »

« Non, pas encore. »

« Ben t'attends quoi ? »

« Le bon moment. »

Laura fila au mess chercher du thé et de quoi grignoter, pendant que les deux filles s'installaient.

Elle fut de retour en moins de dix minutes, avec de quoi nourri un régiment.

« Euh… Laura ? »

« Mouiii ? » répondit la jeune lieutenant.

« J'ai beau être enceinte, j'ai pas encore l'appétit de Ronon… » Se moqua Héléa, faisant référence à la montagne de gâteaux qu'elle avait ramené.

Teyla éclata de rire.

« Oh, à deux, on en viendra peut-être à bout. »

Elles s'installèrent sur lit d'Héléa, pour discuter entre filles. Elles étaient en train de discuter de la meilleure manière d'apprendre la nouvelle à leurs compagnons respectifs quand le déclic de la porte se fit entendre, annonçant l'arrivée de Ronon. La discussion s'interrompit et trois têtes se tournèrent vers la porte.

« Euh… je dérange ? »

« Non, non » fit précipitamment Teyla en engloutissant le reste de son gâteau.

« De toute façon, on allait partir… » Ajouta Laura en manquant s'étrangler avec sa tasse de café.

Elles vidèrent les lieux, et le couple se retrouva seul.

Ronon sourit, et s'approcha d'elle pour l'enlacer.

Dans le couloir c'était l'effervescence. Laura et Teyla s'étaient arretées juste derrière la porte, et elles furent rejointes par John et Ethan, qui froncèrent les sourcils en les voyant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Laura lui fit signe de se taire.

« Tu viens ? » fit Ronon en l'entraînant vers le balcon.

Héléa le suivit en souriant, et se cala confortablement contre lui, perdant son regard dans les vagues.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis….

« J'ai quelque chose à te demander. » déclarèrent-ils au même moment, avant d'éclater de rire.

Quand ils se furent calmés.

« Toi d'abord » dit Ronon.

« Ben…en fait, c'est assez compliqué. Te fâches pas, hein ? »

Ronon haussa un sourcil.

_Je crains le pire…_

« C'est quand on a été sur Nétonia, que tu as su pour mon fils…Carson et moi pensions alors que je ne pourrais jamais avoir de bébé…Mais il se trompait… »

_Quoi ? Attends, elle vient de dire quoi là ?_

Ronon mit quelques secondes à réaliser. Héléa pouvait voir les différentes lueurs dans son regard. L'incompréhension, le doute, et puis une lueur tout autre, au fur et à mesure que son sourire naissait.

« Tu veux dire que… »

Héléa acquiesça, sans un mot, se mordant la lèvre.

_Papa ! Je vais être papa…_

Ronon crut que son cœur allait exploser, tellement il était heureux. Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer en riant.

Héléa était soulagée… elle avait un instant craint la réaction de Ronon, qu'il soit réticent, lui qui n'avait jamais connu son père, à élever un enfant, dans ces conditions de vie…

« Oui, mais…et toi ? Tu voulais me parler ? »

« Après cette nouvelle… »

Il la lâcha, avant de s'écarter de quelques pas, gardant ses mains de la jeune femme bien serrées dans les siennes.

« En fait, je me disais…qu'il était peut-être temps…d'officialiser tout ça… »

« Que dirais-tu de devenir Mme Dex ? »

Le coeur d'Héléa manqua un battement.

_Quoi ? Non… C'est pas possible, je dois rêver…_

Ronon prit peur, la voyant rester sans réponse.

« Oui… » souffla-t-elle.

« Oui ? »

« Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! » fit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras, moitié riant, moitié pleurant.

« Attends » souffla-t-il en la détachant de lui. Il sortit le petit paquet qu'il avait récupéré au près de Beaumont dans la journée, et l'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un petit écrin noir tout simple.

Il le tendit à Héléa, qui l'ouvrit. Un petit anneau en argent gravé tout simple apparut.

« Elle est superbe… »

Un fracas dans le couloir les interrompit. Ils se sourirent, chacun pensant savoir qui ils allaient trouver derrière la porte. Héléa ouvrit la porte, et John bascula à l'intérieur de la pièce, suivi de quelques centimètres par Laura.

« Hééé ! Mais que… »

« Ben… on voulait savoir… »

« Et ben non ! On va manger ? »

Ils les firent languir jusqu'au mess. Une fois tout le monde arrivé et installé, Ronon prit la parole.

« Bon, puisqu'il faut ben le dire… jeluiaidemandédemépouser » lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

« Et j'ai accepté… »

« Et puis… » Reprit Ronon.

« On va avoir un bébé » ! » Termina Héléa.

John, Laura, Teyla, Ethan, Elizabeth et Carson applaudirent. Même Rodney se joignit à la liesse générale.

Quand la nouvelle se fut propagée, l'équipe d'Ethan et celle de Radek vinrent féliciter les deux jeunes gens.

Quand ils furent tous rassemblés, John lança : « Vous croyez que Caldwell acceptera de transporter un trousseau pour bébé ? »

Carson toussa. Teyla rougit. Héléa sourit. Laura éclata de rire.

« Quoi ? »

« Je crois qu'il en faudra deux… » dit Teyla d'une toute petite voix. Ethan sursauta, et ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Quoi ? » fit-il en se tournant vers elle.

« On va avoir un bébé, nous aussi... » continua-t-elle tout doucement. Il se leva d'un bond, et la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant, sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée.

John attendit que le calme revienne puis lança à la cantonade : « C'est bon pour les nouvelles ? Y en a pas d'autres ? Pas d'autres bébés en prévision ?» fit-il à l'attention de Laura et Elizabeth,les deux jeunes femmes de leur table. « Y en a d'autres qui veulent se marier ? »

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

La vie reprit son cours, et l'exemple des deux couples fut bientôt suivi par d'autres. Preuve que quelle que soit la situation, les menaces extérieures, la vie devait continuer. Que quoi qu'ils aient à affronter au dehors, leur cité serait leur havre de paix : les moments de bonheur qu'ils se construisaient contrebalançaient les horreurs qu'ils côtoyaient.

**_The end _**

****

_Petit mot de l'auteur : Voilà__, ceci cloture retrouvailles. j'espère que la fic vous aura plu, pour ceux qui l'aurnt lu de bout en bout. Je voulais remercier tous mes reviewers : syla (ma fidèle beta) , Drusilla(merci à toi d'etre restée fidele fidèle malgré ma lenteur à poster - au fait délicieux le ronon au nutell&), bayas( j'ai parlé au père noel : tu vas recevoir ton oreiller ronon si tu as été sage), __lurleen, __ saschka, __guizmo, mississippi, choupinette, lagentillefan, kerana, crabi, themoi, thibou (je ferai plus attention la prochiane fois)..._

_Merci à tous et toutes... et pour les auteurs, j'ai au moins été visiter tous les profils et lu des histoires de chacun d'entre vous m'ayant laissé une review. j'ai adoré tout ce que j'ai lu. J'espère que vous autant aimé lire retrouvailles que j'ai aimé lire les votres..._

_  
A tout bientot_**_  
_**_ (pour l'instant je fais une petite pause mutant x)_**_  
_**


End file.
